


the story of a queen to her king.

by Ilovedoggos26



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Forced Masturbation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Queen Gilgamesh, Romantic Fluff, Top Arthur, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedoggos26/pseuds/Ilovedoggos26
Summary: Se cuenta que hace muchos siglos, hubo una "reina" con grandes dotes, gobernó su reino de tal forma, que fue admirada y amada por la historia.A su reino le trajo victorias, abundancia y riquezas, que los dioses celosos de Gilgamesh, decidieron darle el castigo de su vida. Ishtar la más molesta, la encarceló en su propio reino, el cual al ver que su rey no estaba, pues fue invisible a los ojos deshonestos de su gente, este cayó en la agonía de no tener monarca.El reino desapareció, mas la leyenda de su "reina", siguió en pie.Un día un rey sin reina, el cual de infante escuchó la historia, tenía en sus más bellas fantasías, tener una reina como la que se hablaba en libros. Cuando un extranjero llego a sus tierras, le contó que un reino mágico había aparecido.Arthur, sentía en su aun puro corazón, que se trataba de la reina clarividente de sus sueños. Partió sin dudarlo.Cuando llegó, no era una reina o un rey, si no un niño sentado en un trono pulido, viéndolo con enorme desconcierto. Era Gilgamesh en realidad, el quien joven eterno había quedado.Ahora Arthur y el niño de miles años, tendrán que escribir su propia historia.Ya que el rey aun queria una reina.(ArthurGil)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Kid Gil | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 65
Kudos: 50





	1. 1- Motivación.

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva historia algo cuestionable.  
> No puedo parar de escribir cosas de Gil <3.
> 
> La idea es 100% mía espero que den créditos si la usan <3

En un reino muy lejano, vivía una supuesta reina, que con su hermosa belleza y poder, podía ver más allá del presente o el pasado, era capaz de ver el futuro, bueno o malo.  
Cuenta la leyenda antigua de la era de era de dioses y humanos, que a la reina de hermosura descomunal, reinaba de forma tan espectacular, que su reino prosperó más de treinta años.  
Pero un día un ser ajeno a la humanidad, celoso de la reina clarividente, decidió engañar a la monarca y encerrarla bajo un encanto muy poderoso, acabando encerrada en un lugar que nunca nadie supo.

Su reino tras esto, cayó en la devastación por la rebeldía. Ya no sabían cuando llovería o si debían juntar por las sequías, no tenían alguien que les dijera su futuro y nadie sabía quien había sido el cruel ser que había quitado la joya más brillante al reino de Uruk.

Uruk desapareció del mapa y nunca se descubrió que fue de la reina clarividente, la cual podría ser capaz de revelar todas las bondades y suertes del ser que lograra liberarla de su desconocido encanto. Varios reyes y héroes la buscaron, pues querían ver como acabaría su vida y reinado, pero nadie fue capaz siquiera de encontrar una fibra de su cabello. Pronto esta historia se siguió contando por años, modificando el relato para terminar convirtiendo a la reina con dones de ver el futuro, en una supuesta diosa capaz de concebir el deseo más grande de quien la liberara, permitiendo ser su esposa al valiente que fuera capaz de llegar a su lado.

  
Muchos siglos pasaron y todos siguieron creyendo que esta debía seguir viva, hasta libros y pinturas sacaron de la "diosa de la clarividencia", la "mujer" más hermosa, más carismática y capaz de guiar a un reino hasta su inevitable final tras su desaparición.

Si tan solo hubieran sido capaz que admiraban una farsa demasiado fantasiosa. Pues "La reina clarividente Gilgamesh" parecía cargar más secretos bajo su ropa que las predicción que un día clamó.

Camelot fue un reino prosperó que tuvo sus bajos y buenos momentos, donde su más joven rey, Arthur Pendragon, tuvo la desdicha de perder a su compañera por su traición hacía la fidelidad. El joven rey se preguntó varias veces si debía buscar esposa nueva, y pronto su respuesta estuvo en una empolvada leyenda en un libro de su biblioteca. El mismo que Merlín le leia cuando aun era un joven de inocente pensar. Admirando a la mujer de la portada, de nombre Gilgamesh, la cual lo motivo a algún día pensar, que quizás podría ser como ella.

Fue donde su maga, la cual jugaba con sus plantas para hacer sus propias maldades dentro del castillo, no para dar malestar a alguien, si no más para jugar y entretener un poco a su triste rey.

— ¿Es posible que siga viva?— Preguntó el rey mostrando la descolorida imagen de una reina vestida de seda, dejando ver su cuerpo formado en claros canones de belleza actuales, con rubios cabellos largos y ojos rojos cual sangre. El rey miro a su maga de las flores tomar el libro y decirle.

— Yo te leía esto cuando niño, y me dijo que no era posible que un ser mortal estuviera vivo tantos años, hasta el día de hoy pienso, que usted pueda tener razón, quizás ella murió en el día que desapareció — Su maga negó con la cabeza respecto a las fantasías de su desesperado rey en busca de una mujer que realmente lo ayudara a guiar Camelot.

El chico rubio bajo la cabeza algo triste, pero sabía que un cuento de hadas ni en sus más fuertes fantasías podrían ser verdad. Quizás alguna joven chica querría estar con el, solo debía esperar y escojer la indicada.

Solo esperar.

  
Quince años pasaron y Arthur cumplió sus treinta lunas, siguió sin casarse con ninguna joven que el reino ofrecía. Su corazón no se emocionaba por alguien y solo mostraba algo de amor a su bastardo nacido de una noche que no debió pasar.

Heredero había dejado, pero el corazón del rey se sentía tan solitario al pensar que el trono delicado a su lado, jamás sería llenado con una mujer que le diera algo de calor que necesitaba para seguir llevando su reinado por buenas manos.  
Su descuido se notó en su mano bondadosa, quizás sólo hizo ojos ciegos a las injusticias y tal vez oídos sordos a las quejas, pero seguía siendo el rey después de todo, uno que con años se construyó como alguien respetable.

Merlín, su maga, le había dado sus dotes para mantener una apariencia semi joven, pero madura, la maga de las flores siguió a su lado luego de varías injusticias, a pesar de que Camelot debía caer cual torre de naipes, no sucedió, Arthur dobló su destino a tal grado que ni el mismo creyó que seguía sentando en el trono.

Aun pensando en como llenar su vacío y falta de cariño, quería una mujer dulce, pero fuerte en carácter, que le dijera cuando estaba mal su palabra y le diera un claro sentimiento de que su reino quedaría en buenas manos si el moría. Cuando fue creciendo, mujer o hombre, Arthur le daba igual, quería un compañero que estuviera a su lado, sin importar quien fuera.

  
Un día lluvioso, un empapado explorador llegó de tierras lejanas, diciéndole al rey a viva voz algo que nunca pensó escuchar.

— ¡Un reino abandonado vi, con fuertes muros como los de sus tierras, casas tan solidas como las montañas, y un castillo fuera de lo común! — Habló a pies del rey Arthur, el cual escuchaba atento — ¡Pero era como un cementerio de muertos, nadie, ni un alma en pena habitaba ahí, solo vi una figura en lo alto del castillo, como si de una fantasía se tratara! — Merlín exclamó algo sorprendida, acercándose al oído de Arthur.

— Mi rey, quizás la reina clarividente por fin se digno aparecer, ¿recuerda esa leyenda?, de seguro el destino quiso que alguien la fuera a ver al fin, si no es así, quizás ampliar sus tierras hacía esa zona tampoco suene tan mal — Susurró la maga viendo como su rey cambiaba su típica cara neutra a una de emoción pura.

— ¿No le has dicho a ni un otro rey sobre esto?— Arthur preguntó mientras se levantaba de su trono, viendo al explorador tembloroso jurar a sus pies.

— ¡No mi señor, su majestad, mi rey, usted fue al primero a quien acudí, ya que mi tierra natal queda aun muy lejos para decirle algo a mi propio monarca!— Arthur levanto la mano a uno de sus caballeros y dijo.

— Bien, me parece muy sensato de tu parte haber hecho eso, como regalo por tu confianza, te permito pasar tiempo en Camelot... Encerrado, no quiero que salga de este reino hasta que compruebe que lo dicho es cierto — El rey habló y el extranjero estupefacto quedo detenido en un calabozo mientras que Arthur miraba a Merlín con emoción.

Era su hora de comprobar con sus ojos si realmente esa leyenda existía, no importaba si era un deseo, una vista a su futuro o quizás una desgracia a su vida, quería a esa mujer a su lado no por clarivendencia, sus riquezas o belleza, si no por sus relatos respecto como guió a su reino, era perfecta en ciertos puntos.

Aunque esto contara como secuestro, tomaría a la chica bajo su poder, solo para al menos tener una compañía, que le dijera como había conseguido tanto hasta volverse leyenda.

Él extranjero bajo presión, dio la dirección precisa de donde había aparecido de la nada un castillo de arcilla sobre las calientes arenas algo cerca del mar. Arthur partió con sus caballeros de confianza y Merlín, la cual sólo seguía a su rey con una sonrisa, como si supiera que la sorpresa que se llevaría su rey no sería por comprobar una leyenda en carne viva. Sería un viaje largo, de dos meses mínimo, dejando a su hijo a cargo, esperó a que Camelot estuviera bien sin su rey.

Merlín siguió con una sonrisa en su cara, pues sabia las grandes modificaciones que habían hecho estas al relato inicial, el cual había movido a su rey de su pena.

Pasaron dos meses vagando por arenas calientes, bosques tupidos y vírgenes, y un lago lleno de peces que les sirvió luego de que se acabaran las provisiones. Un viaje que no tenía muy buena cara ya, pero el rey se mantenía firme en su caballo, listo para seguir adelante.

Cuando pensaron que todo aquello había sido una broma, ya que nunca fueron capaces de ver las imponentes murallas que el hombre narró. Sus ojos vieron con impresión como sobre la tierra árida de la zona, cual espejismo. Se mostraba unas murallas algo caídas y destrozadas, pero firmes cual fortaleza.

Un enorme reino quedo a la vista de todos, y junto a esto, también se notó lo abandonado que estaba este.

— Ah... Que no sea tarde — Quizás el reino siempre estuvo ahí, pensó Arthur, tal vez la supuesta maravilla de la reina ya debía haber muerto hace años, esperando ser rescatada de esa soledad.

Era algo que no queria aceptar.

Entraron al reino tras una brecha de las murallas, viendo casas y casas algo destruidas por el paso del tiempo, al igual que el enorme castillo de edificación extraña al medio de todo. Era una ciudad enorme, que tenía clara cara de ser del tiempo inicial de los humanos, algo que Arthur jamás pensó ver en vida. 

Dejaron los caballeros para caminar, viendo la arena acumulada por las calles. No había alma andante por ahí, solo uno que otro insecto que se asomaba por entre las vajillas de arcilla rotas que andaban por el piso.

Arthur tembló al sentir que alguien lo miraba en lo alto del reino, sentía unos ojos sobre el que lo analizaban desde que había puesto pie en el suelo.  
Sus caballeros se esparcieron por la zona en busca de vida o bien algo que indicara que al menos hubo alguien ahí.

Merlín y el rey siguieron derecho Hacía el extraño castillo, llegando a lo que parecía ser la sala del trono.

Ahí Arthur lo vio lo que nunca pensó ver estando a un cuerdo.  
Con una larga cadena al tobillo, usando largas mantas de seda casi traslúcida, joyas en brazos y piernas, cabello rubio hasta los hombros. Estaba ahi la reina de sus cuentos infantiles. Desde lejos la vio como alguien maravilloso, pero mientras se iba acercando, en vez de crecer la figura, se mantenía cada vez más pequeña.

  
— ¿Mm?— La figura dormida en su trono, se despertó de golpe al ver a esos extraños invadir su reino luego de tantos años de soledad, haciendo contacto directo con los ojos verdes del rey de Camelot. El rojo sangre del iris de ese ser casi fuera de este mundo, hizo a Arthur temblar.

No era la reina de los cuentas que tanto hablaban. Oh bueno, casi por así decirlo, quizás habían torcido tanto la historia hasta acabar con algo muy fantasioso.  
Por que al frente de Arthur no se hallaba una reina o una diosa...

Era un niño el quien estaba encadenado y sentado en el trono del castillo en ruinas.  
Él era la supuesta reina de los miles de relatos que Arthur leyó cuando infante.

  
Parece que alguien tenía que darle una explicación muy amplia al hombre que viajo dos meses motivado por un cuento que pronto se transformó en humo.


	2. 2- Serás mi reina.

  
Arthur no sabía si devolverse a Camelot o matarse ahí mismo.

¡Esto debía ser una broma!.  
Ahí estaba, en Uruk, ciudad perdida por años, viajando dos meses enteros hacía el desierto para encontrarse con la linda sorpresa que su reina clarividente y toda poderosa, ¡era una farsa!.

En el trono había un niño, viendo al rey de Camelot con sus ojos bien grandes, no podía creer que alguien hubiera logrado encontrar su reino luego de tantos años.

— ...¿Quien eres?— Preguntó el menor mientras bajaba de su trono para analizar la situación. Milenios pasó solo, gracias a la egoísta de Ishtar que había decidido encerrarlo en una esfera de tiempo, a el y a su reino, el cual cayó en el destrozó de los años. El en cambió, sintió como si ni una hora hubiera pasado, le habían hecho beber su posición de juventud a la fuerza y quedarse encadenado en una Devastada Uruk por miles de años. Ni el sabía como lo podían ver en primer lugar, vio a muchos de su gente llorar desesperados al ver que el había desaparecido, cuando en realidad solo se había quedado encerrado en una maldición, nadie deshonesto podría verlo, ni el escapar por si solo.

Ishtar sabía que todos en ese reino eran egoístas, y sabía que si él rey, ahora un niño para no ser reconocido ni por él más anciano, no estaba en su trono, Uruk caería a pesar de todo. 

Estaba maldito, bajo un encanto que no le permitía huir de Uruk, a no ser que un hombre con bondad en su corazón, lo eligiera por sobre sus tesoros, tierras o poder.

Lo que no tenía en cuenta Ishtar, era que la desaparición de Gilgamesh había sido tan póstuma, que terminó convertido en leyenda y una muy antigua, donde cambiaron versión por versión hasta convertirlo en una mujer.

Gilgamesh presenció el tiempo pasar, pero a la vez como si este hubiera sido un suspiro, nunca supo por que había sido castigado, solo se había dedicado a dictar las catástrofes que podrían venir, y el como buen rey que era, les indicó a sus súbditos como pasarlas.

¿Estaban destinados a morir?, quizás, por algo los dioses se desquitaron con el cuando en primer lugar ellos mismos le dieron su poder.

¿No era más fácil desvirgarlo?, vivir virgen para mantener sus poderes era algo que a Gilgamesh le corroía el cuerpo.

En eso recordó que estaba en presencia de un hombre de la era actual en la que encontraba el mundo que estaba pisando.

— Soy Arthur Pendragon, Rey de Camelot, ¿Quien eres tú?— Arthur preguntó, guardando la calma mientras Merlín miraba la sala del trono, notando como esta tenía acumuladas alrededor tesoros, armas, comida en muy buen estado, todas las riquezas que debieron estar en Uruk, y al medio de la sala, Gilgamesh.   
Claramente todo había sido ubicado para que la joya más importante del lugar, no importara en absoluto.

Merlín no sabía que su rey no veía nada más que a Gilgamesh.

Ni tesoros o riquezas, no, Arthur solo podía ver a lo que fue un rey alguna vez.

— Soy Gilgamesh, quinto rey de Uruk, el último en sentarse en este trono, si tienes la ofensa de atacar lo que queda de mi reino, Hazlo, y matame si eso te hace feliz, puedo ver tu futuro, y prefiero mil veces la muerte que dedicarme a ser tu oráculo personal, Arthur — El niño habló con gracia mientras se volvía a sentar en su trono. — Toma mis tesoros, dales un uso, dentro de poco quizás mi reino vuelva a desaparecer otra vez, este es tu última oportunidad de tener algo de gran valor para tu propia reinado —.

— Dudo que en tus riquezas haya algo que me satisfaga mi deseo, yo no vine por tesoros, tierras o bienes, ni por tus poderes, si es que realmente eres La Gilgamesh que buscaba — Arthur camino hacia adelante viendo al niño golpear los apoya brazos de su trono, tenía carácter.

— ¡¿Ofendes mi género?!, Lamento no ser lo que esperabas, pero te recuerdo que han pasado siglos desde que Uruk fue un reino precioso, a pesar de estar en ruinas, lo sigue siendo, ¡y yo soy rey!, me hundiré con él por que yo falle en guiarlo para que pudiera depender solo, ¡Uruk estuvo pérdida desde que empezaron a depender de mi! — Suspiro viendo con rabia al otro. — ¡Dime tu deseo, infeliz, cual sea que tengas, mientras me des la dicha de la muerte por mi fracaso y convertirme en esto!... Ya ni siquiera debe a ver alguien que alabe lo que hice — Gilgamesh se lamentó un poco, fue su culpa en primer lugar por haber dejado a Uruk caer.

— Te equivocas, te volviste leyenda por tu poder... Y por tu reinado, bueno o malo como digas, he admirado tu relato por años — Merlín vio como su rey estaba tan cerca del niño, empuñando su espada. Aparto la mirada, claramente Arthur estaba enojado por tanta algarabía, mas su deseo no pudo haberse cumplido.

No tendría un reina, ni siquiera que le vieran su futuro le interesaba, ya sabía que de todas formas iba a hundirse junto con Camelot, como Gilgamesh una vez le pasó.

— Me honra escuchar que me he vuelto un cuento de fantasía — Él niño habló con sarcasmo. — Te doy el beneficio de acabar con mi existencia, por ser el único hombre capaz de verme sin contar con un don mágico como yo... Adelante Pendragon, supongo que este es tu deseo ahora — El niño levanto la cabeza, dejando su cuello para que el rey de un reino que jamás conoció, le diera la dicha de la muerte.

Mas la espada no fue a su cuello o una zona de su cuerpo, si no a la cadena dorada que abrazaba su tobillo. Gilgamesh vio el gestó del rey, y quedo perplejo por su actuar.

— Como he dicho, no vine aqui por tesoros, ni tus poderes... Vine por una reina y ya le he encontrado — Gilgamesh abrió sus ojos confundidos, para luego mostrar una claro ira por las palabras ofensivas del otro. Arthur no se iba ir con las manos vacías, ¡Iba a llegar a Camelot con el tesoro más antiguo de la humanidad como esposa!, estaba decidido.  
Desposaría a Gilgamesh, no importaba si era hombre o mujer.

El niño iba a gritar de enfado al ver que seguía con vida y por la estupidez dicha por Arthur, pero el rey de armadura brillante, lo tomo con la mínima delicadeza cual saco de patatas para bajarlo de su trono a la fuerza.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?, ¡Te he negado volverme unas de tus bienes, aunque uses mis poderes para tu reino, me niego en convertirme en tu concubina! — El chillón niño grito arriba del hombro del otro, viendo a la maga casi de piedra al ver lo que hacia su rey.

— M-mi señor, ¿esta seguro de esto?, no creo que su reino acepte a un niño como su esposa — Merlín no queria presenciar la muerte de un ser tan místico como Gilgamesh, pero tampoco quería ver como Arthur secuestraba a este.

— Merlín, dile a los demás que busquen provisiones, nos vamos — Arthur no dijo nada más a su maga, solo habló con su nueva autoproclamada propiedad. — El viaje será largo, prometida mía —.

— ¡Esto es muy forzado, Arthur, bajame, dame muerte a mi miserable vida! —.

— Pero ya dije que te haré mi reina, juntos guiaremos Calemot a un futuro mejor — El rey hizo oídos sordos a los gritos del niño, estaba decidido a no irse con las manos vacías, y cuando sintió el carácter que tenía ese infante, supo que era el Gilgamesh que tanto soño cuando era niño. 

No lo iba a dejar ir.

...

  
— Mis poderes se irán si pierdo mi virginidad, me haré un inútil, acaba con mi vida aun en Uruk, por favor — El niño le siguió rogando a su captor, lo habían encerrado en una de las carrozas improvisadas de su reino, armando más una celda movible para transportar al nuevo tesoro del rey de Camelot. — ¡No puedo ser tu reina! —.

— Te he dicho muchas veces que no vine aquí por tus dones, Gilgamesh, virgen o no, se que fuiste un monarca excepcional — Arthur colocaba mantas dentro de la "celda" de su futura esposa, no podía llevarlo a caballo, claramente sería incómodo para él otro, además de que este podría escapar. 

Habían dejado el carruaje para transportar a la supuesta reina cerca de un manantial de agua, por lo que Gilgamesh tendría que soportar ser llevado así por lo menos unas dos semanas.

—... Si quedaba bondad en tu corazón como para verme, entonces podrías dejar que fuera libre — Gilgamesh lo miró con angustia, viendo los ojos verdes del rey contraerse un poco. Si realmente el otro seguía teniendo algo bueno dentro de si, podría liberarlo, el acabaría con su vida luego.

—... Te veras hermoso con las ropas nupciales de Camelot — El niño quedo claramente aterrado al escuchar eso. Ese hombre estaba dispuesto a todo.

Gilgamesh no podia escapar ni romper la celda de madera, estaba muy débil con ese cuerpo, además que los gorilas de Arthur estaban dispuestos a cumplirle el capricho de llevárselo.

— ¡Serás un rey enfermo por desposar un niño, ni se si podré crecer cuando me tomes! — Se lamentó pensando que él otro no lo veía ya como una farsa, violaría su cuerpo como una esposa virgen.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes?— Preguntó el mayor.

—... Unos... ¿Más de tres mil años? — Respondió confuso. — Mi cuerpo debe tener unos trece a quince años — Le costó crecer en sus años inocentes, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se volvió todo un hombre. 

Pero ahora mismo Arthur podía hacerlo pasar por una linda esposa.

— Bien, me basta, no importa que diga el resto — Merlín llegó a su lado con los últimas almohadas y mantas que colocarían dentro de ese lugar y encima de la celda para proteger del sol a su joya, junto con agua y comida.

La maga aun tenía cara de tragedia al ver a su rey llevarse al niño, enojarían a los dioses al quitarles a Gilgamesh así.

— M-mi rey, ¿no puede considerar esto?... Es un niño —.

— Es Gilgamesh —.

— Pero soy un niño... Nunca podré cumplir con lo que deseas, ni darte herederos o algo, ¡Tu reino caería en desgracia!—.

— Eso lo veremos después, igual serás mi reina — El rey hizo caso omiso a los ruegos de su maga y nueva esposa, estaba decidido. — ¿Quieres agua, prometida mía?—.

—... Moriré en el camino, creeme que lo lograre — Se ahorcaría con las mantas a sus pies, se negaba a llegar a convertirse en esposa del otro.

— Bueno... Merlín entra con él, lo vas a vigilar — La maga miró al otro tan decidido en llevarse a Gilgamesh que no tuvo de otra más que entrar a la celda también, su caballo sería usado para mover el carruaje improvisado.

Gilgamesh miro a la maga entrar y los dos fueron cubiertos por una manta gruesa para taparlos del sol. El resto de caballeros fueron subiendo en otros carruajes "prestados", algunos tesoros, comida, armas milenarias.

El antiguo rey vio con tristeza todo desde una rendija no cubierta.

— Y aun así te llevarás todo, no te basta con lo que tenía, si no que también me quieres a mi, eres egoísta rey de Camelot, traeré tragedia a tu reino si me sacas de Uruk — Le dijo al otro mientras veía como montaba su corcel.

Arthur lo miró y sonrió con dulzura.

— Todo esto fue tuyo, y como mi prometida, no pienso dejar tus bienes en este lugar para que se terminen de perder, nadie tocara lo que es tuyo, esto no es un robo, si no una mudanza — Aclaró él hombre mientras se disponían a marchar.

— ¡Pero me niego a ir contigo!, ¡Esto es un secuestro, hijo de puta, matame aquí, o los dioses van a maldecir a tu gente, a tu reino y caballeros, todos morirán y yo me reiré sobre tu cadáver! — Gritaba a viva voz viendo a los caballeros de Arthur algo preocupados mientras se alejaban del castillo. — ¡Apuesto que debes ser horrible en la cama como para no haber desposado nunca, te seré infiel, asqueroso de mierda, me acostaré hasta con la última mujer de Camelot! — Golpeó las rejas intentando que el otro le prestara atención.

— Tienes carácter, mi primera esposa no tenía nada de esto y aun así me fue infiel, dudo que tu lo hagas, se nota que eres orgulloso para caer tan bajo — Él rey le hablaba viendo como Gilgamesh se enojaba aun más.

— ¡Jaja, igual te engañaron, y yo haré lo mismo!, ¡Soy la perdición de Camelot! — Decía escupiendo al caballo de Arthur, aunque con apenas fuerza en los labios, su saliva apenas tocaba al corcel blanco.

— Guarda fuerzas esposa mía, la necesitaras para la noche de bodas — Arthur sonrió tan feliz que hizo a Gilgamesh temblar tan solo pensar que este lo iba a forzar a aceptarlo en su cama.

Cuando salieran de Uruk, sería un tesoro tomado por el rey de Camelot.

— ¡Ishtar, te roban tu juguete, has algo perra! — Gritaba al cielo escuchando a la maga suspirar cansada, sería un viaje largo. — ¡Dioses de mierda, que ustedes me han castigado asi!, ¿¡Esta es su diversión final!?, ¡Sigo con vida, sigo con vida carajo!, ¿¡Por que me hacen esto!?—.

Gilgamesh gritó al cielo hasta ver las murallas de Uruk desaparecer. Y el aun estaba en esa celda movible, con destino a su perdición.

Ganas de llorar tuvo, nadie en el cielo respondía, se sintió más solo que nunca al pensar que su vida de miseria había comenzado.

— Hace mucho tiempo... — Merlín habló. — Que los dioses sumerios fueron olvidados, Rey Gilgamesh, para algunos hay distintas deidades ahora, para otros, sólo una — La maga cubrió su cuerpo con una manta para proteger del frío de la noche al niño, la oscuridad se estaba apropiando del día ya.

— ¿Y como se llama esa deidad qué ahora le rezan?—.

— _Dios_ —.

— ¿Seria capaz de sacarme de aquí si le encomiendo mis ruegos?—.

— Nadie lo ha visto o escuchado, rey Gilgamesh, solo es Dios —.

Gilgamesh se quedo en su lugar sin poder decir nada más.

Estaba solo en esta era, secuestrado por un hombre que pensó que aún tenía bondad en su corazón.

Solo le quedaba aceptar que su vida ya había terminando, en esos días hermosos en Uruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguiremos un hilo legal en la historia, pero insisto que este Arthur es medio perturbado (?) por lo que no creo que duremos mucho así.


	3. 3- Primera huida.

— ¡Cuando nos casemos, haré que sacrifiquen una cabra todas las noches, por un año, para recordar cuando perdí mi virginidad!, ¡enfermo! — El niño llevaba ya una semana gritándole al rey de Camelot las cosas que haría si lo volvían reina.

Arthur solo le sonreía diciendo lo feliz que estaba que ya hubiera aceptado que sería su esposa.

Hacían paradas de vez en cuando para que la futura consorte de Camelot pudiera hacer sus necesidades, pero algunas veces estas eran falsas alarmas para poder intentar escapar. Gracias a esto, Merlín tenía que acompañarlo ahora.

La maga ya no se sentía culpable de llevar al niño a su inevitable final, tenía planeado algo para que su rey se quedara sin esposa, no era correcto obligar al infante de milenios, tesoro de la humanidad, a comprometerse a la fuerza.

Su plan fue sencillo, en la noche preparó a su yegua para que estuviera lista en ser montada. Luego le dio al pequeño rey una carta y un trozo de carbón afilado que había conseguido de la última fogata de la noche.

— Se que esto es traición a mi rey, pero me niego a que ensucie su nombre solo por un capricho — Le decía al niño cuando iban a "vaciar la vejiga", realmente Merlín le estaba indicando al menor que camino debía tomar con su yegua para volver a Uruk, si es que aun seguía ahí.

— Perfecto... Posiblemente muera en el viaje, así que será mejor que le deje una nota de suicidio a mi "prometido" para que ustedes sigan su viaje de regreso — Gilgamesh estaba dispuesto a colgarse en las ruinas de su reino y terminar por fin su desgracia, si es que el desierto no lo terminaba por consumir. Hace poco habían llegado a una tupida selva, lo cual era sencillo esconderse.

  
El rey de milenios y la maga, planearon su huida fácilmente, Arthur solo caminaba a un lado del carruaje cuando Gilgamesh le gritaba todos sus planes para su futura vida de casados, mas hace poco, este se había negado a seguir gastando su voz en alguien que no lo iba a escuchar.

Gilgamesh escribió su nota de despedida y futuro suicidio en perfecto sumerio antiguo, Merlín era la única que sabia leer este, por lo que la maga tenía planeado despistar a su rey para darle más tiempo al menor.

Antes de llegar a los manantiales de agua, la maga de las flores dejo a su yegua cerca de unos árboles lejanos al grupo, los cuales estaban comiendo junto a su rey.

— Mi rey, su prometida se ha sentido indispuesta nuevamente, ¿me permite acompañarla? — Sonrió mientras le preguntaba a Arthur, el cual automáticamente se preocupo.

— ¿Otra vez?, ya es la quinta vez en el día, ¿Algo le sentó mal? — Preguntó, buscando las llaves del carruaje celda.

— Esta nerviosa por su luna de miel, me ha dicho que nunca en vida ha estado con alguien — Escuchó las risas leves de los caballeros de Arthur, el otro había sido pasado por una novia nerviosa a punto de casarse, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar entre las piernas de su futuro marido.

— Oh, lo encuentro comprensible, ¿debe estirar las piernas otra vez? — Sabía que Gilgamesh se quejaba de calambres cuando pasaban más de cinco horas viajando. — Puedes llevarlo a dar un paseo, cerca eso si, y tapa bien su cuerpo, ya no estamos en el desierto como para andar sin muchas prendas encima — Su prometida con suerte llevaba tres prendas sobre su cuerpo.

— Entiendo — Dijo sonriendo para tomar su propia capa, llendo donde Gilgamesh el cual estaba ansioso por irse.

Abrió el carruaje, colocó la capa sobre los hombros del niño y los dos fueron por el camino trazado antes, debían caminar hacia el sur hasta encontrar la yegua de la otra.

—... Gawain, ve con ellos — Arthur le pidió a su primo y caballero de confianza que siguiera a su maga y prometida. Tenía el leve presentimiento que algo debían estar tramando.

— Enseguida — Él otro se levanto y dudó en llevar su espada, dudaba usarla contra la maga, consejera del rey y el niño, sería irritable pero seguía siendo prometida de su rey.

— Yo te seguiré luego — Arthur ordeno. — Ve con tu espada, solo usala si Merlín intenta hacer algo en contra de Gilgamesh — Le dolía actuar contra la otra, pero dudaba que podría llevar una huida a cabo, pero de todas formas, se aseguraría de frustrar esta.

Si Gilgamesh escapaba de sus manos, dudaba poder controlar la impaciencia que se estaba tragando desde que partieron de Uruk.

  
...

Merlín ayudo al niño a montar a su confiable yegua, la cual se sintió algo insegura al ser montada por alguien no conocido.

— La llevará hacía el sur, siga derecho y no mire hacia atrás — Sonrió mientras le daba un bolso algo pequeño pero necesario para el viaje. — Es algo de agua y comida, quizás le dure hasta Uruk, ahí usted decide como racionar esta —.

— Muchas gracias, espero que también escapes de ese estúpido — Dijo abrazando el cuello del caballo, nunca había montado. —... Veo tristezas en tu futuro, de todo ese montón de imbéciles, eras la única decente, te debo esta — Gilgamesh le sonrió, era una mujer leal a su rey, pero también a sus decisiones.

— No me debe nada, iré donde ellos para despistarlos otros minutos más... Dudo que me lastimen, soy de importancia para el rey — Dijo segura para luego ir a paso rápido de vuelta, debía fingir que él niño se había escapado, y de paso, retrasar a Arthur antes que fuera solo a Uruk, lo veía capaz de pasar días buscando al otro, pero sabiendo sobre la nota del suicidio, de seguro se rendiría al ver que él niño de seguro debió acabar con su vida.

  
Gilgamesh vio a la maga desaparecer entre tanta vegetación. Tomando las riendas del caballo, las golpeo con fuerza imitando a los caballeros de Arthur para lograr que sus caballos empezaran a correr.

La yegua dio unos pasos y emprendió el galope en línea recta, Gilgamesh esperaba poder controlar a esta, aunque de todas formas, mientras lo alejara de ese lugar, lo agradecería de todas formas.

  
Merlín corrió donde su rey, mas a unos pocos metros de haberse alejado del niño, escuchó el fuerte correr de un caballo. Miró hacía al frente y solo sintió el lomo del animal rozarle uno de sus brazos.  
Era el de Gawain, el cual iba con rapidez hacia la dirección donde había dejado a Gilgamesh.

— ¡Sir Gawain, espere! — Quería detenerlo, pensando que la tomaría en cuenta para escucharla, pero no fue así. Casi derribándola, él otro no se detuvo a verla, solo debía seguir derecho a este, escuchando un galope cercano, Arthur también debía estar cerca.

  
Iba detrás de la yegua color chocolate de la maga, su trote no era tan rápido al ser algo vieja, pero ya había avanzando bastante como para perderse entre la naturaleza del lugar.

Gawain dudo un poco en seguir galopando, se podría perder en ese lugar no explorado, Pero le temía más a Arthur que quedar perdido sinceramente, aun podía vislumbrar al niño él cual miro hacía atrás viendo con pánico al jinete del caballo negro.

— ¡Detente por favor, nos vas a meter en problema!— Le gritó al niño él cual desesperado empezó a golpear aun más las riendas de su yegua, no iba a detenerse, no ahora.

Gawain perdió por un momento el rastro, girando hacía la izquierda pensando que el otro no iría directo a los pequeños charcos de agua y lodo que podían retrasar su caballo.

Solio vio a Arthur seguir el rumbo recto, quizás ya era demasiado tarde para seguir al otro. 

...

  
Merlín llegó donde su rey, agitada, viendo que este no estaba, ni su corcel blanco. Trago duro al ser atrapada por el resto de caballeros, que la encerraron el carruaje celda, hasta que el rey volviera.

Había sospechado de algo, los estaban siguiendo, sólo rezaba a sus dioses para que Gilgamesh lograra escapar.

  
...

  
Él niño vio aliviado que el jinete se había terminado por perder, aun tenía que seguir adelante, esperaba a que la yegua no se cansara en plena huida.

Se mantuvo abrazado al cuello de esta, con el pulso acelerado, volvería a Uruk y daría terminó a su vida.

En eso pensó.

¿Realmente quería terminar así?, volviendo a su carcel de piedras calientes sobre arena. ¿Y si volvía a quedar encarcelado sin posibilidad de dar fin a su vida?.

Lo había intentando antes, y nada podía matarlo ahí adentro.

No fue muy inteligente de su parte, pero al menos quería morir en sus tierras, como rey de estas, darle un descanso al fin al legado de sumeria.

Quizás tendría mejor vida en Camelot, pero ya había vivido suficiente como para convertirse en el juguete de alguien más, sólo quería despertar y estar en su trono, aun con su gente viva, con esos días llenos de calor y comodidad guiando a su amado pueblo.

Un rey sin pueblo no era un rey. No quería seguir viviendo ahogado en culpas por convertirse en el pajarito prisionero de los dioses.

Aunque ahora mismo estaba volviendo a la jaula... Sería mucho mejor que pasar a ser reina de un enfermo.

  
— ¡ **GILGAMESH**!— El niño casi sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo al escuchar el profundo grito. No iba a mirar hacia atrás, aunque escuchara el galope de otro caballo, aunque sintiera su respiración casi a su lado.  
No lo haría, no le miraría la cara a Arthur.

Él rey de Camelot a duras penas había conseguido encontrar el rastro del otro, le fue inevitable no gritar, no podia permitir que escapara.

— ¡Detente, ahora, solo haras que nos retrasemos más!— Arthur intentaba convencerlo, su corcel era muchísimo más rápido que la vieja yegua de Merlín. Le fue fácil quedar a un lado de este, estirando su mano para intentar alcanzarlo.

— ¡Me niego a volver quedar prisionero en otro castillo!, ¡quiero morir libre, es lo único que pido!— Grito lloroso ya al ver que su huida se había visto frustrada. La yegua no pudo seguir con el trote frenético y en un punto, sus pezuñas se vieron enterradas en fango y enredaderas por plantas.

Detuvo el paso de forma abrupta, y Gilgamesh terminó por caer del caballo, sobre un montón de plantas, agua y barro.

Arthur dejo su caballo a unos metros y desmontó, viendo como el niño seguía intentando huir, terminando por quedar también atrapado en el barro.

Cuando Gilgamesh vio que su huida había sido un fracaso, se recostó sobre el barro, ensuciando la capa de Merlín y lloró mirando al cielo.

— J-jodete Pendragon, moriré ahogado aqui — Dijo, Arthur vio como el agua apenas le cubría las mejillas, por lo que dudaba que lograra ahogarse.

— Entiendo tu negativa hacia mi propuesta de ser mi reina — Dijo viendo al niño levantar la cabeza, esperando a que al fin hubiera recapacitado. — Pero debes entender que mi reino necesita a alguien justo como tu, te necesito Gilgamesh, podemos sacar a Camelot de la miseria en que la deje estos últimos años —.

— ¡Ese es tu problema, no mío!— Gilgamesh se arrastró unos metros y quedo en un charco más hondo, logrando sumergir su cabeza en el agua. Se iba ahogar ahi, estaba decidido.

Arthur vio como algunas burbujas salieron a la superficie, lo dejó así unos segundos hasta que estas disminuyeron, luego de un rato, se acercó y cargo a este, estaba frio, ensuciado por el barro y ahora algo mareado por ese intento de ahogarse.

— E-eres de lo peor — Gilgamesh perdió sus últimas fuerzas antes de resignarse a sollozar en silencio mientras Arthur volvía a montar su corcel, para acto seguido acomodar bien a su prometida y de paso, ir donde la yegua de Merlín para llevarla de vuelva al campamento. 

Esa noche había sido de locos, mas no la última en el largo viaje que quedaba aun hacía Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Como les parece la historia hasta el momento?   
> Algo experimental para mi Xd.


	4. 4- Segundo intento.

La noche había sido un caos, Arthur tenía a su maga encerrada por traidora y a su prometida temblando de frio, ensuciada por el barro y para rematar, Gawain se había perdido.

Llevo dos de sus dedos para masajear el tabique de su nariz, pensando en que podia hacer para solucionar esto, había mandado a otros cuatro caballeros en un grupo para buscar al otro, solo esperaba a que no se perdieran también.

— ¡En mis sueños, veo tu muerte Pendragon! — Gilgamesh estaba siendo abrazado por Merlín, los dos encerrados otra vez en la celda, la otra se había esforzado en limpiar lo mejor posible su cuerpo del lodo con lo que tenían a mano.

— Señor, mi intensión no era traicionar su palabra, solo lo alejaba de una posible ruina al contraer matrimonio de esta forma — Su maga habló. — No eras así Arthur, piensa en lo que haces, o te hundirás — La otra calaba en lo más profundo de sus desordenados pensamientos, debía aclarar sus ideas.

— ¡Dejame morir Pendragon, ya tengo más de tres mil años y solo quiero descansar sobre mis tierras! —.

— Mi rey considere esto como una amenaza, ¿qué dirán los clérigos al contraer nupcias con un menor? —.

— ¡Sabes que me estas escuchando, me encargaré de hacer tu vida un infierno si seguimos adelante!—.

— Recapacite mi rey —.

— ¡Mira mi cara cuando te habló, Arthur! —.

Él rey de Camelot, harto de esos dos, se acerco a la celda carruaje y tomo a Merlín por su ropa, metiendo sus manos entre una de las rejillas.

— ¡Me vas escuchar!, ¿¡Entendido!?— Los dos prisioneros se silenciaron asustados por la cólera del otro.— Tu te quedaras pensando en lo que hiciste, perdiste mi confianza absoluta Merlín, y escucha bien esto — La acercó su cara viendo el rostro de la mujer que le enseño tanto cuando niño. —Me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás de mi, y espero que entiendas y respetes eso, ¡Soy tu rey, como mi consejera aun tienes que obedecer mis ordenes!—.

—... — Merlín hizo una cara de tragedia absoluta al escuchar eso.

Gilgamesh se sintió pésimo al ver a la mujer ser tratada así, no se merecía la ira del otro por su huida.

— Y tú... — Ahora Arthur tomo el delgado brazo de su prometida, acercando su cara hacía el. — Me vas empezar a respetar, pronto serás mi esposa, y cuando eso pase, espero tu devoción hacía mi —.

—... Antes muerto que respetarte — Gilgamesh lo vio con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira. — Cuando llegue a Camelot, conocerás la ira del rey de Uruk, Pendragon, voy a envenenar tus aguas, matar a tu ganando, ensuciar tu nombre y de paso, liberar a todos tus súbditos de la mierda de rey que eres — Habló firme. — No eres más que un mestizo de la humanidad, incapaz de ver por encima de su nariz, sólo te diré una cosa — Se levantó lo suficiente para lograr quedar cara a cara. — La clarividencia no es mi único poder, y si quieres tenerme de sumisa a tu lado, pues éstas muy equivocado—.

Arthur sintió el escalofrío de la emoción en su espalda, ese chico, ese rey que tenía frente a el. Era perfecto en todos los ideales que pensó de este, fuerte y amenazante, dispuesto a detener sus palabras y colocar su opinión sobre las suyas.

— Te haré mi esposa Gilgamesh, y espero que esa amenaza siga en pie — Sonrió viendo al niño quedar petrificado por la nula reacción del otro. — Disfrutaré de unirme a ti en varios ámbitos —.

— E-estas enfermo, muy enfermo — Gilgamesh se alejó rápido del otro, pero este casi rompió los barrotes de madera para pegarlo a su fría armadura, sintiendo el olor a humedad de su cuerpo, el niño chilló al sentir la nariz del otro enterrarse en su cuello, respirando profusamente.

— **Estoy enfermo de amor hacía ti** — Soltó al otro para ver como se abrazaba a Merlín, aterrado, consternado ante esa reacción y palabras.

Merlín simplemente negó con su cabeza al ver a su rey reaccionar asi, abrazando al otro el cual soltó leves sollozos cuando su rey se alejó del carruaje.

Se había pervertido en su deseo absoluto de tener una reina.

  
...

  
Gawain apareció poco después de mandarlo a buscar, con un brazo algo magullado por caerse del caballo, al menos seguía con vida.

Por esa noche descansaron todos con un ojo puesto al niño, el cual estaba más sensible que nunca al rogar en sumerio a su madre, por lo que explicó Merlín ante las palabras no legibles del menor.

Pronto una duda llego al cuerpo de Arthur, ¿como era posible que Gilgamesh pudiera hablar su idioma en primer lugar?.

  
...

A la mañana siguiente le hizo la pregunta.

— ¿Como pudiste entender y hablar mi idioma, Gilgamesh?— Estaban en una caminata tranquila, con sus caballos pegados al carruaje al tener dos reos dentro.

—...— Gilgamesh estaba abrazado a sus piernas sin decir nada, Merlín tuvo que hablar por el.

— Parece que adaptó su lengua a la nuestra por al encontrarlo nosotros, quizás un hechizo de antemano— Explicó la maga mientras con paños húmedos en agua, limpiaba las pies del niño, el barro seco picaba en su sensible piel.

— Ya veo... — Arthur miró al menor por encima del hombro, viendo su palpable angustia.

Quizás se había pasado un poco con él ayer.

  
....

Los manantiales de agua fresca, fue un alivio para todos, donde sus caballos por fin tuvieron un descanso del calor y humedad de la selva virgen y tupida.  
Habían dejado el carruaje para la consorte de Camelot ahí, el cual tuvo que ser revisado y acomodado para el cambio de este.

Arthur llevo a Gilgamesh y a su maga, junto a un caballero para que limpiarán sus cuerpos del lodo de la noche anterior.  
Dados vuelta los dos hombres viendo hacia otro lado frente al lago de agua cristalina, la mujer y el niño retiraban sus prendas para disponer del baño, Gilgamesh aprovecho la distracción para intentar huir otra vez.

El lago era profundo, si, podía disponer de este para ahogarse, solo necesitó que la maga pasara a fingir el chapoteo mientras el se adentraba cada vez más al fondo del agua limpia.

Merlín había retirado todas sus prendas y se encontraba sumergida fingiendo lavar al otro, dejando el agua fluir hacia la nada para que el ruido de esta al caer, pareciera como si estuvieran los dos aun ahí.

Ayudaría a Gilgamesh lo mejor posible, aunque este estuviera a punto de acabar con su existencia, ella sabia que era lo mejor.

  
El agua le llego al pescuezo al otro, metiendo su cabeza finalmente bajo el manto traslúcido liquido esperando encontrar paz al fin, no importaba donde fuera, quería acabar con su vida ya, no quería que Arthur marcara su cuerpo antes de encontrar la paz de forma natural.

Pensó en su madre, en los dioses, en Ishtar. Tendría que verle la cara en el infierno a su pueblo, tendría que explicar muchas cosas, pero al menos, habría acabado ya con ese ciclo que hace tiempo debió encontrar su muerte súbita.

Sintiendo el mareo del ahogo, espero lo inevitable.

  
Mas un brazo lo saco a la superficie de forma abrupta, viendo consternado a un Arthur rojo de ira... Bueno, quizas de vergüenza de paso.

— Esos juegos no sirven conmigo, Gilgamesh — La maga había sido cubierta con su propia ropa cuando su caballero "accidentalmente" volteo a ver que pasaba con ese sonido de burbujeo.  
Merlín estaba tapando su desnudez, algo apenada por haber fallado otra vez en su misión como cómplice del suicidio del otro.

— Uh, ¿me ayudas? — La maga preguntó viendo al caballero de Arthur extenderle una manta para cubrir su propia desnudez mientras esos dos hablaban, aprovecharía de lavar su cabello y ropa después, debía estar presente para evitar que Arthur cometería un crimen en contra del niño.

  
—...— Gilgamesh se sintió incómodo, cubriendo la zona íntima con su único brazo disponible mientras que Arthur lo llevaba a la orilla. Había mojado su ropa y la armadura pesaba, debería quitar esta junto al resto de su ropa para dejarla secar. Sentía sus pulmones pesados y aun intentaba volver acostumbrar sus vías respiratorias al cruel oxígeno.

  
— Será mejor que salgas del agua, ya te has refrescado lo suficiente — Arthur evitaba mirar hacía Merlín y hacía Gilgamesh, no quería verlos en paños menores.

— Dejame en paz, Pendragon — Él niño volvió a insistir pasando a dar duras patadas a las piernas del otro, aun sin soltar su brazo.

— **No** — Fue claro y frío, dejando su prometida fuera del lago, la cubrió con una manta que usaron para secar los excesos de agua.

—Voy a seguir intentando acabar con mi vida —.

— Cambiaré a Merlín como tu cuidadora, ahora Gareth dispondrá de tus cuidados — Al escuchar eso, Gilgamesh se calló de repente, sintiendo como las manos de Arthur, cubiertas por el frio metal, frotaban su cuerpo contra la manta para secarlo.

— _N-no me toques_ — No podía creer que alejarían a la maga de él, ¿ahora quien lo ayudaría?, la otra parecía ser la única consciente en ese grupo. — Me dan miedo las armaduras —.

—...Ya veo — Arthur alejo sus manos para acto seguido dejar a su prometida secarse frente a el, acercándole solamente algunas telas limpias que se habían llevado de Uruk. — Veré que puedo hacer respecto a eso —.

Gilgamesh simplemente por hoy dejo de querer hablar con él otro. Ya no quería intentar por hoy acabar con su vida o huir.

Quería descansar, y lamentablemente, ya no estaría la maga para contarle sus lamentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos de apoco con estos capítulos.  
> ¿Como sienten que va la historia uwu?.


	5. 5- Tensión aumentada.

El carruaje nuevo era muchísimo más cómodo que el otro, Arthur había pasado a estar con su prometida dentro de este mientras sus caballeros seguían el rumbo a Camelot, no pasaba con Gilgamesh todo el día, al menos solo las mañanas y las noches.

—...¿Como planeas decirle a tu hijo sobre mi?— Arthur le había contando a Gilgamesh sobre su único hijo, este estaba sentado a una muy buena distancia de el, mas Arthur lo obligó a estar a su lado, teniendo al niño bastante reacio a intentar algo como atentar con su vida saltando del carruaje.  
Ya lo había intentando estando con Gareth y esta chilló de pánico al ver que este casi lo lograba.

— Le diré que tendrá una madrastra — Dijo mientras acariciaba la mano del otro, los gestos cariñosos hacían que el niño intentara alejar a Arthur, pero este siempre insistía, llegando a aplicar fuerza para tenerlo cerca.

Solo ahuyentaba al otro, no estaba logrando abrir su corazón para que le dijera algo más que insultos.

— Te odiará, a mi y a ti... Aunque eso es bueno, cuando tu mueras, de seguro me matara — Habló el niño. — Y eso sería lo más gratificante para mi —.

— Mordred sería incapaz de matar a su madrastra — El rey habló seguro, besando los nudillos de Gilgamesh, el cual tembló al sentir los labios calientes en sus nudillos.

Reaccionó a darle una muy buena merecida cachetada a este, no iba aceptar más de estos tratos hacía su persona.

— Le daré razones para que lo haga — Dijo.— De seguro querrá ver a su padre tener a una esposa menor que él, jeje, te va odiar a muerte al ver como te convertiste en un pervertido y a mi por impulsar ese sentimiento — Arthur miro a Gilgamesh con una sonrisa, su interior se encendía al ver esa manera en que lo trataba el menor, fuerte, grosero y claro, muy irritante.

¡Le encantaba que él otro no se dejara domar!.

— Dale razones a mi hijo para que te acepte como su madre, por que creeme que yo encantando aceptaré que te diga mamá — Sonrió otra vez, tomando al menor de los hombros para recostar su cuerpo con brusquedad en los asientos del carro. Gareth que pasaba al lado de ellos en su caballo, atrasó su paso para no presenciar lo que hacia su rey. — Te haré mi reina Gilgamesh — Dijo, saboreando cada palabra mientras el niño miraba con asco sus gestos.

Era un ser repulsivo el que tenía sobre el, paso a escupirle la cara, se notaba que él otro disfrutaba que lo humillará así.  
Y eso lo hacía sentir más asqueado.

— Y yo te hundiré como rey, ¡veras la ira del rey de Uruk y sumeria entera por robarme así, Pendragon!— Arthur limpió la saliva expulsada por el otro hacía su cara y acto seguido tomo su cuello con fuerza. — ¡Igh! — El menor se encogió en su lugar al sentir la mano cubierta de metal frío sobre el, no había tomado en cuenta su pánico al metal que cargaban los otros en sus cuerpos. —... Matame, no quiero seguir viviendo de esta forma — Le rogó.

— No, no lo haré — El mayor acarició el cuello que antes había tomado con fuerza. — Pero quiero que no pierdas tus ánimos en odiarme, me haces recapacitar con tus insultos — Bajó su mano lentamente por el pecho cubierto del menor, la seda era algo fácil de retirar, pero no la quito, solo disfruto de delinear la figura de este hasta sus piernas.

—...— Gilgamesh se quedó en silencio, amenazado con llorar cuando Arthur comenzó a tocar sus piernas con esa mano fría en metal. —... ¿ _Vas a violarme_? — Preguntó al ver la cara del otro. — Nunca aceptare que tomes mi cuerpo, ni en la noche de bodas —.

— Siempre soñe con luchar con mi esposa en la cama — Respondió el otro, para angustia del menor, ese hombre se había convertido en un ser cegado por sus propios intereses al poseer a la joya más valiosa de Uruk.

Arthur debía admitir que se sentía completo y satisfecho al tener a Gilgamesh en sus manos, recibiendo sus insultos y negaciones, sólo alimentaba a la bestia de su interior, la cual quería que la dominaran antes de que mostrara sus dientes. Había soñado con el momento de tener a la "reina de sus sueños", quizás se había decepcionado un poco al ver que su fantasía de una mujer de carácter duro y poderosa no era lo que esperaba, el niño no había quitado del todo la satisfacción de tener a Gilgamesh de todas formas. Su clarividencia no le importaba, por lo que tomar su cuerpo para probar si volvía a su forma original, lo encendía por dentro.

Gilgamesh era el indicado para evitar que se saliera de control, pero le decepcionaba bastante de vez en cuando ver como este se colocaba peor que un gato asustadizo cuando buscaba irritarlo aun más, tanteando el terreno de los límites de la personalidad de su futura reina.

¿Realmente quería morir?, o simplemente usaba el pretexto de la muerte para no complacer su deseo de tener a alguien dominante a su lado como reina y esposa.

La mujer dulce y tierna que siempre quiso cuando joven, se deformó a una fantasía de querer a cualquiera que fuera capaz de desafiarlo.  
Todas las mujeres y hombre agachaban la cabeza al verlo, nadie negaba sus palabras o mostraba interés en negarle algo, pues claro, era el rey, el perfecto, el fuerte y increíble rey de Camelot.  
Nunca sabía si hacia algo mal, pues todos sonreían al alabar sus decisiones, nunca sabía si faltaba algo en su reino, pues todos clamaban que tenían de sobra. Merlín quizás era capaz de despertarlo un poco, pero poco a poco a través del tiempo esta solo había decidido quedar como un cero a la izquierda al complacer las palabras de su rey.

Pero luego Arthur veía el daño de esto, la falta de comida, el aumento de la pobreza, la injusticia, la perversión, la falta de suministros por tantas guerras, se cultivaba en Camelot.

¡Y aun así tenían el descaro de no decirles su descontento!.

Gilgamesh le mostraba su enojó a sus decisiones, tomarlo a la fuerza para que fuera su reina había empezado para iniciar el cultivo de la relación que buscaba tener.  
Alguien que le dijera sus errores, no como plumas que acariciaban la piel, si no como navajas que rompieran la armadura y calmaran a su bestia molesta por tener todo pero a la vez ver la mentira creciendo de la felicidad hacía alrededor.

— Quita tus manos de encima mío — El pequeño de ojos rojos habló, viendo con un terrible odio a este luego de que notara que no tenía intensión de tomar su cuerpo ahora, sólo había acariciado sus muslos por un rato, cosa que hizo hervir su furia en su pecho.

— _No_ — Arthur se negó, quería tocar a su preciosa prometida por un rato más, alimentaba su morboso deseo de esperar otro golpe por parte de este, que le dijera que tan mal estaba, que no lo dejara salirse con la suya.

Sus manos pasaron a subir peligrosamente a esa zona que debía llegar intacta a la boda, zona que al rozar con sus dedos, Gilgamesh le propinó una patada en la mandíbula.

— ¡Toca otra vez mis huevos, Pendragon, o haré que los tuyos exploten en tu puta armadura!— Como si el tacto ardiera en su piel, se alejó de este, temblando ante ese toque indebido. — ¡Vuelve a intentar, masoquista de mierda, hazlo de nuevo y verás mi fuerza verdadera!— Los caballeros de Arthur estaban bastante incómodos escuchando como su rey quería tocar un poco más a su prometida.

Arthur limpio la sangre de su labio y sus ojos verdes brillaron en emoción.

¿Qué más debía hacer para ver esa furia?.

El carruaje se detuvo de golpe, escuchándose el leve sonido del agua corriendo.  
Arthur tuvo que dejar su sesión de amor con su prometida para ver que había colapsado un río por el camino que habían tomado antes.

Era demasiada agua la que pasaba por el sendero y con bastante fuerza, suficiente para arrastrar a todos.

En eso pensó.  
Podría probar a Gilgamesh ahora, el no sabía que hacer en estos momentos, quizás desviar a su grupo por otro camino, pero de seguro se perderían, quizás el otro podría ayudar.

— Creo que tendremos que cruzar — Arthur habló mientras Merlín sumergió su bastón en el agua, el cual casi fue arrastrado, además de sumergirse bastante, los caballeros de Arthur y los caballos serían arrastrados demasiado fácil si entraban ahí. — ¿Qué opinas Gil?—.

— Mmm esto es un suicidio compartido — Merlín comentó esperando a que Arthur dijera algo cuerdo, mas le pidió la opinión a su prometida, entendiendo su juego.

— Con gusto entró ahí, de seguro acabamos en una cascada directo a un montón de piedras que nos destrozaran — Habló cruzando sus brazos. — Tú eres el rey, tú guías a tus súbditos, yo no —.

— Bueno, cruzaremos—.

— ... ¿Eres imbécil?—.

— Tu dijiste que era el rey, mis súbditos yo los ordenó —.

— Dudo que tus caballeros quieran morir — Pensó que él otro le estaba jugando una broma o algo, pero ordenó a que los caballos retomaran el paso, sus caballeros duraron un poco pero agacharon la cabeza, tragaron duro y pasaron a seguir el camino. — ¡Paren carajo, se van a matar!—.

— ¿Mm?— Arthur levantó su mano deteniendo el paso. — ¿Qué dices Gil?—.

— No me digas así, tsh.... Prefiero que tú te mates en Tú estupidez que tus pobres súbditos que tienen un imbécil como rey — Con bastante molestia, golpeo sus pies en el suelo, bajando del carruaje, mirando la dirección del rio, el sendero cortado y la posición del sol, exclamó.— Sigan el río desbordado, podremos topar con el origen de este si avanzamos hacia el este, al menos la anchura debería disminuir como para poder seguir el paso — Habló como si fuera lo más lógico viendo a Arthur con obviedad. — Si quieren morir, pues adelante, con gusto apruebo el suicidio masivo—.

— Mm, quizás Gilgamesh tenga razón mi señor, siendo una desembocadura solamente, en algún punto podría disminuir la anchura de este para poder cruzar — Merlín apoyo la idea, Arthur suspiro al ver que su maga había intervenido.

Pero Gilgamesh había tomado una decisión bastante razonable.

— Suena bien a decir verdad, me llena de alegria verte tomar decisiones cariño — Sonrió, al menos este había colocado su orden sobre la mesa, no como esperaba, le hubiera gustado un poco más de fuerza en sus palabras, pero sinceramente, no estaban en posición para discutir. — Bien, sube al carruaje —.

— No, ire junto a Merlín en su caballo, no pienso compartir lugar contigo dentro — Era de mañana y el caballo del rey no estaba en condiciones aun para ser montado.

— Gilgamesh, sube al carruaje — Arthur insistió, no iba a permitir que su futura esposa fuera montando a Camelot, podría caer del caballo o algo, y sabia que el menor de seguro lo intentaría. — **Ahora** —.

— _Me niego_ — Camino hacía Merlín y espero a que esta montara para subir. 

— ¡Gilgamesh, sube al carruaje, no te estoy preguntando si quieres!— Un caballero de Arthur detuvo el paso del niño, Gareth para ser precisos, había desmontado hace un rato. 

— ...— El niño apretó sus dientes con fuerza y a duras penas fue llevado al carruaje otra vez. — **Te voy a matar** — Le dijo al otro.

— _Quiero ver eso_ — Arthur tomó el brazo del niño para meterlo de vuelta al carruaje y tomar la ruta elegida por este. — No te puedo dar el gusto en todo, cariño —.

  
Gilgamesh se quedó de brazos cruzados negándose a hablar con Arthur todo el camino.

Y aun quedaban un mes y medio de viaje, uno de los dos acabaría muy mal parado con toda la tensión que estaba acumulando el rey de Camelot y la joya de Uruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, estaba colocándome al día con las tres historias que estoy actualizando hasta él momento qwq.
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios y Kudos!.


	6. 6- El trato.

Ver el cielo en plena noche era algo que Gilgamesh adoraba ahora que estaba libre, por así decirlo.  
Era lo único que agradecía, aparte de la comida y poder bañarse, cuando estaba encerrado, solo había sol, calor y no necesitaba comer o dormir, lo hacía sentir como si hubiera dejado de vivir.

Sintió a Arthur acariciar su mano mientras miraban las estrellas, se habían detenido para dormir, por lo que podían ver el cielo tranquilos.

— No me toques — Gilgamesh alejó su extremidad del otro, no estaba con armadura, pero le incomodaba que fueran los únicos despiertos dentro del carruaje, solos, el resto durmiendo, en una noche estrellada.

Sonaba como una conveniente situación para que él otro aprovechará para tomar su virginidad.

— Tranquilo, solo quería llamar tu atención — Él niño lo miró curioso al escuchar eso. — Sabes... Siempre me he preguntando como eras en realidad, tus historias te relataban como alguien justo que todos amaban por guiarlos hacía un prosperó futuro — Gilgamesh entristeció al escuchar eso. — Pero cada vez que hablamos de algo como esto o lo nombramos, pareces tan triste, ¿paso algo que nunca se escribió?— Arthur quería solo hablar, saber más del otro y acercarse más.

—... No voy hablar de eso contigo, no lo entenderías — Gilgamesh se negó a hablar sobre ese tema, pero su cara parecía bastante angustiada al recordar eso, solo había hablado con la maga sobre su pasado, mas no le había dado tantos detalles como hubiera deseado.

Aun le daba miedo abrirse de esa forma a esas personas.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para entenderlo?— Arthur acarició los cabellos del otro, le caía en sus hombros, le quedaba bien ese tipo de peinado, pero sabía que este le debía incomodar un poco. 

—... Darme una espada — Gilgamesh miró al rey de forma neutra, tenía un plan, aunque de seguro acabaría mal, podría aprovechar esto para escapar.

Solo debía convencer a Arthur de luchar por sus palabras.

— ¿Necesito pelear contigo?, si es así, no deseo hacerlo — Se negaba a levantar su espada contra él otro, es más, nunca levantaría un arma sobre alguien cercano a el, menos a Gilgamesh, no solo por ser su prometida, era un niño, y uno muy importante, matar a la joya de Uruk podría ser un pecado terrible en la vida humana. 

—...— Gilgamesh miró el cielo ante la negativa del otro, colocando algunos mechones de cabellos detrás de su oreja, notando como Arthur miraba cada movimiento que hacia, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, pensando.

Él rey de Camelot vio como las tupidas pestañas del menor casi acariciaban sus párpados al abrir sus ojos, viendo el iris dilatarse por la luz de la luna. Gilgamesh en realidad si que era una joya fuera de esta realidad.

— Si tienes un encuentro conmigo... — El niño habló, usando un tono de voz tranquilo, viendo al rey de héroes mientras tomaba su mano sin cubrir por la armadura, Arthur sintió algo de calor en sus pómulos ante esto. — Y yo pierdo... — Gilgamesh continuó. — No me negare a ser tu esposa, y con eso, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber — Término de decir, viendo la cara de asombro del otro.

Gilgamesh en realidad tenía un plan algo complejo de seguir, pero si se daban las cosas, podría escapar de las garras de Arthur. El niño miró al hombre frente a el, esperando su respuesta.

Faltaba un mes y medio, y si Arthur lograba vencer al menor ahora, tendrían bastante tiempo para conocerse, teniendo a este ya mentalizado en ser su esposa.

Sonaba muy alentador, pero Arthur sentía que eso haría que Gilgamesh apagara ese fuego de voluntad que tenía para pelear contra el, y no quería que eso pasara.

  
— Tengo una propuesta mucho mejor — Arthur dijo. — No es muy diferente a tu pedido, pero quiero que me prometas algo si consigo ganar — El mayor tomo el mentón del niño, el cual sintió sus dientes apretarse ante ese tacto tan descarado. — Si yo ganó, serás mi esposa, si, pero espero a que sigas teniendo la actitud que has tenido por todo este viaje... No quiero a un gatito a mi lado, quiero al león de Uruk — Arthur sonrió al ver al menor sonrojarse ante la comparación, si supiera que ese rubor era más por ira que por vergüenza.

—... Bien, te haré la vida imposible si ganas — Dijo. — Pero si yo ganó... — Ahora sus manos se ubicaron en los muslos del hombre, estaban sentados en los asientos del carruaje, por lo que le fue fácil posicionarse así. — Acabarás con mi vida y luego harás lo mismo con la tuya — Sonrió de forma tan dulce que hizo sentir a Arthur el calor en su cuerpo.

Gilgamesh si perdería, seguiría siendo un dolor de muelas quejoso, mas aceptaría su propuesta de ser su esposa y reina, pero si el ganaba... Debía darle el deseo de la muerte y acabar con su vida luego...

Arthur sintió que eso estaba demasiado conveniente para el, literalmente Gilgamesh no ganaba nada más que liberarse en vida.  
Aunque recordó que ese era su más grande deseo desde que partieron a Camelot.

—... ¿Una pelea de espadas decías? — El rey pensó lo propuesto, él otro era demasiado bajo y dudaba que hubiera tomado una espada en vida, sus manos eran muy suaves comparadas a las ásperas de un espadachín. Si el ganaba, lo tendría como esposa sin queja alguna, fácilmente podia ignorar esto y seguir su camino a Camelot, pero al menos si aceptaba... Gilgamesh dejaría de atentar con su vida y quizás le hablaría más de esta.

Si perdería, debía acabar con la vida de los dos, ¿una batalla a muerte?.  
Con esto podría ver la furia de Gilgamesh encapsulada en ese cuerpo pequeño.

Era tentador, y algo en su interior le gritaba que lo hiciera...  
Pero no estaba seguro de esto.

— Cuando llegamos a Camelot...—.

— No, debe ser ahora, la luna esta llena y estamos en un lugar cómodo para batirnos en duelo sin que yo muera de frío o me ahogue por la humedad —.

— ¿Y no puede ser mañana?—.

— Es ahora o usaré mi ropa para ahorcarme — Amenazó el menor. — Dejaré de comer y beber — Continuó. — Y no te hablaré nunca más, cortaré mi lengua con mis dientes y mis palabras y secretos de Uruk quedaran en mi para siempre —.

—...— Arthur aun dudaba, mas no quería ver a su prometida intentar destrozar su lengua con sus dientes, de todas formas, sentía que Gilgamesh sería incapaz de ganarle.

No había nada que perder.

— Acepto — Arthur lo decidió, mientras se levantaba de su lugar para abrir él carruaje, viendo a Gareth despertar de golpe al estar de guardia. — Gareth, consigue dos espadas de las que trajimos de Uruk — Ordenó, viendo a la chica dudar. — Ahora — Con esto, la vio asentir de forma apresurada e ir hacía el carro donde tenían las armas doradas.

Gilgamesh sonrió levemente en la oscuridad del carruaje, viendo al rey de Camelot bajar y ofrecer su mano para ayudarlo a descender. 

— Vamos a un claro de este bosque, y acordemos nuestros intereses, Arthur, como los reyes que somos — Gilgamesh bajó del carro por su cuenta y arregló sus pocas ropas.

Solo quedaba esta oportunidad, había juntado suficiente magia para gastarla hoy, usando la luz de la luna, podría beneficiar para tener mejor visión de lo que haría.

Un ataque, para acabar con Pendragon, quizás no matarlo, pero si vencerlo para que este hiciera el resto del trato.

Era perfecto, si lo hacia en el día o frente a todos, estos de seguro ayudarían a su rey y quedaría como un ataque más, que excitaría a ese enfermo.

Había que cortar esto de raíz y usar la excusa del otro de querer conocerlo, arriesgando un poco, podría por fin liberar su cuerpo del mundo mortal.

No iba a perder, estaba seguro de eso, sus visiones se lo habían dicho... No fallaría.

No esta vez.

....

Él rey ordenó no ser seguido por nadie, mientras cargaba dos espadas doradas, y se llevaba a su prometida de la mano.

El grupo de caballeros y maga pensó lo peor, Arthur no llevaba su espada sagrada y viendo su cara de emoción, se notaba que haría algo que de seguro lo perjudicaría, si hasta le había dicho a Merlín que si no volvía, no lo buscaran, simplemente ella tenía derecho a guiar al resto a Camelot y entregarle su espada a su hijo, junto al derecho de gobernar Camelot.

Ya estaban pensando que esos dos cometerían suicidio juntos por lo dicho por el otro y la felicidad del niño.

Nadie podría dormir esa noche.

...

Gilgamesh y Arthur no pudieron alejarse demasiado, ya que se podrían perder, pero al menos, encontraron una zona bastante buena para hacer su combate, un claro de flores con suficiente luz lunar para guiar sus cuerpos en combate.

Arthur había pensando en todo el camino que haría de ahora en adelante, quizás debió proponer el combate antes, pero aun así le asustaba un poco la idea de lastimar al otro o bien apagar su animal interior, tendría que medirse.

De verdad no sabía que planeaba Gilgamesh.

— Bien, dame mi espada — Arthur estaba sin armadura, perfecto para el menor. El rey dudo un poco en darle el arma, mas no tuvo opción al ver este tan decidido, solo sería un combate que posiblemente podría acabar con la vida de los dos.

Era algo normal, ¿no?.

Había mucho que ganar y perder, aunque Arthur parecía dudar, por dentro ardía de emoción por ver a la joya de Uruk empuñar una espada contra el.

El mayor le extendió la espada y vio como este término con esta en el suelo intentando levantar esta, pesaba, si, pero no tanto para el que ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con espadas pesadas.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto?— Preguntó tomando distancia para empuñar la suya, su espada era tan liviana que podía llevarla con una sola mano.

— ¡Si! — Él menor exclamó cargando con el arma a cuestas para tomar distancia también, las flores aplastadas que dejo a su paso por arrastrar la dorada espada, solo generaba más dudas en Arthur. — ¡Yo Gilgamesh de Uruk, te reto a ti, Arthur Pendragon, la desgracia de Camelot, a que luches conmigo por mi mano y la vida de los dos! — Exclamó, logrando levantar su espada con sus dos manos, teniendo una pose de batalla bastante quebrada.

— Que lindo titulo me has colocado — Sonrió un poco, pasando al poco tiempo a tener una cara sería para empuñar su espada y tener una clara pose defensiva. — ¡Acepto tu reto, bella joya de Uruk, espero que mantengas esa forma de ser luego de que mi espada choque contra la tuya y hasta cuando te lleve a nuestro lecho nupcial! — El menor gruño en furia al escuchar eso.

Estaba decidido, colocaría fin a la tonterías y deseos del otro.

— ¡Aaagh!— El menor, envuelto en cólera y ya con sus planes en mente, corrió hacía él otro, el cual coloco su arma como defensa del choque sin fuerza suficiente como para alarmarse.

El choque de las espadas hizo que la noche fuera tan silenciosa. 

Las manos del menor temblaron mientras arremetía en empujar hacía el rey, quien seguia manteniendo la misma posición, solo dispuesto a detener los golpes de Gilgamesh. Vio el metal pegado y tembloroso, un mal golpe y podría acabar con su vida.

El menor retrocedió un poco y sus brazos contrajeron sus músculos mientras la sangre y la adrenalina se disparaba en su infantil cuerpo, marcando sus facciones en claro esfuerzo.

Otra vez el choque de las armas se escuchó, junto al leve silbido de estas al mantenerse fuertemente juntas, Gilgamesh se estaba sobre esforzando intentando mantener esa compostura, mas Arthur notó como solo este tenía intensión de atacar de frente y un golpe de él solo lo podría lastimar, ni sabía como tomar la espada.

Acabaría con eso rápido y dejaría Gilgamesh eligiera otro estilo de combate, quizás los puños sonaba mucho mejor que el filo del acero.

Arthur giro su muñeca y usando la empuñadura dorada y empujó el arma de Gilgamesh el cual cayó sentado en el montón de flores blancas.

Sus cabellos rubios quedaron cubiertos con algunos pétalos, y el leve sudor de su frente con su sorprendida cara, hizo que Arthur deseara tener combates más así con el otro, quizás con espadas de madera, claro.  
El rey de Camelot no se había movido de su lugar en las dos arremetidas de Gilgamesh.

Las flores aplastadas fueron testigos de esto. 

— ¡ **Bastardo**! — Gilgamesh levantó su espada antes que su cuerpo, y Arthur, aun serio, rozo el filo del arma dorada con un silbido en el aire leve que explotó en la cara de Gilgamesh, notando como sus manos quedaban desnudas del calor del metal, viendo como el arma volaba hasta enterrarse en la tierra a un lado de el, terminando acostado en el parche blanco de flores, con la punta dorada casi tocando su cuello.

Vio a Arthur sonreír al fin, viendo a su prometida respirar agitada ante la adrenalina aun presente, desarmado, agotado y muy pero muy molesto. 

Le fue inevitable no lamer sus labios al ver el cuerpo apenas cubierto por telas envueltas, podia ver lo tembloroso de sus piernas al cargar con tanto peso, y el pecho expandirse intentando recibir algo de aire.

Caería en la tentación de reclamar algo más que la victoria a este paso.

— A-Arthur — Gilgamesh lo llamó, furioso viendo sus dientes apretarse al ver que estaba gozando de la vista dada.

— He ganado — Dijo. — Mas creo que cambiare mi premio por esta victoria — La punta fría de la espada delineo los pezones del menor, el cual soltó un leve jadeo ante esto, encendiendo aun más al mayor. — _Quiero consumar este acuerdo ahora mismo_ — Gilgamesh en vez de explotar en rabia otra vez, solo sonrió, para sorpresa del mayor.

Fue el momento en que él rey de Uruk contraatacó, ahora acostado y fuera del rango de su ataque mortal e inesperado al rey de Camelot, solo sonrió de forma egocéntrica y confiada al ver la confusión de Arthur al ver su cambio de expresión tan repentina.

En eso escuchó el sonido desconocido ubicado detrás de el junto a un brillo dorado algo cegante.

— _¿Qu..?—._

El rey de Camelot volteó para ver con asombro los diez portales flotantes atrás de él que lentamente, cual arco preparando una flecha, asomaron la punta de un arma que Arthur no logró identificar.

Tarde fue cuando estas salieron eyectadas hacía su cuerpo, con intensión de matarlo, escuchando la risa de Gilgamesh al ver su asombro mezclado con terror ante ese hechizo jamás visto.

— ¡ **Nos vemos en el infierno, Pendragon**! — Escuchó el grito del menor junto a la risa estridente de este, mientras levantaba su única arma contra los diez proyectiles.

Sabía que algo pasaría si le daba demasiado confianza a Gilgamesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden dejar su comentario si gustan de la historia uwu, me dejan saber si la trama hasta el momento va bien.


	7. 7- Última escapatoria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh luego de atacar a Arthur por la espalda, sus planes podrían verse levemente afectados por alguien que no dudo en acercarse a ayudar apenas la duda atacó.
> 
> Ahora solo queda una oportunidad de correr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia; Cuestionable actuar y detalles sexualizados a Gilgamesh.

* * *

  
Arthur estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por su prometida al confiarse demasiado y pensar que esta no tenía algún medio defensivo más, desconocía la magia que controlaba, solo supo que las diez espadas doradas eyectadas hacía el, fueron interceptadas por grandes destellos de magia celeste que vinieron del bastón de su maga, la cual había llegado corriendo al lugar.

—...— Merlín estaba con su bastón en mano, luego de sentir la presencia alta de magia acumulada en el menor, supo que usaría algo más que la espada para vencer a Arthur, y a pesar de tener que obedecer a su rey, atentar con su vida así, solo hubiera terminado con este siendo empalado por espadas doradas que desaparecieron apenas chocaron con sus hechizos. La maga vió al menor en el suelo, viendo estupefacto que su gran plan y perfecta oportunidad de matar a Arthur, Había fallado. 

—...¿Por que?— El menor miró a la maga acercarse al lugar, esta tenía una cara seria y no mostraba esa aura comprensiva que había sentido antes. — ¿ _De que lado estabas todo este tiempo realmente_?— Preguntó, mientras la mujer veía a Arthur, él cual había quedado de espaldas, casi intentando recordar su posible muerte si ella no hubiera intervenido.

— ¿Cuando dije que estaba de tu lado?— Merlín habló con frialdad viendo al menor abrir sus ojos en sorpresa. — Quizás te ayude en su momento al pensar que no afectaría a Arthur de forma física algunas de tus escapatorias o atentados a tu vida, te estaba ayudando a escapar o matarte, no asesinar a mi rey — Gilgamesh comprendió entonces que la otra simplemente parecía no estar de un lado realmente, ayudaba a Arthur y lo ayudaba a él, más no beneficiaba de forma absoluta al otro.

—... ¿Qué eres realmente?— Gilgamesh estaba helado ante esa frialdad humana, ella no era un ser humano cualquiera, nadie estaría de acuerdo en tener un lado neutro tan egoísta por mera conveniencia.

— Así que... Este es tu poder, ¿eh?— La maga desvío el tema enterrando su bastón a un lado de Gilgamesh, mirando a este desde arriba. — No esperaba algo más del rey de Uruk, con que esto era tu bodega de tesoros, ¿no?, solo necesitabas energía para poder usarla ahora... ¿siempre tuviste la idea de usarlo con el hombre que te rescató?— Preguntó, sonriendo con esa dulzura que hizo al menor temblar.

Esa cosa no tenía sentimientos.

—... Me ibas a matar a pesar de todo — Arthur habló por fin antes de que Gilgamesh dijera algo. — No importaba cual fuera el trato, solo necesitaba aceptar y darte la espalda para quedar como blanco — El rey se llevo su mano a su cara, limpiando la pequeña gota de sudor que había expulsado sus poros ante el nerviosismo que tuvo al sentir la muerte cerca.

Eso había sido increíble, pero... Gilgamesh había hecho trampa en su combate solo para aprovechar su magia y matarlo de todas formas.

Su prometida tenía bastantes trucos bajo la manga, los cuales quería ver.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa para mirar al menor, el cual seguía sentado sobre el parche de flores para verlo también, asustado al verse desarmado, ya sin posibilidades de otro ataque mortal y colocado como alguien tramposo al no usar la espada acordada.

— Tendré que enseñarte las reglas de Camelot, **pequeña mentirosa y tramposa joya de Uruk** — Gilgamesh sintió el miedo en su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de Arthur y la neutralidad en la cara de la maga los cuales lo miraban desde arriba.

Se ahogó en temores al ver al rey tapar la luz lunar sobre el cuando se acercó, aún con la espada dorada empuñada, y paso la punta de esta por sobre sus muslos.

— Merlín, supongo que he ganado de todas formas, mi contrincante ha hecho trampa en nuestro combate también, ¿a que debo proceder?— Le preguntó a la maga a un lado de el, los dos viendo al menor desde arriba, obstruyendo la luz lunar que antes iluminaba su cara.

— Ha ganado mi rey, tiene el derecho reclamar su acuerdo, además de una compensación por la notable trampa — Merlín dijo, notando como Gilgamesh había empezado a respirar aún más rápido.

— ¿ _Cual sería esa compensación_?— Preguntó, sonriendo, viendo a esos ojos rojos dilatados que miraban a la suyos, esperando respuesta, notando casi como su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

Estaba aterrado, eso enojaba a Arthur, habían acordado que tenía que seguir en guardia contra el, no importara la situación.

Tendría que darle motivos a Gilgamesh para que le volviera a intentar detener en sus acciones.

— Usted es el rey y ganador, usted elije — Sonrió la mujer viendo a su rey soltar una pequeña risa mientras la punta de la espada se instalaba en el mentón del menor para levantar su cara.

— Pues procedo a reclamar a mi ahora futura esposa, ¿qué tal si pasamos directo a la noche de bodas?, quiero ver si eres capaz de atacarme otra vez — El silencio de Gilgamesh se rompió.

— J-jodete, eso no era parte del trato — Dijo viendo al otro, el cual seguía con esa sonrisa irritante, ¿iba a tomarlo de todas formas?... No estaba listo, no quería, ¡no habían acordado eso!.

— ¿Y tu cumpliste tu palabra de solo usar una espada?, los dos no estuvimos en mismas condiciones para pelear —.

— ¡Eres más fuerte que yo, no puedo generar magia de la misma forma que cuando estaba en Uruk o era mayor!, n-no hubiera tenido oportunidad de ganar...—.

— Eso no importa, ahora soy tu rey, _debes complacerme_ —.

Gilgamesh sintió el estallido de la adrenalina al escuchar eso, ¿complacerlo?.  
No, se negaba a hacerlo, no iba a dar su cuerpo para que el otro destrozara este con el lujo de estar débil, tenía a sus hombres, a su maga, fuerza y una espada.

¡Era injusto!, el estaba casi seco y sin magia, limitado a un patético cuerpo que apenas superaba los cuarenta y cinco kilos... Era injusto.

Gilgamesh vió a Arthur acerca su mano hacía el y ahí supo que solo tenía aun una oportunidad para escapar antes de que lo atraparan al fin.

Sería la rota joya de Camelot si dejaba que Arthur se saliera con la suya esta noche.

  
Tomando un puñado de tierra que había juntando en sus puños bajo el, espero a que este estuviera cerca de su rostro, de cuclillas tomando sus cabellos con una de sus manos para que lo viera de forma directa a la cara.

— ¿Prefieres que te tome aquí o nos vamos al carruaje?, esposa mía— Preguntó, manteniendo esa sonrisa que asustaba tanto a Gilgamesh, el otro quería que pagara su acción tramposa con su cuerpo.  
El menor no se iba a dejar tomar tan fácil.

  
Tiró la tierra a los ojos del otro, aprovechando que la maga estaba distraída viendo hacía otro lado al no querer presenciar como su rey torturaba a un menor.

— ¡Agh!— Merlín volteó confundida para encontrar a Arthur restregando sus ojos con desespero, para luego levantar la mirada y ver a Gilgamesh corriendo directo al bosque. Iba a escapar.

— ¡Mi rey!— La maga iba ayudarlo a limpiar su rostro, permitiendo al menor tener unos minutos más de libertad antes de ser atrapado.

Sabía que no podría escapar de Arthur.

— ¡Gilgamesh, **vuelve acá**!— Arthur apartó la mano de Merlín para ayudarlo. Con la vista borrosa y ardiendo por la tierra, vió el pequeño cuerpo alejarse hacía la oscuridad del bosque. Tomando la espada, se preparo para la última cacería.

No iba permitir que el otro escapara otra vez, mas, se sentía emocionado al ver esa motivación aun latente.

Se iba a divertir esta noche.

  
...

  
Gilgamesh no pensó mirar hacía atrás, cual conejo en época de caza, corría sin rumbo hacía la nada, con la respiración agitada, una sandalia menos en sus pies, que pronto quedaron descalzos para pisar el suelo frio, a veces húmedo.

Su respiración se condensó en vapor cuando llego un punto en que sintió frío por todo su cuerpo, pero no quiso parar, estaba desarmado, huyendo de un rey y su maga enfermos, el primero de seguro lo violaría apenas lo atrapara y la otra no haría absolutamente nada por ayudarlo.

— **Veo que eres lento** — Escuchó la voz de Arthur hacía sus espaldas, escuchando el silbido de la espada para casi encerrarlo en un árbol, viendo el filo dorado sobre su cabeza, enterrado en el tronco, notando su reflejo en la hoja dorada, vio la cara de su perseguidor.

Estaba sonriendo, complacido de verlo. Sintiendo asco, no dudo en seguir corriendo a pesar de que Arthur sólo parecía caminar mientras veía al menor correr.

El rey de Camelot vió a la joya de Uruk pasar por entre los árboles, intentar esquivarlo, confundir su camino y no detener su frenética huida, el solo movía la espada para enterrarla en algunos Árboles haciendo creer al menor que iba a lastimarlo.

Eso solo motivaba a Gilgamesh a seguir corriendo.

—¡Dejame en paz!— Gritó él menor al sentir sus pulmones ya fríos por respirar el aire gélido del lugar, a pesar de eso, estaba sudando a mares por el esfuerzo, y sentía sus pies doler por pisar piedras pequeñas. Mas Arthur seguía detrás de el, soltando alguna risa divertida de vez en cuando, cuando encerraba a Gilgamesh en un lado y usaba algún árbol para intentar confundirlo, terminando los dos dando sin avanzar intentando adivinar por que lado iría al otro.

Para Arthur, esto era como un juego, para Gilgamesh, el peor momento de su vida.

— ¡Haa!— La espada rozó su piel en una de sus piernas, el rey de Camelot ya casi tenía a su esposa.

Llegaron a un claro de flores otra vez, luego de correr casi por media hora, Gilgamesh tenía los pies destrozados, la ropa pegada en sudor, contracciones en sus pulmones horriblemente dolorosas y algunas lágrimas del pánico puro que estaba sintiendo.

Arthur en tanto, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de la caza a hacia el menor, solo había corrido de un poco y ni cansado estaba.

Era un lobo torturando a un conejo que sabía que no podia escapar, solo alargaba más el inevitable final.

  
Gilgamesh se desplomó al no aguantar el cansancio, aun arrastrando un poco su cuerpo movido por el miedo a no querer caer en las manos de su captor.  
Era su fin, el otro había ganado en más de un sentido, lo había sacado de Uruk y ahora lo torturaba en una persecución mórbida.

¿Hubiera pasado lo mismo con alguien más?.

Había esperado miles de años para terminar fuera de su amado reino, siendo humillado de esta forma.

  
— Ya, no tienes donde huir, Gilgamesh — Arthur solo dijo lo obvio, viendo el agotado cuerpo bajo el. — ¿Algo que decir?— Preguntó, el menor abrió su boca sólo para soltar una bocanada de aire caliente, un lamento hacía su vida, y luego simplemente ver al otro.

Notando un asqueroso detalle.

— ¿T-te excita esto?— Preguntó al ver el bulto formándose en los pantalones de este, ¿¡Se había excitado persiguiéndolo!?.  
¿Que enfermo había conseguido robarse la joya de Uruk que llevaba años desaparecida, solo para someterlo a un juego de persecución?.

Los miles de hombres que intentaron encontrar a Gilgamesh, ahora mismo debían estar retorciéndose en el lecho donde encontraron paz.

  
Arthur se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Gilgamesh y volteo al menor con fuerza para verlo a la cara, notando que estaba aterrado.

— Claro, esto ha sido mi fantasía, sinceramente — Dijo pasando a colocar su cuerpo sobre el otro, disfrutando del calor ajeno mientras apoyaba sus manos a un lado de la cabeza del niño, el cual tenía una cara de angustia total.

—... Maldito sean los dioses sobre mi... — Parecía estar soltando un lamento largo, intentando encontrar aire mientras Arthur delineaba su cuerpo para ver los estragos de la persecución. — Que condenaron a este hombre a la humillación... — El rey de Camelot disfrutaba de lo que pronto sería suyo escuchando al infante soltar casi un rezo. — Solo por intentar darle años de vida a su pueblo... Malditos sean quienes descansan sobre mi, y nunca perdonaron por no aceptar el cruel destino... — Sintió el frío al ver como ese hombre de aspecto bondadoso, ahora era una bestia desenvolviendo a su esposa de sus telas que usaba como ropa, como si fuera un regalo por su espera.

— Ah~, simplemente hermoso — Arthur suspiro al ver el cuerpo tembloroso de su ahora prometida oficial, quizás era muy pequeño este, de seguro terminaría quebrando sus caderas tan solo intentar tener algo carnal.

Pero había que intentarlo primero.

— Maldito seas, Arthur Pendragon — Gilgamesh lloró en silencio sintiendo las manos frías abrir sus piernas para retirar la fina tela que aun quedaba sobre el, sintiendo su trágica humillación. — ¡Maldito seas Arthur Pendragon, maldito seas!—.

— Te he amado siempre, Gilgamesh ha sido mi fantasía tenerte así, aunque esperaba más lucha de tu parte — Dijo el otro, viendo al menor abrir sus labios y soltar algo más que maldiciones.

— Te odiaré el resto de mis días hasta mi inevitable muerte, haré tu vida un infierno puro y nos hundiéremos los dos en la mierda de destino que nos queda, ¡que sepas que has desatado mi furia y de ahora en adelante!... _Seré tu maldita esposa_... — Soltó un sollozo al decir esto, sintiendo las manos de Arthur quien tomo sus mejillas para estampar sus labios en un profundo y forzado beso. La lengua atrapó al indefenso músculo del menor, el cual intentaba escapar del otro, pero Arthur golpeo esta, enrollando contra la suya, tirándola con sus dientes y llenando su boca con la saliva ajena.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

  
Gilgamesh vió la luna una última vez antes de lamentar en sus interiores mientras Arthur forzaba su boca a aguantar el asalto necesitado, sentía el caliente bulto pegado a su estómago, casi avisando lo que le esperaba apenas Pendragon terminará de desvirgar sus labios, vírgenes y guardados para su lecho de muerte que jamás llegaría.

Cerró sus ojos y se entregó a su captor, terminando por desmayarse ante ya el abuso a su cuerpo por la persecución, gasto de magia y falta de energía.

  
Esa noche, el rey de Camelot no pudo quitarle el brillo a la joya de Uruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar!.  
> Como siempre no olviden de opinar respecto a los capítulos y situaciones dentro de la historia.
> 
> Se agregara un resumen a partir de ahora para advertir a futuros lectores ya que los siguientes capitulos podrían tener alto calibre de referencia sexuales y como ya se dijo, Gilgamesh tiene menos de 16 años, por lo que quedan advertidos uwu.


	8. 8- Aceptado y descubierto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de que Gilgamesh despertara de su largo tiempo durmiendo por el cansancio, Arthur espera respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leves insinuaciones y descripciones de calibre dudoso, quedan advertidos.

Gilgamesh estaba sentado en su trono, despertando de una horrenda pesadilla.

— Ah... — abrió sus ojos agitado, era un joven rey aún en Uruk y había visto en sus visiones algo terriblemente doloroso, era el, siendo un tirano total contra un pueblo que lo había acompañado apenas se sentó en el trono dorado.  
Su clarividencia le había mostrado un futuro oscuro, sin ver mucho más que el castigo de los dioses, pensaba el, ¿Como se había dado los hechos?, no lo sabía, sentía que sus visiones le habían dado una advertencia de un futuro doloroso.

Pensó en hacer algo, para evitar su propia caída, tenía la esperanza de que podría ser capaz de lograrlo, de alguna u otra forma.

No se convertiría en el horrible ser que había visto abusar de mujeres, quizás ahora si estaba acumulando riquezas, como armas y joyas, pero aun era evitable el odio de sus súbditos, además, podría perder gran parte de su clarividencia si hacia aquello, ¿acaso su madre no le había advertido de eso?, ¿por que lo haría en primer lugar?.

  
Tardó años intentando doblar su destino, ayudando a su pueblo según lo que le mostraba sus visiones, logrando que Uruk fuera prosperó, hermoso y brillante.

Gilgamesh de todas formas fue juntando tesoros, la soledad en su corazón no parecía sanar, pero al menos ahora las joyas y armas se les fue ganando por esmero propio. Debía admitir que a pesar de no sentirse nunca satisfecho, manteniendo su virginidad para no perder gran parte del don que le habían dado los dioses, fue practicando su magia y se baso en el modo de batalla de unas borrosas visiones de lo que debió ser su futuro, que se torció cada vez más.

Así se convirtió en el alguien valioso para su pueblo, bondadoso, pero tan solo y distante a la vez.

Gilgamesh siempre estuvo solo y lo estuvo aun más cuando lo encerraron por no seguir su destino.

En un punto de su vida se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido mejor si tan solo habria aceptado el destino que le habían marcado seguir.

  
\----

—... — Despertó en el suelo del carruaje, tapado con varias mantas y demasiados cojines alrededor. Era de día, sentía que estaban en movimiento, así que debieron seguir su camino a Camelot.

Movió sus piernas, sintiendo el peso de estas, dolían junto con sus pies, los cuales los sintió vendados quizás con algunas telas.

Estaba desnudo, su respiración se agitó al recordar la noche de su ataque, viendo por algunas de las pequeñas ventanas del carruaje, chocando su mirada así con el del rey de Camelot, el cual estaba revisando si él otro había despertado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su prometida ya estaba despierta, hizo parar el carruaje, lo escuchó desmontar y abrió la puerta del móvil tirado por caballos, dejando a su corcel a manos de algunos caballeros para que fuera a descansar en la parte trasera del grupo.

— Al fin despiertas, _Gilgamesh_ — Sonrió, estaba sin su armadura, para sorpresa del menor. Vio a ese hombre acostarse a un lado de el, estaba frio, ya debían estar por entrar a los gélidos climas de Camelot en pleno invierno.

Gilgamesh estaba tieso como una estatua, aun intentando procesar que estaba pasando, estaba desnudo, si, pero seguía siendo un niño y no notaba mayores estragos en su cuerpo más que el dolor intenso en sus extremidades bajas y pies.

Arthur, de forma descarada fue colando sus manos por debajo de las mantas para pegar el cuerpo del infante al suyo, el cual solo término por aceptar, estaba tan cansado y dolido, además de asustado como para hacer algo.

— Llevas dos días durmiendo... Lo siento tanto por lo del otro día, no controle mis impulsos hacía ti, que no tome en cuenta que pudo lastimarte... — ¿Era en serio?, ¡Lo había perseguido por el bosque amenazando con lastimarlo con una espada para finalmente atraparlo y casi abusar de el!, ¿qué no había controlado sus impulsos?, realmente no podia creer el descaro que tenía ese hombre.— Aun así... No te hice nada, Merlín me ayudó a curar tus heridas, y te trajimos aqui para que pudieras descansar, me dijo que habías gastado demasiada magia... —.

—...—.

— No sabía que usabas ese tipo de hechizos... Fue increíble, aunque hicieras trampa en nuestra pelea... No quita el hecho que perdiste, ¿te arrepentirás de nuestro trato?, no estuvimos en mismas condiciones... —.

— Jamás me arrepiento de mis decisiones — Dijo. — Me sorprende que no me hayas tomado mientras dormía — Arthur pasó su mano por su cintura y le fue pegando cada vez más a su cuerpo. — Ya se que no quieres que llegue sin manchar a nuestra boda —.

— Sé que debes llegar virgen, pero... Es inevitable no tentar tu cuerpo, aun sabiendo que ya has aceptado ser mi esposa — Sus manos fueron bajando hasta tocar las partes bajas del menor, Gilgamesh cerró sus ojos y sintió el malestar de su cabeza y cuerpo aumentar. — ¿...Puedo? — A pesar de que el menor acaba de despertar, que de seguro necesitaba comer y bañar para sentir su cuerpo reaccionar, tenerlo así en sus brazos, sin mayor resistencia para su pesar, hacia que ya cometiera lo inevitable.

—...— Gilgamesh colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del otro intentando apartarlo. — Necesito un baño — Dijo, queriendo darse la vuelta en la improvisada cama.

— No apestas, Merlín te ha mantenido limpió en todo lo que llevas durmiendo — Respondió, abrazando con más fuerza a Gilgamesh, el cual curvo sus gestos en leve dolor. Buscaba irritarlo, había extrañado sus quejas en el viaje.

— Aun así... No me siento listo, te conozco terriblemente poco, y se que eso no es excusa para evitar que me tomes, pero... Me gustaría al menos tener motivos para gemir tu nombre — Arthur besó su frente, de forma cariñosa, se sentía como una asustada virgen antes de su noche de bodas con su desesperado marido queriendo romper el voto de castidad, aunque era algo muy cercano a la realidad esa situación. — Dame tiempo, cuando estemos en Camelot, y ya estemos casados, podrás... — Gilgamesh dudo en decir lo siguiente, pero ahora tenía a Arthur tocando su cuerpo esperando su respuesta con hambre. — _Tomar mi cuerpo cuanto gustes_ —.

Él menor se sintió ahogado, no podía creer que estaba en esta situación, rogando a su captor que le permitiría mantenerse virgen más tiempo solo por estar aterrado por lo que podría pasar cuando ya no fuera casto.  
Un hombre desconocido para el, horrible y egoísta, que lo había sacado a la fuerza de su reino, encerrado y maltratado de forma psicológica, esperaba tomar su cuerpo, tan solo rogaba algo de bondad y tiempo.

— Suena muy bien en eso... Nunca he estado con un hombre y podría lastimarte — Dijo, disfrutando la cercanía forzada, pero sentía el deseo de esperar a que Gilgamesh despertara de ese estado de pasividad, necesitaba escuchar al otro negarle algo, mostrar esa forma que tenía de no permitirle salirse con la suya. — Puedo respetar tus deseos hasta que estemos casados, y me hace feliz saber que ya lo hayas aceptado... Podrás salir más seguido del carruaje y montar con quien desees, debo darte más libertades —.

Gilgamesh suspiró aliviado, ya estaba desarrollando una terrible necesidad de querer estar afuera de ese reducido lugar.

— Pero creeme que si vuelves a escapar o mentirme con tus palabras... — Arthur tomó la cabeza del niño para colocarla pegada a su frente, viendo esas pupilas rojas bastante cerca. — _Creeme que me costara respetar tus deseos_ — Gilgamesh apartó al otro de un golpe rápido en el pecho, Arthur río un poco y paso a abrazarlo de forma cariñosa, el menor ya algo asustado y cohibido por estar siendo abrazado estando desnudo y apenas cubierto, se movió bruscamente en brazos de su prometido.

— Bien, que así sea, ¡pero al menos dame mi espacio!— Se quejó ya teniendo a Arthur encima de el, tirando las mantas para destapar el cuerpo ajeno, Gilgamesh atinó a cubrirse cuando él otro consiguió su cometido. — ¿¡Qué haces!? — Él hombre ya parecía molestarlo con claras intenciones de juego.

— Admirar como eres, tan solo alimento mis deseos para motivarme a seguir el paso a Camelot y hacerte mi reina de una vez — Sonrió, besando el cuello ajeno, Gilgamesh colocó sus manos ahora en los hombros de este, ¿quería tocar su cuerpo a pesar de negarle esto antes?, ¡que descaro!. — Ah, no puedo creer que este así, soy el hombre más afortunado de la humanidad—.

— ¡Y yo el más desgraciado, si tan solo tuvieras un poco de respeto a mi imagen, me alabarías como un dios!— Se quejo sintiendo al mayor besar su cuello de forma necesitada, su columna se doblo sobre la cama improvisada que le habían hecho, soltando un leve jadeo al sentir que tocaban zonas sensibles. Sus manos se hallaron atrapadas por una de Arthur, ¿desde cuando tenía las manos tan grandes?. — N-no hagas eso, ¡respeta a tu prometida!— Le reclamó.

— Usando esas palabras, solo me tientas más, dejame jugar un poco, no haré nada más que esto — Arthur estaba tan cómodo en las suaves mantas y almohadas donde descansaba su bella joya.

Gilgamesh se tuvo que dejar tocar, no podía hacer nada al tener al otro encima y menos sabiendo que había prometido bajo su palabra ser la esposa del otro, este tenía derecho a tocarle mas parecía no tener intensión de ir más lejos.

— Mng — Se quejó un poco cuando los besos bajaron a su plano vientre y la respiración se condensó tan cerca de su zona baja. — Suficiente, n-no es necesario estos juegos, te permitiré avanzar más si prometes al menos conocerte mejor... No aceptaré ser reina de alguien que apenas se su nombre, muestrame que eres digno de admirar mi desnudez — Gilgamesh dictó casi como una orden, intentando que su voz no temblara, debía mostrar fuerza para que Arthur respetara su posición. 

O si no, aprovecharía cada momento para tocar más de lo debido.

— Con gusto acepto, también quiero saber más de ti, pero espero que me permitas acercarme más, nada de mis caballeros o Merlín, ahora yo me encargaré de tus necesidades — Dictó también, aceptando la orden de Gilgamesh, sintiendo el cosquilleo grato al ver que le estaba exigiendo algo.— Es muy suave aquí — Comento acariciando la zona púbica, viendo los estragos de la infancia en su la parte íntima, la vergüenza moral lo atacó levemente, pero se convenció así mismo que ese niño era Gilgamesh, su amada joya de Uruk.

— A-aah, ¡Deja de tocarme infeliz, solo podrás hacerlo si haces méritos! — Su pie lastimado encontró destino en la cara de Arthur, alejando este para poder envolverse en las mantas, casi rozaba una zona no explorada por el. — Traeme de comer, muero de hambre, y más te vale que nos detengamos luego para que pueda contar con un baño — Dijo todo esto mientras abrazaba un cojín mullido. — También quiero que calientes agua, no quiero bañarme con agua fría, si haces todo esto, te permitiré probar un poco de mi carne esta noche — Suspiró, si iban a tocar su cuerpo de todas formas, sacaría provecho de esto.

— Claro... Mi reina — Arthur sonrió al verlo tan mandón, no debía darle tanto poder a Gilgamesh o quizás atacaría su espalda otra vez, pero adoraba ver a este siendo tan despreocupado frente a el. — Con condiciones, eso si — El niño levantó una ceja y vió al otro con repudio.

— Te permito compartir cama conmigo y gozar de mi piel por algo tan mínimo como cumplir mis caprichos, ¡nada de condiciones aquí, Pendragon!, ¡Seré tu prometida y debes consentir mi puesto! — Casi miró con egocentrismo a este. — Es lo que ordenó como compensación por asustarme la otra vez, y por atreverte a tocar de más, me respetas, te respeto y ganas como hombre, sigo siendo el tesoro más hermoso de la humanidad y aunque este bajo tu posición, ya he aguantado mucha rebeldía por parte tuya, ahora para mi solo eres un mestizo asqueroso, gana el derecho de ser llamado mi esposo —.

— Jo, ¿me vas a dar ordenes luego de tus sucias jugadas?, también soy un rey, Gilgamesh — Dijo, divertido de tener al otro ya con esa actitud tan atrayente que tenía, para alguien que siempre tuvo lo que quiso, le resultaba satisfactorio recibir ordenes de alguien superior.

Y Gilgamesh era superior a el, solo que gustaba aprovecharse un poco al ser menor y menos fuerte, pero con ello conseguía empujar su personalidad para que lo detuviera.

Era un juego morboso que de seguro acabaría cuando Gilgamesh volviera a ser un adulto, cosa que esperaba, ya quería tener a su reina completa evitando su descenso.

—... Tsh — Gilgamesh miró al otro, el cual esperaba con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos su respuesta, le excitaba que le negara que se saliera con la suya, colocando su posición de rey para evitar esto, ya había notado los gustos de Arthur. Le seguían siendo asquerosos, pero al menos podia controlarlos si tocaba los botones correctos. — ¿Un rey dices?, bien, serás un rey, ¡pero yo igual!, ¡obedece a la reliquia que te robaste, Pendragon! — Exclamó mostrando un ceño furioso.

Vió al mayor suspirar complacido, simplemente repugnante.

— Lo que desees — Dijo, Arthur había recibido su dosis tan necesitada de control hacia el, había extrañado a el menor esos días.

Al menos ahora ya tenía a Gilgamesh donde queria, sobre un montón de almohadas esperando a ser complacido por el.

Tenía el deseo de verlo en Camelot, dar ordenes a sus subditos sería la cúspide de su deseo y de paso, reinar junto a el.

  
...

  
— Parece un perro que le han devuelto su juguete, mi señor — Merlín dijo mientras mezclaba el agua caliente con flores de vainilla, su señor había ordenado hacer un agua perfumada para Gilgamesh, estando sus caballeros comiendo y descansando, su rey estaba tan feliz teniendo a su prometida ajustando el collar que el mismo había deseado que se lo colocara. 

— Lo se Merlín, pero dime, ¿como me voy a negar a él despues de lo que le hice? — Arthur colocaba algunas flores dentro del agua, quería que su prometida quedará con un delicioso olor.

— Bueno, en eso tiene razón pero... — Merlín iba a decir algo, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la puerta del carruaje ser abierta de golpe, estaban calentando el agua a unos metros. 

Maga y rey vieron al menor envuelto en una manta, el clima ya estaba empezando a enfriar mientras más se acercaban a Camelot, por lo que era comprensible que estuviera cubierto. Pero, ¿Como había abierto la puerta?.

— ¡Hay un bicho horrible dentro, no pienso dormir ahí hasta que revisen que no haya dejado huevos! — Se quejó temblando de frío, acercándose al fuego hecho para el agua. — ¡Y que sea rápido, no pienso estar afuera por más de quince minutos!—.

— Claro cariño, pero ahora mismo estamos... — Arthur se vio interrumpido.

— ¡He dicho que ahora, si vas a llevarme a tu reino, quiero estar cómodo en el carruaje! — Miró al otro esperando a que escucharan su orden. — ¡Y me tapas las ventanas, no quiero que entre más abominaciones con alas!—.

Merlín fue hacía el carruaje para ver cual especie de bicho había entrado al carro, estando la pequeña soberana gritando a su futuro prometido que tendría que ayudarlo a bañar, no pensaba hacerlo sólo.

Entró al carruaje y vió así a una especie de cucaracha con alas sobre crecidas y un cuerno en su cabeza... Además de ser dorado. Estaba ubicado en las mantas de la futura reina.

—... ¿Pero que?— La maga quería analizar mejor a ese bicho, era imposible que estuviera vivo en la zona donde estaban, más con el frío, además del tamaño. ¿Como era posible que este hubiera llegado ahí en primer lugar?.

Un escarabajo egipcio no podía habitar en tierras tan gélidas, ¿se habría ido con ellos desde Uruk?.  
Gilgamesh no parecía conocerlo, incluso de ser así, no uno tan grande.

Dentro del carruaje intento atrapar a este, quizás estaba presente a un fenómeno no natural de la vida, mas cuando se acercó, el bicho emprendió un vuelo rápido hacia afuera, perdiendo su rastro demasiado rápido.

— Bien hecho Merlín, al menos no tuviste que matarlo — Arthur la felicitó por su trabajo, aunque la maga tenía una expresión acomplejada, parecía tener muchas dudas en su cabeza.

— Que asco, volverá, estoy seguro — Gilgamesh fue abrazado por Arthur al verlo temblar, este solo acepto su abrazo por la grata temperatura de su cuerpo al estar mucho más tiempo cerca del fuego.

Al menos ya se había ido el intruso, dejando a la maga del rey algo confundida por lo que había presenciado.

...

Gilgamesh pudo al fin disfrutar de un baño agradable y caliente, mientras Arthur se ganaba el mérito de ser su esposo, frotando sus cabellos largos con algo de las cremas perfumadas que habían traído de Uruk.

— Mmm — El niño parecía estar tan a gusto, que no tomó en cuenta que él otro también lo estaba disfrutando, frotando zonas de su cuerpo que no era necesario tener tanta atención. — Arthur, deja de frotar mi estómago — Se quejó, viendo que la mano queria bajar más.

— Pero este lugar debe estar limpio para la noche, Gilgamesh —. El hombre término recibiendo una salpicadura de agua caliente en su cara, por su descaro y algunos regaños más, tenía que respetar a su prometida.

  
Los dos reyes gozaban del baño de forma respectiva, siendo observados sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Su viaje a Camelot aun era largo, y ya alguien se había enterado que Gilgamesh, la joya de Uruk, estaba pisando la tierra actual, en manos del rey de Camelot.

La información sería esparcida, como el agua que bañaba la carne inmaculada de la reliquia de la humanidad, que aún seguía siendo deseado a pesar de haber pasado los años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!.  
> ¿Hasta él momento, como piensa que va la historia?.  
> Pronto se publicará una nueva historia por si a alguien le interesa. <3.


	9. 9- Enfermedad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh y Arthur parecen haber llegado a un acuerdo, y ahora solo queda pocos días para llegar a Camelot, pero al parecer, las cosas no se pondrán tan fácil para los dos.

Arthur se sentía tan feliz, no había tenido esa emoción en el pecho desde que vió a Ginebra por primera vez.  
Estaba acostado a un lado de Gilgamesh, mientras este descansaba sobre su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente usando uno de sus brazos como abrigo en su espalda.

— Mmm — Él otro parecía tan cómodo en sus brazos, que ya se veía una vida compartiendo ese tipo de cercanía en la cama de su reino, quería tenerlo así todos los días que le quedaran de vida.

  
Había costado lograr ese avance, luego de dos semanas avanzando de a poco la cercanía y largas charlas sobre temas mundanos de la vida, como cuantos tesoros llegó tener el otro, la cantidad de súbditos que tuvo, los cuales había contado en su momento y claro, también hablaron de Mordred.

— Es un busca problemas, deberías educarlo mejor — Gilgamesh habló, dejando que Arthur besara su espalda mientras compartían el agua del lago, obviamente al mayor le había pedido que usará algo sobre su cuerpo o volvería a intentar ahogarse en las aguas.

— Eso será nuestro trabajo, Mordred es alguien complicado, pero viendo tu carácter, de seguro podrás controlarlo — Arthur jugaba con los cabellos de Gilgamesh, el cual suspiraba levemente complacido.

— Crié leones, no niños—.

— Serás perfecto para educarlo entonces —.

— ¿Ah?—.

  
Habían evitado temas complejos que pusieran a Gilgamesh incómodo, logrando a si que el rey de Camelot se ganara el premio de poder dormir con el y un beso por día, no pasional, solo de buenos días.

— ¿Podrían ser dos? — Preguntó el mayor el cual estaba esperando su beso de buenos días.

— No, solo uno y cuando lleguemos a Camelot, serán dos — Dijo él menor arrugando un poco su ceño para darle un beso lento en sus labios. Ya era algo de costumbre.

— Ya veo... Estoy ansioso a que el número vaya aumentando entonces — Sonrió, teniendo su día arreglado al sentir los labios del otro, ya no tenía que forzarlo a que chocaran sus labios.

  
Era un gran avance, tomando en cuenta que tan solo quedaban tres semanas para llegar a Camelot, y que la joya de Uruk dejará de atentar con su vida, junto a su fuerte carácter que tenía al león interior de Arthur más que controlado, este se sentía ya en una vida de casado, esperaba llegar a Camelot y poder gozar de Gilgamesh tanto como había soñado.

Sus caballeros no sabían que le habían hecho a su frío y calculador rey, cuando Gilgamesh le ordenaba algo, este sin dudas obedecía, complaciendo sus deseos por más mínimo que fuera.

¿Esa sería la reina de Camelot?, varios caballeros sentían que el menor era algo... Egocéntrico, teniendo a su rey comiendo de su mano, y controlando que este se no pasara de listo con el.  
Realmente esperaban a que Arthur volviera a la normalidad y dejara en su lugar al niño, el cual al menos se preocupaba un poco por ellos, pidiendo a su prometido que pararan cada dos días para poder hacer un campamento temporal y descansar lo necesario.

— Son humanos sencillos, hacen bien su trabajo, merecen dormir tanto como tu y yo — Gilgamesh decía mientras acariciaba su cabello con algo de fastidio, tenía en cuenta que se estaban retrasando en llegar a Camelot si permitía los descansos.

Y eso le convenía bastante.

En realidad, la consorte de Camelot estaba cada vez más nervioso y asustado cuando le decían el tiempo que faltaba para llegar.  
Arthur exigía más y más, queriendo saber más de el o tocar sus carnes.

Ya había apreciado su desnudez, viendo rincones que Gilgamesh nunca se atrevió a mirar, mas no lo dejaba tocar, solo mirar cuando lo bañaba o vestía. Nunca tentaría a Arthur, sería estúpido permitir que este deseara más su cuerpo.

Solo le daba el gozo de complacer su extraño gusto de recibir ordenes, si no lo hacía, Arthur buscaría asustarlo o ir por su propia cuenta contra el, buscando su dosis de éxtasis que le daba el menor con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Gilgamesh temía de lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a Camelot, sus visiones solo le mostraban una noche de luna llena y fría, terminando llorando y gritando de dolor mientras Arthur tomaba su cuerpo sin ningún reparo de compasión.  
Era algo que el menor se guardaba hacía sus adentros, ya no podía ver más allá de esa noche, tal vez la razón sería que luego de consumar el matrimonio, perdería sus dones.

Y aun no podía sentirse a gusto de saber eso, mas si había visto que pronto Arthur buscaría cumplir su promesa de tomar su cuerpo, sea de forma consentida o no, en la noche de bodas que cada vez estaba aun más cerca.

Junto a unos acontecimientos que ni el mismo esperaba ver.

— Mi cabeza... — El dolor repentino que empezó a atormentar sus días, había llegado como el bicho que había aparecido en el carruaje una vez sobre sus mantas.

Como el dolor pulsante de la picada de este en su tobillo.

...

— Tiene fiebre — Merlín indicó, luego de una semana de viaje, Gilgamesh había caído enfermo, todos los del grupo pensaron que quizás le clima ya le había afectado y no debían alarmarse.

— ¿Y que podemos hacer?— Arthur preguntó, muy preocupado, viendo a su prometida delirar dentro del carruaje, acostada y moviéndose de forma errática de vez en cuando.   
Se habían detenido al ver que el menor no parecía poder aguantar el viaje.  
Camelot estaba en pleno invierno y ya estaban a punto de entrar al bosque nevado de las cercanías del reino, sería la última vez que podrían sentir el calor leve que hacía en la zona que estaban antes de cruzar por la arboleda escarchada.

— Esperar, es demasiado alta, podría morir si seguimos avanzando — Arthur sintió como si lo dicho por la maga, fuera una cruel mentira. — El clima le esta afectando, mi señor, recuerde que él es de clima caluroso, no esta acostumbrado — Los dos miraron al niño decir algo en sumerio, al no reconocer la lengua la cual de vez en cuando salia de su boca. — Parece estar teniendo visiones bastante marcadas también, he hablado con el antes de caer en el delirio de la fiebre... No ha visto un buen futuro—.

Gilgamesh había enfermado de angustia, cual pájaro encerrado y tampoco el clima cambiado ayudaba, había visto algo horrible, el cual no se trataba de su noche de bodas, si no de algo que ni el entendía.

  
Arthur había arrancado a la joya de Uruk de una forma tan egoísta y repentina, que no había tomado en cuenta que Gilgamesh podría no poder haber aguantado el trayecto... Mas, tampoco tomo los riesgos que podía conllevar robar un tesoro de los dioses.

  
— ¡A-ah, vete, largo de mi vida! — Gilgamesh clamaba, con los ojos cerrados, cubriendo sus oídos. Las visiones eran horribles, a pesar de antes tener solo unas que le indicaban el tiempo límite de sus dones, ahora en estos últimos días, sus visiones se habían vuelto violentas, nublando su vista y agitando su corazón, siendo incapaz de recordar algunas.

Solo se sabía que apenas había empezado a tener estas, su enfermedad repentina llegó después. Aunque los ignorantes pensaban que simplemente debió ser el clima.

— Si avanzamos a Camelot, podríamos tratarlo con la medicina que tenemos — Gawain ofreció, escuchando los lamentos del niño. — Sabíamos que no podría aguantar tanto tiempo sano, menos si viene del desierto —.

—...— Arthur simplemente se acerco a ver a su prometida, la cual lloraba en agonía pura. Sentía la culpa tocar su espalda, quizás debió pensar mejor sus planes, quizás no había tenido que llevarse a Gilgamesh de esa forma.

Reducieron el viaje de dos meses al máximo, pero al final este tendría que ser aún mayor para que el menor fuera acostumbrando su cuerpo o de seguro podría morir en el trayecto.  
Y eso sería la peor tragedia para la humanidad.

— Mi señor, ya no nos queda tantos suministros, el agua se acaba y los caballos están cansados — Gareth dijo, apenas les quedaba de lo último que habían traído de Uruk como vajillas de agua y la comida ya había alcanzado su tiempo límite, apenas habían animales para cazar y no contaban con comida para los caballos, estos Ya no podían aguantar el peso de su jinete.

  
Arthur intento pensar, pero sus ideas no parecían llevar a ni un lado.  
O Gilgamesh se quedaba a descansar hasta mejorar, quedando sin suministros o bien se arriesgaban a perderlo en el camino.

— Manden un mensajero y que informe a Mordred para que nos traigan suministros suficientes — Dijo, dejando a sus caballeros fríos en su lugar. — Nos quedamos — Anunció mientras pasaba a entrar al carruaje junto a Merlín para hablar en privado sobre la enfermedad de Gilgamesh.

Los caballeros de Arthur apretaron los puños y insultaron el nombre de la futura reina de Camelot.  
Habían perdido a su rey, el cual no hubiera arriesgado tanto por alguien que apenas aceptaba tenerlo a su lado de forma consentida.

Gilgamesh era el dolor de cabeza para los caballeros de Camelot, quienes usaron lo último que les quedaba de agua y trigo para el caballo que sería usado para llevar el mensaje de emergencia, junto a Gareth, que siendo la más joven y fuerte en cuanto energía, partió con el mensaje de Arthur.

El resto solo quedaban en manos de quienes estuvieran arriba de ellos ahora.

  
...

  
— Dice ver sangre, agonía y calor a su alrededor — Merlín traducía lo que decía el menor, colocando un trapo húmedo en agua fría, sobre su caliente cabeza.

—... ¿Por que tan de repente?—.

— Hemos enojado a alguien, mi señor, y Gilgamesh nos esta avisando — La maga habló intentando calmar al rey de Uruk, el cual ahora gritaba de dolor. — Y parece que también, su joya de Uruk, parece peligrar —.

—... ¿Alguien más sabrá de su existencia?— Preguntó, pensó en los reinos lejanos, recordando al explorador que le informó de la aparición del reino de Gilgamesh.

Si les había mentido respecto a que eran los primeros en saber... Entonces eso explicaba por que alguien podría haberse enterado sobre el menor junto con ellos.  
Y debía estar furioso.

—... A-Arthur — Gilgamesh llamó al otro, extendiendo su mano a él, la cual fue estrechada con fuerza por parte del nombrado. — Cuidado, cuidado por favor — Decía mientras tenía leves pulsadas en su cabeza. — Vienen a por los dos... Y eres tú — Dijo, dejando al rey extremadamente confundido. — Del desierto y por el bosque, reinos vienen a por ti — Deliraba, apenas sintiendo su lengua. — Te van a quitar de las manos lo que más amas... — Finalmente término sus minutos de lucidez con un alarido al sentir la fiebre atacar otra vez.

Su nariz sangró y su boca parecía no cerrar por el notable dolor que no le permitía hablar más.

  
Arthur no supo que decir, y tuvo que ser sacado del carruaje para evitar contraer la enfermedad o maldición que había caído sobre el niño. A pedido de la maga, debía estar lejos, hasta que supieran que había enfermado a Gilgamesh.

  
...

La ayuda llego más rápido de lo que esperaban, Mordred había casi mandado medio batallón donde estaba ubicado su padre, pensando que lo habían atacado o algo.

Arthur había pedido no especificar el retraso repentino, al menos así, Mordred no se negaría en ayudar a su futura madrastra.

Tardó dos días en llegar los suministros nuevos, junto a un buen arsenal que Merlín usaba para realizar principalmente sus extraños intentos de superar la medicina normal que Camelot ofrecía.

Un médico no podia ayudar a Gilgamesh.

  
— Sigue empeorando mi señor, lo mejor sería empezar a preparar los ritos de su muerte, mandaron un clérigo para darle el descanso apropiado a los supuestos caídos — Gawain era el único que podia hablarle a Arthur en estos momentos, el rey parecía haberse apartado bastante de todos, sentado en una piedra del bosque, pensando en que hacer si Gilgamesh no llegaba a sobrevivir.

— Calla, y mejor corta tu lengua si vuelves a decir algo como eso — Respondió, el clérigo era innecesario, nadie había muerto en el viaje de ida o de regreso, para su sorpresa, al menos caían uno o dos cuando hacian expediciones.

—... Merlín dijo que apenas esta respirando, duda que supere este noche —.

— ¡Te dije que te callarás Gawain!— El primo del rey se alejo apenas escuchó que el grito del otro, el cual estaba con las manos apretando con fuerza sus propias piernas.  
Se sentía tan culpable que Gilgamesh estuviera sufriendo en estos momentos.

  
Solo esperaba a quien fuera que estuviera torturando a Gilgamesh en sus visiones, encontrara el peor destino posible por torturar a su prometida de esa forma.

Jamás se perdonaría si la joya de Uruk moría en sus manos por su propio egoísmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios!, espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones de la historia ya que ayuda mejorar la escritura de esta. <3


	10. 10- Maldición.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh sigue enfermando, ya casi en sus últimos momentos recuerda su vida en Uruk y como se le dio su maldición, revelando así ciertas condiciones para liberarlo de esta.

Gilgamesh ya tenía alrededor de veinte y cinco años cuando recibió la advertencia de los dioses en sus visiones.

Terribles dolores de cabeza y fiebre lo tuvieron delirando en su trono una vez por mes, ya que había sido demasiado obstinado en dejar su posición al no tener a nadie más para encargarle su cargo, no tenía esposa o hijos, aun no tenía edad para en pensar en un heredero, pero luego de las visiones apocalípticas de su destino, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de decirles a sus ayudantes que fueran preparando los ritos necesarios para pasar el mando a alguien más.

Entre delirios de fiebre y sangrados intensos de su nariz y oídos, algo le dijo que el castigo de los dioses llegaría pronto, celosos de él por haber burlado el destino, se había comportado con su pueblo, alegrado el mandato y de paso, mantener a Sumeria más años de lo que se esperaba en su cargo.

Claramente la felicidad de los de arriba no duró por mucho, estaba evitando el ciclo inevitable de la vida, y aunque mantuviera un comportamiento complemente dedicado a ellos, no podían permitir que el destino de Gilgamesh se viera afectado por él mismo.  
No le habían dado esos dones por algo.

Para agregar un dolor de cabeza más a estos, Ishtar, hija de Anu, su predilecta, había quedado totalmente enamorada del virgen rubio quien presentaba un comportamiento tan bondadoso que su necesidad de pervertir su comportamiento para que siguiera el camino que le correspondía, empezó a aparecer cuando se acercó a Gilgamesh esperando a que este aceptara su pequeño juego de quitarle esa pureza y de paso, el regalo de los dioses.

La madre de Gilgamesh le había advertido a este que cuidara su pureza para mantener sus dones, ya que si se dejaba caer en la perversión humana, estos bajarían lentamente su rango de clarividencia y poder hasta desaparecer, sería completamente inútil y un mal agradecido por haber perdido el amor de los dioses.

Los cuales estaban entrando a una relación de amor/odio hacia él otro por alargar su vida más de lo que esperaban.

Y eso no podía permitirse.

....

— ¿Cuantas veces será necesario para degradar tu cuerpo a la carne humana?— Preguntaba la diosa acariciando los cabellos de un rey de Uruk delirante, sentado en su trono con sus manos en la cabeza intentando detener los horribles gritos de sus visiones. — Pervertir un cuerpo tan puro... Te hace tener más valor que cualquiera joya que has guardado en tu bodega — La chica de proporciones eróticas esperaba a que ese humano divino cayera en la tentación del deseo y la carne, buscando deshacerse de su dolor. — Si lo haces, dejaras de sufrir los dolores que te esperaban en vida —.

— Calla, que solo te tengo un mínimo de respeto por tu posición divina, no lograras nada más que asquearme... No pienso perder el regalo que me han dado — Dijo, mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de su nariz, intentando mantener la calma interior. — Mantener mi virginidad a dejado de ser un problema, aunque sea tu deseo más morboso poseer mi cuerpo, no permitiré que juegues con el —.

— Pero si solo sería una vez, no perderás tus dones de forma repentina como esperas, solo se irán degenerando hasta perderlos... Y yo solo quiero una noche — Decía la coqueta mujer esperando lograr que ese hombre aceptara, tantos años guardando una pureza innecesaria, la excusa de perder sus dotes no era motivo suficiente para negar una noche... Aunque Ishtar sabía que no soltaría a ese rey hasta drenar por completo su pureza y dones entregados hacía el.

— Pienso mantener mis dones con la misma fuerza que se me han entregado al nacer, perder la intensidad de estos sería una estupidez — Se mantuvo firme, alejando las calientes manos de su cuerpo. Ahora sabía por que en su opcional vida pudo mantener un sagaz deje de clarividencia, mas su alterno se había degenerado a un punto enfermizo.

Quizás no perdería todos sus dones si daba su virginidad para su propia calma mental, pero en esos momentos, el quería mantener ese rango absoluto de ver el futuro para conseguir respuestas a la tragedia que vendría.  
Gilgamesh no se entregaría a Ishtar, ni a nadie que quisiera manchar su cuerpo solo para drenar sus dones hasta dejarlo vacío.

Gilgamesh desconocía si este regalo de los dioses era permanente, solo se le había informado que debía mantenerse limpio o bien estos se apagarían en su cuerpo hasta volverlo un ser humano ordinario y sucio en la perversión humana.

Y él a pesar de amar a su pueblo, no quería degradar su capacidad clarividente solo por una noche de placer que quizás ni siquiera fuera disfrutable para el, prefería sufrir solo él por su castidad, que quedar ahogado en un mar de dudas al desconocer lo que podría llegar en el futuro.

  
Ishtar simplemente no se rindió tan fácil, teniendo unos atributos de la lujuria en su titulo como diosa, no podía permitir que Gilgamesh rechazara su oferta, ¡Él debía darle su virginidad a ella como regalo!, realmente ese hombre mientras más pasaba los años, su pureza parecía ser totalmente una característica que hacia sentir envidia a la diosa.

Gilgamesh era deseado en su reino, no solo por la diosa, si no por sus súbditos, admirando su carne esperando a su rey se entregara al deseo del sexo, el cual era un atributo importante en sus vidas, los placeres que entregaba este era totalmente aceptado y venerado dentro de Uruk, y claramente desear que su rey desposará pronto para compartir ese placer humano, se fue convirtiendo en una exigencia.

El pueblo de Gilgamesh cayó en la perversión del morbo sin que este se hubiera convertido en un tirano que impulsará los actos impuros y cuestionable en Sumeria, simplemente... Al final el destino terminaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba.

...

Cuando pasaron cinco años más, la diosa ya había terminado de envidiar y odiar a Gilgamesh por su comportamiento tan... Bondadoso y admirable hacía su pueblo, quedando ella en un segundo plano, simplemente no pudo permitirse que pasará más tiempo.  
El rey se estaba convirtiendo en alguien más deseado y hermoso, la belleza masculina era la representación perfecta del rey de Uruk, admirado por su mandato y ayuda, además de los dotes clarividentes que cargaba aun junto a una pureza pulida por años.

Ni el aceite más virgen de Uruk se podía comparar a la castidad del rey.

  
Los dioses solo miraban de brazos cruzados las maravillas que hacía el humano divino en la tierra mortal, lo odiaban por no seguir el destino dictado, pero era su humano favorito también, por lo cual, solo se quedaban mirando lo que hacia este, esperando a que fallara en algún punto de la cúspide de su perfección.

Mientras tanto Ishtar, ya cansada del rechazó, se negó a seguir esperando a que el rey cayera por su propia estupidez.

...

Cuando Gilgamesh cayó enfermo de gravedad una noche, lamentando la misteriosa muerte de su heredero seleccionado por el pueblo para sucederlo, se quedó esperando en su trono el inevitable castigo, mirando a la diosa que entró de forma abrupta al Zigurat. Sabía a lo que venía, pero no lo que haría, sería castigado, si, mas sus dones no le habían advertido si sería sexual o de otra índole.

La maldición que le había caído por bondadoso, colocada por Ishtar en un momento vulnerable del humano divino, fue la siguiente.

No podría ser visto por humanos impuros, que no compartieran un mínimo de bondad en su alma. Isthar sabía lo perverso que era el pueblo del rey, sería alguien intangible para ellos, un cúmulo de energía sin gloria ni pena, un mero espectador de la caída de su reino dependiente de un rey.

Lo obligó, abriendo sus labios carnosos a beber su elixir de juventud, la cual se le fue otorgada al rey luego de descubrir su existencia, un viaje que se le fue sencillo hacer sabiendo el camino y los peligros a los cuales se podría someter, todo esto visto en sus visiones. Gilgamesh quiso escupir, pero el liquido cayó en su cuerpo junto a las maldiciones constante de la diosa, furiosa por tener que obligar al otro a esto.

Él rey sin poder hacer nada más que aceptar un castigo injusto, dado que la otra había aprovechado su enfermedad para atacarlo, lo convirtió en un niño completamente puro y débil, quitando bastante fuerza a su cuerpo y magia.

Si alguien aun recordaba como era Gilgamesh de niño, no dudaría en aprovecharse de su indefenso rey.  
La maldición sería fácil de romper al parecer de Ishtar, Gilgamesh debía dejarse degenerar por los placeres humanos, entregar sus dones por volver a la normalidad física. Lo había convertido en un niño para que el sufrimiento se viera agravado el doble, una maldad innecesaria, pero los años de cortejos debían ser pagados por el dolor de este.

— Es sencillo, tú entregas y tú pierdes, mientras más te degeneres en el mundo humano, iras perdiendo tu divinidad, hasta convertirte en el ser mortal que debiste ser... Una linda maldición, ¿no? — Pureza por romper el hechizo impuesto, exquisito e injusto, el amado y odiados de los dioses había sido maldecido.

Quizás no perdería del todo sus dones si se entregara al placer sexual unas cuantas veces para volver a su forma original...

Pero el problema era mayúsculo.

Nadie podía ver a Gilgamesh, ni tampoco este se entregaría por solo volver a ser un hombre.  
Pensó que sería sencillo seguir viviendo, que todo esto solo era una jugada estúpida de una diosa egoísta.  
Pero lentamente vio como esta maldición no sólo lo había afectado a el, si no a todo Uruk.

Años pasaban y Gilgamesh nunca se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que los cuerpos empezaron a caer en las tierras áridas, las murallas cedieron y el simplemente miraba, sin creer que todo esto hubiera sucedido sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, lloró, gritó por todo su reino, solo visto por niños que simplemente huían de el al desconocer al rey que había desaparecido.

Todos pensaban que había sido robado, encarcelado, asesinado, acumulando sus pertenencias en su trono, tesoros preciosos, algunos robados por sus propios súbditos.  
Todo humano que estuviera frente a Gilgamesh, solo vería lo material mas no al pobre niño que apenas sabía que Ishtar había maldecido a su gente y a su reino.

Las leyendas se contaron, sus historias se crearon, y el encerrado quedó, sentado y finalmente encadenado luego de haber intentado saltar de las alturas, la misma Ishtar lo hizo antes de desaparecer y no volver a verlo nunca más. Nunca pudo atentar hacía su vida, la cadena no le permitía ahorcarse, y él tiempo en el reino ya no pasaba para el, no moría de hambre o de sed.

Como si hubiera sido borrado de su realidad.

Gilgamesh quedó solo, abandonado, maldito en un cuerpo infantil, en un mundo ahogado en perversión, nadie lo vería, y la única ayuda era hacerlo caer en la maldición humana, arriesgando sus dones para poder ser liberado.

Convertirse en un humano ordinario, por libertad.  
Ni un ser con bondad en su corazón querría darle libertad estando encerrado en un cuarto llenos de tesoros mejores que el.

Ahora era una reliquia, un objeto, que dependían de aquel que podría al fin liberarlo, tomar su pureza y convertirlo en alguien inútil.

Nadie querría a un Gilgamesh sin sus dones, violarían su cuerpo y luego lo dejarían tirado como alguien inútil, esperando a que cumpliera su deseo, regalo que los dioses le dieron por arruinar a su joya favorita, una compensación asquerosa que solo convirtió a un más en objeto al pobre ex monarca.

Aquel que le quitara la divinidad a Gilgamesh, podría exigirle el perdón de los dioses, sea cual sea su pedido, la vida de Gilgamesh sería reemplazada por un deseo egoísta que ni el mismo tenía elección a tomar.  
Le habían dado un uso, para que su hermosa joya no perdiera su brillo.

Lo usarían, romperían y finalmente, desechado en ese mundo humano el cual un día llamó hogar...

Y así la leyenda del trágico rey se extendió, todos pensaron en su clarividencia como un objeto, se querían tener esta de forma permanente, tendrían que encerrar a Gilgamesh. Si querían el deseo, tendrían que lastimar al menor hasta hacerlo caer en los placeres humanos, para terminar con su vida por un bien egoísta.

Moriría de todas formas, a lo cual solo quedaba aceptar su uso como la reliquia que era.

Ese era el destino de la joya de Uruk, la cual tenía tiempo de caducidad apenas cayera en las manos de alguien supuestamente bondadoso, el cual perdería este don para destrozar al rey que un día brillo como alguien con libertad.

  
\----

Gilgamesh no le había dicho a Arthur que tenía fecha de expiración, pensaba hablar con este cuando estuvieran casados, que el límite de usos de su cuerpo era algo inexacto, quizás unas diez, veinte o cincuenta veces era necesario manchar su cuerpo para poder acabar con su vida hasta conseguir el deseo de los dioses.

Pero ahora que sabía que su vida parecía apagarse por motivos que desconocía, a voz suave y dolida, le narró a la maga de este su historia y maldición, que ya no podría hacer uso de el para cumplir el deseo que tenían, mejor para el, podría conocer el descanso sin que hubieran desechado antes...

Gilgamesh no sabía que el rey de Camelot ahora mismo lo único que quería era salvar su vida. 

—... De todas formas ibas a morir... ¿querías adelantar tu muerte para evitar que Arthur cayera en la depravación junto contigo?— Preguntó la maga mientras acariciaba los cabellos apagados del otro, estaba perdiendo ya la poca energía que tenía, pensó que este se había envenenado o algo, pero ya le había dicho que ni él entendía su malestar.

— _Adelantar mi muerte solo sería un descanso para mi, no quería ser usado hasta mi fecha limité, ni menos cumplir el uso que se me dio_... — Dijo con voz apagada. — _A-aunque para mi pesar, mis visiones me mostraban un futuro incierto y doloroso... Ya no recuerdo que fue lo último que vi_ — Sabía que Arthur al saber la verdad, de seguro buscaría el método para liberarlo de su pesar... Y aunque lo había, todos terminaban con Gilgamesh perdiendo sus dones, dejando un futuro incierto y un nivel de aciertos desconocido. — _Nunca atente con mi vida para acabar así_ —.

¿Si pedían salvar su vida, podría vivir como un humano normal?, no lo sabía.  
¿Si rogaban a que recuperara sus dones otra vez, le permitirían un tiempo más de aire en el mundo mortal?, era incierto.

Gilgamesh perdería sus dones a la larga, y ni siquiera sabia si era capaz de mantener con vida si el deseo de los dioses era usado en el.

¿Arthur si sabía esto, lo haría caer en las desgracias de la carne de todas formas?.  
Buscaría liberarlo, aunque podría perder a Gilgamesh de todas formas si buscaba el medio más esperado.

  
Ya no importaba nada, moriría por el dolor de sus visiones...

—... _Mi pierna duele_ — Exclamó el niño, sin saber que había sido picado ya hace una semana por el insecto desconocido. La herida nunca se hizo presente y el dolor sólo llegó cuando ya estaba en cama delirando.

—...— Merlín al levantar las mantas, se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar la nada misma donde el niño decía dolerle... Pero al tocar la zona, sintiendo como si algo duro se hubiera alojado en la piel del tobillo. — ¿Algo te mordió? — Se preguntó, recordando al único insecto que pudo haber tenido contacto con Gilgamesh.

¿Desde cuando los escarabajos dejaban una mordida invisible?

Apretando cada vez más la endurecida zona, solo notó como lentamente una de las venas del niño se iba notando cada vez más a lo largo de su extremidad, junto a los quejidos de este, que se transformaron en gritos al dejar la herida al fin expuesta, roja y tornándose morado.   
Los escarabajos no eran venenosos en su parte, y solo podían ser peligrosos si eras alérgicos a las toxinas que podrían traer...

¿Gilgamesh era alérgico a los escarabajos?, quizas por algo había escapado de este cuando lo vió en el carruaje.

— ¿Qué hacías cuando te picaba uno de esos bichos que viste?...— Merlín preguntó, quizás la decadencia de su salud solo había sido producida por ese agresivo insecto, y no las visiones violentas del niño. Sabia que podrían haber demasiados insectos en Uruk, pero si el rey solo se veía afectado a los escarabajos, podría saber al menos que hacer, Arthur era alérgico a las abejas y perfeccionar su magia en alergias básicas había sido sencillo...

Aunque era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de reacción mortal, como si él insecto hubiera llegado con un veneno extra en su ser.

—... Los seguidores de Ishtar, cuando me picaba una de sus cosas horribles que guardaban para sus tributos, me frotaban aceite caliente — Dijo, empezando a tener leves espasmos en su vientre, ya pensaba que vomitaría su última cena antes de irse al infierno. — _Esas cosas gigantes de colores vistosos... ¿Sabes que son los escarabajos?_ —.

— ¡Si, si, aun existen, pero no en este país!— Dijo agitada saliendo del carruaje apenas atinó al malestar del otro, quizas no serviría de mucho, pero ya no podían dejar tiempo pasar, Gilgamesh podría morir mañana o bien dentro de poco si dejaban el veneno entrar a su corazón, hasta amputar podría llegar a ser una opción.

Le daría leche y lo obligaría a vomitar luego, pero primero, había que hervir aceite.

...

Arthur fue avisado por su maga que Gilgamesh tenía una pequeña posibilidad de salvarse, luego de que esta explicara rápido que su reina parecía ser alérgica a los bichos extranjeros de su reino.  
También le comento que debían hablar seriamente de algo, el rey no sabía que pasaba, solo estaba afuera del carruaje escuchando a Gilgamesh gritar de dolor, Merlín le había dicho que el procedimiento era doloroso, pues debían quemar la zona lentamente hasta evaporar el veneno en la sangre.

—...— Arthur era visto por sus caballeros, los cuales habían sido obligados a rezar por la salud de la futura reina.  
Nadie tenía buena cara en estos momentos.

La maga mientras procedía al sádico tratamiento, le habló al niño el cual lloraba de dolor, necesitaba saber del insecto, sentía en su alma que no sería la primera vez en ver uno.

El culpable fue un escarabajo, si, pero no sumerio, estos eran más vistosos y los usaban para darle pigmentos a las telas para la diosa.  
Merlín entonces confirmó aun más con fuerza que el agresor debía ser de especie egipcia.

Y pronto lo supo cuando Gilgamesh empezó a sentir los otros efectos secundarios...  
Al menos su vida no parecía peligrar y el dolor de la quemadura había nublado sus visiones por un rato... Pero ahora tenían un pequeño problema.

Arthur debía saber lo antes posible sobre la maldición del menor, para ver si esto podría ser conveniente para sus planes o una molestia en su camino.

Pero de todas formas, el menor estaba a salvo, con una linda quemadura en él tobillo izquierdo y en estos momentos, con visiones nada lindas de su llegada a Camelot... Junto a un misterioso atacante que parecía moverse lentamente por las arenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios y Kudos!.  
> Espero que me sigan su opinión y como va la historia para ustedes, nos leemos.


	11. 11- Placeres y libertad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh parece estar experimentando efectos secundarios no deseados en su cuerpo, haciendo que Arthur decida en ayudarlo o no, buscando ver si su joya es capaz de comprender sus deseos hacía el.

  
Luego de que la maga obligara al pobre y dolido niños a vomitar lo último ingerido, pudo tener su sistema limpio de toda toxina extranjera que podría colocar su vida en peligro.   
Tuvo que asear su cuerpo a fondo para buscar más heridas y fue necesario de dos baños tibios con hierva de menta para ver si ese desgraciado insecto extranjero no había picado en otra parte.

Los caballeros de Arthur ya se sentían sirvientas teniendo que calentar agua, acarrear y buscar todo lo necesario para la futura reina, la cual no le había agradado a nadie del grupo, puesto que esta solo se quejaba y los había obligado a mantenerse ahí una semana más de lo esperado. Ellos solo querían estar en casa rápido.

Mientras tanto Arthur le estaba contando sus últimos pecados al clérigo, siendo necesario esto antes de su boda, estaba decidido a desposar a Gilgamesh apenas llegaran a Camelot, no se podía permitir perder más tiempo, casi lo había perdido por una picadura de insecto.

¡Una picadura de insecto!, si Gilgamesh era así de débil, no podría salir al bello jardin que había mandado a preparar para una fiesta, no específico que se celebraría. Mordred ya se estaba molestando por el silencio de su padre, si no fuera por sus tutores, hubiera partido a buscarlo para saber que era lo que escondía.

— Bueno... Quiero que sepa algo, será un poco complicado que acepten a su esposa en la iglesia, ya de por si la mitad del pueblo le sigue rezando a otros dioses, que usted tenga nupcias con un niño... De religión dudosa, no alegrara para nada al señor — Dijo el viejo clérigo que habían traído, mientras "limpiaba de pecados" a su rey para su boda. — Tendrá que celebrar su boda en las comodidades del castillo —.

Arthur queria que su boda fuera al aire libre en uno de los campos de Camelot, donde el pueblo podría ver a su nueva monarca, ademas de poder pasar a su luna de miel a un sector privado y no en el castillo, ya que... El protocolo de bodas y primera noche de casados, de seguro espantaría a Gilgamesh.

— Quiero... Que le hable a mi prometida sobre como será la boda, la celebración y todos los ritos necesarios, yo no tengo cara ya para verla... Menos cuando estuvo a punto de morir por descuidados míos... Necesito más tiempo de reflexión — Quería pegarse a Gilgamesh, pero temía que este enfermara otra vez por su mórbido deseo de molestarlo, ahora mismo estaba demasiado débil, ya llevaba dos días sin poder acercarse al carruaje.

No estaba en condiciones para siquiera hablar con el, y solo informarle como sería su boda, de seguro lo enojaría aun más hasta enfermar otra vez... Si le hablaba un desconocido quizas este procesaría mucho mejor las cosas... O eso esperaba.

Necesitaba reflexionar de como sería la relación, como sería la boda, noche de bodas, presentar a Gilgamesh a Mordred, preparar la coronación, el cuarto... Tantas cosas pendientes que quería hacer ahora antes que pasara otra tragedia que le quitara a su bella joya de las manos.

— Entiendo mi rey... Antes de darle sus rezos para su perdón, esta prometida extranjera, ¿ha sido tomada por usted ya?, de ser así, tendrá que enseñarle a rezar para que nuestro Dios perdone los pecados de los dos — Indicó el clérigo, no sería primera vez que alguien no era paciente en llegar virgen al altar.

— No he tocado a Gilgamesh en lo que llevamos de viaje — Mintió, tendría que esforzarse para ser perdonado o bien no podría casarse por la iglesia sin que las figuras religiosas de esta lo vieran como un mentiroso.

Conocía cada rincón de Gilgamesh, la zona púbica infantil lisa como la seda por los estragos de la niñez, sus genitales sensibles, la curva de su columna, el ancho diminuto de sus caderas, el rosa de sus pezones, el melocotón de sus labios, el largo de sus pestañas, el largo de su cabello...

¡Tendría que rezarle a más de un Dios para ser perdonado a este paso!... No podía dejar de pensar en Gilgamesh, ya quería que la noche de bodas llegara para poder tomar lo que sería suyo en lo que le quedara de vida.

Viendo al clérigo como cordero degollado, espero sus rezos, mas fue interrumpido por su maga de ropas blancas, golpeando su bastón suavemente en un árbol para llamar su atención.

— Mi rey, Gilgamesh necesita su ayuda — Arthur estaba a punto de recibir su "castigo" por sus pecados, unos cuantos rezos al Dios impuesto de la iglesia y podría ser perdonado al menos por el Ser que estaba arriba de el... O al menos uno de ellos, que de seguro los dioses de Gilgamesh lo querían ya muerto. —... Muy urgente... —.

— ¿¡Ha pasado algo!?— Se exaltó, había tenido fe en Merlín que podría curar a Gilgamesh, pero temió que la enfermedad resultara más que una simple picada de insecto.

—... Digamos que si... Es un efecto secundaria común en estos casos, vera los escarabajo- — Iba a seguir hablando pero miró al clérigo a un lado de su rey, ella sonrió incómoda al verlo.

— Merlín, ha pasado tiempo que no te he visto en la iglesia, hace... ¿doce años?, ¿hace cuanto no pides perdón a nuestro Dios? — La maga se sintió bastante molesta al escuchar eso, ella tenía otras creencias y ese clérigo lo sabía, esperando que Arthur se alejara de ese chiflado hombre de Dios, tenía mucho que decirle. 

— Si, si, mañana saldo cuentas con el de arriba — La mujer sonrió, tirando de las manos de su rey. — Arthur, es urgente, y... Privado — Dijo viendo al viejo esperando a que diera espacio, pero este parecía instalado en el carruaje en que había llegado, por lo que ellos dos tuvieron que moverse.

— Vamos a otro lugar entonces — Arthur supo que era urgente cuando la mujer lo había llamado por su nombre, Merlín solo usaba este método para llamar su atención, ya esperaba lo peor.

  
...

Luego de alejarse de ese molesto hombre dedicado a uno de los Dioses de arriba, la maga llevó a su rey al carro donde debería estar Gilgamesh, el cual había sido apartado del grupo y ordenado a los caballeros que se alejaran de la zona lo mejor posible.

— Me éstas asustando Merlín... ¿Acaso...? — Cuando habló de efectos secundarios, pensó en todas las enfermedades horribles que se le pudo cruzar por la cabeza.

— Los escarabajos en Uruk eran usados para dar pigmento a la tela y lana de oveja, una mordida por parte de estos al rey solo le causaba vomitos incontrolables — Explicaba la mujer mientras miraba la puerta sellada del carruaje. — Pero la clase de escarabajo que picó a Gilgamesh no es ni cerca de ser a uno de los que pudieron habitar Uruk... Ni yo me explicó como ha llegado un escarabajo egipcio aquí... El tema es que... — Intentaba que su rey entendiera, manteniendo su seriedad, pero no podia ante la situacion que estaban. — Los egipcios usaban estos bichitos para otras cosas... Algo curiosas jeje—.

— Explica lo que sucede, y rápido — Ordenó, sintiendo el estrés subirle al cuello al pensar que tendrían que retrasarse más tiempo aun. 

— Vera, la fiebre de Gilgamesh persiste, pero al menos ha bajado de intensidad, al igual que sus visiones, no quita el hecho que volverán... Lo que sucede que ahora un factor extra se a agregado a su malestar, y es que... Los escarabajos egipcios tienen toxinas propias de un afrodisíaco... Jeje y pues... El rey Gilgamesh esta algo, complicado — Explicó sonriendo nerviosa esperando a que el otro entendiera. — A esto debemos pasar a un tema muy serio... Que es necesario que Gilgamesh le explique mejor de su maldición —.

—... ¡¿Mi prometida esta intoxicada?!— Solo había escuchado, malestar, toxinas y Gilgamesh, pensó lo peor, aun sabiendo que debían hablar de la maldición del menor luego. — Voy a entrar, tengo que ver como esta —.

— Mi rey, ya le dije que esta algo... Complicado —.

— ¿Esta peor? — Arthur iba a tirar la puerta del carro a este paso, tenía que ver a Gilgamesh, ya no estaba escuchando ni un poco de las palabras de su maga. 

—... Vealo usted mismo y juzgue si esto es bueno o malo, pero por favor, tómese su tiempo para hablar con el luego, tendrán que dejar varias cosas en claro antes de casarse — La maga se molestó al no ser escuchada y golpeando su bastón contra el suelo, liberó el pequeño sello que le había colocado a la puerta del carro para evitar que Gilgamesh saliera corriendo de este al despertar, sabiendo que nunca debió experimentar los efectos de un parecido a los afrodisíacos, de seguro entraría en desesperación.

  
Arthur entró y vió a su futura esposa temblando en un rincón del carro, con la cabeza entre sus piernas y aterrado de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

— Mi reina, ¿estas bien?, ¿tu fiebre a bajado?, me alegra ver que ya no estas postrado, ¿qué es lo que sigue atormentando tu cuerpo? — El rey de Camelot había entrado por completo al carruaje para ver con felicidad que Gilgamesh parecía estar mucho mejor que hace dos días, luego del tratamiento de Merlín, este ya parecía como antes de haber enfermado. — ¿Sucede algo? —.

— ¡Largo!— Exclamó el menor, abrazando sus mantas con terror puro en sus ojos. — ¡No quiero verte hasta que esta mierda se me pase!, ¡Es peor que la fiebre o la muerte, es terriblemente doloroso, y es culpa tuya por no revisar antes que el carro!— Decía mientras amenazaba con llorar, cubriendo su cara con las mantas que le habían dado, había terminado convertido en un bulto tembloroso.

Arthur sintió un alivio enorme al ver a su prometida volver a gritarle, mas no entendía su malestar, se acercó a él para atrapar al bulto tembloroso, que chilló fuertemente al ser tomado cuando ni quería que la maga lo volviera a tocar.

— Merlín dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo — Sintió unos cuantos golpes en el pecho, acostándose en el suelo cubierto de almohadas, sentía la fragancia de menta y aceite usados en el tratamiento de su esposa. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi reina?—.

—...Nunca he experimentado estos cambios en mi cuerpo, ¡y tengo mucho miedo!, aun sabiendo que me deseas... Mi maldición no me permite disfrutar de placeres humanos, ¡esto es aun peor que la enfermedad misma, Arthur!— El rey de Camelot solo veía a un bulto en sus brazos quejarse fuertemente. Tomando los extremos de la manta, descubrió cual velo a su pequeña joya.

Ahí estaban esos rubis rojos, Llorosos con claras lágrimas acumuladas, un sonrojo que abarcaba sus mejillas y nariz, los labios curvados en pesar mientras tenía un leve hipo por la angustia presente. El cabello rubio caía de forma suave por sus hombros y ahora notaba que a su prometido le habían cambiado las telas puritanas de Uruk por una túnica blanca que cubría las partes necesarias de su piel.

No veía ningún efecto secundario en Gilgamesh como para alarmarse, quizás en el rojo tobillo que había quedado expuesto, esa quemadura tardaría en sanar, pero al menos seguía vivo y muchísimo más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

— No se si ahora yo he enfermado, o bien fue los días que no te he visto... Pero estas muchísimo más hermoso de lo que recordaba — Dijo besando la frente del menor, el cual seguia reacio a aceptar el cariño de este. 

— T-tengo que hablar contigo — Decía esperando a que lo soltara. — Mi maldición es más complicada de lo que piensas, podría llegar a morir si seguimos lo esperado, perder mi virginidad solo abriría un montón de problemas más, ¡y ya esta empezando, estoy cayendo en los placeres humanos, Arthur!— Finalizó rompiendo en llanto, sintiendo el pánico de la realización de los visiones.

Pendragon se acomplejó al no entender a su prometida y la duda lo atacó al estar aun buscando los supuestos efectos secundarios, ¿quizas más sensible que antes?, ¿Aun seguía en peligro su vida después de todo?

Mas luego de que Gilgamesh intentara escapar de sus brazos, la manta que cubría su cuerpo fue arrebatada por él movimiento repentino, dejando su parte inferior descubierta.

— ¡No me mires, no mires como he caído en la desgracia!— El menor se lamentó cubriendo su zona intimida, la cual parecía mostrar el ya notable efecto secundario del desgraciado insecto extranjero.

La vista dada por su prometida, hizo que el rey de Camelot sintiera la perversión aflorar en su alma, Gilgamesh estaba sufriendo de los estragos de la toxina afrodisíaca, teniendo a su pobre reina temblorosa y necesitada de la carne al desconocer sus propios placeres, experimentando por primera vez lo que era una erección en su propia piel.

¿Por que tenían que hablar antes si podían disfrutar de los placeres ahora?.  
Ayudaría a su joya de Uruk a descubrir la lujuria para llegar al altar ya preparada para ser su reina.

No iba a perder la oportunidad que el destino le daba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan gustado de este capitulo, espero leer sus opiniones sobre los miedos de Gil. <3.  
> Nos vemos, pronto vendrán cosas interesantes ~


	12. 12- Caer en el placer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh ha caído en la tentación de la carne junto a Arthur, este busca ayudarlo, prometiendo así lo que haría pensé a Gilgamesh que el rey de Camelot no es tan malo como pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias.  
> — Masturbación consentida a un menor de edad.  
> — Arthur ayudando de forma cuestionable.
> 
> Quedan advertidos uwu.

Arthur tenía acorralado a Gilgamesh, el cual se abrazaba a si mismo, lleno de temor por lo que experimentaba su cuerpo.

— ¿ _Necesitas ayuda_? — Preguntó, intentando tocar al otro, viendo a este tan asustado con algo tan natural del cuerpo masculino, era muy tierno. — No entiendo a que le temes —.

— Si caigo en la tentación del deseo, solo acortaré mi vida... Y lo único que me queda, son mis dones, no quiero perderlos... _Así nunca podré saber como moriré_ — Confesó, temblando de dolor por la entumecida parte de su cuerpo, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en atentar contra su vida, cuando las visiones llegaban, al menos le daba la calma saber como sería su último suspiro, ¡pero últimamente solo estaban fallando!, no entendía que pasaba y no quería perder su clarividencia por un deseo estúpido de ser tocado.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte, Gilgamesh?— Preguntó el otro, si tanto quería saber como sería sus últimos días, negándose a caer en tentaciones humanas, era para prepararse mentalmente cuando ese último día llegara, como, donde. Gilgamesh le tenía miedo a la muerte, ya que no sabía cuando podría aparecer en sus visiones y se perdía su don, quedaría horriblemente aterrado.

—... ¿ _Quien no le teme a esa desgracia_?... Siempre he querido mi descanso eterno, teniendo en cuenta como sería, si dolería o siquiera lo lograría, puedo respirar tranquilo por que se cuando podría llegar ese momento — Decía, abrazando sus piernas. — Si caigo en el deseo del placer, no solo los voy a perder, mi vida se convertiría en un objeto para bien ajeno... Solo soy una reliquia que puede conceder deseos si me corrompen, ¡sin saber como serán mis últimos días!, ¡ _Es horrible, por favor, dejame ahogarme en este castigo corporal_!— Decía al mayor el cual solo miraba al menor, que cubría con vergüenza esa zona.

Arthur ahora sabía que su esposa eterna no sería, si corrompía ese cuerpo para liberarlo de la maldición infantil, solo le traería más dolor a Gilgamesh, mas pensó.

— ¿Y no puedo liberarte?, tener que vivir sabiendo cuando vas a morir... Se que te puede aliviar, pero no es sano, menos si tienes que sufrir por estos... ¿por que conservarlos?, a mi lado no te pasará nada, no quiero vivir con una reina que espera paciente el día de su muerte, sin siquiera haber vivido como un humano alguna vez — Tomó los hombros de Gilgamesh para ver el rostro de este, el cual se veía sumido en la angustia pura. — Mira como estas por culpa de ellos, sin poder disfrutar de los placeres humanos comunes, aferrado a algo que solo te muestra lo que más temes —.

— ¿¡Y?!, ¡Ya he vivido milenios así, saber el día de mi muerte solo me da el alivio de por fin ver cuando podré descansar en paz, aunque me aterre, aunque se que debo perder mis dones antes por tu culpa, al menos puedo tener el alivio de que se que algún día la tortura acabará! — Arthur atrapó sus manos para descubrir su cara y dejando sus piernas en paz, así como el lugar afectado, la culpa moral lo atacó un poco por sentir el deseo de descubrir esa zona.

— ¿Te hace feliz vivir así?, ¿nunca soñaste como era ser humano?, vivir de forma normal, sin que de repente te llegara la imagen mortal de como acabarás, o ver como perderás tu regalo divino, poder disfrutar de los placeres, vivir tranquilo sabiendo que ya no tendrás presente tu muerte... Yo no te quiero como un objeto Gilgamesh, si para tenerte al fin viviendo como un mortal tengo que hacerte caer en los perversión, creeme que lo haré, no quiero deseos o visiones catastróficas, te quiero a ti — Sonrió viendo al niño arrugar la cara en asco y terror al ver las intenciones de esas palabras, mas se calmaron un poco para suspirar, agotado.

—... Antes pensaba que me violarías esa noche, que sería el fin de mi vida... Pero debo admitir que también mi cuerpo esperaba eso, sentir la libertad de no tener que despertar llorando al ver que me quedaba poco tiempo en esta tortura o como tu te salias con la tuya, gozando de mi pureza... — Vió a Arthur con molestia. — ¿Como planeas convertirme en un humano?, para eso tendrías que matarme, el perdón de los dioses no puede ser utilizado por mi...—.

— ¿Y si pido que te quedes conmigo?—.

— Quizás solo te quedes con mi cadáver —.

— ¿Y si ruego a que te liberen de tus maldiciones?—.

— Eso... — Gilgamesh curvo su boca esperando responder. — Eso ni tu te lo crees, todos somos egoístas Arthur, ahora mismo tu lo éstas siendo al querer tocarme... Duele, duele mucho — Se quejó sintiendo el dolor en su parte baja, al igual que el miedo aflorar en su pecho.

— Quiero liberarte, y no sabremos si eso resultara si no lo intentamos —.

— ¿Aun lo harías aunque me pierdas en el proceso?— Preguntó viendo las manos de Arthur alojarse en su cintura. Iba cayendo lentamente en sus palabras, no quería ser tomado, pero el picor de la duda al por fin descubrir que era el placer, lo llamaba a dejarse hacer.

— **Nunca pierdo, Gilgamesh** — Sentó al menor sobre sus piernas, sonriendo con tranquilidad. — Sea cual sea el modo para conseguir tu libertad, lo haré... Y si llegas a morir, creeme que te seguiré al mismísimo infierno — Vió al menor temblar al ver sus grandes manos acariciar los muslos tibios descubiertos por lo pequeño de la túnica.

— Eres un jodido enfermo —.

— Solo quiero ayudar a mi futura esposa, te enseñare lo que es el placer, quizás no pueda hacer mucho, pero al menos deja liberar un poco de tensión que tienes aquí — Sonrió con malicia al ver la zona levemente levantada, y su sonrisa aumento más al ver que el menor no hacía nada para alejarse de el.

— _A-ah, sólo esta vez... Solo por esta vez, confiaré en ti_ — Dijo empezando a jadear al no poder aguantar el deseo de la curiosidad en saber como se sentiría que lo tocaran. Aunque fuera por ese enfermo, estaba un cincuenta por ciento seguro que Arthur se quedaría con su virginidad de todos modos, presenciar el como sería su actuar en una parte de su cuerpo, quizás lo tendría listo desde ya.

Arthur sonrió, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse también.   
Le enseñaría a la joya de Uruk lo que se había perdido por tantos años.

  
....

  
— Tranquilo, respira — El rey de Camelot respiraba cerca del oído de su futura prometida, sentada en sus piernas, dándole la espalda, descubría ese tesoro mismo al mundo levantando su túnica para ver lo que escondía el menor, aunque sabía lo que había ahí, sería primera vez en ver los estragos de la lujuria en alguien como Gilgamesh.

Ahogados en el calor del momento, luego de que Arthur lograra atrapar al otro tras terminar de convencerlo al fin en que confiara en el, quería verlo caer en el placer bajo sus propias manos y pronto su lucha para evitar que esto sucediera, se vieron frustradas por su inexistente fuerza y al parecer, ya cansado de seguir cuidando algo que perdería de todas formas.

Arthur sabía que Gilgamesh debía estar harto de sufrir por visiones dolorosas, y aunque no lo admitiría, tambien de vivir con el presente hecho que su muerte llegaría, siendo esto por su propia mano o por terceros. Comprendió tambien sus atentados a su vida antes para evitar convertirse en un objeto y por el miedo a caer en los placeres desconocidos antes de eso. Aunque solo fuera un niño en cuerpo, sus miedos le parecieron algo tiernos a Arthur, Gilgamesh le tenía miedo a la vida por sus visiones.

Y el le quitaría esto, lo convertiría en un humano libre, y lo haría vivir cada placer que se podría permitir.

  
— _A-ah, n-no_ — El menor gimió al sentir como un dedo del hombre bajaba por la extensión de su pubis a la inexplorada zona, pasando hasta su pequeño miembro víctima de los estragos de la toxina del insecto, desgraciado el bicho que lo hizo caer tan bajo como para dejarse llevar así. — ¡ _Arthur mngn_!— Lloró de dolor al ver como torturaba su pene, atrapado entre dos dedos los cuales empezaron el vaivén suave, una danza lenta para el inexperto rey de Uruk, el cual debía admitir que llevaba tiempo esperando el contacto.

Era como golpes a su vientre y columna, tan extraño y atrayente a la vez.

— Shhh, deja que me encargue — El mayor tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la de Gilgamesh, viendo en primera fila como su prometida lloraba a mares mientras lo hacía conocer el placer de la masturbación, sus gemidos eran tan tiernos, esperaba a que el clérigo del grupo no estuviera cerca o de seguro no le permitiría casarse por haber arrastrado a su prometida al "pecado" antes siquiera haber pisado Camelot.

  
— No tengas miedo, solo esta vez, espero calmar los gritos de tus visiones — Decía viendo al menor tener espasmos potentes, intentando cerrar sus piernas, rogando a que lo dejara. — Quiero ver como experimentas el deseo mortal, Gilgamesh — Hablarle al menor hacía que se relajara un poco, lo notaba por sus expresiones.

— _A-ah n-no, ve lento, por favor_ — Sus agudos gemidos y quejas hizo que Arthur torciera una sonrisa perversa, viendo como este empezaba a mover sus caderas hacia su mano, le estaba gustando al parecer. 

— Aunque me hayas dicho que tienes fecha límite para disfrutar de esto, buscare la forma de mantenerte a salvó, por algo quiero que conozcas estos placeres, Gilgamesh, humano, ser divino o joya de Uruk, te quiero aliviar el pesar que cargas por tener esos dones, dado por unos dioses que te han dado la espalda — Susurraba cerca de la cara de este, viendo la curva placentera que hacía sus gestos, su respiración se condensó en bruma y su pecho se expandía con muchísima más intensidad al empezar a faltarle aire. — Piensas que soy egoísta, ¿no?—.

— ¡ _L-lo eres_! — El menor respondió sintiendo su saliva escurrir fuera de su boca, sus caderas se levantaron desesperadas al ver que la mano del mayor se alejaba de su base genital. El placer que estaba sintiendo era algo tan raro y a pesar de negarse, la necesidad que estaba teniendo ahora mismo hacía que sus caderas se controlaran solas. — ¡ _A-Arthur por favor_! — Rogó al ver que este había detenido el movimiento para besar su cuello y acariciar su espasmódico vientre gimiendo con fuerza cuando los dedos calientes del mayor se encerraron en uno de sus pezones, tirando de el.

Estaba perdiendo el juicio, frotando su cuerpo contra Arthur, viendo ya en el placer necesitado a este, el cual sonreía y jadeaba al ver a su prometida en condiciones complicadas.

— ¿Soy cruel, Gilgamesh?— Preguntó, ahora llevando sus dos manos a torturar los dos botones rosas, ya erectos, la joya de Uruk llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para gemir con fuerza. — ¿Soy cruel por ayudarte a que vivas feliz como humano?, no te negare la libertad, serás una reina, quizás no de Uruk, pero si de Camelot — Beso sus labios sintiendo la emoción crecer al ver la pequeña lengua lamer estos buscando el músculo caliente con desespero, teniendo que alejarlo un poco, viendo ese puro cuerpo sumido en los estragos de la lujuria. — Y reina de mi corazón—.

— ¡ _ **Deja de hablar y tocame maldición**_! — El rey de Uruk ya había perdido la razón en el placer desconocido, no importa cuanto negara, al menos Arthur parecía buscar complacerlo, en sus visiones esto debía ser más violento, en Camelot. Mas estas parecían fallar con el mínimo cambio, ¿estaban perdiendo precisión?, de todas formas como quería que estas fueran precisas, si ya había caído en unos deseos carnales.

— No desesperes, quiero que disfrutes al máximo — Dándose el gusto de besar la boca del menor, siendo correspondido con desespero, movió felizmente su lengua para darle un lento beso, bajando sus manos a la zona conflictiva que Gilgamesh esperaba a que tocara.

Y eso hizo, ahora el vaivén fue más obstinado, logrando escuchar fuertes gemidos obstruidos por su boca.

— ¡ _MNG_! — Era adorable como el miembro del menor quedaba totalmente cubierto por su mano, agradecía no haberse colocado la armadura hoy, aunque quizás el frio del metal aliviaría muchísimo más rápido a Gilgamesh.

Arthur gruño al sentir el tembloroso trasero del menor sobre sus genitales, no podía darse el lujo de desvirgarlo aquí, quería que fuera en su lugar favorito, lejos del reino, sus caballeros, en especial Merlín.

En eso recordó a la maga... Que debió quedarse afuera... Esperando su veredicto para ver que haría con el menor en esa situación.

  
— Y pensar que le gustaba las mujeres antes, Ay Uther, tu hijo salió tan complejo — La maga estaba afuera del carruaje, esperando a su rey, que claramente había elegido el camino de la perversión.  
Su presencia hacía que los caballeros de Arthur, el clérigo y hasta los caballos se alejaran de la zona donde estaba la pequeña pareja de futuros prometidos.

En eso, volvió a pensar en el escarabajo, el como había llegado hasta aquí o bien, aparecido de forma espontánea con sólo el motivo de morder a Gilgamesh. Como si fuera todo planeado fríamente.

Los pensamientos de la maga se vieron interrumpidos por fuertes gemidos por parte del menor, el cual sollozaba por el inevitable clímax que parecía llegar.  
La mujer cubrió sus oídos para permitirle a Arthur ser el único que hubiera escuchado los primeros gemidos placenteros del rey clarividente.

— ¡N-no!, ¿¡ _Que esta pasando **o-oh**_?!— El menor gimió confundido viendo el vaivén violento sobre su entumecido miembro, su espalda se dobló en la repentina sensación de que algo se estaba juntando en su vientre, un calor terrible, casi palpable estaba tomando todo su cuerpo, hasta que de un momento a otro, como un golpe en su estómago, el esperado clímax llegó. — ¡ _HAA ARTHUR!_ ~ — Sus pupilas se dilataron y su lengua se dio el lujo de escapar de su boca, eyaculando de forma abundante en la mano del mayor, el cual había colocado esta como barrera para evitar manchar las sábanas. — ¡ _HAA!~_ — Gilgamesh tuvo casi dos orgasmos juntos, abriendo sus piernas y levantando su cadera de forma descarada hacía la mano del otro, la cual presionó el pequeño miembro hasta que este dejara de liberar la semilla del otro.

Arthur vió complacido su trabajo, olvidando el hecho que Merlín estaba afuera esperando, solo le intereso ver a Gilgamesh tener su primer orgasmo y post orgasmo donde veía con horror lo expulsado, era simplemente adorable.

— ¿Q-qué es eso?— Pregunto, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo el alivio increíble en su cuerpo, sus párpados pesaron y sentía algo clavarle en el trasero, tal parece alguien no podía evitar su propia excitación.

— Tendré que explicarte muchas cosas por lo que veo — Arthur sonrió viendo su mano manchada, sintiendo el picor de la perversión, tenía sus propios problemas ahora y Gilgamesh estaba aun experimentando el post orgasmo.  
Tendría que tener demasiada fuerza de voluntad con su futura esposa. — Ha sido demasiado — El líquido escurría por su mano, Arthur lo veía como si fuera algo divino, notando como su prometida se removía sobre su erección, buscando comodidad algo adormilado. — Cariño, no hagas eso — Suspiró, intentando guardar calma, no podía tocar a Gilgamesh de la forma que quería.

No aun, por el momento, deberían esperar.

  
La maga suspiró aliviada al ya no escuchar los alaridos placenteros del menor, algo incómoda, volvió a sus ideas mientras esperaba que Arthur saliera de ahí, o bien irse ella si este pasaba a enseñarle a Gilgamesh otros placeres.

Debía investigar la degeneración de los dones del menor, que de seguro se vería afectado, al igual que la maldición dada, quizas podría ser reversible... Quizás.

Hundida en sus ideas, no tomo en cuenta el pequeño insecto que se escurría por debajo de las piedras, esperando con su carga venenosa a su presa.

El atacante aun tenía muchos planes para el desgraciado que había robado la joya de Uruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el picante ira subiendo lentamente de ahora en adelante.  
> Espero sus comentarios, que aun estoy intentando recordar como se escribía estas escenas <3.


	13. 13- Aun sin llegar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur y Gilgamesh luego de haberse acercado aun más tras la ayuda carnal del mayor, ocurre un accidente que solo demostrara el peligro latente aun los acecha.

  
El rey de Camelot luego de asegurarse que su futura prometida hubiera quedado satisfecha con su liberación carnal, lo dejó durmiendo, agitado y con una fiebre que fue subiendo levemente, se sintió algo culpable, pero a la vez no.

Nada grave, Merlín revisó a Gilgamesh mientras el rey se retiraba a sentir sus pecados caminar por su espalda, además de encargarse del problema que le quedó entre sus piernas ante la dulzura de su consorte luego de quedarse delirando levemente de placer por el post orgasmo, ese cuerpo tan inocente podía pasar a ser el más erótico en unos segundos, frotando sus piernas entre si mientras su vientre seguía con espasmos leves, junto a los suaves jadeos agotados de este.

Pediría dos semanas a Mordred y a sus tutores que se hicieran cargo del trono, el disfrutaría de una merecida luna de miel con su reina.  
Había mucho que explorar todavía y quería toda la privacidad posible para que Gilgamesh se sintiera cómodo con el.

Arthur estuvo peor que enamorado primerizo, ignorando el hecho de la notable molestia de sus caballeros al ya estar cansados por estar a metros de Camelot y no tener la orden de seguir avanzando. 

Realmente se estaba acumulando un montón de problemas que su rey, como siempre, hacía oídos sordos, ahora mismo quería dedicarse solo a su pequeña joya de Uruk, que necesitaba a su prometido para caer en las tentaciones carnales lentamente.

...

  
— Bueno, mi rey, ¿ha terminado de rezar? — Merlín luego de asear a un agotado Gilgamesh, había ido a buscar a su rey para hablar seriamente sobre como procederían a tratar las maldiciones del menor. Se había tardado unas dos horas y ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que pensó que Arthur debía estar preparando al grupo para partir a Camelot.

Mas lo encontró en silencio con el clérigo, rezando al Dios impuesto por la iglesia y que Arthur había optado por creer.

— Estoy confesando mis pecados, Merlín — No pudo mentirle al hombre de Dios, quería llegar casi con la misma pureza que Gilgamesh, y como no podía obligar al menor a rezar a un Dios que desconocía, había decidido pagar por el. Ya llevada ciento veinte Padre Nuestro, y aun le faltaba. Su cara reflejaba el arrepentimiento, no por lo que hizo, si no por la cantidad de rezos.

— Oh... Bueno, creo que iré a cuidar a Gilgamesh — Dijo viendo al clérigo mirarla con desaprobación, la maga tenía creencias marcadas y aunque había cumplido con la petición de Arthur de aceptar el culto que tomaba cada vez más fuerza en Camelot, realmente solo terminaba por seguirle el juego al otro.

— Como mi consejera, deberías ayudarme a pagar mi castigo — Arthur sonrió a la otra, la cual ya tenía clara intensión de alejarse para dejar a su rey tranquilo. — ¡Ven aquí Merlín!— A pesar que la otra no creía en Dios, podía ayudarlo un poco con su perdón, ya que el lo ordenaba que fuera así.

Así la maga fue obligada a sentarse a un lado, sonriendo nerviosa al hombre de Dios, que estaba satisfecho por ver a rey y consejera al fin saldar cuentas al de arriba.  
Todo para llegar sin remordimientos al altar, que si, apenas llegaran al reino, la boda se iba a realizar.

A pesar de que el joven principe suplente en el trono ni idea tenía que estaba preparando el reino para una boda y no una celebración por la victoria del viaje, Arthur esperaba a que aceptara a la pequeña madrastra que traía desde el desierto.

  
...

— ¿No tienes fiebre otra vez? — Arthur le preguntó al menor mientras los dos iban en su corcel. Quedaban tan pocos días para entrar al territorio de las murallas de concreto, donde ya se veían a una distancia lejana. Con esto, el rey le permitió a su prometida montar con el los últimos kilómetros, claramente no le pudo negar nada ahora que se habían acercado bastante, aunque esperaba a que su prometida entrara al carruaje para evitar que su presencia fuera vista antes de tiempo, estaban pasando un momento agradable así.

— N-no, debe ser el frío — Gilgamesh estaba con algo de ropa gruesa, junto a una capa de Arthur, la cual abrazaba su cuerpo mientras miraba los alrededores del sector. Lentamente la escarcha del invierno se iba notando, y el viento frío le calaba los huesos, mas tenía un poco de pudor al tener el cuerpo del otro tan pegado al suyo, luego de haberlo ayudado de esa forma carnal. 

Le había costado salir del carruaje. Primero sintió culpa, llorando por unos cuantos días pensando que ya sus visiones no volverían a el, mas estas seguían presentes, pero no de forma tan catastrófica y dolorosas, eso lo alivio bastante. Luego vino la vergüenza, debía admitir que la emoción de haber sido tocado fue como un viaje rápido a caballo y después un paso lento por el desierto.

Sintió tantas emociones juntas que ni el sabía como describirlas, finalmente aceptó que había disfrutado demasiado del toque ajeno, admitiendo que deseaba poder disfrutar de los placeres humanos apenas Arthur y el estuvieran casados.  
El mayor ya le había dejado claro que no haría nada sin su consentimiento, seguía buscando de forma necesitada su actitud déspota a tenerlo controlado, por lo que Gilgamesh lentamente fue aceptando la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Se casaría, si, con un rey que le había demostrado tenerle bastante respeto a un punto de esperar sus ordenes por un extraño deseo de buscar a alguien que lo controlara.

Quizás Arthur le había dado horribles sustos a un punto de desear la muerte y la huida que se cumplía en sus visiones, pero luego de ver que Pendragon realmente solo era un hombre con deseos carnales y egoístas hacia el, que quería tenerlo en un trono y hacerlo caer en los placeres de la carne para liberar su cuerpo de las egoístas manos de sus dioses, lo hacia pensar que tan malo no era.

Buscaba su libertad, su placer, sus palabras, sus ordenes y calor, no buscaba lastimarlo, humillarlo o matarlo.  
Tal vez si en su momento tuvo miedo por el actuar de Arthur de decidir que le enseñaría la lujuria, la necesidad de ser tocado y el placer, pero realmente no con malas intenciones, si no para vivir en paz gobernando juntos.

Agradecía que el otro le mostrara todas sus facetas para al menos llegar al altar no de forma forzada, además de que claramente el ya hace tiempo había aceptado casarse con este cuando le ganó en su batalla.  
Al menos ahora, ya no se sentía empujado y temeroso de llegar a tomar la mano de Arthur en el altar, ni que este lo llevara a la cama para tomar lo que había guardado de forma innecesaria, quería vivir esa realidad nueva que le entregaba Camelot.

Quería vivir con Arthur, su captor, malcriado y odioso futuro esposo, gobernando un reino juntos hasta que la muerte temida llegara.

— Arthur — Llamó al mayor mientras juntaba pequeñas manos para frotarlas por el frio que sentía. — Cuando lleguemos, ¿me vas a presentar a tu hijo?— Preguntó. — Me gustaría ver los terrenos de Camelot también, antes de casarnos, quiero saber donde voy a vivir de ahora en adelante —.

—...Oh claro, lo que tu pidas, mi reina — El otro le tembló el labio queriendo sonreír como un estúpido ante lo adorable del otro, le mostraría a Mordred su nueva madrastra, y de paso, irían los tres a ver el reino en general. — Será mejor que vuelvas al carruaje, ya esta empezando a congelarse el clima — Advirtió, mientras tomaba con firmeza la riendas de su caballo.

—... ¿Y no puedes venir conmigo?, tengo frío — Miró al otro algo sonrojado. — ¿Podemos dormir juntos hoy? — Al fin pidió al otro que pasara la noche con el, Arthur siempre era el que entraba sin permiso, como Gilgamesh no podía hacer mucho, solo lo aceptaba, de todas formas no era algo tan grave como para negarle compartir el mismo espacio.

— ¡Claro, claro!, hace mucho frío jeje, podríamos enfermar, mejor estar juntos para guardar calor — Ahora estaba riendo bastante sonrojado al escuchar a su prometida pedirle compartir al fin bajo su consentimiento la cama improvisada del carruaje.

Y viendo la cara de Gilgamesh, junto a sus acciones, parecía esperar a que tocara su cuerpo otra vez, quizás a alguien le había gustado su iniciativa de arrastrarlo al morbo.

— Rey Arthur, recuerde que la novia no puede pasar la noche con usted, ¿ya han compartido cama antes?— Como ángel juzgador, el clérigo reprendiendo al rey encima de su mula, con la maga atrás detrás de el, lamentando que ese tipo aun siguiera con ellos al frente.

— Solo vamos a dormir, nada más — El rey volvió a tener un ceño serio y autoritario al escuchar como le negaban pasar al fin un rato cariñoso con la joya de Uruk, el cual miraba al clérigo como si fuera un bicho raro.

— ¿No puedo dormir contigo si aun no estamos casados? — Preguntó el menor. — Que cultura religiosa más... Poco amorosa tienes, en Uruk al menos los matrimonios solo se esperaba a que la novia fuera virgen, no se apartaban de su futuro esposo, a no ser que el rey lo ordenara, y yo no tenía necesidad de ver a las novias a decir verdad — Habló el menor soltando una bruma espesa por cada palabra que salía de su boca. — ¿Eres creyente de esto, Arthur?—.

El clérigo río con gracia, haciendo que el niño se sintiera muy molesto.

— Pero si viene de una cultura con dioses múltiples, mi futura reina, no me esperaría para más... Incluso, hasta las prostitutas eran sagradas, ¿no?, Je, que chiste — Gilgamesh enrojeció de ira a ese insulto a su cultura, iba a responder, llenó de cólera, pero Arthur pareció acelerar el trote del corcel para alejarse bastante del grupo.

— ¿¡Rey Arthur?!— Los caballeros de confianza de este, Merlín y el clérigo metiche habían quedado atrás por el repentino arranque de acciones, queriendo seguirle, mas este levantó una mano indicando que no quería escolta atrás de él, debían guardar una distancia razonable al parecer.

Estando en un sendero mal calado con algunas piedras en el camino y árboles secos alrededor, Arthur saco unos treinta metros lejos de su grupo, esperando privacidad.

— ¡No me sigan!— El monarca exclamó molestó, aferrado a sus riendas y apretando los dientes por el frío, además de la repentina molestia que había sentido por las palabras de ese hombre, aunque respetara este por tener sus mismas creencias, si que le había irritado.

No quería que Gilgamesh se llevara un mal rato con gente de su reino, él podía creer en lo que fuera, pero sabia que el cambio cultural sería algo denso. Tenía que hablar en privado con él, así que a unos metros lejos del resto, decidió educar a su prometida en lo que sería una realidad dentro de poco.

Eran diferentes en cultura, y de seguro él otro no aceptaría el montón de cambios que tendría que conocer para casarse.

— ¿Y este repentino actuar, mi rey?— Sintió el cosquilleo en la espalda cuando Gilgamesh lo llamó así, ¿buscaba calmarlo?, por que lo estaba consiguiendo bastante rápido.

Gilgamesh no necesitaba hacer mucho para tenerlo calmado otra vez.

— Tengo que hablar contigo — El mayor dijo, viendo de forma cuidadosa el suelo al ver que su caballo estaba tomando su tiempo en no pisar alguna piedra, sus herraduras debían estar gastadas ya.

— Yo igual... — Suspiró jugando con uno de sus mechones rubios largos, viendo al mayor a los ojos mientras acomodaba la capa para evitar el frío que había golpeado repentinamente su cuerpo, ya sentía que caería nieve sobre sus cabezas.

— Sobre la boda... Quiero que sea al aire libre, lo normal sería que fuera en el castillo, pero si lo hacemos ahí... Temo que te aten por la fuerza a nuestras costumbres — Acarició la cabeza del corcel al escuchar a este quejarse, parecía empezar a cojear un poco, esperaba no haberlo lastimado en el repentino trote que lo obligó a someterse hace poco.

— Oh bueno... Supongo que es normal, el extranjero soy yo después de todo... A decir verdad, tampoco puedo esperar una ceremonia similar a las de mi tierra — Respondió viendo al hombre que lo tomaba suavemente de la cintura para acomodarlo mejor en la montura, sintiendo el leve nudo forzarse en su estómago por el toque de Arthur. — Aparte de eso... Me gustaría... Elegir las flores para decorar la ceremonia — Se sonrojó repentinamente al sentir esa mano cubierta por el metal sostener su cuerpo por su cintura, Arthur era fuerte, aunque había evitado no ver su cuerpo en trapos menores, ya sentía la impresión que se llevaría en la noche de bodas.

— Aunque seas un extranjero, tienes derecho a elegir tus gustos en esta ceremonia importante para ti, eres un rey también, haré que el planificador escuche tus preferencias para mezclar al menos las costumbres — Sería una boda larga, la recepción en el castillo, los ritos de la iglesia y la ceremonia en el lugar que había acordado ya, cerca donde se había criado antes de ser rey... También pediría un alojo cercano para consumar, alejado de las costumbres que debía acatar como rey. — Lo de las flores, claro que puedes elegirlas — Sonrió, maravillado por esa iniciativa.

— A-ah, gracias, supongo — Suspiro aliviado de que el otro tomara en cuenta su opinión. — Aunque igual te iba a obligar que me dejaras elegir las flores, ¿qué especies tienen en Camelot?— Preguntó sonriendo algo seguro al tener a Arthur sin poder rechazar sus ordenes, haría que su boda fuera cómoda para el. 

— Merlín te ayudara con eso, puedes elegir las que gustes... Ah, el vestido, quizás podamos... —.

— ¿Como que vestido? — El menor se removió algo molesto en su lugar al escuchar lo dicho por el otro. — Trajiste telas de Uruk, pienso que me hagan mi traje con estas — Su voz subió de tono un poco, esperando a que el otro entendiera que usar vestido no era una opción para el.

— Claro, claro, llamaré a un sastre para que acuerdes el modelo... La coronación la haremos después de la boda — Dijo, sintiendo que su caballo parecía caminar cada vez más lento. — N-no podemos proceder a esta si no... Consumamos el matrimonio — Vió el rojo de las orejas del menor hacerse presente apenas planteó el tema.

— Bueno, de todas formas ya esperaba eso, yo... Espero que seas paciente conmigo — Gilgamesh se sintió algo incómodo al sentir que estaba exigiendo ya demasiado por la ceremonia, pedir ahora algo más, no, más bien, exigir paciencia por su notable inexperiencia, le hacia temer que Arthur se cansara de tantos peros. 

— Claro que la tendré, tenemos dos semanas para hacerlo, la luna de miel será lejos del castillo, me encargaré que mi puesto no quede descuidado, pero quiero que conozcas Camelot y disfrutemos de la libertad antes de dedicarnos al reino — Su caballo dio un repentino salto al empezar a quedarse sus patas traseras atrás. — ¿Qué pasa amigo?— Preguntó algo preocupado del actuar del corcel.

— ¿No seremos mucho peso para él?— Gilgamesh agradeció en su interior que Arthur tuviera en consideración cada detalle. Realmente ya estaba esperando convertirse en su reina.

Arthur no pudo contestar la pregunta ni desmontar ya que, de manera repentina, el corcel levanto sus patas delanteras para luego ceder al peso en su lomo, terminó por caer hacia un lado, tirando a sus jinetes.

El rey sintió un repentino arranque de fuerza en proteger a su prometida, tomando su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo y amortiguar la caída, mas al intentar completar la maniobra de colocar su espalda como apoyo hacia el suelo, su pie había quedado cazado en la rienda.

Tarde fue cuando el crujido del hueso se escuchó, todo el peso del corcel desplomado había caído en su pierna con su armadura de paso, limitando la articulación. La fractura fue inevitable. Al igual que el golpe en su cráneo, se desmayo del dolor de la fractura antes que el golpe en si, su pierna se había doblado de forma anormal, sacando del eje al húmero.

— ¡ _ **ARTHUR**_! — Gilgamesh se aterrorizó al escuchar el terrible sonido del hueso crujir, viendo al mayor totalmente inconsciente aun abrazando su cuerpo, había golpeado su cabeza en el suelo. Una contusión en el cráneo se había agregado ahora. — ¡ _Despierta idiota, oye, oye, vamos imbécil no puedes morir por caerte del caballo_!— Le gritaba asustado, moviendo su cuerpo intentando hacerlo reaccionar, conmocionado por la situación.— ¡ ** _No puedes morir, por favor_**!—.

Gilgamesh no había recibido ningún rasguño, y siguió gritando aterrado viendo como la sangre se hacia presente abajo de la cabeza de Arthur, el cual por suerte seguía respirando.

— ¡¿Rey Arthur?!— El gritó de Merlín se escuchó luego, desmontando de un saltó junto al resto de sus caballeros que corrieron para ver a su rey. — ¡Arthur!— La mujer sin entender como había pasado el accidente, paso a ver su cabeza pensando que ya lo habían perdido.

Mas el hombre seguía respirando, leve, pero seguía con vida, por el momento.

— ¡ _Arthur despierta_!— Gilgamesh amenazaba con llorar sin creer como rayos el otro había preferido su seguridad antes de la suya. Sintió un tirón en su brazo, el metal frío en este lo lastimó, viendo como lo alejaban del otro. — ¡ _No me alejen de el, quiero estar con Arthur_! — Rogó llorando siendo arrastrado por Gareth, la cual recibió la orden de su hermano para alejarlo del rey caído. Debían atender con urgencia a este y con el menor al medio, solo atrasaría esto.

— ¡No lo muevan!— Merlín grito ordenes mientras retiraban al corcel de arriba de la pierna del rey, pasando ella a revisar los daños. Merlín era la única con conocimiento médico en el grupo que podría salvar al rey de una amputación al ver la pierna terriblemente afectada.

  
Gilgamesh fue alejado y dejado junto al caballo del otro, llorando a mares mientras Gareth evitaba que corriera donde Arthur, el cual le habían retirado la armadura y trasladado de forma urgente a uno de los carruajes grandes que Mordred había mandado.  
Al igual que fue enviado de forma inmediata un mensajero para informar el accidente, apenas estabilizaran al rey, partirían a Camelot ya sin retraso alguno.

La joya de Uruk solo se quedó abrazado a la capa del mayor mientras veía al corcel sacar espuma por la boca.

Ya en la noche, se dio por muerto al caballo del rey, sin saber la causa de esta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!  
> Hasta el momento, ¿como va la historia?. <3


	14. 14- Aceptar para ver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur ha caído de su caballo y Merlín tiene que dedicarse a curarlo arduamente. Mientras tanto, Gilgamesh conoce el lado más irritable de los caballeros de Camelot.

  
Estuvieron tres días detenidos, mientras Merlín se ganaba el título de maga y persona de confianza de Arthur, ella curó como pudo las heridas graves del rey, junto al hueso destrozado, que dejó una no muy linda marca en la pierna derecha de este, al igual que la contusión en la cabeza, dejó al rey durmiendo por tres días, teniendo a casi todo el reino en colapso por el accidente que se informó apenas el mensajero llegó a Camelot.

Mordred casi descuidó el trono por ir a ver a su padre, mas no se le permitió. Luego de mandar a casi todos los médicos de Camelot, se informó que la maga de este y la medicina que tenían en el reino, había podido salvar al rey.

  
Merlín y Arthur no habían visto o escuchado algo de Gilgamesh los últimos días, este quedó al cuidado auto impuesto por Gareth, la cual apenas podía controlar al niño quien rogaba ver al rey, mas nadie se lo permitió.

Luego de un trabajo sin descanso de Merlín y el rápido viaje hacía Camelot para que el monarca pudiera estar en su reino lo antes posible, la mujer se enteró que habían muerto otros cuatro caballos más, de manera extrañas y no informadas.

La maga no pudo hacer mucho, ya que los cuerpos fueron dejados en el camino, al igual que un carruaje lleno objetos traídos de Uruk, por falta de caballos y la necesidad de llegar rápido a Camelot, se tuvo que tomar esa decisión entre todos los caballeros.  
Además que nadie se atrevía a trasladar esas cosas ya, todos pensaban que le había caído una maldición al rey por llevarse eso de Uruk.

También culparon a Gilgamesh de esto, por la muerte de los caballos y por el accidente de Arthur, a tal punto llegó el miedo de que este estuviera trayendo una maldición a Camelot que al clérigo se ordenó que se le hiciera el mandato del bautizo y rezara por el rey, cosa que el hombre dudo un poco ya que el menor apenas conocia a quien le rezaba, pero al ver que no había confianza en la nueva reina hasta sentir que sus creencias extranjeras "malditas" hubieran sido dejadas antes de ingresar al reino, el mismo Gilgamesh pidió que le enseñaran a rezar.

Y de paso, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes el bautizo, solo era agua sobre su cabeza, no le quitarían sus fuertes creencias, pero si eso lograba darles algo de confianza al resto para permitirle ver a Arthur, pues lo aceptaría.

Nadie quería tener algo que ver con el rubio de ojos rojos, quien estaba desconsolado, apenas cuidado por los brutos hombres de Arthur y siendo educado por el clérigo que esperaba a que escuchara la palabra de este para "recapacitar" sobre sus creencias, a pesar de pedirlo el mismo, no podía meterse en las creencias de este.

— ¿Sabes que nací antes de cristo? — Gilgamesh habló con sus manos juntas, tembloroso y con un velo improvisado en su cabeza, casi lo tenían como una viuda llorosa esperando ser aceptado en el "reino de Dios".

—... ¿Cuantos años tienes?— Vinieron tantas dudas mientras Gilgamesh se orientaba en las creencias de su futuro esposo.

Era algo que tendría que aceptar para que dejaran de tratarlo como algo "maldito".

  
Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos, estaban detenidos, descansando un poco mientras tiraban a otro caballo muerto a un lado, era el sexto de la semana, mañana en la noche se llegaría a Camelot y no querían cargar con peso muerto, literalmente.

—... ¿Qué ha pasado?— Arthur preguntó sintiendo su cabeza dolida y su pierna hinchada, el hueso había curado, pero aun estaba algo magullado. Estaba cubierto por mantas y dentro de un carruaje acomodado digno del rey, con una fogata afuera para darle calor alrededor. La maga estaba con el, cansada y apenas sacado un ojo del otro. Los caballeros debían estar lejos para evitar interrumpir a la maga, por lo que el grupo estaba preparando las cosas a una buena distancia del carruaje del rey.

— Mi rey, su caballo murió de forma repentina mientras iba con Gilgamesh al frente de nosotros... Él esta bien, creo, lo he estado cuidando estos últimos tres días — La maga estaba con él, explicando lo sucedido estos días. — En unas horas llegaremos a Camelot — Ya estaban casi a la entrada del reino.

—... ¿Donde esta Gilgamesh? — Fue lo primero que preguntó, a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir, necesitaba saber como estaba su prometida. — ¿¡Donde esta!?— Se altero al ver el silencio de su maga.

— No lo he visto estos días mi rey, he estado con usted todo este tiempo, como ya le dije, sus hombres deberían estar cuidando de él... Aunque según me informaron hace poco, lo estarían culpando por lo sucedido, Gareth hace poco me comentó que fue llevado al lago cercano para recibir el bautizo... — Merlín apretó los puños, no pudo hacer nada al respecto más que quedarse con Arthur, sabía que este estaría molesto luego, pero no podía hacer nada ante la histeria que se había formado en el grupo. 

— ¿¡Qué!?, ¡No puede ser que hagan eso, el no es de nuestra religión! — Arthur se alteró, quiso levantarse pero apenas podía con su peso. — ¡Trae a Gilgamesh aquí, ahora y a los imbéciles que pensaron que esto pasó por su culpa! — Gritó, a viva voz ya sin poder contener su ira.

— ¡No puedo traer todo su grupo aquí, no hay nadie que piense lo contrario de Gilgamesh, Arthur!— Le dijo. — Todos creen... Que tuvo la culpa, hasta por la muerte de los caballos en estos últimos días, ire por el, pero cuando te recuperes, tendrás mucho que limpiar por aquí... Desconfían de tu reina... Iré solamente por Gilgamesh, luego tendrás que dar una charla aparte al resto— Merlín dejo el tema al aire, saliendo del carruaje antes que Arthur explotara en ira otra vez.

— Malditos... Malditos — Arthur apretó su mandíbula, furioso al escuchar que Gilgamesh no era de confianza para su reino, ¡seria él quien quedaría a cargo se moría!. Tendría que colocar mano dura a esta situación. ¿¡Qué culpa tenía Gilgamesh en esto!?.

Nadie le tendría respeto a su reina a este paso.

Con pesar, dolor y rabia, solo le quedó esperar a que Merlín trajera a Gilgamesh, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que estaba bien.  
Aun sin entender gran parte de lo que había pasado, luego tendría que buscar al culpable de la muerte de los caballos y del suyo... Quizás alguien había querido atentar contra su vida y a la de su prometida.

Alguien quería sacarlo del camino o bien culpar a la joya de Uruk de todas las desgracias sucedidas, esperando a que nadie confiara en él a este paso.

Había sido todo totalmente planeado.

...

  
La futura reina de Camelot estaba temblando, enojado y con frío, con sus piernas sumergidas en el agua de un lago casi congelado, mientras depositaban agua sobre su cabeza, cubierta con el velo blanco, el cual prontamente fue retirado para recibir el agua congelada.  
Le habían quitado toda prenda proveniente de Uruk y solo le habían permitido vestir una túnica blanca, sin joyas, brazaletes o aretes, nada que tuviera valor debió estar sobre su cuerpo en estos momentos.

Forzado a aceptar el rito impuesto por el clérigo para ganarse la confianza del resto y así poder ver al fin a Arthur, solo se sometió a lo que el mismo pidió para verlo.

Lo habían llamado maldito, desgraciado y culpado de todos los accidentes, rebajado a viajar en un carruaje de piso frio, era un milagro que no se hubiera enfermado ya.  
Teniendo otras creencias a pesar de todo, aceptó lo que querían, solo por sentirse amenazado, la herida de su tobillo había curado, pero su fiebre y visiones venían con fuerza de nuevo, colocándolo en condiciones poco saludable, siendo cuidado por un médico que solo atinó a darle algo para el dolor de su cabeza.

Resultó alérgico a la medicina y término con algunas marcas rojas en su espalda por la alergia cutánea.

Sin la protección de Merlín o su prometido, no debió tener sus visiones para sentir miedo. Los hombres de Arthur eran horribles, recriminando su actuar, su procedencia y diciéndole cosas terribles de como Arthur lo colocaría en su lugar apenas se casara, hizo que desconfiara de la gente de Camelot y ellos igual.

— Ahora eres un hijo de Dios — Ese señor extraño habló, Gilgamesh levantó su mirada y dijo, ya cansado de todo el odio que se tuvo que tragar los últimos días.

— Cuando yo reine sobre ustedes... — Habló, temblando mientras miraba con odio al clérigo, sabiendo que estaban unos cuantos caballeros del rey atrás de el, esperando a que escucharan también, entre ellos, Gawain que solo negaba con la cabeza ante la situación, mayoría ganada después de todo— Me encargaré de que aprendan a respetarme... ¡Ahora dejen que vea Arthur! — Exigió, saliendo del agua fría y dejando a un molesto hombre de Dios en esta. — ¡Ya acepte esto, ya me he humillado ante ustedes, callé todo este tiempo para acatar sus propias ordenes, siendo que pronto seré rey de Camelot! — Esperó a que esos hombre con armadura tenebrosa lo escucharan, ya no iba a aguantar que se salieran con la suya luego de haber aceptado cada cosa que le impusieron.

Gilgamesh ya no quería que pasaran sobre el solo por que Arthur no podía ver lo que hacían.

— ¡Hijo de Dios y una mierda!, ¡Ya cumplí, dejen que vea a Arthur!, ¡AHORA! — El chillido de su voz molesto a algunos de los hombres de Arthur, Gawain se frotó la oreja con leve dolor en el tímpano, el niño tenía buena voz aun. — ¡AHORA, AHORA!— Seguía gritando y golpeando el suelo con sus sandalias, casi teniendo una pataleta.

¿Y como no estar enojado?, lo habían denigrado y aún no podía ver a su prometido, esperaba que estos cumplieran con su pedido.

— Puedes verlo, pero deja de chillar, por favor — El primo del otro intentó calmarlo, casi tratando a este como si se tratara de Modred. — Dudo que ahora teman de ti — No creía que una cosa tan pequeña y chillona pudiera matar a alguien con "los poderes de una maldición", quizás con sus gritos si, realmente Arthur tendría que tener paciencia con dos cachorros de león a punto de lanzarse a su cuello, Mordred era igual o peor que el niño.

— ¿Me vas a llevar donde Arthur?— Preguntó viendo como el mayor lo tomaba de la mano para alejarlo del lago, con el grupo de colegas y clérigo negando la cabeza y quejándose del quejumbroso menor. A pesar de morir de frio, quería llegar rápido a los brazos del mayor.

— Si, si, aunque quizás siga durmiendo, hace poco pudieron confirmar que no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad — El menor sintió un alivio tan grande al escuchar eso, había estado con la angustia de no saber absolutamente nada de su prometido los últimos días. El otro había olvidado notificar a su hermana para que mantuviera al niño informado, el estaba ocupado yendo de un lado a otro moviendo caballos muertos, acortando trayectos e intentando mandar mensajes alentadores a Camelot para que el resto de la mesa redonda dejara a Mordred sin supervisión.

Arthur solo había traído a dos miembros de esta, luego de recibir el consejo de dejar al resto para que cuidaran de su hijo, claramente aceptó ya que Mordred apenas sabia quedarse quieto.

— Ah, menos mal que ese bruto es duro de matar — Comentó el infante, era un hombre fuerte, con gusto gobernaría junto a el a este paso. Se había ganado su admiración, mas había mucho que arreglar respecto a su mandato. Haría de Arthur un rey respetable.

— ¡¿Gilgamesh?!— A la distancia escuchó su nombre, viendo a Gawain girar su cabeza antes para encontrar a la maga corriendo como pudo detrás de ellos, había revisado medio campamento para encontrar al menor siendo llevado por Gawain donde Arthur, al menos el otro parecía haber conseguido unos minutos libres luego del todo caos que había sucedido los últimos días. — A-al fin te encuentro— Respiró con dificultad, el frío y la poca fuerza que tenía solo sumaba problemas en su cuerpo. — No me di cuenta cuanto aumento el grupo jeje — El menor corrió a abrazar sus piernas, agradeciendo al fin verla despues de tantos días.

— ¡Merlín!, ¿¡Arthur esta bien!?— Sabia que la maga debió estar con este a su lado por todos esos días. Esta solo acaricio su cabeza y decidió guiarlo ella misma ahora, agradeciendo a Gawain de llevarse al otro lejos de ese grupo de histéricos.

— Quiere verte — Sonrió, aunque sabia que esos dos debían hablar bastante, más con todo lo que debió pasar Gilgamesh en el rato que Arthur no puso atención a sus caballeros.

La prometida del rey apenas escuchó eso, sintió la necesidad enorme de correr hacia los brazos del otro, se había ganado su preocupación a pulso y ahora lo único que quería era abrazarlo.

Quería ver a su futuro esposo.

Gilgamesh camino junto a la maga, con el corazón en su mano casi, no podía con el miedo y solo quería ver a ese idiota descuidado.  
Había aceptado de todo para tener a Arthur en sus brazos otra vez, no sabía por que su corazón sufrió tanto haber estado alejado de su futuro prometido.

Solo esperaba a que este pudiera siquiera verlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos<3.  
> Nos leemos mañana.


	15. 15- Placeres culposos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh al fin ve a Arthur luego de tres días y el calor de la situación parece afectar a los dos otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia.  
> — Masturbación a un menor de forma consensual.

Arthur de forma desesperada y obstinada, buscaba levantarse de su lugar, forzando su tiesa pierna. No podía creer que su prometida hubiera pasado por todo un descuido por parte de su grupo solo por coincidir con el posible atentando a la vida de los dos.  
Deberías hablar con el resto antes de entrar a Camelot, quería a todos lejos de Gilgamesh apenas empezaran los preparativos de la boda.

Ellos no estarían invitados.

— Mira, esta acostado ahora, evita tocar su pierna, ¿si?— Escuchó la voz de Merlín a la distancia, haciendo que se quedara quieto para ver hacia al frente, donde se levantó la gruesa tela que servía de puerta en el carruaje donde estaba. — Mi rey — La maga lo llamó, viendo una cabellera rubia que apenas se asomaba por lo alto del carro. Merlín tomó al pequeño invitado de la cintura y lo subió para dejarlo dentro.

Era Gilgamesh, el quien tenía su cabello mojado y apenas tenía una túnica blanca puesta.

— ¡Arthur!— El menor apenas lo vió no pudo evitar llorar al ver que él otro estaba bien, despierto y casi intacto. Gateo para quedar cerca y poder saltar a sus brazos para abrazarlo de forma necesitada. — ¡Estas vivo!— Arthur lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su frente al verlo llorar de forma tan feliz al ver que estaba bien.

— Claro que lo estoy, mi vida no puede acabar teniendo a mi reina esperando por mi — Sonrió, secando las lágrimas. Sentía el frío del cuerpo del menor al igual que lo delgado de la prenda. Su pequeña joya estaba congelado, pero prefería buscar el calor de sus brazos que el de las mantas. — ¿Qué te hicieron esos idiotas?—.

— ¡Pensaban que te había maldecido, todo lo que venía de Uruk lo dejaron en el camino! — Confesó, abrazando a su prometido, mientras restregaba su cara contra su pecho, sollozando al aun estar feliz de tenerlo con vida, luego de tres días de incertidumbre, su corazón al fin podía descansar. — Da igual, lo de mis cosas es mínima, de todas formas no iban a durar... Prefería perder todo que seguir esperando a que me dijeran algo de ti, acepté sus condiciones y tuve que permitir que me enseñaran su creencia más grande... Deje que mojaran mi cabeza con agua, y al menos Gawain... Creo que se llama así... Me estaba guiando aquí cuando término todo el espectáculo — Arthur tomó sus mejillas para depositar algunos besos en sus párpados, recibiendo unas cuantas cosquillas por sus pestañas, riendo un poco. — Arthur... —.

— Voy a tener que hablar con ellos después, realmente no puedo creer que hayan hecho esa estupidez, además, tus cosas no se pueden perder así, por lo que apenas lleguemos, mandaré a alguien para que vaya a por ellas — Para su sorpresa, Gilgamesh también le estaba dando algunos besos en sus mejillas, casi dándole mimos al acariciar sus cabellos.

Sentía el frío de su cuerpo presente, a pesar de tener los dos apenas algo puesto, Arthur tenía un calor temporal bastante alto por estar abrigado en el carro. Sus manos calientes se ubicaron en la cintura del menor, bajando sus besos hacía su cuello.

— N-no deberías preocuparte de eso, mejor pensar en la boda solamente — El menor dijo sintiendo un escalofrío al ver las manos del mayor ubicarse suavemente en su cintura para bajar a sus caderas y luego pasar peligrosamente por sus muslos descubiertos. — Arthur, que descaro— Se sonrojo fuertemente al ver al otro con claras ganas de tocarlo, aunque ahora le permitiera el tacto, ya que no era tan desagradable como antes, no quitaba el hecho que no estaban solos. —... Merlín esta mirando —.

— ¿Mm?— El rey levantó su mirada de su dulce prometida, la cual estaba aceptando bastante bien sus toques y mimos, encontrando a la maga aun en la entrada, mirándolo con una sonrisa. — Merlín, ve e informa que preparen las cosas para irnos, hoy debemos llegar a Camelot, y diles que no entraremos hasta que me escuchen, tengo que decirles algo antes— Ordenó, no perdiendo la calma a que esta estuviera de espectador. Sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo.

— A la orden mi rey, recuerde no hacer fuerza con su pierna y no se vaya emocionar con su prometida, que ya falta poco para su boda jeje, informare que partamos luego de preparar lo último y vendre para decirle, diré sus deseos para que vengan antes de entrar al reino... Descanse— Bajo la tela gruesa sin antes decir. — ¡Voy a regresar si escucho cosas raras! — Arthur suspiró con molestia, la maga solo río, dejando a la pareja de reyes al fin solos.

— Tu caballo murió... Junto a varios más, ¿no te preocupa eso?— Gilgamesh preguntó aprovechando que estaban solos. Arthur se acostó en la cama hecha especialmente para el, dejando a Gilgamesh encima suyo, con sus piernas a cada lado, sentado sobre su estómago, aunque luego el menor también término acostado encima suyo, colocando su cabeza pegada a su pecho, sintiendo calma al sentir su corazón latir. — Me gustaba tu corcel, era muy lindo —.

— Tengo a sus hijos en Camelot, ya estaba viejo... Aunque no quita el hecho que esto fue planeado — Decía viendo las uniones de la pulcra túnica del otro, tirando de forma juguetona de los hilos para desatar la parte de la cadera, casi descubriendo parte de esta. — Y creeme que buscare culpables, atentaron contra nuestra vida... Es imperdonable aquello, y dudo que todos los caballos hayan muerto de viejos o cansancio—.

— Mmm... Es comprensible que te preocupes, pero... ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos de esto desde ya?, que si dejamos pasar tiempo, quizás el culpable se escape — Pellizco la mano descarada del otro, la cual estaba acariciando su muslo frío. — Se que me has extrañado, pero tampoco busques enojarme — Arthur suspiró molesto al ver que su prometida no estaba de humor para jugar otro poco. — Te acabas de fracturar la pierna, idiota, nada de toques, solo hablar, ¿entendido?... Por el momento— Debía admitir que extrañaba las manos del mayor en su cuerpo.

— Dejare que Merlín se encargue, mientras vemos el tema de la boda, luego veremos si hay culpables o no — Frotó su mano pellizcada viendo con tristeza al menor. — Pero yo solo quería tocar un poco a mi prometida, llevamos días sin vernos, además, extraño a mi reina — Casi de forma masoquista, volvió a intentar colar sus manos tirando los nudos que sostenían la túnica a duras penas. 

— Jo, que pervertido mi rey, ¿acaso quieres ver mi cuerpo de forma tan descarada, aun faltando tan poco para llegar a Camelot?— Permitió a Arthur desatar los nudos molestos, dejando casi colgando de un hilo la prenda, apunto de su desnudez. —... Solo te permito esto por que debo admitir que tus manos ya no son desagradables en mi cuerpo, estos días me han servido para pensar mejor nuestra situación y... — El mayor estaba a punto de retirar la blanca prenda de su cuerpo.

— ¿Y?— El Rey preguntó, suspirando levemente al ver a su prometida volver a sentarse sobre su estómago, sentía que Gilgamesh era cada vez más erótico, o bien, deseaba más su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de volverlo su reina y esposa. 

— De todos los imbéciles que hubieran podido sacarme de Uruk... — Arthur sonrió nervioso al escuchar eso, tomando en cuenta que lo secuestro. — Eres el único que le permitiría hundirme en la perversión humana... Después de pensarlo... Si quiero convertirme en un humano libre, y quiero vivir contigo como rey también — Sonrió al recordar el alivio mental por haber encontrado al fin su decisión final. — Quiero convertirme en tu joya en vez de ser la reliquia de los dioses, aceptó tus deseos, Pendragon... — Abrazó al mayor desde su cuello, sonriendo.

De todos los que pudieron secuestrarlo, asustarlo, molestarlo, buscado evitar su muerte a toda costa... Arthur era el único que queria su felicidad y libertad, junto a su placer, liberar su alma de los dioses y por fin, completar su vida con alguien.

— ¿Algo más que decir?— Notó que las manos del mayor se habían pegado a sus caderas, apretando estas con fuerza y su respiración colocarse algo irregular por la excitación que debía estar subiendo por su cuerpo. La pierna dañada de Arthur buscaba moverse para arrinconar a Gilgamesh en la cama, pero no respondía, para pesar del rey. Quería tocar solamente, ver a Gilgamesh ser víctima del orgasmo mientras el gozaba de verlo tan entregado hacía el, un bocado a la deliciosa carne que le esperaba cuando estuvieran en su noche de bodas.

  
Arthur era alguien egoísta, buscando la existencia de Gilgamesh para complacer su deseo de tener una reina con carácter que pudiera controlarlo, mas también buscaba que este fuera feliz, no solo había estado buscando a su reina perfecta. También una pareja, una esposa que consolara su corazón ya adulto y sin los mismos sueños de la juventud, inocentes y sin malicia alguna, que fueron irradicados apenas conoció a Gilgamesh.

Los dos eran egoístas por querer cumplir sus sueños, pero al menos... Buscaban la felicidad del contrarió, ahora que sabían que no querían lastimarse.  
Serían rey y reina, uno un egoísta por haber robado una reliquia de la humanidad, buscando tenerlo como una reina en vez de convertirlo en un objeto, como se debía esperar en la vida del menor. Y el otro, quien había vivido mentalizado en que algún día debería cumplir su función útil como un regalo de los dioses a alguien que lograra tomarlo de Uruk, ahora quería vivir libre, como humano, sin sus visiones y poderes, queriendo conocer las perversiones humanas.

Eran tal para cual a este punto.

— Por favor — El menor acaricio las mejillas de su futuro esposo, sonriendo. — Hazme tu reina, quiero conocer lo que viviré de ahora en adelante — Rogó sonrojado a mil, casi esperando que tomará al fin su cuerpo.

—...— Arthur lo miró, sonriendo con pesar, tenía a Gilgamesh, el rey de sus sueños y quien causaba estragos en su cuerpo, rogando que lo tomara ahora. — ¿Por que?— Preguntó casi de forma angustiosa. — No puedo moverme Gil, que injusta es la vida, maldición — El menor se sonrojo más al ver que el mayor no podía hacer lo que pedía, si, quizás era obvio esto, pero al ver que estaba tan juguetón con el, esperaba que este tuviera las ganas de hacer al fin lo que había buscado todo el viaje.

— Oh... ¿Y yo puedo hacer algo?— Preguntó, viendo a Arthur sonreír con interés. — Yo... Quiero tomar la iniciativa esta vez — Al decir esto, al fin habían terminando por retirar la prenda única en su cuerpo. — Umm... Mejor esperar a tener privacidad... Aunque, ¿conoces un método para hacerlo sin tanto ruido?— Preguntó, quería devolverle la mano a Arthur, pero debía admitir que le daba algo de vergüenza pensar que alguno de esos idiotas gorilas con armadura pudiera escuchar algo.

—... Siempre he querido practicar algo... — Dijo sonrojado fuertemente. — Verás... Mi anterior esposa y yo eramos algo tímidos y nunca pudimos hacer algo más que lo esperado en el matrimonio — Le explicaba al otro mientras pasaba sus manos por el suave cuerpo de su nueva reina, la cual jadeo suavemente. —... Por lo que nunca he experimentado el sexo oral, he escuchado de esta practica y creeme que me emocionaría probarlo— Confesó esperando a que el menor entendieran su cometido, quería probar algo nuevo y por falta de movimiento, conformarse con la boca de su prometida sería lo mejor.

— Jo, parece que alguien tuvo un matrimonio aburrido, ¿La mamá de Mordred no te complacía bien? — Preguntó, no sabía que era el sexo oral... Pero tenía la palabra sexo al inicio y significaba que algo de su pureza, Arthur tomaría.

— Si... Ginebra era muy recatada, y como eramos jóvenes, mucho no se hacía — Mintió, había cosas que no podía decirle a Gilgamesh, no aun. —... ¿Quieres intentarlo?— Preguntó con una sonrisa algo tonta, según Gilgamesh, parecía un joven nervioso pidiendo algo de cariño sexual antes de la boda.

— Claro... Aunque no se como hacerlo — Dijo, viendo a Arthur sonreír con malicia ahora mientras acariciaba su espalda, bajando sus manos hacia su trasero para apretar sus nalgas. — ¡Ah!— El sorpresivo movimiento hizo que Gilgamesh sobresaltara, sintiendo como Arthur lo colocaba suavemente sobre su cadera, dejando su trasero pegado a donde debía estar su entrepierna. — Pensaba que oral significaba algo que ver con la boca — Confesó confundido, sintiendo el juguetón dedo del mayor bajar lentamente por entre sus glúteos. — M-mi rey —.

El menor se asustó un poco al sentir ese dedo tocar su ano, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al esperar que algo doloroso pasará, mas no fue así.

— Este lugar no lo vamos a usar del todo hasta que estemos casados — Dijo, delineando el caliente músculo apretado, de seguro lo haría enloquecer cuando pudiera tener paso libre a este. — Pero por ahora, primero tenemos que jugar un poco para hacer lo que quiero — Susurró en el oído de su prometida, la cual jadeo al sentir el dedo empujar suavemente, casi amenazando con entrar. — Solo te estoy dando una idea de lo que te haré en la luna de miel, cierra tus ojos— Ordenó.

— Eres tan perverso a veces — Confesó el menor mientras complacía a su prometido de cerrar sus ojos, dejando que este hiciera lo que quisiera, total, ya le había dicho que confiaba en él, además, notaba que Arthur había extrañado su cuerpo. Se sentía especial, por lo que le daría un premio al rey de Camelot, dejando saciar sus deseos no cumplidos en su anterior matrimonio. — U-uh — Soltó un leve gemido al sentir el insistente dígito ser retirado del lugar, para volver a este luego, notando este algo húmedo. — Esta mojado — Se quejó al sentir eso.

Sabía que algo debía entrar, y al no ser mujer, por descarte Arthur solo tenía esa opción para entrar a su cuerpo y llenarlo de los placeres humanos que tanto debió alejarse.

Estaba emocionado pensando que esto podría ser muy placentero y últimamente se había sentido adicto a ese golpe de emociones cuando lo probó solo una vez.

— Shhh, yo voy a hablar ahora, me gusta que me ordenes, pero hoy, seré el que guíe, ¿de acuerdo?— El rey mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Gilgamesh, quien soltó un jadeo molesto. — Este lugar lo voy a usar cuando estemos casados, día y noche, no solo debes preparar tu boca para darme ordenes, querida, si no también estar lista para tu "trono" — Gilgamesh tembló por el tono de voz del otro.

Ronco y perverso, escuchando este cerca de su oído mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo ese intruso picar su carnosa entrada.

— A-ah, si mi rey — Suspiró tembloroso haciendo que Arthur sintiera el rápido calor de la lujuria atacarlo, eso se había escuchado muy sensual. — ¿M-mi trono estará caliente siempre?— El menor preguntó.

El mayor no sabía si Gilgamesh ya había jugado esto antes o bien había descubierto los botones correctos para sacar la bestia sexual interna que había guardado tras quince años de frustración sexual por quedarse sin esposa.

Este juego era peligroso, una prueba a su fuerza de voluntad.

— Claro que lo estará, debes sentarte en el algo seguido para tenerlo acostumbrado, pequeña joya — Su lengua paso a lamer el oído indefenso mientras las manos de Gilgamesh se apretaban en la ropa de Arthur, sentado sobre el, sintió un bulto creciendo lentamente. — La reina debe sentarse en su trono, y usar su boca para complacer a su rey, ¿quieres hacer eso Gilgamesh?—.

— S-si, si quiero ¡HA!— Soltó un fuerte grito corto al sentir como el dedo había entrado en su apretado interior virgen, el cual se sintió atacado, atrapando la falange casi de forma inmediata en sus interiores. — M-mi rey, s-su dedo — Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, empezando a jadear a dolorido moviendo su trasero un poco intentando alejarse del agresor. — D-duele —.

— Shh, no abras tus ojos, sigamos lento, ¿si?— Preguntó besando la frente de su esposa, la cual soltó un leve sollozo al sentir como el intruso se movía buscando expandir su entrada. 

— S-si — Con el visto bueno para seguir, Arthur volvió a su personaje, besando el cuello mientras su mano libre iba a pellizcar los erectos pezones del otro. — ¡Ah!~ Rey Arthur, m-mi cuerpo, esta extraño — Gimió al sentir los labios calientes bajar a sus pezones para atrapar uno y atacarlo con descaro. Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, esperó a que Arthur le hablara.

— Mi reina, solo puedes sentarte en el trono que yo tengo para ti, solo tuyo, si te sientas en otro, voy a tener que obligarte a volver al que te pertenece — Amenazo, metiendo su dedo a las profundidades del menor, el cual grito adolorido. — ¿Aceptas eso?—.

— ¡S-si mi rey! ¡Hyaa!— Su trasero se levanto levemente de su lugar, siendo forzado por la otra mano de Arthur a sentarse otra vez, para luego atacar su indefenso pene que se había endurecido sin darse cuenta. — ¡Arthur!~ —.

— Soy tu rey, no digas mi nombre — La voz ronca se volvió peligrosa haciendo al menor temblar en una excitación algo rara para el, quería escucharlo hablarse asi más seguido. — Pequeña perrita, ¿acaso no quieres tu cómodo trono?~ — El mayor levantó un poco sus caderas para chocar su duro bulto contra la entrada sensible del otro, el cual soltó un gemido complicado.

— Quiero sentarme en el, mi rey — Rogó, sintiendo el dedo moverse en círculos en su interior. — ¡I-igh!— La mano libre volvió a su pene, estimulando su cuerpo mientras sus caderas se movía solas hacia esa sensación agradable. Sin darse cuenta, y con sus ojos cerrados, había empezado a frotarse contra la excitación de Arthur, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante para gemir con fuerza y hacia atrás para chillar al sentir el brusco intruso torturar un poco su entrada.

Su rostro era digno de ser enmarcado, Arthur veía la cara del menor cambiar de expresión por cada movimiento que hacia, el mismo empezó a gemir al sentir los pequeños testículos de Gilgamesh frotarse contra su necesitado miembro.  
Le haría el amor cuando estuvieran casados, todo el día hasta dejarlo más que marcado por el, sería propiedad del Rey Arthur, de nadie más que el.

— ¡M-mi rey, siga!— El menor rogó queriendo escuchar a Arthur mientras babeaba en excitación al sentir el placer de ser penetrado por ese dedo que ahora mismo estaba tocando un punto dulce en su interior. — ¡MMG!~ — Mordió su labio por el movimiento brusco que empezó hacer, junto a la mano de Arthur sobre su pene, bombeando este mientras el dedo se movía con fuerza penetrado sus interiores. — ¡O-oh ah ah mmh!~ — Sus gemidos y suspiros de placer fueron intensos mientras su baba escurría por su boca, mojando la camisa de Arthur levemente. Las lágrimas dolorosas ahora eran de placer, casi dedicado a moverse sobre el enorme bulto húmedo bajo de el.

— ¡Mnng! — Arthur pasó a estar sentado a moverse suavemente para quedar acostado, viendo en primera fila la caída a la perversión de Gilgamesh, el cual estaba moviendo sus caderas de forma muy intensa. — A-ah, ¿N-no prefieres montar a caballo ahora?— Preguntó viendo con deseo el liquido que liberaba el pequeño pene del otro, estaba a punto de eyacular, sacando su dedo del interior del otro, escuchó satisfecho sus gemidos de molestia. — Mi reina debe saber montar —.

— Maldito, mng ~ — El menor suspiró excitado abriendo levemente sus ojos para ver a un sudado rey de Camelot, casi devorando su cuerpo con la mirada. — ¿M-montar dice?, prefiero caminar — Dijo sonriendo un poco. — Además, me dan miedo los caballos grandes mi rey —.

— Oh, tranquilo, dudo que te caigas, te voy a sostener muy fuertemente — El mayor al borde de la locura perversa, coloco ambas manos en las caderas de su prometida. — Mi reina no puede estar todo el día sentada, espero que puedas montar el caballo especial que le tengo~— Gilgamesh suspiró complacido al escuchar eso.

— A-ah mi rey, su montura es muy dura ~ — Lamió su saliva que escapaba de su boca al sentir el duro inquilino bajo de el. — Quiero que mi caballo este manso para montarlo, o me voy a asustar — Colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, le siguió el juego a Arthur.

Debía admitir que estaba demasiado excitado como para negarle ahora algo a Arthur, ya había caído en su juego.

— Ugh, lo estará — Arthur se desespero al ver ese cuerpo delicado sobre el, haciendo gestos tan lascivos como lamer los restos de su saliva. Ya algo harto de la demora, empezó a levantar con facilidad las caderas de Gilgamesh para golpear su trasero contra su pene aun cubierto por su ropa. — ¡ _Agh, maldición_!— El rey gimió gustoso al fin sentir algo de atención violenta.

— ¡ _Mng_!— Gilgamesh se aferro con fuerza mientras Arthur lo obligaba a saltar sobre él, a un punto en que el mismo se empezó a excitar ante el roce que se generaba entre ellos. — ¡ _O-oh que salvaje mi rey_! ~ — Se quejó algo molesto al ver que Arthur se estaba pasando de fuerza luego de los dos minutos que estuvieron haciendo la escena altamente cuestionable.

Nadie esperaría ver al rey de Camelot teniendo a su futura prometida saltando sobre el, aun tenía la pierna algo dañada, debía detenerlo, aunque sinceramente lo haría en un rato más...

Arthur empezó a masturbar a su pequeña pareja, viendo a este retorcerse de placer, moviendo sus propias caderas, sumido en el placer puro, ya perdido en lo que debía evitar.  
El calor hundió su cuerpo en la desesperación de querer seguir, sacando su lengua de su boca y viendo de forma lujuriosa al mayor.

— ¡ _Más, por favor, por favor_!~ — El rey aun no complacido del todo, decidió dedicarse al otro mejor, moviendo su mano de forma rápida sobre el miembro de Gilgamesh hasta que su orgasmo llegó. — ¡ _HAAA!~_ —.

Luego de que Arthur sintiera el disparo de excitación liquida en su camisa, pudo ver a su prometida perdida en el placer al eyacular de forma abundante, sonrió al verlo tan complacido y disfrutando de los placeres que se había privado.

— Ah, parece que ya has terminado — Arthur sonrió viendo al otro tener varias espasmos sobre el, moviendo de forma leve sus caderas para no dejarlo, con una sonrisa cansada.

— ¿P-puedo seguir ayudando mi rey?— Preguntó tembloroso, ido aun en el sentimiento carnal que el mayor lograba producir en el.

— Claro, ya es hora para ver si eres capaz de complacer a tu rey — A pesar de gustarle que Gilgamesh fuera dominante, esperaba enseñarle todo lo posible para que, cuando aprendiera a complacerlo, pudieran disfrutar los dos del sentimiento placenteros de hacer el amor. Y claro, Arthur se preguntaba como sería el niño ya sabiendo complacerlo.

— Eduque mi boca por favor — Rogó, aun tembloroso mientras bajaba de arriba del mayor viendo a este sacarse su camisa ya manchada, viendo el cuerpo dotado de la maduración, sintió algo de miedo crecer en su pecho.

Arthur era un hombre enorme, su torso casi era del diámetro de dos cuerpos suyos. ¿Qué sería de el en la noche de bodas?.

La práctica de ahora, lo ayudaría a perderle miedo, y así caer al fin en la desgracia carnal.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo <3.  
> Cada vez estos dos avanzan más, pero estamos pronto a Camelot.
> 
> ¿Qué piensan que pasara cuando Gilgamesh vea el lindo caos que tiene Arthur en su reino?, espero sus opiniones <3


	16. 16- Placer mutuo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación esta picante entre rey y futura reina de Camelot, donde pueden tener su momento a solas estando a horas de Camelot y una realidad próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> \- sexo oral consentido dado por un menor de edad.

  
El menor estaba bastante nervioso al ver al otro algo más descubierto en la situación que estaban, sabía que ya debía empezar a acostumbrarse a esto, o bien se llevaría una no muy grata sorpresa cuando ya estuviera a punto de consumar su matrimonio, ver a Arthur desnudo no debía ser gran problema o impresión.

Arthur vió que el menor no parecía estar cómodo, sabía que quizás aun no estaba muy mentalizado para avanzar, por lo que, ofreciendo su mano, le sonrió.

— No tenga miedo, mi reina, sería incapaz de lastimar su cuerpo ahora que estamos en confianza — El mayor a pesar de ya estar con los estragos de la lujuria, no podía dejar que el menor retrocediera por el miedo repentino que debió entrarle. — Ven, he tocado bastante de tu cuerpo, ahora tienes el mismo derecho de hacerlo con el mío — Sonrió, viendo al menor dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa también.

— Me parece justo lo que plantea, mi rey... — Gilgamesh fue sentado a un lado de Arthur mientras colocaba sus pequeñas manos en el bulto necesitado de atención, sabía que debía ayudarla ya. — Está bastante ansioso por lo que veo — Le daba curiosidad ver que escondía el otro bajo sus pantalones, pero debía admitir que también se sentía un poco asustado de la posible segunda espada de su rey. 

— Claramente — La voz del rey se volvió ronca otra vez al sentir las manos del menor tocar con nerviosismo y timidez la zona. — Insisto, no tenga miedo en tocar... Mmg— Arthur estaba viendo como su reina iba palpando el terreno desconocido, mirándolo de vez en cuando para saber si le estaba gustando o no.

Gilgamesh pudo ver la expresión desesperada y dolida de su prometido, debía lastimar bastante estar sin atención, por lo que, con algo de valor, empezó a acariciar la zona, agachando lentamente su cabeza hasta hallarse acostado a un lado, con su cabeza peligrosamente cerca del bulto.

Tonto no fue cuando descubrió que posiblemente esto era el sexo oral, su boca sería usada para darle placer al otro, aunque le aterraba la idea que quizás eso dolería, también un deseo ansioso de sentir el músculo en su total longitud dentro de su boca quizás no sería tan malo, por ahí podían entrar cosas grandes, no como en su trasero...

Arthur sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver como el aliento caliente de su reina se condensaba cerca de su cubierto miembro, y pronto explotó cuando este deposito un suave beso en el. No sabía si lo estaba torturando con su inocencia o bien lo hizo con claras intenciones.

— U-uh se movió — Dijo al menor al ver leves espasmos en esa zona. Amplía fue su sorpresa al ver a Arthur ya con la fiebre de la lujuria, bajó suavemente el pantalón para recibir un buen golpe de la longitud carnosa de este en su mejilla, duro y venoso. Vió en primera fila la segunda espada de su rey. Arthur mientras tanto, esperaba ese mismo beso en su ahora descubierta arma de carne, sonrojado por la cara que su prometida había colocado. —...— Gilgamesh no supo como sentirse al tener ese músculo tener espasmos y calentar su mejilla. El olor tampoco era grato a decir verdad, normal al estar el otro algunos días sin recibir un baño a fondo. — Que... Indecente mi rey — Su saliva se concentro en su boca, viendo con miedo al monstruo a su lado, sinceramente, ya tenía vida propia esa cosa, ¿con eso había creado a su heredero?, mínimo debió tener más hijos... Estaba algo dotado a decir verdad.

— Mi reina, la veo nerviosa, ¿acaso no piensa cumplir con su deber?— Arthur habló con lujuria viendo al menor mover su nariz algo incomoda, alejándose un poco para tomar el inquilino inquieto de Arthur, una de sus manos con suerte podía tomar el ancho de este. — ¿S-sucede algo?— Preguntó tembloroso por la agradable sensación de ser tocado.

— E-es enorme — Le dijo al mayor mientras lo veía nervioso, reaccionando a mover su mano con lentitud, intentando imitar los movimientos que había hecho el otro para llenarlo de placer en su momento. — ¿Como se supone que debo meterlo en mi boca?— Algo atrevido e intentando comprobar si era siquiera posible el morboso deseo de Arthur, se armo de valor y arrugo su nariz para aguantar el leve aroma corporal del otro, pasando a forzar sus labios sobre el glande de este, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, esperando a que su mandíbula no cediera por el grosor de este.

— ¡ _MNG_! — El rey cubrió su boca con su mano, viendo sorprendido al menor, el cual en el desespero de la duda, había logrado engullir solo la punta de su erecto pene en su mojada cavidad bucal, pensó que estaba en el cielo mismo, sintiendo la lengua asustada pasarse rápidamente a probar lo ingresado, mas la sensación no duro mucho hasta que Gilgamesh se quitara asqueado, escupiendo y frotando una de sus manos contra sus labios. — A-ah, ¿qué pasa?— El mayor quedó tembloroso ante la pasajera sensación.

— ¡Iugh, huele y sabe horrible! — El menor sacó su lengua frotando su antebrazo contra esta, había sido asqueroso sentir el agrió sabor. Ni loco volvería a intentarlo, además, su boca había quedado algo tensa al forzar sus dientes al intentar no morder al otro. Arthur miró al menor sin querer acercarse de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que tomarlo de uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a la fuerza. — ¡Ya no lo quiero hacer!— Se negó, temblando al sentir las manos calientes del otro, abrazándolo mientras seguían acostados.

El rey acarició su cabeza y luego su espalda, besando su frente con cuidado. — Si no quieres seguir, lo entiendo — Arthur sonrió con pesar al estar bastante adolorido con su problema entre sus piernas. Gilgamesh lo miró algo apenado por no poder ayudarlo... Quizás podía hacer algo aun.

Si se había disgustado y asustado con solo meter ni un cuarto del miembro del otro en su boca, ¿qué pasaría cuando estuvieran casados?, solos y posiblemente ansiosos por consumar.

Curvando sus cejas en molestia, vió al rey esperando su respuesta, aun mimando a su pequeña reina.

— ¿M-me dices que hacer?— El anterior juego había sido excitante y de seguro algo de calor lo podría ayudar a desconectar un poco sus sentidos. Quería complacer a su rey. — No se como usar mi boca mi rey, por favor — Era raro que Arthur le gustaría ser dominado pero también gustaba tener el control sobre el en estos momentos, ¿quizas era versátil a sus gustos?. Por lo visto, el rey de Camelot disfrutaba del placer sin rol permanente en este.

— Claro mi reina~ — Suspiró complacido, pasando su cómoda posición de estar acostado a sentado otra vez, buscando tener algo más de control sobre Gilgamesh, el cual volvió a su posición, teniendo esta vez la amabilidad de quedar entre las piernas del otro, y frente a la necesitada erección. — ¿Me regala algunos besos?, sus labios son solo posesión mía, necesito comprobar su suavidad — Jadeo al ver al menor en esa posición, intentando ignorar su miedo.

— U-uh claro — Dudó un poco, mas juntando sus labios y cerrando levemente sus ojos, deposito un suave beso en la punta, sintiendo el calor de la zona. Debía admitir que fue placentero escuchar el gemido satisfecho del otro, pasando a repetir la acción por el tronco mientras sus manos se ubicaban en la base del miembro, sintiendo la suavidad del vello púbico. — M-mi rey, esta palpitando — Comentando impresionado por las reacciones del músculo, el no sabía que el pene de un hombre podría sufrir esos movimientos involuntarios.

— E-estoy ansioso, l-lo siento mng — El otro intento meterse en su personaje otra vez, viendo a su reina darle besitos suaves a su intimidad, arrugando su nariz de vez en cuando, sinceramente no había tomado en cuenta su olor corporal, Gilgamesh al ser un niño no tenía olores fuertes en su cuerpo, es más, notaba que el menor solía tener una higiene decente y estricta de perfumar sus aguas de baño. Lo encontró normal teniendo en cuenta en donde vivía. — _Ahh ~ tu lengua por favor_ — Rogó al ya tener el placer juntando en su cuerpo, ser rey un exigente en estos momentos le costaba.

— Umm ~ pero si veo que le gusta mis besos ya — El menor debía admitir que torturar un poco al otro tampoco era bueno idea por lo tardado que estaba siendo el proceso. Aunque necesitaba molestarlo un poco, por pervertido. — Más le vale lavar mejor esta zona luego, o su reina no querrá complacerlo — Con duda y algo de asco, paso su lengua por una zona del tronco. La erección de Arthur tenía un grosor algo espeluznante, el tamaño al menos parecía ser normal, o eso pensaba, unos doce centímetros a quince, ya que al pasar su pequeña lengua por la extensión, se coloco un poco más regida, ganando unos cuantos centímetros más.

— ¡ _Ahh! Gil_ ~ — Gilgamesh vió que el leve gesto había logrado buenas reacciones en Arthur, que intentaba mantener la seriedad, pero esta se rompió por cada lamida que le daba, ¿muchos años acumulando deseo?, tal vez.

— _Mng_ — El menor ignorando el asco leve que le nació antes, empezó con constante lamidas por toda la extensión, en zonas pequeñas y rápidamente, notando la muy buena reacción de Arthur, quien se había aferrado a las mantas bajo de él. Pronto por mero deseo de seguir complaciendo al otro, a pesar de pedir guía, su lengua se volvió codiciosa y ahora se paseaba de forma extensa desde la base a la punta, sintiendo el cuerpo del mayor temblar, intentando callar sus gemidos. Se sentía con bastante poder en estos momentos. — M-mi rey, ¿qué hago ahora?— Preguntó, sintiendo la necesidad de seguir para complacer al fin al otro.

— Tu boca, metelo en tu boca — Rogó el otro, apretando sus labios e intentando regular su respiración. — Ahora — Se vió frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una sonrisa perversa, mas el menor no se vio intimidado por el hombre tembloroso, desarmado con unas inocentes lamidas. Gilgamesh había encontrado un punto débil. — ¡ _Mng!~ E-Espera_ — Arthur no espero que el niño pasara a mover su mano alrededor de su miembro, masturbando este con una cara curiosa al ver que lograba muy buenas reacciones pasivas por parte del otro. — _M-mi reina le dije qu-e ahh_ ~ — No podía hablar teniendo a Gilgamesh bombeando su pene mientras su lengua jugaba con la punta, curvando sus gestos en leve molestia por el sabor, pero aun así no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Había logrado tener a Arthur intentando armarse con su fachada de hombre serio, mas ahora estaba tembloroso, babeando y evitando soltar algún vergonzoso grito placentero.

— Aww, estás temblando — El menor río al ver al otro reducido a temblores y espasmos en sus piernas, notando como llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza para acariciarla. — ¿Quiere más mi rey?~ — Preguntó, torturando la punta sin detener su mano, la cual se veía un poco cubierta por su saliva ante las lamidas anteriores.

— _Por-r favor_ — Le pidió, intentando no perder el control, acariciando la cabeza del menor, quien sonrió para darle un beso inocente en su miembro. — C-con cuidado, ¿si?— Arthur no sabia como proceder del todo, nunca había practicado aquello, y solo sabía lo comentado por Merlín, quien le había educado lo mejor posible a través de sus años de maduración.  
Perdió el aire al sentir como al fin su pene entraba otra vez en la boca ajena, quien había optado por forzar la mandíbula.

Gilgamesh sintió su lengua siendo empujada por el intruso grueso en su boca, su mandíbula dolió otra vez, pero estaba decidido a lograr la liberación carnal de su prometido.  
Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza el asunto de sus visiones o la perdida de su don al andar haciendo aquello, realmente no era tema ya para el en estos momentos.

— ¡ _MMG_! — Costaba, mucho, no avanzaba del todo al estar siendo empujada por su lengua. Luego descubrió que podía colocar esta debajo del miembro, logrando asi un paso libre. Lo saco, y volvió a meter, viendo a Arthur casi convulsionar del placer, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza y soltar ásperos gemidos sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su reina.

Lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

— ¡ _Mnug!~_ — Gilgamesh se asustó al sentir una mano en su nuca empujándolo suavemente hacía adelante y tirando un poco de sus cabellos para alejarlo del miembro, asi Arthur marcó el ritmo inicial moviendo la cabeza de su reina, la cual lo miraba con sus ojos un poco llorosos, babeando bastante.

Arthur le dio suaves caricias al menor, animando a este a que siguiera por si mismo el ritmo marcado, el cual, de forma gustosa empezó a seguir este, no tragaba del todo el miembro del otro, pero si lo suficiente como para ahogarlo un poco. 

— ¡ _MNNG Ahh!~ sigue así_ — Le dijo a duras penas al menor, el cual había apretado sus mejillas repentinamente, viendo como el cuerpo del mayor se estremecía con fuerza. Repitió esto varias veces hasta sentir un liquido agrio bajar por su garganta, humedecer su lengua y provocar leves espasmos dentro de su boca.

— ¡ _Cofmng_!— Tosió sin soltar el trozo de carne que obstruía su respiración, lo tenía celosamente atrapado entre sus dientes pequeños y torturando sin querer el glande, siendo empujado y acariciado por su inquieta lengua.  
El rey se sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su merecido orgasmo luego de varias horas esperando aquello, intentando evitar llenar la boca de su prometida violentamente, con una temblorosa mano, intento apartarlo, liberando suavemente una parte de su miembro, pero Gilgamesh, ya mentalizado en no apartarse, inconscientemente enterró su rostro en la cadera de su pareja, llegando a engullir más de lo que espero. 

— ¡ _AHH_! — Arthur mordió el dorso de su mano libre, levantando su cadera con fuerza, llegando a atragantar al menor. Su vientre se tensó y sus testículos se liberaron en una abundante carga en la garganta del menor, quien se sorprendido al sentir un golpe líquido bajar por su laringe hasta su estómago. 

— ¡ _MNNG! ¡agh_!— Gilgamesh se alejó apenas pudo liberar el miembro de su hambrienta boca, terminando con unos cuantos hilos gruesos de la sustancia media traslúcida, golpear uno de sus párpados y escurrir por una parte amplia de su rostro. El rey había manchado la cara de su prometida y llenado su boca a un punto que fue inevitable no tragar. —... **_Iugh_** — Gilgamesh se quejó ante el sabor agrio de la sustancia espesa que había quedado aun en su boca, sintiendo la viscosa textura de esta, mas sinceramente, no sabia tan mal como esperaba, fue soportable para su delicada lengua.

Eso si, el dolor que le había quedado en la garganta, era bastante notable. Con uno de sus ojos cerrados al tener la sustancia escurriendo por encima de este y el otro semi abierto, lloroso por el dolor de su mandíbula y laringe, la futura reina vió a su prometido con su cara cubierta con sus manos, respirando con bastante dificultad.

— _Eres... Muy... Peligroso_ — Dijo el rey intentando regular su respiración. — Mi reina, usted ha cumplido con lo que esperaba — Tembloroso e incluso algo dormido por la potente liberación, vió al menor levantarse de su lugar para abrir su boca y escupir en una de sus manos algo de su semilla. — Perdón — Se disculpó bastante apenado, tomando su camisa para intentar limpiar al niño, el cual se acomodo tranquilamente en su pecho, dejándose tratar.

— Tranquilo, fue en parte mi culpa — El niño logro hablar luego de tragar algo de saliva, y escupir algunos restos que no pudo tragar. Arthur tuvo que darle algo de agua que tenía a su disposición. Debían bañarse si querían quitarse el olor corporal que los dos tenían ahora, había sido una exitosa sesión carnal.

Gilgamesh estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, algo asqueado, pero feliz de ver al otro bastante relajado luego de terminar con su pedido carnal. Incluso los dos no dijeron mucho más despues de terminar, sinceramente se sentían cansados y solo con verse a los ojos, sabían que no había mucho que decir.

— La aprecio mi reina — Arthur confesó luego de dejar a su pequeña prometida algo más presentable, desnuda y cómoda en sus brazos. — Tengo muchas ideas que quiero cumplir cuando lleguemos a Camelot —.

— Espero que no sean tan perversas, mi rey — El menor se sintió somnoliento, y a Arthur se le pegó la sensación.  
Prontamente, los dos quedaron acostados y esperando dormir un poco, olvidando el hecho que el mayor debía dar la orden de partir ahora que estaba despierto.

Bueno, aunque en estos momentos se había quedado dormido apenas sintió Al menor encontrar el descanso en sus brazos.  
Ahora que sabían los límites de cada uno, y como el menor estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su prometido, los dos se sentían ampliamente ansiosos de saber que pasaría en la noche de bodas.

Gilgamesh tenía una idea de esto, sus visiones ya algo más tranquilas y un poco más claras, mostraban una noche algo... Preocupante.  
Mas creía que Arthur no era capaz de lastimarlo ahora, solo esperaba estar equivocado.

Cuanta no se dio del leve cambio que presentó luego de esas horas de siesta que pudieron darse los dos, tras días separados del uno al otro.

...

  
— Bueno... Creo que alguien ya no esta invitado a la boda — Merlín ayudaba al niño a vestirse con la ropa cubierta y arreglada de Camelot. Estaban en la entrada, un día después de que Arthur despertara, siendo este ayudado por su primo, estaba gritando a viva voz lo decepcionado que estaba de ellos por haber tratado a su futura reina como un objeto más que alguien de la futura realeza.

— Mejor, no los queria invitados — Gilgamesh permitió que le colocaran el pulcro velo, sabía que su presencia en Camelot no sería revelada del todo hasta que la boda fuera anunciada, por lo que, cubrir su rostro era una opción. Vestido con su una túnica roja, sandalias y las pocas joyas, y brazaletes que le habían quedado, lo habían dejado presentable para ser recibido en el castillo de Arthur. Le entregaron una capa de su rey, aceptada por el felizmente, las capas de Arthur lo cubrían casi por completo, y el mayor ni las usaba siempre, solo las traía para capear el frío de su espalda cuando montaba. Gilgamesh quedo cubierto, solo dejándose ver algunos mechones rubios, cualquiera que lo viera, le entraría la curiosidad de saber que había debajo de tantas capas cubriendo el nuevo tesoros del rey.

  
Arthur había despertado gracias a Merlín en la noche, teniendo que ser ayudado por Gawain para bañarse mientras que Merlín ayudaba a Gilgamesh, luego de eso, partieron sin dudar.  
Y así en el primer rayo de sol que golpeo las murallas de Camelot, habían llegado al reino.

Arthur recibió el calculo de seis caballos muertos, dos carruajes dejado a la deriva y tres caballeros enfermos de vaya a saber que, parecían estar bien, solo con vómitos y fiebre leve.  
El rey ordeno investigar la muerte de los caballos y apenas entraran a Camelot, mandaría un grupo a por los carruajes dejado, además de dictar el veto de su boda a los caballeros que lo acompañaron a Uruk, excepto a Gawain y Gareth, quienes si o si deberían estar presentes.

— ¿Has crecido un poco?— Merlín soltó notando que el menor había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, riendo al ver la leve molestia del pequeño bajo ese dulce velo de doncella que le había colocado. — Jeje, perdón, perdón —.

— Tu humor parece haber mejorado notablemente — Gilgamesh hablaba mientras era subido al carruaje que uso la segunda vez en el viaje de Uruk al reino, el carro de la consorte, junto a Merlín. Arthur debería montar el caballo de Gawain ya que debía anunciar su llegada. — Merlin, antes de casarme, necesito que me hagas un favor — Pidió mientras miraba a la distancia a Arthur ser ayudado a montar, con Gawain sosteniendo desde atrás para evitar que cayera.  
Le había dicho que no montara, mas el mayor le prometió que solo serían unos minutos hasta llegar al castillo.

— Claro, ¿de que se trataría el pedido?— Preguntó, ya cómoda en el carruaje, abriendo las ventanas de este para que Gilgamesh viera el camino de la entrada al castillo.

— Quiero que cortes mi cabello, ya me irrita este largo tan desagradable — El menor jugó con uno de sus mechones, preferiría tener sus cabellos cortos que ese largo que le daba un aire femenino.

— Oh... Bueno, haré mi mejor trabajo — La maga estaba muy sonriente, llegando a colocar algo curioso a la futura reina. 

— ¿Qué has comido para mantener esa sonrisa?— Preguntó riendo un poco ante la sonrisa estúpida de la maga.

— Solo estoy algo alegre de ver a Arthur volver a comportarse como antes — La mujer indicó mientras arreglaba su largo cabello para mirar los dos por la ventana al rey quien intentaba acomodarse en el enorme caballo de Gawain con este detrás de él intentando sostenerlo. Eran como los viejos tiempos. — Recuerdo cuando aun era un joven que casi cayó de su caballo blanco en su ceremonia de coronación, Gawain lo tuvo que llevar para evitar que el corcel saliera corriendo con el encima—.

—... Me hace feliz escuchar eso — Gilgamesh aparto suavemente el velo de su cara para ver entre la ventanilla y la tela a Arthur, el cual tenía una postura tiesa en el caballo mientras Gawain reía al tener a su primo casi como estatua intentando mostrarse digno a pesar de no poder montar solo. — ¡Tenga cuidado de no caerse mi rey!— Exclamó viendo al mayor girar su cabeza para verlo.

Con el velo levantando, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.  
Arthur se fue repentinamente hacia adelante ante el leve movimiento del caballo, se había quedado embobado al ver a su prometida sonreir.

— Hombre, te dije esto una vez, mira hacía al frente cuando estas montando — Gawain golpeó amigablemente el hombro de Arthur. — Ya te vas a casar con él, intenta que lleguemos en una pieza —.

— En eso estoy — Arthur río apenado al ser descubierto mirando a Gilgamesh atentamente. Viendo otra vez donde estaba, el menor lo miraba felizmente, bajando el bello velo que le habían colocado antes de dedicarse a hablar con Merlín. —... Espero que Mordred lo acepte —.

— Si ve que te hace feliz, lo hará, aunque sabes que él es algo errático en sus emociones... — Sabía que el menor posiblemente no estaría feliz con la presencia de la joya de Uruk en el castillo, pero debía aceptarlo de apoco. — Me pregunto más que pasara cuando su reina vuelva a ser adulto, esperemos que tu no quedes como la reina al final — Arthur lo miró con una sonrisa bastante forzada, haciendo que Gawain riera nervioso.

Volver a ver al viejo Arthur era algo tenebroso, pero a la vez, le daba un suspiro de nostalgia a varios de sus conocidos.

Esperaban ver más de este gracias a Gilgamesh, que parecía haberle dado años de vida al rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, se me había olvidado programar las actualizaciones de esta historia qwq.
> 
> Ya Gil llego a Camelot, ahora la historia, por el momento, se dará dentro del castillo.


	17. 17- Bienvenido a Camelot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh al fin ha llegado a Camelot luego de meses de espera, donde al fin podrá ver la realidad que Arthur no le ha comentado.  
> Mientes tanto, Mordred se lleva una buena impresión de su futura madrastra, aunque no piense eso al inicio.

Cuando estaban a pasos del castillo, Gilgamesh vió asustado a el pueblo de paso al hogar de Arthur.

Pobreza bastante marcada, gente en las calles clamando el nombre de su rey, rogando ayuda a la situación en la que estaban, mas una gran parte también le decían a su rey que lo habían esperado, admirando su paso y porte. Calles sucias, casas diferentes ante la posible clase económica de cada poblador, gente rogando por un mísero trozo de pan mientras que otros simplemente miraban a otro lado para evitar mirar al rey.

El rey de Uruk no supo que decir ante esa primera impresión, donde había varias cosas malas que decir de los súbditos de Camelot... Pero también demostrado el descuido de su rey. Tendría que hablar con Arthur luego, necesitaba saber cuanta población había en Camelot y la cantidad de trabajos, además de la disposición de los fondos del castillo, se había pobreza, era por que algo estaba cojeando en la monarquía de Arthur.

— Aparta tu cabeza, o llamaras demasiado la atención — Merlín le dijo al ver que varios miraban el carruaje donde estaban, además de intentar caminar a un lado para lograr vislumbrar mejor quien era el que iba ahí. El velo de Gilgamesh evitaba que vieran su cara de forma completa, y apenas su cabeza lograba verse el todo al estar algo levantado para lograr mirar mejor.

— Quiero ver el pueblo del reino, si me caso con el rey, me caso con su pueblo también — Dijo, mientras intentaba levantar su velo para ver mejor, mas el caballo de Gawain se adelanto para tapar la ventanilla. No podían permitir que se revelara su cara sin un anuncio Real antes. — ¿Mm?—.

— El rey bajara — Respondió el caballero mientras ayudaba a su primo a bajar del caballo, el resto de caballeros evitaban que los espectadores se juntaran alrededor de Arthur, quien con una notable cojera, logró entrar al carruaje donde estaba su prometida, no pudo aguantar del todo el montar junto al otro. Al menos podía estar con Gilgamesh antes de tener que apartarse de él para atender los asuntos de su llegada.

— Merlín, cierra las ventanas — Arthur ordenó viendo a su prometida cruzar sus brazos algo molesto por su decisión. — Lo siento mi reina, cuando podamos pasear por el pueblo, lo verás todo lo que quieras — Se sentó aun lado de la maga y miró como esta cerraba todas las ventanillas dejando solo una abierta para que la luz entrara.

— Lo que usted diga mi rey — La voz molesta de Gilgamesh se escuchó, dejando al rey de Camelot algo preocupado. — ¿Sabes cuantos pobladores tienes?, me preocupa tu falta de estructuras y alta población — Levantó su velo para el ver el mayor, el cual estaba totalmente atento a su cara.

—... Esos números lo sabremos en el castillo — Arthur intentó desviar el tema, viendo a Merlín negar con su cabeza, ella lo había ayudado tantos años para reinar como se debía, ahora, solo callaba y aceptaba, ya no podía guiar a un hombre adulto a controlar su reino. — Te ves hermoso vestido así — Apenas se veía su cuerpo bajo su capa, pero debía admitir que solo el detalle del velo lograba prender sus deseos de querer levantarlo y depositarle un dulce beso en sus labios.

— Arthur, no lo sabes, ¿cierto?— La futura reina lo miró con seriedad. El carruaje continuo el paso, siguiendo hacia destino.

— Hablaremos de eso en el castillo — Insistió el otro, viendo a su reina sólo aceptar el hecho, esperaba a que realmente hablaran y no hubiera dicho eso solo para callarlo.

Gilgamesh bajo otra vez su velo y casi fue obligado a sentarse al lado de Arthur, quien quiso abrazar a su prometida desde que lo vió sonreír con tanto cariño antes de entrar al reino.

Ya quería tenerlo así de sonriente cuando estuvieran a puntos de casarse, besar esos suaves labios posiblemente lo dejaría pegado al menor hasta llevarlo a la cama, donde no lo soltaría hasta volverlo más que en su reina.  
Debía hablar con Merlín luego, Gilgamesh no solo debía cumplir con su deber de convertirse en su esposa.

Si no en darle hijos a Camelot, muchos, sentía que Gilgamesh dejaría la línea Pendragon más que prospera.

— Me pregunto como te verías embarazado — Gilgamesh vió a Arthur de forma desconcertada, sin entender por que de repente había dicho eso de la nada.

— ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir Arthur?— Gilgamesh no sabía a que había llegado esa pregunta, mas solo recibió algunos besos por sobre su velo. Eso había sido extraño y ni sabía si tenía que preocuparse o pensarlo.

¿Arthur ahora quería hijos?. No sabia si siquiera eso era posible, pero se veía incapaz de cargar un abultado vientre que quizás la traería algún problema.

Merlín solo río levemente por la pregunta del otro, le tocaría bastante trabajo cuando los dos prometidos se hubieran casado. De seguro querrían un matrimonio lleno de pequeños principes que le dieran un suspiro a Arthur en el mandato.

Todos sabían que dejar a Mordred como única opción al trono, era algo peligroso.

  
...

  
Mordred salió a afueras del castillo, corriendo con su armadura recién colocada. Se había quedado dormido y casi se perdía la llegada de su padre, cosa que nunca se hubiera perdonado, como futuro rey, debía ser siempre puntual. Tenía que ayudar a su padre bajar del carruaje junto a Merlín, y decirle a que hora debía ser la cena de recibida de la mesa redonda a su rey.

— ¡Mierda!— Exclamó viendo por unas ventanas del castillo como el carruaje y caballeros ya estaban afuera apuntó de empezar a organizar la llegada del rey, que supuestamente Mordred debía mandar a hacer, no los sirvientes que miraban a ambos lados intentando comprender que debían hacer.

El príncipe apenas se había presentado.

  
—...Mmm — Arthur abrió la puerta del carruaje apenas este fue detenido a la entrada del castillo y vió a varios lados esperando a que su hijo apareciera para cumplir con el protocolo, siendo rey suplente, debía recibir a las visitas, en este caso, a su propio padre. —... Ese muchacho, siempre tan impuntual — Comentó suspirando algo cansado, negando con su cabeza, Mordred aun era muy joven como para exigirle tanto, pero aun así mínimo debía aprender a estar atento a la entrada del castillo. Podría llegar un aliado y quedarse esperando horas a que el príncipe llegara.

— Jeje, vamos mi rey, si usted era igual — Merlín dijo mientras esperaba a que Arthur bajara, cosa que hizo con algo de dificultad siendo ayudado por Gawain, ella apenas estuvo fuera del carruaje, le ofreció su brazo al chico, así su primo y ella podrían llevarlo de forma segura a los interiores del castillo. Gilgamesh debía ser bajado al final. — Oh... Ahí viene —.

Arthur levantó su cabeza y vió a su joven hijo correr rápidamente hacía donde estaban ellos. Sin la corona del monarca que debía estar cuidando, ¡en su cabeza!, tenía que traer la corona del monarca, era la pieza más importante del mandato.

— La corona... La corona — Decía el mayor en susurros leves al ver que Mordred no traía la corona real, maldición, si le había dicho que tenía traerla para estos casos. 

— ¡Papá! — Mordred llegó a duras penas frente a su padre, quien forzó una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que había olvidado los modales. Los caballeros de alrededor rieron al ver al descuidado heredero llegar cual chiquillo de cinco años a recibir a su padre. — Eh... Su majestad, al fin ha llegado— Se inclinó levemente para saludar a su padre, notando que no tenía la corona molesta que debía usar. — Ah-h yo... —.

— No importa Mordred, ya estas aquí — Arthur negó riendo un poco, no importaba cuanto educara a su hijo en los modales y protocolos, siempre debía descuidar algo.   
El menor solo río levemente, apenado, viendo a Gawain también reír ante su actitud, le era inevitable seguir la perfecta manera de actuar de su padre. Simplemente se acercó y abrazo al mayor con necesidad, saber que había estado a punto de morir, lo había asustado. Arthur casi se va de espaldas por el repentino abrazó.

— Joven príncipe, su padre apenas puede mantenerse en pie, tenga cuidado — Merlín dijo al ver el bruto abrazo de padre e hijo, las armaduras habían chocado ruidosamente haciendo que el menor retrocediera rápidamente, viendo a su padre negar otra vez, riendo ante lo descuidado del otro. Siempre le hacia gracia lo torpe que era su heredero.

— Hablaremos en la cena, ahora mismo necesito descansar, espero que hayas preparado todo — Arthur le dijo a su hijo, ese "tenemos que hablar" había dejado helado al menor, otra vez sería regañado, y como siempre, su padre mantenía apariencias frente a la gente del castillo, a pesar de llevar casi seis meses sin verlo. — Ayuda a nuestro invitado especial a bajar — Indicó a su hijo, esperando a que así conociera a su pequeña joya, apenas estuviera en sus aposentos junto a Gilgamesh y Mordred, hablarían de forma más familiar. Debían decirle la noticia y paso decirle a Gilgamesh que debía vestirse para la presentación hacia sus caballeros más importantes, quienes debían estar esparcidos por el reino haciendo sus deberes, lo verían en la cena para poder preguntar lo necesario del viaje.

— ¿Ah?— El chico quedó desconcertado ante eso, viendo a Gawain y Merlín empezar a caminar para llevar al rey a descansar, luego se haría su llegada oficial en la cena, donde también se debía dar la Bienvenida a Gareth y Gawain, todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda estaban invitados para darle la bienvenida a Arthur y a Merlín también, aunque siempre le daban una palmada de felicitación a la maga y luego preguntarle como estaba la salud, esa mujer era más vieja que el anciano más milenario de Camelot.

El joven vió hacia el carruaje, sin darse cuenta de las miradas expectantes de su padre y Merlín, quienes esperaban a que ofreciera su mano para hacer descender a Gilgamesh, así podría conocer desde ya a la joya de Uruk, que pronto se le anunciaría como su futura madrastra.  
Arthur era quien más esperaba a que su hijo tuviera su primera reacción a su futura madre, sería necesario para ver como tendrían que abordar el tema. Aunque ahora mismo quería darle un abrazo a su hijo en privacidad luego de meses sin verlo, mas prefería ver como recibiría a Gilgamesh era más importante.

  
Mordred fue al carruaje, y extendió su mano sin entender quien debía estar ahí adentro, ¿desde cuando se había programado una visita?, su padre nunca le dijo que tendrían un invitado, ¡y el que había dejado la corona real que debía cargar!, parecía ser un castigo por haber sido poco puntual y descuidado en sus modales.

Se torturó mentalmente hasta que una pequeña mano tomó la suya, cubierta por el frío metal. Se sorprendió ante esto, viendo al fin al desconocido que había llegado con su padre. La pequeña mano estaba desnuda sin guantes de metal o tela, con dedos delgados y algo rosados por el frío.

Gilgamesh, sin la capa de Arthur en su cuerpo para poder bajar, levantó su vista para ver quien lo ayudaría, viendo así lo que parecía ser Arthur, pero lentamente notó las leves diferencias que pronto lo hizo dudar quien era.

Era igual al rey, los mismos ojos, facciones y cabello, pero con una armadura de detalles rojos y un aura más jovial, ¿este era su hijo?, que fuerte era ver a alguien tan parecido a su progenitor. Casi suspiro con ternura al verlo, ¿asi era Arthur de joven?, ahora mismo parecía casi igual, pero con una faceta pervertida agregada.

Mordred en cambio entró en una duda existencial al no saber si era una señorita o un niño, el velo le cubría su cara, pero viendo su altura y contextura, se notaba que era alguien delicado, de cuerpo delgado y apenas cubierto por una túnica roja, con sandalias y joyas que parecían ser caras.

Gilgamesh se dispuso a bajar, notando lo alto que estaba el carruaje, antes le habían colocado un pequeño cajón para subir, pero ahora, su pie literalmente paso directamente hacia el suelo, cayendo de forma repentina. ¡¿Desde cuando el piso estaba tan lejos?!.

— ¡Cuidado!— Mordred reaccionó a tomar al desconocido o desconocida, quien casi había caído de lleno al piso, parecía que alguien había olvidado la altura del carro. Fue fácil atraparlo antes de caer medio metro, sus piernas eran cortas a decir verdad, le recordaba a un infante de nueve años o más.

— ¡Ahh!— Gilgamesh se asustó notablemente al ver que su pie no había tocado fondo, literalmente quedó en brazos de Mordred al ser fácilmente de cargar. —...— El menor vió hacía al frente buscando a su rey, ¿qué significaba esto?, ¿acaso tenía que bajar solo del carruaje?, además, ¡Casi se mataba!, que cruel forma de tratar a la futura reina.

— ¿Estas bien? — El joven colocó de forma segura al otro en el suelo, viendo lo bajo que era, a la mierda los protocolos, si casi se hacia pedazos en el suelo por bajar del carruaje, además, ¿no tenía frio?, casi le veía por completo su cuerpo por lo delgado de la tela.  
Se sonrojo levemente ante esto, era una visita algo curiosa, ¿de un país extranjero quizás?. Estaba casi semi desnudo.

— ¿¡De que te ríes!?, ¡Debías ayudarme a bajar, idiota!— Gilgamesh se enojó notablemente al ver a Arthur reír a la distancia, mientras su mano seguía siendo sostenida por Mordred. 

— Jo, se enojo — Merlín notó que el príncipe se había fijado demasiado en la visita de Uruk, y no era para más, le estaba gritando a su padre sin ningún tipo de respeto o cuidado siendo el monarca del país. — Señor... Se esta enojado de verdad—.

— Lo se, pero deja ver que hará — A decir verdad, le estaba encantando que su reina mostrara su personalidad desde ya.

Los tres adultos notaron como el menor temblaba de furia y frío, ¡Su esposo debía bajarlo del carro!, mas pareció irse dejando a Gilgamesh en manos de sus caballeros, ¡otra vez!.

— Lo siento, eh... ¿señorita?, hace frio ya, debería cubrirse— Mordred había encontrado dentro del carruaje la prenda cubriente que debió usar la otra en el viaje para cubrirse del frío, se la coloco sobre los hombros y vió con expectación como esta se levantaba el velo.  
Era simplemente delicada en varios sentidos, además de los ojos rojos, nunca había visto tal maravilla que no viniera de la rara de Merlín, ¿quien era la invitada?, tenía tanta curiosidad que no notó que su padre estaba muy contento de ver su gesto caballeroso hacía su futura figura materna.

Aunque no debió levantarse el velo hasta la cena, pero daba igual, Mordred se había prendado de forma inmediata al ver su cara.

Arthur pensaba que había sido un éxito la primera impresión, sin saber que su hijo había visto más en Gilgamesh un hermoso ser que alguien que debía respetar como su madre o superior.

— Oh... Gracias — Gilgamesh dejó su cara al descubierto, aceptando aquel gesto bastante educado por parte del otro. Era muchísimo más educado que los caballeros de Arthur, a pesar de ser llamado señorita, había entendido una posición de respeto hacia a el. — ¿Eres Mordred, verdad?— Preguntó casual mientras el carruaje era retirado y el joven ofrecía su brazo para llevarlo a los interiores del castillo.

— Sir Mordred Pendragon, un gusto — Volviendo a la fachada mal pulida de caballero, actuó tal como era el protocolo, tomó la mano descubierta de la supuesta invitada y besó esta, con cuidado, esperando a que este mostrara algún gesto de inclinación para pasar a llevarla junto a su padre, quien la debió traer como invitada.

Gilgamesh miró a este, miró a Merlín y Arthur, quienes esperaban expectante su reacción, luego a Gawain quien bostezaba por el cansancio, luego al chico que lo miraba desde arriba. Curvo su ceño en duda, sin entender que debía hacer para responder el gesto, besar la mano era común de súbditos, pero si el era Mordred, siendo de la realeza, ¿era una forma de saludar a los de su misma clase?.

Tomó la mano del chico, el cual lo miró sorprendido ante esto, y deposito un suave y tímido beso en el metal de las falanges, sintiendo sus labios arder por el frío de este.

— Gilgamesh, un gusto — No supo que más decir, por lo que sonrió simplemente, era hijo de Arthur y pronto su hijastro, debía comportarse. — Arthur me a hablado mucho sobre usted, espero que nos llevemos bien —.

A Mordred se le había fundido una neurona, le habían besado la mano cual señorita, mas en sus costumbres, que una chica lo hiciera era para mostrar su respeto a su futuro esposo, Gilgamesh le había pedido por asi decirlo, que lo cuidara, mostrando su confianza en besar sus dedos de forma tan delicada.

Luego el menor al ver que no había reacción, imitó una vez la pose de inclinación que usaba Merlín ante Arthur, juntando sus piernas e inclinando la cabeza, antes de aceptar el brazo ajeno para seguir el paso.

Los presentes estaban confundidos por toda esa función dada, Gilgamesh había hecho los perfectos paso de una consorte, si, ¡Pero con el hijo del rey!.

Ahora la duda quedó en el aire ante esas acciones, ¿Gilgamesh había llegado aquí para ser esposa de Arthur o de Mordred?, le había encomendado su cuidado y mostrado respeto agachando su cabeza sin el velo que debía estrictamente mantenerse cubriendo su cara hasta estar en la privacidad familiar.

Decir que el príncipe estaba confundido, era poco, literalmente estaba hecho un tomate intentando analizar la situación mientras llevaba desde el brazo a Gilgamesh quien se sentía ampliamente orgulloso por presentarse de forma tan recatada como pensó.

Mas al ver la cara de infarto de Arthur, supo que algo debió hacer mal, pero esto fue olvidado rápidamente, apenas el rey y la consejera decidieron seguir su paso hacia los cuartos del rey, quien no sabía si Gilgamesh lo había hecho a propósito por el descuido de no ayudarlo a bajar del carruaje o bien decidió mostrar sumisión ante Mordred.

Lo cual había sido una pésima idea, ahora el príncipe tenía serias dudas se esa desconocida, quien no le había aclarado su género, quería que la cuidara en su estadía en Camelot o bien le había declarado una profunda admiración.

Al menos no había reaccionado a escapar y eso era un gran paso para el príncipe, una bandera verde para Arthur, quien esperaba a que su hijo aceptara a Gilgamesh en la familia.

— ¿Y de donde es? — Mordred preguntó curioso, quizás de un reino lejano o bien alguien del extranjero.

— Ah... — Gilgamesh no sabía si debía dar detalles del viaje o esperar a que Arthur hablara.

Decir que el príncipe le había entrado una celosa curiosidad de saber quien era la invitada de su padre, era poco, de por si había decidido cuidarla en su estadía, esperaba a que pronto le anunciaran el por que de su estadía.

Sorpresa grande se llevaría cuando le dijeran que ese invitado era hombre, y para mejorar...

Su futura madrastra.

  
...

Gilgamesh camino suavemente por los fríos pasillos de Camelot, pasando por unas ventanas ampliamente construidas para filtrar luz natural, hechas de forma simétrica y perfectamente alineadas, vió a través de ellas un enorme jardín con fuentes de agua elegantes donde caía el agua algo congelada. Estaban en el primer piso donde el jardín real estaba siendo cuidado por la temporada fría, no podían descuidar el lugar predilecto del rey.

Adelanto su paso sin querer, queriendo mirar mejor la edificación, mostrando en su cara un claro asombro. Todo era tan... Perfecto.

— Ah... — La decoración era sencilla pero a la vez algo que nunca había visto el menor, cristales de colores colocado en las rendijas de luz para que esta filtrara un llamativo color. El piso bien pulido que pisaba, las amplias vistas, algunas puertas finamente colocadas de madera intensa que dejaba ver algunos cuartos.

Esto era un castillo.

— Quiero... Quiero ver el jardín — Dijo embelesado por las flores, hace milenios que no había visto unas de colores tan vivos que no fueran blancas, y ahora estas se manifestaban por montones en el jardín de Arthur, con pétalos quemados. Aunque estuvieran medias secas y a punto de morir, aun conservaban un bello color.

Escuchaba aves en todo ese silencio, con el viento soplar levemente, moviendo algunas cortinas de tela que cubría algunas ventanas interiores de ciertos cuartos que el quizás nunca vería por dentro. Las cortinas eran de un azul vivo, queriendo frotar sus manos en estas para comprobar su suavidad, debían ser de lana, ¿tela?, quien sabe.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!— Preguntó impresionado al ver uno de los vitrales interiores del castillo de Camelot. Merlín y Gawain se detuvieron de golpe con Arthur, años viviendo ahí hacia que no tomaran en consideración que todo era totalmente nuevo para Gilgamesh.— ¡Brilla, mira Arthur! — Apuntó, con sus ojos brillando en la inocencia de no haber visto colores tan vivos hace muchos años. — ¿¡Por que brilla, que es!?— Preguntaba casi eufórico ante este nuevo descubrimiento. Una ventana, si, interior, era un vitral de flores rojas, con trozos de vidrio pintado con colores preciosos.

— Gil, no levantes la voz — Arthur le sonrió, complemente entusiasmado al ver a su prometida tan feliz con algo tan sencillo como vidrio de colores. ¿Como alguien tan bello podía aumentar esos dotes con tan solo una sonrisa de admiración total?, la haría su esposa y esperaba a que sus futuros hijos fueron tan tiernos como el. Moriría de ternura si eso pasaba.

  
A Mordred también se le había pegado esa felicidad al ver a la supuesta invitada tan emocionada con algo tan común, una ventana decorativa que veía todos los días, que había roto más de una vez por chocar con ella y que incluso había olvidado su existencia. Esa misma ventana estaba haciendo muy feliz a Gilgamesh, quien se había acercado a tocar las pequeñas piezas de colores, temblando ante lo delicado del material. 

— Es vidrio, señorita — Mordred explicó esperando a que siguieran con su paso, su padre tuvo que ser obligado a seguir caminando, a pesar de querer ver a Gilgamesh con sus hermosos ojos rojos brillar de emoción pura al ver la Ventana. — Es mejor seguir, hay muchas de estas alrededor del castillo —.

— ¿¡Hay más!?— Gilgamesh tomó con entusiasmo el brazo de Mordred, quien se sonrojo notablemente ante la emoción del menor, su sonrisa era preciosa, y esa forma tan alegre que estaba mostrando, hacia que Mordred olvidara que era hijo del rey, queriendo mostrarle todas las bellezas a esa hermosa joya que tenía tomando su brazo. — ¿Me las muestras después?, ¡Son preciosas!, ¡En Uruk lo más colorido que había eran las joyas y telas!, ¡Oh si, también las flores! — Habló de forma animada, totalmente fuera de la persona reservada que antes era.

La emoción de ver algo completamente nuevo había llenado su corazón de emoción. ¡Tantos años encerrados sin ver una mísera mariposa había hecho que admirara hasta el pétalo más colorido frente a el!.

— ¿Uruk?, ¿De ahí viene?— Mordred avanzó escuchando a Merlín quejarse al ver que el rey quería quedarse atrás para ver a Gilgamesh sonreír y hablar de su reino con tanto amor y emoción.

— Ah... — Gilgamesh calló de golpe la ver que se había emocionado demasiado, diciendo lo que su lengua había querido, incluso alguna exclamación en sumerio se le debió escapar. Se sonrojo fuertemente y agachó la cabeza para seguir con su camino, callado y apenado por haber demostrado un comportamiento tan infantil frente al hijo de Arthur.

El rey en cambio estaba demasiado feliz al ver a Gilgamesh liberarse de esa forma con Mordred, quien río levemente ante la vergüenza que había atacado a la invitada de su padre.  
Tantos años que había olvidado que era tener alguien tan alegre y jovial a su lado había afectado, Mordred era un joven sin muchos amigos de su edad.

Y Arthur sentía que Gilgamesh podría llevarse muy bien con su hijo teniendo ese factor en cuenta.

Realmente ahora mismo ese pequeña muestra descuidada de felicidad de la joya de Uruk, había dado años de vida al corazón de Arthur y recordado a Mordred que aún había gente alegre en ese reino.

Gilgamesh en cambio estaba hecho una pequeña bolita de vergüenza al haber olvidado sus modales como rey. A este paso seria el hazmerreír de Camelot. 

  
...

— ¡La boda quiero que sea en una semana!— Arthur decía en su cuarto, solo, pues debían quitarle su ropa de viaje y colocarle la elegante vestimenta que usaba en el castillo, además de prepararse para la cena, que seria dentro de algunas horas. Había tanto que hacer y el con una falla en su pierna.

Gilgamesh en cambio estaba en el cuarto de al lado, apenas llegaron a estos, Mordred se despidió y lo dejaron ahí, a un lado de Arthur, sin poder ver el cuarto real. La maga y el rey se quedaron juntos, y a el lo llevaron al cuarto continuo para bañar y vestir como se debía.

Como la consorte de Camelot.

Había dos sirvientes listas para servir a Gilgamesh, debían bañarlo en agua de rosas y luego aceitar las zonas dañadas de su cuerpo, su tobillo y espalda. Después debían colocar las prendas correspondientes a la estación que azotaba Camelot.

Gilgamesh se lamentó un poco al ver que sus únicas prendas que quedaban de Uruk, serían desechadas, era algo inevitable. Mas no sabía que Arthur ya había ordenado la búsqueda de sus cosas.  
Usar esas telas seria temporal en lo que llegaba las cosas de la futura reina.

— Mi rey, ¿no cree que es muy pronto?, Gilgamesh quiere conocer Camelot, tomarse su tiempo seria lo mejor, disfrutar de su prometida antes de la boda quizás logre grandes avances a futuro — La maga dijo mientras ayudaba a Arthur a abrochar los hilos de su camisa. 

— ¿Qué avances serían esos? — El rey habló, algo reacio a aguantar más tiempo sin tener a Gilgamesh en sus brazos como esposa.

— Quizás lograr convencerlo de conseguir un heredero en su primera noche juntes — La maga aconsejo. — Los niños son la muestra de amor más grande que hay en el mundo, si logra enamorar más a Gilgamesh, quizás no dude en darle niños lo antes posible — Merlín le estaba consiguiendo tiempo a Gilgamesh para que conociera la verdad de Camelot y su rey, a ver si era capaz de casarse con esas verdades y no engañado por una linda fachada colorida como los cristales de una frágil ventana.

—... ¡Eres muy lista Merlín!, ¡Tienes razón, si consigo convencer a Gilgamesh, de seguro aqui a un año tendríamos nuestros primeros niños! — Arthur estaba muy feliz tan sólo pensar en ver a su esposa con un tierno vientre de embarazo sentada en el trono, ¡oh que maravilla sería ver eso!. — Trabaja en una poción que nos permita tener hijos, ¡lo antes posible!—.

— Mi rey... ¿Y la fecha de la boda sería?— Preguntó la maga, esperando la respuesta del emocionado hombre que cojeaba un poco pensando en lo fantástica que sería su vida si Gilgamesh aceptaba cargar a sus herederos.

— ¡En tres meses, en tres meses será la boda!— Indico, tiempo suficiente para la llegada de la primavera, que Gilgamesh viera el castillo y conociera a Mordred mucho mejor. — La coronación también debe planearse, los anillos, la noche de bodas —.

De paso le enseñaría las bellas maravillas del mundo en que estaba ahora, queria ver a su hermosa reina con una amplia sonrisa viendo las joyas de Camelot, vestida de seda y con su hijo siendo mucho más feliz como cuando era niño.

Arthur estaba teniendo las mismas ilusiones como cuando era un niño sin coronar.

Merlín simplemente esperaba que ese tiempo fuera suficiente para que su rey le mostrara a Gilgamesh la verdad de las cosas que tenía que saber antes de desposar. La reina debía estar lista para lo que vendría. Coronación, aceptación, boda, hijos.

Se casaría con Arthur, con Camelot, con su pueblo...

Con la oscura realidad de lo que sería si el rey no despertaba rápido de su fantasía, un pueblo hambriento estaba afuera y devorarían a Gilgamesh si Arthur lo lanzaba sin previo aviso.

Tres meses estaba marcado como tiempo límite antes que Gilgamesh se enterara de la peor forma de lo que Arthur había estado cuidando como rey en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3   
> Recuerden comentar, que ayudan a saber si la historia tiene apoyo <3.  
> Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	18. 18- Un paseo corto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh ha sido arreglado para la cena de presentación y noticia de su matrimonio, Arthur le pide que le hable a su hijo, quien se encuentra en laa caballerizas a punto de salir a dar un paseo en caballo.

Gilgamesh fue vestido con un tierno vestido blanco puro, de larga cola mas no abultado en la caída de la falda. Parecía un camisón de dormir pero acentuaba bastante el cuerpo del menor, adornado con una tela larga blanca atada en su cintura, le habían hecho un lazo donde cada extremo final de este terminaba por caer junto a la falda.

El menor no estuvo de acuerdo en esto, no era mujer para usar una prenda tan femenina como esta, pero al menos era abrigada. Le habían colocado guantes finamente decorados con encaje y calzado sandalias muchísimo más cómodas que las que traía antes.  
También le cambiaron su velo a uno más sencillo, con una coronilla que terminaba con un cristal blanco en su frente y la tela traslúcida del velo caía sin cubrir ya su rostro.

¡Definitivamente esto debió ser obra de Arthur!. Se veía tan... ¿Femenino?, como una muñeca con sencillas prendas que la hacían destacar por la pureza de sus vestimentas. Hasta le habían colocado algo de aceite comestible en su boca para dejar sus labios algo jugosos.

¿Lo estaban preparando para ir a una cena o bien el sería la comida?...   
¡Necesitaba algo de color!, tanto blanco le cegaba, ¿acaso no podía usar una miserable tela roja sobre sus hombros o bien algún lazo naranja en su cintura?.

Las sirvientas dijeron que debía presentarse así para la cena, sin entender el por que de esto, ¿vestir de blanco que significaba en Camelot?, tampoco quería que se notara a distancia que era una virgen... Por que ahora mismo parecía una doncella, y su cabellos largo no ayudaban a matar la ilusión de esto. También luego del baño de agua de rosas lo habían bañado con leche, ¡Con leche!, su piel estaba tan suave que la tela de su vestido le lastimaba un poco.

¿Tenía que dejarle en claro a Arthur que mujer no era?, parecía que ya le habían colocado un papel femenino de forma permanente ya.

Al menos olía bien, algo que había notado en su llegada es que al parecer no estaba acostumbrados a bañarse seguido... Menos mal que Arthur lo hacía por gusto... Sinceramente la gente de Camelot era rara.

— Awww, pero si estas hermoso — Merlín entró al cuarto continuo viendo que le habían colocado lo más sencillo pero a la vez pulcro que tenían en Camelot. — Tranquilo, es solo por hoy, Arthur quería que estuvieras vestido así para presentarse a sus caballeros — Índico la maga. Realmente Arthur quería mostrar lo bella que era su nueva prometida, a pesar de ser un adulto ya, sentirse afortunado de tener a una belleza a su lado, hizo que dejaran a Gilgamesh como una reina en todos los sentidos.

— Parezco... Una mujer — Confesó el menor algo irritado. — ¿¡Era necesario tanto blanco!?— Preguntó mientras se movía, su falda también lo hacia con cada paso que daba, agradecía que esta no fuera abultada, pero de todas formas le incomodaba llevar algo que a todas luces era ropa de mujer, al menos se había negado colocarse las medias interiores que cubrieran sus vergüenzas.

Si, estaba sin nada de bajo de ese inocente vestido que le habían dado, no iba a usar esa ropa íntima algo incomoda que le habían ofrecido luego de bañarse.

— El blanco es un color hermoso en Camelot, no solo muestra sencillez o pureza, si no también es destacable, los caballeros de Arthur suelen usar colores apagados y armaduras, al ser invierno también, serías una princesa preciosa vestido así — La maga rió, el menor estaba enojado tan solo por un vestido blanco, sandalias y un velo, era lo más sencillo que pudieron darle. Arthur necesitaria autocontrol si no quería tomar a Gilgamesh como la cena, había pedido que colocaran jugo de fresas en el aceite que habían depositado en los labios del menor.

Claramente con la intensión que el rey no soltara a su prometida esa noche, Arthur había olvidado el hecho que la boda no podía ser ese día.

Si, Gilgamesh había sido vestido así para su noche de bodas, aunque Merlín le mintió para no asustar al menor pensando que Arthur estuvo planeando esa noche desde hace bastante tiempo. Al menos el niño estaba presentable para una cena, sería la joya de la mesa con esas ropas, sencillas, pero destacables a la vez.

Merlín ya no sería la única de blanco en esa mesa, aunque de seguro Gilgamesh llamaría más la atención al verse igual que una doncella extranjera, Arthur sabía que su prometida destacaba hasta con la ropa más corriente que se le podía dar.

— Merlín, hazme el favor que te pedí, ahora mismo me parezco... ¡Me parezco a mi madre, por los dioses!— Exclamó tirando de sus mechones largos rubios. — Corta mi cabello, asi al menos dejare en claro que soy hombre—.

— Oh... Mmm creo que puedo hacerlo — Un corte de cabello no afectaría en la estética del menor, ¿no?, aunque ahora parecía una mujer, más bien, una diosa, quizás ayudarlo con su cabello que no sería gran problema. Portar una navaja cerca del menor tampoco debía ser gran peligro, dudaba que este quisiera atentar con su vida otra vez.

Se notaba que el menor estaba muy incómodo con el cabello largo, lo había notado en todo el trayecto desde Uruk a Camelot, solo cortaría las puntas y algo de la parte de atrás de la nuca.

Sería poco, dudaba que tardara tanto en solo dar unos cortes rápidos, antes ella le hacia los cortes a Arthur al ser la única de confianza en el reino para portar una navaja cerca del rey.

Así que pensaba que no pasaría nada si hacía lo mismo con Gilgamesh...

Como se equivocó.

  
...

  
— ¡Libertad!, ¡al fin siento mi cabeza libre! — El menor exclamó al tener al fin un corte varonil, el mismo que usaba cuando estaba en Uruk antes de quedar encerrado, le había delimitado a Merlín donde quería cada mechón y cuando la maga empezó a cortar, le fue difícil parar al ver que el menor lo quería cada vez más corto.  
Ahora ya no parecía una mujer... ¡Pero se seguía viendo tan tierno aun!, había pasado a una bella doncella elegante, a una niña de cabellos cortos.

Sus rasgos se vieron fuertemente afectados por el corte de cabello, ahora se veía muchísimo más infantil y dulce que antes.

Arthur en vez de devorar a su prometida, se la comería a besos por lo tierna que se veía, claro... Si es que le gustaba el cambio.

— Ay... Creo que me meteré en problemas — Merlín dijo mientras llamaba a las sirvientas para que recogieran los cabellos de Gilgamesh. Las mujeres exclamaron en sorpresa al ver que la invitada se había cortado el cabello, o más bien, Merlín lo había hecho. ¿Como lo habían hecho en tan poco tiempo?.

— ¡Muchas gracias Merlín!— El menor era el más feliz con su corte, ahora nadie dudaría de se género y al fin podría tener sus orejas descubiertas, quizás podría darse el lujo de usar aretes otra vez.

— De nada... ¿Quieres ver al rey antes de bajar?— Gilgamesh podía pasear por el castillo o la cocina mientras se alistaba el salón donde se comería, el menor necesitaba estirar las piernas, y de paso ser levemente presentando a la servidumbre del castillo.

— Umm, claro, Arthur tiene que ver mi nuevo corte — Sonrió, sintiendo como una de las sirvientes se acercaba a el para colocarle el mismo aceite extraño en sus labios, la razón de ello era claro, lo estaban preparando para Arthur, que de seguro querría besar sus jugosos labios. 

Gilgamesh pasó su lengua por encima de sus húmedos labios para quitar excesos y acto seguido siguió a Merlín afuera del cuarto que se le había otorgado.  
Debía preguntar tantas cosas a Arthur, que una humectación de labios era lo de menos, incluso, le gustaba la sensación, así estos no se secaban por el frío.

— Mi rey, Gilgamesh pide verlo — Merlín avisó entrando al cuarto continuo apenas salieron del otro, Arthur estaba sentado en su cama, debía esperar ahí por su falta de movilidad, incluso se le había pedido que durmiera, que pronto lo llamarían a cenar.

— ¿Mi reina ya esta lista?, que considerada de su parte venir a mostrarme como la han dejado — Arthur sonrió desde su cama amplia, quería que Gilgamesh se quedará con el, así podría ver los hermosos detalles que le debieron colocar, había olvidado por completo que el menor estaba vestido especialmente para su noche de bodas, algo sencillo de sacar y con el cometido que no durara mucho tiempo vestido. —... ¿¡Cuando te cortaste el cabello!?— Exclamó desconcertado al ver que apenas su prometida entraba al cuarto, ya no tenía esa melena rubia suave que solía usar hace menos de una hora.

— Hace unos minutos atrás, ¿no me queda genial?— Preguntó, a los pies de la cama de Arthur, viendo con impresión lo grande que era.— ¿Esta es tu cama?, ¡Es enorme!— Exclamó sin más para querer subir, sintiendo la suavidad de esta, ¡ah, tantos días durmiendo sobre madera!, apenas sintió la suavidad del lecho, le dieron ganas de dormir.

— Me retiro mi rey, estaré esperando a Gilgamesh cuando decida conocer el castillo — La maga decidió irse al ver que el menor había subido a la cama de su rey, sabía que quizás las cosas se colocarían algo calientes por la expresión de su señor ante lo que llevaba puesto el niño, el corte de cabello paso a segundo plano. — Por cierto, ya le están haciendo un bastón para que pueda movilizarse — Indicó antes de salir.

— Corto o largo, te vez hermoso ahora mismo... Aunque me gustaba Más cuando estaba largo — Arthur solo asintió ante lo dicho por Merlín, en estos momentos Gilgamesh se estaba ganando toda su atención. — Esta cama es tanto mía como tuya, mi reina — Respondió a la otra pregunta de su prometida, viendo como se sonrojaba un poco por la respuesta. 

— Que mal, a mi no me gusta tenerlo tan largo, es difícil de cuidar asi — Dijo, sintiendo la mano de Arthur moverse lentamente por debajo del vestido, había terminando por acostarse a su lado, él como siempre, estaba sentado, como si esperara visita siempre. No dijo nada respecto a lo otro de compartir la cama, igual lo iba a hacer, no iba perder la oportunidad de dormir al fin en una cama tan cómoda y mullida como esta. — Mi rey, debo recriminar su pedido a dejarme como una mujer, no quiero usar este vestido — Se quejó, ya conociendo un poco más a Arthur, sabía que si apretaba los botones correctos y le insistía su molestia, podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. — Exijo vestir como un rey, no como una doncella —.

— Solo será esta noche, es tu primer día en Camelot y quiero que luzcas hermoso — Sonrió, viendo cada detalle que tenía puesto, acariciando sus suaves muslos. — ¿Mm?— Notó que esa zona estaba muy descubierta, incluso subiendo un poco más su mano, descubrió que Gilgamesh no llevaba nada abajo. Sus manos se perdían en la suavidad de sus muslos, apretando estos un poco, sintiendo como sus dedos se hundían en la carne. Una curiosidad lo invadió, tomando levemente la falda del vestido.

— Tsh... Por esta vez lo aceptare, solo por que debo admitir que es abrigada esta cosa — Comentó tranquilo, hasta que Arthur sin el mayor descaro levantó su falda para ver lo descubierto que estaba, sin nada que Cubriera sus vergüenzas. — ¡Oye, no seas pervertido!— Le dio un manotazo a su mano y se alejó rápidamente bajando la falda del vestido teniendo ahora sus dos manos intentando evitar que el otro hiciera eso otra vez. — ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que me respetes!?, ¡Podría haber entrado alguien y quizas que hubiera pensando! —.

Gilgamesh regaño al mayor mientras este estaba muy sonrojado ante la sorpresa de descubrir que su prometida no llevaba nada de bajo.

— Mi reina... Nadie debe entrar si yo no lo permito — Dijo sonriendo mientras se le pasaba un poco la leve impresión, volviendo a tomar a Gilgamesh para pegarlo a el. — Así que no se preocupe por eso... — Los labios del otro lo estaban llamando hace un rato, se veían tan jugosos, ¿qué le habían colocado para lograr eso?, realmente quería besarlo en estos momentos.

— Jum... Entendible entonces... Pero no te da el derecho a tocarme así antes de la boda, por cierto, ¿cuando será esta?— Preguntó ya algo más tranquilo, pellizcando la mano intrusa sobre su cintura, que buscaba deshacer el lazo.

—... Ah, sobre eso... Será dentro de tres meses... — Respondió el rey, sonriendo nervioso al ver la cara de impresión que colocó el menor.

—...Eso es... Bueno, supongo, realmente quería tener algo más de tiempo para conocernos mejor y hablar del reino... Aceptó la idea que sea dentro de tres meses entonces — Suspiró algo aliviado al saber que aun había tiempo. — Pero eso significa que tendrá que contenerse mi rey, quiero llegar virgen al altar — Jugó un poco con esto, riendo al ver la cara de derrota de Arthur.

— Si esos son tus deseos, no me queda de otra... También el tiempo extra que tenemos, quiero que lo usemos para que conozcas más a Mordred, a simple vista parece que le has encantado como visita — El mayor sonrió feliz al recordar la cara de felicidad de su hijo. — En un rato vendrá a verme, le pediré que te enseñe el castillo, así hablan... En la cena haré el anuncio de nuestro compromiso —.

— Me parece sensato de tu parte entonces la idea de aplazar este por tres meses, también lo quiero conocer más — Sonrió. — Aunque de seguro se sorprenderá cuando sepa que seré su nueva mamá — Arthur vio dulcemente como el menor reía ante la idea de ser madrastra de su hijo, cada vez que Gilgamesh le mostraba esas dulces sonrisas, no le quedaba duda en su corazón de sentirse listo para tenerlo como su esposa. — Sobre lo de conocer el castillo también lo agradezco... Esto me recuerda algo, ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunte en el carruaje?—.

— No hablemos de esos temas ahora, por favor — Arthur no quería hablar de los problemas en el reino en la cama, con su linda prometida tan cómoda en sus brazos. — Eso lo veremos mañana, ¿te parece?— Ofreció mientras besaba su cabeza, buscando ver si podia llegar a sus labios asi. 

—...— Gilgamesh no dijo mucho al respecto, sabia que Arthur le estaba evitando el tema, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a hablar. Tenía tres meses para ver la situación de Camelot y esperaba no llevarse una sorpresa. — Esta bien — Declinó a aceptar esta vez, mañana hablarían.

Arthur deslizó sus besos hasta las mejillas de su prometida y luego le dio un tierno roce de su nariz contra a la de Gilgamesh, quien le hizo gracia ese inocente gesto, imitando este.

Los dos rieron ante la situación tan empalagosa que se había formado.

Antes de decir algo más, decidieron unir al fin sus labios para disfrutar del calor ajeno mientras estaban en privado.  
Gilgamesh suspiro al sentir como las manos de Arthur tomaban su cintura con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo hacia su pecho. Por instinto, abrazó el cuello del mayor y el simple roce de labios de volvió en una guerra entre sus lenguas en muy pocos minutos.

— M-mi rey, no fuerce su cuerpo — El menor suspiró levemente al sentir una de las piernas del mayor entre las suyas, sintiendo el roce directo contra sus genitales desnudos. Esto se estaba saliendo de control muy rápido.

¿Como iban a soportar tres meses así?.

— Lo siento — Arthur de inmediato se detuvo al ver que se le estaba saliendo de las manos la situación, teniendo que apartar a su prometida para calmar sus propios calores con el frío del cuarto. —... ¿No gustaría de buscar algo para cubrir su espalda esta noche?, mi guarda ropa esta abierto a mi reina — Ofreció, si Gilgamesh se alejaba podría controlar la sensación necesitada de seguir besándolo e invadiendo su cuerpo.

— C-Claro...— El menor aceptó, debían mantener distancia o acabarían teniendo algo más que simples besos de consuelo a el calor que los dos se estaban guardando.

Sería unos tres meses muy largos.

  
....

Luego de encontrar algo que pudiera cubrirlo un poco más en la ropa de Arthur, decidió dejar al mayor descansar en su cuarto.

Merlín lo esperaba afuera del cuarto, claramente con la intensión de guiarlo al jardín o bien cualquier lugar que gustara para pasar las horas que quedaban para la cena.

— Me gustaría ir donde Mordred, Arthur quiere que pasemos más tiempo los dos, por lo que me gustaría que el me enseñara el castillo — Sonrió viendo a la maga dudar un poco en esa petición, el hijo del rey era algo complicado de tratar, además de desconocer bastante algunos sectores del castillo. 

— Amm... Claro — Merlín de todas formas tenía cosas que hacer, además de ver si Arthur podía caminar con un bastón o bien tendría que tratar su pierna otra vez, prefería que el resto de la lesión curara de forma natural, pero si el rey necesitaba urgente moverse con normalidad, tendría que acudir a su magia para curar la extremidad. — Mordred suele entrenar a afueras del castillo, cerca de los establos — Indicó. — Puedo llevarte hasta allá —.

— Claro, así camino otro poco, realmente pasar tanto tiempo en carruaje me ha dejado un cosquilleo extraño en las piernas — Aceptó, sintiendo un leve dolor en su cabeza, pensó que quizás alguna visión violenta llegaría, pero en cambio, solo fue un dolor pasajero. Desde que hizo aquello con Arthur, sus visiones ahora solo era un dolor fantasmal, y las imágenes solo aparecían en sus sueños, algunas las recordaba, otras no.

Realmente se sentía cómodo con el nivel clarividente que tenía ahora, podia dormir bien, hacer su día a día tranquilo y el dolor ya era algo desconocido para el.

  
Luego de que descubriera donde estaban las escaleras para descender hacia la primera planta del castillo, Merlín lo llevo a las cercanías de los establos antes de devolverse donde Arthur.

— Cualquier necesidad que tengas, dile a cualquier sirviente que te lleve donde Arthur... Evita quedarte solo también — Gilgamesh le extraño lo último, siempre había algún sirviente caminando por ahí, por lo que seria difícil tener momentos de soledad. — Nos vemos en la cena — Finalizó la maga de decir, sonriendo antes de volver por donde mismo habían venido.

— Nos vemos... — El menor escuchaba algo de ruido en la zona de los establos, donde había algunos caballos siendo preparados con monturas o bien le arreglaban las pezuñas. Era curioso como hacían todo ese procedimiento, mas no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo mirando hasta que la servidumbre se sintió incomoda ante su presencia.  
Solo algunos pocos sabían de su llegada a Camelot, e incluso parecía que su presencia había sido ignorada hasta el momento.

Arthur le había pedido que cubriera su cara hasta el momento de ser presentado, pero Gilgamesh le insistió que no quería ser expuesto como un objeto en una celebración.  
Quería pasear tranquilo por el castillo y que luego se enteraran de su presencia por si mismos.

— ¡Maldición, vamos amigo, no me puedes hacer esto! — La tranquilidad de las tareas de algunos y el ambiente trabajador fue interrumpido por las claras maldiciones del heredero al trono, quien intentaba convencer al cuidador de su caballo que lo dejaran montar hoy.

— L-o siento Sir Mordred, Sir Agravain y su padre indicaron que ni un caballero invitado a la cena real podría salir del castillo hoy — El pobre joven encargado del corcel negro de Mordred estaba encogido en su lugar, teniendo órdenes de sus superiores, no podía cumplirle el capricho al heredero del rey.

— ¡Agh!, solo será un paseo, pienso volver temprano, vamos — Quería despejar sus pensamientos fuera de los muros de concreto, paso casi cinco meses dentro del castillo cumpliendo su deber con el resto de los caballeros de su padre. ¡No había visto las afueras del castillo hace mucho!, se volvería loco a este paso.

— Lo siento, ordenes son ordenes — El joven se asustó notablemente al ver la cara del joven arrugarse en molestia, nunca se quedaba contento con un no.

Mordred pensaba salir si o si, por lo que tomando al chico de la camisa, pensaba asustarlo para poder tomar su caballo a la fuerza y salir, mas, algo lo interrumpió.

  
—... Disculpe — Gilgamesh se acercó luego de ver que pasaba dentro de unos de los establos, el resto se había alejado esperando no meterse en problemas. — ¿Sir Mordred, piensa salir?— No podría llamarlo por su nombre sin formalidad hasta que se anunciara la noticia.

— Oh, señorita yo... ¿Ah?— Mordred se avergonzó demasiado al ver que la visita lo había visto comportarse como un salvaje, pero su sorpresa fue notable ante el cambio de corte de esta, notando así, con vergüenza, que señorita no era para nada, se parecía aun a una niña, pero ahora tenía las leves sospechas que la visita de su padre era un hombre. — A-ah, vaya cambio se ha hecho — Dijo sin poder decir otra cosa, viendo al chico que cuidaba su corcel salir corriendo apenas se vió liberado. 

— Umm, me alegra que lo notara... ¿Estaba a punto de golpear a ese muchacho? — Preguntó intrigado, no esperaba que el hijo de Arthur fuera un busca problemas de esos, le había hablado de sus travesuras, pero jamás de amenazas físicas hacia la servidumbre.

— ¡Claro que no!... Eh... Solo queria tomar algo de aire fresco fuera del castillo y estaba acordando en secreto esto... — Se excuso de la manera menos creible posible. — ¿P-puedo preguntar algo?, me acabo de dar cuenta que usted es... Hombre — Mordred desvío el tema de la amenaza que estaba a punto de hacerle al chico y prefirió preguntar directamente sobre la incógnita del género de la visita.

— Así es, soy un hombre... Aunque parece que, como visita, prefirieron vestirme así — Dijo apenado al ser visto vestido como una mujer, solo confundiría más al otro. Pero no sabia que Mordred no le parecía importar que estuviera vestido así, incluso, en su interior le decía que se veía muy lindo.

Un genio aquel que le dio esas ropas a la pequeña visita de su padre.

— Ah... Al parecer si jeje, pero no quita el hecho que se ve muy bien — Confeso algo apenado sin perder sus modales. — ¿Gustaría de acompañarme al jardin?, las flores quedarían mucho mejor con usted que en este lugar tan sucio —.

Los dos menores estaban en el establo de los corceles reales, con paja en sus pies y el olor del estiércol empezando a atacar, por lo que no era raro que Mordred quisiera llevarse a Gilgamesh a otro lado más privado.

— Me encantaría, aunque escuche que planeaba salir del castillo... Creame que no quiero meterlo en problemas, pero sinceramente, me gustaría más hablar con usted fuera que aquí — Pensaba en hablar con Mordred sin la limitación que debía tener al estar dentro del castillo, comportándose como tal y manteniendo la etiqueta.

Estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido Arthur, conocer a su hijo.

  
Mordred abrió sus ojos notablemente al escuchar el pedido, recién la visita había llegado hoy y en vez de querer permanecer en el castillo, ¿queria salir de este para hablar con el?.  
Empezó a sospechar seriamente el por que Gilgamesh estaba ahi, si era por asuntos reales, no debería tener el deseo de salir con el para hablar.

Siquiera debía hablar con el, solo era el hijo del rey, que sin cargo o puesto de importancia, no debía haber una visita interesada en sus asuntos.

Pronto notó mejor lo que llevaba puesto el otro, vestido con sencilla ropa, eso no era para estar frente a un rey...

¿Habían traído a Gilgamesh para que tratara con el hijo del rey?, un asunto que quizás no sabia, más si este su llegada fue totalmente secreta para este, sentía que le estaban ocultando algo.

Y la confusión lo estaba atormentando notablemente, una visita extranjera al reino de su padre, quien en vez de pasar tiempo con este, quería pasar tiempo con el, vestido para una ocasión sencilla y a la vez importante...

— Sir Mordred, se ha quedado callado, ¿no deseaba salir un rato de este castillo?— Preguntó el menor viendo al chico casi sacar humo de su cabeza al intentar descubrir la razón de su presencia en el castillo.

— Amm... Claro, me gustaría ir con usted afueras del castillo, pero temo que los dos somos de importancia en la cena de hoy, siento que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí para evitar el retraso — El chico habló, claramente aun confundido por la situación. — ¿Se puede saber a que se debe su instancia en querer estar conmigo?— Espero no haber sonado tan brusco, pero realmente no quería quedarse con la duda hasta la noche.

— Nada especial, pronto será necesario al menos haber pasado unas horas hablando... Y a decir verdad, su padre ya ha hecho eso conmigo contándome por largos ratos de usted, solo quería conocer en persona al chico que su padre paso casi medio mes hablando de el — Mordred se sonrojo ante esto, ¿Su padre le había hablado de el a ese chico?, ¿qué necesidad había de eso?. — En la noche sabrá más el por que, pero hasta entonces, es secreto entre su padre y yo—.

El heredero de los Pendragon hizo una expresión que le causo gracia a Gilgamesh, parecía un niño molesto por no escuchar lo que quería, aunque en realidad, eso era.

— Ya veo... Pues... Quizás la salida nuestra no sea un problema entonces — Se dispuso a aceptar la salida, si se metía en problemas, podría colocar la excusa que se había dispuesto a pasar un rato con la visita que estaba ansiosa de verlo. Entrando al compartimiento de su caballo, Gilgamesh lo espero afuera para luego montar con el.

Aprovechando que el chico había descuidado su caballo, quien estaba con su silla colocada, tomo de las riendas para llevarlo hacia fuera del establo junto a Gilgamesh que lo seguía en silencio. 

El corcel negro era igual al de Arthur, quizás uno de sus potrillos, era gigante y macizo, a Gilgamesh le dio un poco de miedo el imponente animal.

— ¿Como piensa salir?— Preguntó el menor recordando lo dicho por el joven, pensando que quizás la entrada estaba siendo resguardada.

— Mi padre no se a pronunciado del todo en el castillo y el cambio de guardias es dentro de poco, para ellos, sigo siendo el rey a cargo — Sonrió seguro mientras se disponía a subir al menor sobre su caballo. — ¿Me permite?— Preguntó esperando poder cargarlo.

— Adelante — El menor aceptó que este lo tomara de su cintura y lo colocara sobre la silla de montura, intentando que la tela del vestido no se levantara, esperó a que el hijo de Arthur subiera.

Cuando este paso a subirse sobre su caballo, partieron de inmediato fuera de los establos de la caballeriza, esperando los dos a no meterse en problemas.

Gilgamesh solo hacia lo que pidió Arthur, conocer mejor a su hijo, aunque esto implicara salir del castillo montando a caballo con el.

Si... Quizás Arthur no le agradaría del todo descubrir que su prometida había salido del castillo el primer día de su llegada.

Aunque su sorpresa seria minúscula luego de lo que pasaría esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo<3.  
> Perdón por la demora, estoy escribiendo bastante para actualizar varias historias mañana qwq.


	19. 19- Algo no esperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh y Mordred han llegado de vuelta de su paseo. Luego de que casi le dieron un infarto a Arthur, se da una situación en la que el hijo del rey no le hubiera gustado estar presente.

  
Arthur estuvo dos minutos histérico al saber que Mordred había salido del castillo sin autorización de nadie.  
Esos dos minutos paso a ser tres horas luego de también enterarse que se había llevado a Gilgamesh.

¿¡Como había pasado eso!?.  
El rey en la sala del trono, a unas dos horas y media de la cena real, caminaba con un bastón de lado a lado, estresado al escuchar los informes de sus caballeros.

No estaban en el pueblo, no estaban fuera de Camelot en sus alrededores, no estaban en los ríos que cruzaban el castillo, ni el jardin amplio a un lado del ala derecha de la muralla de salida. 

¿¡Donde se habían llevado a su reina!?, su hijo estaba en problemas, muy serios. Aunque por dentro esperaba a que se estuviera llevando bien con Gilgamesh o bien esa escapada conjunta no serviría de nada.

Estaba preocupado, aun sin saber quien había atentado a su vida y a la de su prometida, temía que aprovecharan el descuidado de Mordred para atacar a su joya o a él mismo.  
¡Le daría una reprimenda que se escribiría en las siguientes historias de su reino!.

Y a Gilgamesh lo haría pedir disculpas con su boca, claramente debía tener una reprimenda también y rogar perdón a su rey con sus apretados labios, sería suficiente para pensar mejor en que hacer con su rebelde reina que ya se había escapado, ¡en el primer día de su llegada!.

— Harás un agujero si sigues caminando asi — Merlín lo Calmó, viendo al muchacho casi salirle humo de su cabeza tan solo pensar en peores escenarios. — Tranquilo mi rey, yo misma deje a Gilgamesh a manos de Mordred y dudo que haya huido solo, se veía muy feliz con usted como para escapar — Indicó esperando darle calma a sus pesares.

— De él no esperaría eso ya, ¡de Mordred me espero de todo!, salieron a caballo, ¡a caballo del reino!, aun no sabemos que le ha pasado a los caballos del viaje como para usarlos ahora... Maldición ese niño — Merlín no sabia si se refería a su hijo o a su reina. — Teniendo la misma edad creo, supongo que no se les paso por la cabeza que tenían no obligaciones, jo, me alegra que se lleven bien en ese caso, ¡pero al menos tenían que avisarme!— Temía que Gilgamesh fuera la típica madre que le daba toda la razón a los hijos y a su esposo ni en cuenta lo tomaban.

— Mi señor, creo que Gilgamesh tiene unos cinco a tres mil años más que Mordred... — Indicó, dudaba que el menor fuera inmaduro como Mordred, pero tal vez le quiso dar un gusto al chico solo para llevarse bien con el.

El rey quería que fueran amigos, ¡pero no tan amigos!, no quería que hicieran esas travesuras a sus espaldas o bien no llegaría a los cuarenta a este paso.

Ahh... Que haría cuando tuvieran niños, paciencia tendría que tener... Más si buscaba seguir el ejemplo de los reinos lejanos, un solo heredero era suicidio a la familia Pendragon, mínimo unos cinco niños seria suficiente, y niñas, tres quizás ayudarían mucho más.

Aun debía presentar a su reina y ya había planeado la cantidad perfecta de niños que quería tener...

El amor lo tenía muy ilusionado.

  
...

— Y... ¿De donde dijo que venía?— Preguntó el joven mientras dejaba a Gilgamesh sentarse en el suelo cubierto de flores del lugar a donde habían llegado

—Sir Mordred, creo que nunca a escuchado de Uruk, ¿no?— Gilgamesh preguntó mientras jugaba con las flores blancas donde estaba sentado. Mordred lo había llevado a un lugar donde podía ver el castillo a la distancia, era como una zona apartada, el pueblo estaba lejano y la salida del reino también.

Habían tantas flores como algunas rocas ubicadas en una forma de base gastada, debió haber una casa ahi, de seguro.

— Mm... No — El joven había faltado a todas sus clases de historia los últimos cinco meses, así que apenas sabia donde estaba ubicado Camelot incluso. — ¿Es un Reino?— Preguntó curioso mientras tomaba asiento, dejando a su caballo comer algo de hierva.

Había ido a su lugar secreto y favorito para hablar con la intrigante visita, quien sin duda necesitaba escuchar el por que estaba en Camelot.

El lugar donde había sido criado por su madre era la mejor opción para tener privacidad y que los caballeros de su padre no llegaran donde ellos.

— Si, un reino espléndido, que dejo de existir hace muchos años — El menor explicó mientras jugaba con una flor en especial, era blanca y con pétalos sin quemar por el frío. — Su padre llegó a este con bastante suerte a decir verdad — Quería decirle desde ya el hijo de Arthur que su padre había adquirido una reliquia como futura reina y madrastra. 

Mejor decirle ahora, que sabia, por relatos de Arthur, que el menor a veces no se tomaba algunas cosas muy bien. Informar a este desde ya, ayudaría bastante para que procesara con tiempo la idea.

— Oh... Así que para allá fue... — Mordred respondió bastante curioso, recordaba la noche en que llego ese hombre delirando diciendo algo sobre un reino antiguo. Nunca supo mucho más, ya que al mes de la partida de su padre, murió ahorcado por su compañero de celda. — Momento... ¿Mi padre fue a un reino en ruinas?, ¿con que motivo? ... Perdón, perdón, no quería ofender su origen —.

— Oh tranquilo, es la verdad, estaba en ruinas — Le dio la razón. — Sabes yo... Tu padre me trajo aquí por que me necesitaba, a un punto que fue capaz de entrar a mi reino para buscarme — Explicó. No era mentira lo que decía, aunque no planeaba decirle que Arthur lo había secuestro, intentado violar y el casi atentar contra su propia vida tres veces. Era mejor callar esos detalles.

—... ¿Tu reino?—.

— Soy el rey de Uruk, Mordred — Dejó las formalidades repentinamente para dejar el misterio, el chico debía saber de donde había sacado esposa su padre al menos. — Uruk de la antigua mesopotamia — Ahora venia lo complejo. —... ¿Crees en la magia?—.

—... ¡¿Como que eres un rey?!— Se exaltó de forma repentina sin creer lo que escuchaba, ¿¡Tan joven y ya era rey!?, además, ¿de que reino era?, nunca había escuchado de esa tal mesopotamia. — ¡Perdón!, realmente no me esperaba esto... Yo, si, si creo en la magia... No creer en esta seria escupirle en la cara a Merlín — Se disculpo apenas vió que había asustado a su invitado.

— Bien... Pues veras, yo soy el rey de Uruk, un reino que dejo de existir hace muchísimos años y...—.

—Espera, ¿cuantos años tienes?— Interrumpió al escuchar que el reino tenía años, el menor se veía muy joven, más que el, pensaba que mínimo debía tener doce o catorce, aunque si le había preguntando si creía en la magia, de seguro seria una especie similar a Merlín quizás. Esa mujer tenía más años que todos los Caballeros juntos.

— A eso voy... Creo que tengo unos tres mil a cinco mil años... Antes que me interrumpas de nuevo, quiero que sepas que me hechizaron a una jodida maldición que me dejo atrapado por muchos... Muchos años, y bueno, creo que fue suerte que tu padre me encontrara ya que mi reino tambien cayó en la maldición... — Explicó viendo la cara del chico cambiar lentamente de expresión. — Y si, la imagen que tienes de mi ahora, es solo temporal, apenas se rompa mi maldición, volveré a crecer — Quizás había sido muy precipitado contarle todo de un tiro, pero sentía que Mordred era como el, no quería tantas vueltas, quería la verdad de una sola vez.

—...— Mordred se quedó callado antes de abrir su boca y formar una "o" con sus labios, claramente a punto de soltar una buena cantidad de preguntas.

— El por que te digo esto, es por que tu padre quiere que nos llevemos bien... Pronto seremos de la misma familia... Creo que el rey me habló sobre un libro que databa de mi, deberías leerlo por si no me crees — Aclaró antes que el otro dijera algo siquiera.

—...— Ahora Mordred forma una "O" aun más grande teniendo unas terribles ganas de sacar todas sus dudas de su pecho en estos momentos.

— Y si te preguntas nuevamente, tu padre sabia de mi hace bastante, y me busco para ser parte de su familia, espero que me creas... Ah, y si, también hago magia... Se me olvido decir eso antes... Listo, creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar — Finalizó bastante satisfecho con lo dicho. Claramente había omitido bastante para no terminar sobrecargando al chico.

—... Te creo pero a la vez no — Confesó sintiendo que se le había derretido el cerebro. — ¿¡Eres como un Dios?!... Digo, siento que los dioses son los únicos que pueden vivir tanto... Aparte de esa maldición y que puedas hacer magia, humano del todo no debes ser, ¿verdad?— Sabia de otros dioses, Merlín y su madre le hablaron de estos en su momento. 

Le costó entender lo de Gilgamesh, pero luego de procesar la información, tenía sentido que su padre fuera con todo a buscar a este, debía ser casi como una reliquia, lo que no entendía, era la parte que sería de la familia ahora...  
Estaba teniendo una idea pero esperaba equivocarse...  
Aunque tal vez no del todo.

— Vaya, eres más listo que Arthur... Digo, el rey... Si, soy mitad dios, un tercio de divinidad, mi madre era una diosa y mi padre un humano, cuando me tuvieron, nací con la divinidad y regalo de los dioses, por eso me convertí en rey y leyenda... También por eso fui muy odiado y por algo me cayó una maldición — Explicó viendo al joven casi sus ojos brillar ante sus palabras.

— ¡Eso suena increíble!... Aunque lo de la maldición no... Emm, lo siento por eso... ¡¿Significa que eres mitad dios?! — Mordred tomo repentinamente las manos de Gilgamesh, emocionado ante la idea de tener una divinidad en frente de el. Aunque eso se notaba con solo la apariencia, explicaba tantas cosas que el menor fuera un semi dios.

Gilgamesh por su parte recibió un golpe repentino de sus visiones, imágenes rápidas, dolorosas, alegres y... Preocupantes ante sus ojos.

Le había visto en futuro a Mordred... 

  
— A-ah — Llevó sus manos a su nariz sintiendo esta sangrar de forma repentina, ¿qué había sido eso?, tan de repente e inesperado. Con Arthur nunca le había pasado.

— ¡Madición!, ¿¡Estas bien!?— El joven exclamo asustado al ver la sangre brotar desde la nariz del otro. ¿qué había pasado para que sucediera?.

Tal vez se había emocionado demasiado... O tal vez sus impuras manos habían lastimado a Gilgamesh, quizás no era digno de tocarlo siquiera...

— Tranquilo... Pasa a menudo — El menor lo calmo luego de unos momentos de inconscientes para el. Retirando el velo de su cabeza, lo uso para detener la hemorragia repentina. — Si, soy un semi dios...Mis dones son la clarividencia, haste una idea de por que tu padre insistió tanto en traerme —.

Mordred estaba comprendiendo muchas cosas... Pero en otro sentido, pensaba que su padre había traído a Gilgamesh para uso personal del reino, tener un ser divino haría casi potencialmente peligroso a Camelot, más sabiendo los dones de Gilgamesh, entonces su mente le dio una idea.

Su padre había viajado a Uruk exclusivamente para traer a Gilgamesh con un deseo egoísta de convertirlo en un bien para el reino, quizás sabia ya de la leyenda, mucho, y ese explorador de tierras lejanas debió darle la pieza final para encontrar a Gilgamesh.

No sabia que sentir, realmente se esperaba eso de su padre, pero tampoco podía sentir rabia, ya que debió liberar a Gilgamesh... Para encerrarlo en Camelot.

— Ven, debe a ver un río cerca, para que te limpies un poco — La seriedad en su cara se notó, tenía tanto que pensar y analizar con la información la entregada, que prefiero compadecer a Gilgamesh mientras estaba la duda en el aire aun.

Debía hablar con su padre, buscar ese tal libro que Gilgamesh le informó y tal vez, solo tal vez, discutir consigo mismo si realmente era bueno que Gilgamesh fuera parte de Camelot como una reliquia...  
No quería cometer los errores de su padre ni alimentar estos, no otra vez.

  
...

  
— Arthur, eres muy joven para tener problemas a tu presión — Dijo la mago viendo al rey sentado en su trono con las venas de su cuello muy marcadas, estaba molesto y estresado, la cena no tardaba por empezar, ¡Y su reina e hijo aun no volvían!, claramente esto era terrible para el rey, que su hijo llegara tarde no era gran problema, siempre lo hacia, mas su futura esposa debía ser puntual. ¿Qué cara daría cuando sus caballeros llegaran y su reina aun no estaba sentada a su lado?.

— Voy a castigar a ese par... — Respondió, ahora Gilgamesh estaba apuntando a un día de ruegos por su desobediente actuar, haría a su reina conocer el placer culposo por haberlo humillado así. Y a Mordred, dos días sin salir a entrenar con doble horario de clases sería suficiente castigo para el. — Necesito que me hagas una posición — Habló con su maga.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer mi rey?— Preguntó intrigada la maga, no pensaba que quisiera lastimar a su hijo o reina. 

— Nada en especial, solo enseñarle a Gilgamesh lo que pasaría si hacia estas clase de cosas — Explicó el rey juntando sus manos y apretando levemente sus nudillos para ver a su maga. — Te lo dejo a la imaginación, tampoco pienso lastimarlo, solo pido algo que me permita darle a Gilgamesh una lección que no se le olvide tan fácil —.

—... Entendido, veré que puedo hacer — La maga suspiro, la reina solo había faltado a uno de sus primeros deberes en su primer día de estancia en Camelot. No sabia que haría Arthur si esto volvía a suceder. — Debo recordarle eso si, que Gilgamesh apenas esta aprendiendo las nuevas reglas de la nobleza, no sea tan duro con el—. 

— Lo se, pero aun así, debe saber que flexible no seré del todo, por algo lo elegí como mi esposa, espero que sea capaz de rebatir mis ordenes... — Se veía a su reina gritándole que debía respetar su posición, haber si era capaz de desobedecer al rey y salir impune del todo.

—... Vaya gustos tienes — Merlín suspiro, el chico de seguro se excitaría solo por tener a Gilgamesh enojado, ¿eso era sano en una relación?. En el mundo perfecto de Arthur, si.

Si tan solo supiera que solo asustaba a Gilgamesh con ese actuar, el menor no podía obedecer siempre a su rey y si este buscaba su cólera para lograr saciar el deseo de ser rebatido, de seguro escalaría a cada vez más hasta espantar a su dulce esposa solo por un deseo que ni era compartido.

Se veía que Gilgamesh solo quería disfrutar de su libertad como le había prometido Arthur, pero este parecía dispuesto a tener a Gilgamesh como reina y objeto para saciar sus deseos.

Merlín esperaba que al menos esa relación terminara bien.

  
...

Mordred había podido limpiar la sangre de Gilgamesh que manchó un poco la ropa blanca que llevaba, al menos había dejado de sangrar.

— Mm, creo que ya es tarde — Gilgamesh comentó viendo el cielo, sentía que ya debían volver. — Deberíamos tener más salidas, cuando no tengamos asuntos pendientes — Mordred vió al menor sonreir, sintiendo la necesidad de aceptar de inmediato, parecía ser alguien interesante y muy diferente a su padre, no sería capaz de negarle ese pequeño capricho de hablar con el.

Gilgamesh estaba sentado en una roca, cómodo en su lugar mojando sus pies con el agua fría, repentinamente el lugar donde estaban se sentía algo más calurosa que en el castillo, aunque de seguro sus pies se congelarían cuando volvieran a la morada.

— Claro, me encantaria— Asintió mientras sacaba del agua la tela que habían usado para parar la hemorragia nasal, estaban a un lado de un río pequeño que pasaba por ahí, su caballo tomo un agua mientras tanto. — Bien, es hora de partir o de seguro papá le dará algo si tardamos — Acercó su mano, sonriendo, hacia el menor quien la tomo de forma delicada.

Mordred contaba con su armadura, al parecer en la familia gustaba de usar armaduras siempre, y eso incomodaba un poco a Gilgamesh, no le gustaba la sensación del metal en sus manos.

— Mmm, espero que tu padre no se asuste si ve algo de sangre en mi ropa — Tenía pequeñas gotas rojas manchando su vestido blanco, al igual que algo de lodo ensuciando la falda. Arthur se enojaría con el de seguro, pero esperaba que le dieran otra ropa más masculina que el vestido que llevaba puesto.

— Lo dudo, te puedes cambiar — Mordred encontró muy sencilla la solución, al igual que Gilgamesh. Acercando su caballo para subir al menor, lo volvió a tomar de la cintura para sentarlo en la montura, el no montó de inmediato, empezó a caminar guiando a su caballo al sendero por donde habían llegado. — ¿Mmm?— Notó a Gilgamesh bostezar un poco, parecía que alguien ya tenía algo de cansancio en su cuerpo.

Se le hizo adorable ver al menor tan somnoliento, pasando a abrazar el cuello del corcel para descansar un poco.

— Perdón si me duermo, ¿puedo confiar en ti para que me despiertes cuando lleguemos?— Preguntó bostezando otra vez, viendo a Mordred casi hacer esto igual. Esperaba no llegar cansado a la cena, una siesta sería lo mejor.

— Por supuesto, aunque creo que el camino será algo agitado como para dormir una siesta... — Mordred volteó a ver al menor, quien se había dormido casi de inmediato... Paso una de sus manos por su cabello, notando lo tranquilo que estaba. Hace bastante quería tocar esas rubias fibras, muy distintas a las de su padre o las suyas.

Gilgamesh tenía un rubio casi brillante como color de cabello, liso y suave, incluso sentía lo lacio de esto con sus manos cubiertas de metal. Era un semi dios, sentía que lo era, no era humano del todo, esos ojos rojos le daba la razón también.

Aun no entendía como alguien como Gilgamesh había llegado hasta Camelot. Él quizás necesitaba quedarse en su reino como debía, pero recordó que él había sido rescatado por su padre, casi como un cuento de princesas. 

En eso notó en la pierna descubierta del menor, que colgaba a un lado del corcel, en su tobillo había una quemadura bastante marcada, al igual que una raya recta roja, simétrica por toda la extensión, ¿Había sido encadenado?, esa herida solo podía dejarlo una cadena, una muy apretada.

Necesitaba saber más de esa visita, y el por que su padre lo había traído, quería saber más de Gilgamesh.

  
Apenas estuvo ubicado en el camino para ir al reino, acomodo mejor a Gilgamesh para no tener su cuerpo en una posición incomoda en todo el viaje, insistía que en el galope, dormir no sería cómodo. Subió lentamente al corcel y dejo el cuerpo dormido del menor en una posición más segura para dormir.

No queriendo ser cruel, empezó el viaje de vuelta con un caminar lento sin apresurar a su caballo para que el menor no despertara de forma repentina.

Sería un viaje largo de regreso.

...

  
Eran las nueve de la noche, una hora tarde en la cena, Gilgamesh y Mordred aun no llegaban al castillo.

Y Arthur estaba furioso, además de asustado por su futura prometida. Sentado en su trono, dio la noticia de atrasar a un más la cena, teniendo a sus caballeros haciendo rondas extras antes de ser convocados a comer.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar la noticia de cancelación de la cena, la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió y el cuerpo de su maga entro lentamente al lugar.

— Señor, Gilgamesh y Mordred ya han vuelto — Escuchar eso fue un alivio de golpe a su pecho, mas luego el enojo del irresponsable actuar de esos dos lo había cegado otra vez. — Gilgamesh ha llegado durmiendo, lo tuve que despertar para que se cambiara, Mordred me comentó que un repentino sangrado nasal le llego — La maga decía todo esto en el desliz de la puerta, casi indicando que no se iba a quedar. En el fondo se estaba aguantando una pequeña sonrisa, darle una pequeña subida de emociones al rey bastaría para que dejara esa de asesinato que cargaba.

—... ¿Donde esta Gilgamesh?— Preguntó tomando el bastón para empezar a caminar donde estaba Merlín, iría donde estaba su prometida, necesitaba verlo, ahora estaba preocupado. ¿Por que se había dado eso del sangrado?, nunca le había pasado antes y eso le asustó. — Tengo que verlo, ¿esta bien?—.

— Si, ya esta despierto, ahora mismo se encuentra en su cuarto —.

— ¿En mi cuarto?—.

— Pidió que le proporcionarán ropa masculina y término entrando a su cuarto para buscar algunas prendas —.

La maga miró a su rey casi correr para ver aquello, sabia que no encontraría nada de su talla y de seguro tardaría bastante ya. No podían atrasar más la cena.

— ¿¡Cuanto tiempo lleva ya buscando en mi cuarto!?— Arthur empezó a caminar junto a Merlín, claramente enojado al estar perdiendo tiempo y sabia que perderían aun más tiempo valioso al no tener ropa que le quedara a Gilgamesh.

— Una hora, ya esta vestido, solo le venía avisar que lo espera en el comedor — Merlín se detuvo para evitar que Arthur le diera un golpe con su bastón.

¿Le había preocupado con intensión?, si, claramente alguna jugarreta para Molestar a Arthur a veces ayudaba a que no terminara lanzando su ira acumulado a asuntos que se podían solucionar a la larga.

Arthur se detuvo de golpe, volteo lentamente y miro a Merlín serio por unos momentos antes de usar su bastón para intentar golpear su cabeza, mas el se llevo un golpe en la suya con el bastón que llevaba la maga.

— ¡Oye!— Se quejó por el golpe, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. — ¿¡Me mentiste solo para preocuparme en vano!? — Grito molesto, al menos Gilgamesh ya estaba listo, pero no quitaba el hecho que tenía que hablar con él por su ausencia y escapada con su hijo. — Quiero que sepas que tu sentido del humor es asqueroso — Comentó al ver a la maga reír.

— Vamos mi rey, solo quería tranquilizarlo un poco, la cena ya va a empezar y su futura esposa e hijo ya están listos aqui, a veces debes relajarte Arthur — La maga sonrió viendo al rey suspirar agotado antes de cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos para ir al comedor real.

— Tsh, lo se, pero no quita el hecho que se escaparon y tardaron demasiado en volver, además, Gilgamesh acaba de presentar un síntoma preocupante, como también sacar algo de ropa mía que quizás no le quede, mínimo me debiste decir antes — Merlín suspiro, si le decía eso antes hace una hora, de seguro hubiera llegado gritando donde Gilgamesh y atrasado más la cena. — Por cierto, ¿qué se colocó?—.

— Gilgamesh esta bien, solo dijo que estaba cansado y durmió todo el camino de vuelta, un sangrado de nariz no es tan grave, Arthur — La mujer lo tranquilizo. — No encontramos nada a su medida, así que lo convecinos de usar otro vestido junto a una de sus capas, parece que le término gustando mucho una —.

El menor se negó bastante en usar otro vestido, pero luego de ver que estaba tardando demasiado y atrasando a un más la hora de la cena, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

— Ya veo... Aun así, sigue estando en problemas, al igual que Mordred — Arthur y Merlín caminaron hasta el comedor, donde debía estar vacío aun, cuando el rey diera la orden de servir los alimentos, los integrantes tendrían que llegar.

Cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron, luego de que Merlín golpeara el suelo con su bastón.  
Arthur entró cojeando, mirando la silla principal de la larga mesa central con sillas comunes de maderas... la silla donde debía ir sentado el en las cenas reales ahí estaba Gilgamesh, de brazos cruzados y viéndolo con un puchero.

— Mi rey, ¿puedo saber por que yo no tengo una silla como esta también?— El menor preguntó mientras lo miraba molesto, no le dijo ni un "hola" o "Lamento la demora", solo le recriminó la falta de una silla real.  
Arthur estaba congelado, no por lo dicho por el menor, si no con lo que llevaba puesto.

Un vestido rojo ceniza largo, muy largo, de corte sencillo y mangas largas terminadas de forma ancha en las muñecas, con el corset de cuatro líneas apretando su ya diminuta cintura, destacando a un más sus caderas. Llevando unos aretes dorados y un collar que le hacia juego a la perfección, además de la capa mullida blanca que había robado de su armario de ropa.

Sus manos blancas al descubierto, finos zapatos que quizás alguna hija de las sirvientas debió prestar, con un pequeño lazo en cada punta del calzado, un detalle delicado a su parecer.  
Ni hablar del velo rojo que dejaba ver su cara y solo cubriría la parte trasera de su cabeza. Adorable no era la palabra ahora para referirse a Gilgamesh, si no atractivo y elegante. No había inocencia o sencillez ahora, el cambio era bastante notorio, a Gilgamesh le quedaba muchísimo mejor el rojo.

—... Ya estas mirándome así, sabes que me veo bien con cualquier cosa — Gilgamesh se quejó al ser observado de forma tan intensa por Arthur. — ¿Y bien?, quiero una silla al otro extremo de la mesa junto Sir Mordred, y que sea suave — Había que destacar que Gilgamesh apenas alcanzaba la altura de la mesa aun sentado, sus piernas colgaban de las sillas y necesitaría algunos libros en el asiento para ganar altura. — ¡Arthur te estoy hablando!—.

El rey ignoró las quejas de su bella joya y solo se acercó más, sintiendo el olor a perfume que traía, rosas, simplemente rosas, aplicadas en su cuello, ya que notaba el leves enrojecimiento en donde debió ser colocado el liquido.

  
Así quería que se viera en su corte real, vestido con elegancia, solo faltaba una corona a juego con la suya y Gilgamesh ya tendría el aspecto divino de una reina.

Se agachó un poco apoyando toda la fuerza en su bastón y estuvo a metros de la cara de Gilgamesh, quien le hizo un puchero y desvío la mirada algo nervioso ante la seriedad que Arthur cargaba en su cara.

— M-mi rey, se que debe estar enojado conmigo, pero le debo recordar que usted me pidió llevarme bien con su hijo — Gilgamesh explicó aun viendo a Arthur con esa expresión seria en su rostro. — Y se que debí avisarle de mi regreso apenas estuve de vuelta... — Arthur lo seguía mirando. — Y-y que mi ropa se había ensuciado, también avisarle que sacaría algo de su ropa, pero como usted dijo que lo suyo era mío... Yo... —.

La cara nerviosa de Gilgamesh se curvo aun más en nerviosos y ansiedad al no saber como reaccionaria Arthur, pero en vez de recriminar algo o siquiera hablar, tomó su nuca con fuerza y le estampó un beso pasional que ni Merlín esperaba.

Gilgamesh pegó sus manos al pecho del rey al sentir esos necesitados labios exigentes de respuestas físicas. No esperaba esa reacción, aunque sabia que Arthur era raro.  
El beso se volvió prolongando rápidamente y los pequeños labios de Gilgamesh no pudo contra la lengua traviesa de su rey, invadiendo su boca.

Con eso Arthur hallaba perdonada a su reina, no tenía mucho que explicar ya, quizás una reprimenda en la cama y luego preguntarle como le había ido con Mordred.

Además de anticiparle que quería que toda su ropa tuviera un estilo similar a lo que llevaba puesto ahora.

Arthur pensaba seguir besando a su prometida otro poco apenas se separaron, viendo la vergüenza notable de Gilgamesh en su cara. Tan adorable, no le importo que no le recriminara su actuar, parece que le había terminado de gustar sus besos.  
Gilgamesh estaba demasiado callado y apenado como para decirle una palabra, eso era raro, ¿le había pasado algo?.

Mas no espero que el silencio grato de ellos dos se viera interrumpido por alguien que no había sido visto en ningún momento por el rey.

— P-papá — La voz confusa de Mordred se hizo escuchar, haciendo que Arthur girara su cabeza de inmediato al otro extremo de la mesa, sorprendido, confuso y asustado.

Ahí estaba su hijo, sentado en su lugar, con una clara cara de sorpresa y... ¿enojo?.  
¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?.

— ¿Mordred?—.  
—...¿ _Qué mierda esta pasando aquí_?—.

  
— Vaya... Iré a ver si ya esta lista la cena— La maga desapareció del comedor al ver la tensión crecer, iba a decir algo respecto a la presencia de Mordred, pero su señor se había adelantado a darle un pasional beso a su prometida frente al chico, que ni ella pudo evitar lo obvio.

Gilgamesh cubrió su cara con el velo rojo, sonrojado en vergüenza pura, le habían dado un beso que compartía en privado con su prometido, frente al chico que le debían anunciar aun la noticia.

Arthur había arruinado la sorpresa el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios!.   
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y recuerden dejar sus opiniones de este.  
> Nos leemos pronto <3


	20. 20- La cena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se ha dado comienzo a la cena donde se debería presentar a la pequeña joya de Uruk, donde las primeras impresiones se llevan rápidamente y el reproche del heredero al trono son notables.

  
Mordred cuando llegó a castillo con un dormido en sus brazos, respirando con tranquilidad.  
El joven príncipe se sintió tan enternecido por la pequeña joya, le estaba mostrando un lado tan indefenso, ni un caballero o alguien de la nobleza dormiría tan cómodo en público, podrían hacerte una broma o bien avisarle a tu superior que no estabas realizando tus tareas.

Realmente le sabia un poco mal tener que despertar a Gilgamesh cuando llegaron al cuarto de este. Tendría que cambiarse de seguro, presentarse así en la cena le traería bastante problemas.

— ¡Ah, pero mira nada más quien se dignó a llegar!— Mordred se asustó de repente al entrar al cuarto y ver a Merlín revisando por quinta vez el cuarto de Gilgamesh para ver si ya había vuelto o bien estaba en otro sitio. — Tu padre esta furioso con los dos y... — La maga calló rápidamente al ver a Gilgamesh dormir con algunas manchas de sangre en la ropa blanca. — ¡¿Le paso algo?! — Preguntó de inmediato, alzando la voz notablemente.

Gilgamesh despertó de golpe ante el grito de Merlín, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza por el sueño repentinamente interrumpido, viendo a la maga con mala cara mientras se estiraba en los brazos de Mordred.

— _Agh... ¿Qué necesidad de gritar mientras uno duerme?_ — Preguntó somnoliento, viendo a la mujer acercarse para comprobar si no estaba herido.— ¿A que se debe el escándalo? —.

— No esta herido, Merlín, solo le sangró la nariz de repente — Mordred respondió alejándose de la maga para dejar a Gilgamesh sentado en la cama que había en el cuarto. — Me pregunto lo mismo, ¿por que tanto caos solo por una salida?—.

— ¿Ustedes no se dan cuenta que dejaron al castillo totalmente preocupados por su repentina desaparición?— Merlín preguntó desconcertada ante la poca importancia que los dos jóvenes tenían ante ese tema. Si supieran que casi habían logrado tener a Arthur al borde de un infarto. — ¿Por que te sangró la nariz?, puede ser normal, pero también peligroso —.

— Oh vamos, si el rey me autorizo a hablar con su hijo, ¿qué esperaba?, ¿qué habláramos en el jardín con tanta gente presente?— Pregunto Gilgamesh mientras hacia caras incómodas al tener a la mujer revisando su nariz para ver si no se había fracturado algo. — ¡Ya Merlín!, solo son mis visiones otra vez, nada de importancia —.

—... Hablar en el jardín hubiera sido lo más sensato — La maga corrigió recibiendo dos golpes en sus manos por insistir tanto en revisar la nariz del menor. — Bien... Si tu dices que es normal, aun así no debes quitarle peso a la situación — Merlín lo regaño un poco, tampoco debía descuidar su salud al ya estar acostumbrado. — Y tu Mordred, será mejor que vayas con tu padre, esta muy molesto a pesar de que ustedes dos salieran a hablar, la cena de hoy es muy importante para él — Ahora regaño a Mordred quien después de haber dejado al menor en su cama, se quedó a un lado de la puerta para escuchar a la maga otro poco antes de disponerse a irse para cambiar su armadura por ropa decente.

— Ja, si fuera tan importante, me hubieran dicho nuestra inesperada visita del rey de Uruk, se que celebrar a un semi dios ya es importante, pero papá esta exagerando bastante como para obligar a todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda a asistir — El joven se quejó como siempre viendo a Gilgamesh darle la razón asintiendo con su cabeza. Merlin se sorprendió un poco al saber que Mordred ya tenía una idea de que era Gilgamesh. — Además, yo y la visita hemos podido concluir una buena charla, a parte aclararme el por que de su estadía en Camelot de ahora en adelante —.

—... ¿Le dijiste?—.  
— Solo lo necesario sobre mi, nada más —.

Mordred vió a la maga y menor algo desconcertado, ¿aun había algo más que le estaban escondiendo?. ¡Y pensaba que ya sabia todo!, era incapaz de enojarse con el menor, de por si había cumplido en contarle gran parte del por que de su llegada, exigir informaciones a él cuando la maga o su padre le debían informar de esta con anticipación en primer lugar, seria reprocharle demasiado.

— ¡Agh!, ¿¡Me podrías decir a que se debe tanto misterio!?— Le gritó a Merlín algo alterado ya, odiaba que le escondiera cosas de alta importancia, como ahora. — ¡No soy un niño ya para que no me digan sus secretos!—.

— Tu padre dijo que no habláramos hasta que hiciera la noticia publica a todos los caballeros junto a ti... Aunque siento que en estos casos, tendrían que haber hablado contigo en privado... Ah, pero el señorito decidió salir a andar en caballo en vez de quedarse a escuchar a su padre decirle a que se debe la cena de hoy — Merlín se cruzo de brazos y sentencio. — Ahora mi principe, como todos los caballeros de este castillo, si perdió la primera oportunidad, tendrá que aguantar a escuchar la noticia junto al resto —.

—... Cierto que teníamos que hablar antes los tres — Gilgamesh olvidó que Arthur le había dicho en el carruaje que le dirían a Mordred primero la noticia del matrimonio antes que todos apenas tuvieran una hora privada, ya era de noche y el anuncio tenía que darse en unos minutos más. — Lo siento Mordred, ignore el hecho que debíamos hablar antes con tu padre —.

—... ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, ¡Ni que fuera una propuesta de matrimonio esto para tantos problemas!— Gritó mientras veía a Merlín abrir la puerta para llamar a algunas sirvientas. —... ¡Responde Merlín!— La maga no le quiso dirigir palabra, se había decidió que ya no tenía derecho a una audiencia privada con su padre y Gilgamesh. Tendría que recibir la noticia en público.

— Príncipe Mordred yo... — Gilgamesh iba a decir algo, usando la etiqueta del castillo ante presencia de la servidumbre, pero Merlin no le permitió al otro quedarse en el cuarto. — ¿Mm?— No pudo continuar sus palabras al ver que le habían traído ropa de cambio, un vestido, ¿acaso tenían planeado colocarle algo más?. — Oye... ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

— Sir Mordred, ¿podría salir, debemos cambiar a Gilgamesh para la cena, ¿o prefiere quedarse?, también tiene que cambiarse de atuendo, y rápido — La maga le dejo el paso libre al joven para que saliera, mas este se acerco a ella y la tomo de su ropa.

— Tú y yo hablaremos apenas termine de arreglarme, ¡y con mi padre incluido!, ¡no puede ser que me sigan ocultando cosas!— Reclamó dejando a Merlín en paz, pasando a ver a un molesto Gilgamesh viendo como las sirvientas intentaban retirar su ropa actual para colocarse el nuevo vestido. — Lo siento Gilgamesh, la razón de mi enojo no es tu culpa — Se disculpó antes de disponerse a ir a su cuarto, furioso.

— Tranquilo Mordred, lo comprendo — Gilgamesh le respondió, dándole un pequeño manotazo a la joven que buscaba retirarle la ropa. — También tengo que hablar con el rey, seriamente — Podrían atrasar la cena aun, esto era importante y el solo no le podía decir al menor que dispondrían a casarse con su padre, aunque le gustara decirle las cosas de forma directa, esa noticia era algo que Arthur debía decirle, era su padre.

— Bien, luego los dos nos vemos abajo — Mordred se retiro sin antes darle una amenazante mirada a la maga, que sería en estos casos, no le siguió el juego de amenazas, si tan solo supiera que gracias a ella ahora era un príncipe. Vaya vida.

El joven si fue sin más, dejando a un molesto Gilgamesh con un vestido rojo cenizo en sus manos, quejándose que no se colocaría otra prenda femenina otra vez.

— ¡El rey me dijo que podía disponer de su ropa cuando quisiera y eso mismo pienso hacer! — El menor salió dignamente fuera de su cuarto, y se dirigió al continuo, teniendo a dos nerviosas sirvientas a su lado y Merlín siguiendo su paso algo preocupada ya al ver que se estaban tardando demasiado.

  
Al final, Gilgamesh no encontró nada ponible, todo era demasiado grande, y apenas una capa mullida en pieles blancas le agradó, decidió usar esta en vez a la azul que disponía usar antes. Tuvo que aceptar otro vestido, y que le colocaran esa apretada prenda en su cintura, casi sintió como sus tripas se acomodaban entorno a esta.

— Esto... Es... Humillante — Dijo a duras penas intentando regular la respiración, teniendo que desatar dos de los seis nudos del corset, realmente odiaba la ropa de Camelot. 

— Es lo que toca cuando alguien se escapa y decide llegar tarde — Merlín seguía regañando a este. — Ire donde Arthur para ver si aun los quiere fulminar con su mirada, intentare calmarlo un poco o si no, esta cena se vera atrasada aun más — La maga indicó, algo sonriente al tener una idea de como calmar al rey.

— Dile que lo espero en la sala donde se realizara la cena... ¿Donde queda esta por cierto?— Merlín le indicó con un dedo el lugar, luego de que Gilgamesh estuviera listo, habían bajado los dos para disponerse a cumplir con sus deberes de esa noche.

  
El menor suspiró al ver la sala, era enorme, apenas Merlín le indico donde era, se dispuso a entrar solo para al menos tener un lugar donde hablar con Arthur y Mordred, que para su sorpresa, ya estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados, ropa roja y bien acomodada junto a la corona de principe que tenía que carga ahora.

Tenía buen gusto para los colores, eso pensó Gilgamesh al verlo.  
También se dio cuenta de dos diferencias, las sillas de cada extremo se veían bastante cómodas y de seguro la familia real debía disponer de estas, eran muy diferentes a las sillas de madera comunes que tenía los lados, con una almohada para cada una.

— Ah... Gilgamesh — Mordred se levantó de su lugar al verlo, viendo al menor caminar hacia la silla donde tenía que ir su padre, disponiéndose a sentar. — Esa silla es de... — No iba a decir mucho más, a decir verdad, dudaba que el menor quisiera estar en una silla de madera común como el resto, era un rey, incluso con una posición social más alta que el. — Por cierto, al final veo que te lograron vestir de mujer otra vez... Luces muy bien — Lo alagó, se veía tan elegante vestido de rojo, su color favorito.

— Muchas gracias... Se que esta silla debe ser de tu padre, pero prefiero mil veces esta que la madera fría — Dijo bastante molesto mientras veía que apenas alcanzaba la mesa. — Espero que tengan una para mi, si ese es el caso, me gustaría tener esta a tu lado — Sonrió, a decir verdad en estos momentos prefería estar de lado Mordred, el joven parecía tener casi su misma mentalidad de las cosas a pesar de ser algo agresivo. 

— Me alegra saber eso — Confesó el príncipe al saber que preferían estar a su lado que el de su padre, cuando a veces esto era al revés. — ¿Has visto a mi padre?, ya es tiempo de la cena, y pensaba que estaría aquí, tenemos que hablar los tres — Tomó su lugar nuevamente, aunque apenas veía a Gilgamesh desde ahí.

— Merlín ha ido por él, solo queda esperar a que llegue — Sonrió, su cabeza era lo único que se lograba ver desde el extremo de la otra mesa, mas Mordred pensaba que se veía adorable así, un rey tan pequeño no podía ser más tierno. — Quiero que sepas que no quiero obligarte a nada a aceptarme en tu familia... Aun así, espero que nos podamos llevar bien— Dijo, sonriendo.

Mordred empezó a comprender la idea, pero no de la forma que Gilgamesh pensaba. 

—...— El joven solo asintió, teniendo a su cerebro trabajar por segundo intentando comprender esas palabras. Si Gilgamesh había sido ahí para ser parte de su familia, su padre le pedía que hablara con el, se vestía de forma sencilla para estar explícitamente con el... Además de no querer obligarlo a que lo acepte.

¿Acaso su padre había traído a quien seria su futura esposa?, ¿la consorte del príncipe heredero?, todos los avisos indicaban que si, y no sabia como tomarse esto... Casarse era algo que ni tenía predispuesto aun.

Sabia que tenía que hacerlo, dar herederos para asegurar la corona, pero no espero que ya le hubieran traído una esposa... Quizás por eso la llegada de este fue secreta para el, para evitar que se negara teniendo a Gilgamesh ahí.

Y no es como si se quisiera negar, realmente el menor era alguien interesante, es más, ¡un semi dios!, aunque no sabia como su padre planeaba casarlos si Gilgamesh era un hombre y tampoco sabia como podrían tener hijos, quizás la magia de Merlín ayudaría... Aparte, ¿Por que un semi dios?, se sentía muy importante en ese caso, Gilgamesh podría sustentar a la familia Pendragon de forma muy exitosa, además de verse claramente de la realeza... ¿Por que el?, realmente el peso de ser el heredero recién le había golpeado, y más ahora que se estaba enterando por su propia suposición que la persona quien seria su esposa, había llegado.

Pero aun así... El menor era muy bueno con el, y le había agradado su forma de ser, si realmente lo ofrecían como su esposa, negarse seria algo complicado.  
  
Mordred se quedo pensando en varias cosas, como también en la posible charla con su padre diciendo que Gilgamesh dispondrían de el como su prometida, era lo esperable, todas las alarmas indicaban que si...

  
Mas no espero ver a su padre entrar, ignorando su existencia para ir directo donde Gilgamesh, acercándose demasiado, casi acosando su espacio. ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¡eso era reprochable!, estaba casi respirando el mismo aire que el menor, y una extraña ira lo invadió.

Pero todo esto fue cortado de golpe al ver a su padre besar de forma tan violenta y pasional a quien supuestamente sería su supuesta prometida.

¿¡Qué se supone que estaba pasando ahora!?.

Fue enfermizo ver eso, ver al menor intentar separarse de su padre, un hombre ya adulto, forzando sus labios a aceptar sus besos y caricias, que si, también sus manos grandes quisieron tocar a Gilgamesh.

Su padre, un rey respetable, besando a un menor de edad que apenas podía detenerlo.

—... ¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?— Estaba de pie, viendo a su padre, sintiendo su ira subirle por las venas.

¿Por que siempre ese hombre lograba decepcionarlo cada vez más?.

....

  
— ¡Mordred, ya! — Gilgamesh se asustó al ver al joven tomar a su padre de sus ropas, sabia que esto pasaría, pero no esperaba a que se lo tomara tan mal. Se había acercado abruptamente para confrontar a su progenitor. — ¡Te lo teníamos que decir desde un inicio, por favor relajate!—.

— ¿Qué significa esto?... ¡Papá!— Mordred estaba asqueado de saber que realmente su padre había traído a Gilgamesh para convertirlo en su esposa, un hombre de treinta años queriendo casarse con un niño, de menos de doce a catorce años, no importaba que tuviera miles de años, era inmoral de todos modos.

— Pensaba hablar contigo antes, pero me avisaron que decidiste salir a pesar de mi orden... — Arthur estaba firme, a pesar de fallarle una pierna, seguía imponente frente a su hijo, si mostraba debilidad ante Mordred, este le mordería la yugular sin pensar. — Solo lo que viste ya te debería dar una idea... Gilgamesh y yo nos casaremos dentro de unos meses, será tu madrastra, y esperaba a que lo aceptarás, aunque ya te hayas llevado una mala impresión de nuestra relación — A Mordred se le escuchó como apretaba la mandíbula dentro de su boca, viendo con ira a su padre.

— ¡¿Es una broma?!, ¡Tú, un hombre ya viudo!, ¿¡Casarte con un niño!?—Le gritó en la cara sintiendo algo sostener su pierna, viendo a Gilgamesh abrazado a este, viéndolo con ojos suplicantes. —...— Reprimió su rabia, el menor era la víctima de todo esto, no podía creer que estuviera ahi por decisión propia. Su mirada le oprimió el corazón, si realmente amaba a su padre... ¿Lo quería a el como su hijo?.

— Por favor, deja a tu padre, si decidimos casarnos, es por que él me lo pidió, y yo lo acepté... Se que quizás no me quieras en tu familia...—.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡No tengo nada contra ti, solo es que...! — Mordred vió a su padre, expectante a su respuesta, y a Gilgamesh, asustado que le soltara un golpe a Arthur. — No puedo creer... Que te vayas a casar — Agachó levemente la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus ideas. — ¿Significa que Gilgamesh será reina de Camelot? — Preguntó, intentando comprender que mierda se le paso por la cabeza a su padre en los momentos que quiso traer a Gilgamesh a Camelot.

— Efectivamente, será la reina, y nuestros hijos, posibles herederos, sabes muy bien que tu puesto peligra, más por tu actuar — Mordred miró a su padre sin creer lo que decía, ¿no sería heredero al trono?, ¿¡Por eso había traído a Gilgamesh!?. — Si llegas a mejorar tu actuar, de aquí hasta mis últimos días, le diré a Gilgamesh que te permita heredar, si no, uno de nuestros hijos tomara tu lugar — Arthur sentencio, tomando la mano de su hijo para que soltara sus ropas.

— Ni siquiera he aceptado tener hijos aun... No hables como si no estuviera presente... Además no tengo idea como piensas lograr eso — Gilgamesh se molestó al escuchar eso, aun no se comprometía con Camelot como para decidir el heredero al trono. — Tranquilo Mordred, se que serás un gran rey... Incluso mejor que tu perverso padre—.

— Oye, tampoco soy tan malo — Arthur se quejó ahora al escuchar las palabras de aliento que le daba el menor a su hijo.— Ya escuchaste Mordred, al menos confía en ti... No lo decepciones como al resto de Camelot —.

—...— Mordred dejó a su padre para mirar a Gilgamesh, quien le dio la mano, sonriendo y depositando su confianza en el... Mas aun así, era incapaz de aceptar que el menor se entregara a su padre de esa forma, sabia lo cruel que este seria, se notaba que Gilgamesh aun no sabia ni un cuarto de lo que era reinar aquí. — Aunque me den la seguridad de que voy a mejorar y heredar el trono... Quiero que sepas que jamás voy aceptar este matrimonio asqueroso... —.

— De todas formas no te iba a preguntar si te parecía asqueroso o no, Gilgamesh será tu madrastra y deberás respetarla tanto como a mi... No espera... Ni siquiera me respetas — Arthur hablo yendo a tomar asiento con la ayuda de Gilgamesh, ya parecía un anciano dependiendo de su joven esposa, y eso le daba aun más rabia a Mordred. — Toma asiento, vas a comportarte como alguien de la realeza... Aunque no digas nada — Tomo la mano de Gilgamesh y lo ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas de madera. — Mmm, tendré que pedir algunas almohadas para que llegues a la altura —.

— Jum, aceptare esto hasta que me den una silla decente — Se quejó mientras veía a Mordred tomar asiento, serio, casi reprimiendo su ira... Esperaba a que algún día aceptara el matrimonio, aunque quizás la forma en que se enteró, solo había arruinado para siempre la aceptación de este... Quizás hasta lo llegaría a odiar a la larga.

— Bien... Ya es hora de la cena, espero que todo salga bien — Arthur vio a un sirviente entrar para colocar las copas de metal pulido, aprovechando su presencia, le dijo. — Avisa que la cena ya será servida — El joven asintió ante las palabras del rey. — Y trae más almohadas para el invitando, no alcanza la mesa — El chico volvió asentir, y antes de retirarse, dio una reverencia hacia su rey.

—...— Mordred estaba serio, viendo desde el otro extremo a su padre, el cual también lo miro, mientras Gilgamesh se sentía un poco incómodo por el tenso ambiente. —... ¿Y puedo saber por que la repentina decisión de elegir a Gilgamesh como tu esposa?— Pregunto.

— Lo he admirado desde que tenía tu edad, te haré leer sus libros de historia para que aprendas — Dijo, serio, tenía una amplia colección de algunos relatos de Gilgamesh aparte del cuento infantil que Merlín le leía. — Él es la mejor opción que pude elegir como segunda esposa—.

Mordred fruncio sus labios en molestia viendo a Gilgamesh sonrojarse levemente por el alagó que le había dedicado su padre.

Le costaría demasiado aceptar esta enfermiza relación y eso que era el primer día en que Gilgamesh se presentaba.

¿Qué pasaría en la boda y después de esta?.

Solo tragedias veía Mordred.

  
...

Arthur vio como el primero en llegar fue su fiel caballero Bedivere junto a Merlín. El chico había sido leal a Arthur desde hace años y por algo lo había colocado como tutor principal de Mordred, no había podido saludarlo como debería ante su cansancio y caos en el reino, por lo que deseaba al menos darle las gracias de ante mano por haber cuidado a su rebelde hijo.

  
— Mi señor, tiempo ha pasado, me llena de felicidad verlo ya mejor — El chico como siempre se mostró respetuoso ante el rey, viendo casi de inmediato a la compañía que tenía a su lado, usualmente el usaba ese lugar y al otro lado del rey se solía sentar la maga. — No esperaba que tuviera una visita — Dijo intentando mantener su curiosidad a ras, presenciando como los sirvientes traían algunas almohadas más para el pequeño visitante.

— Que agradable chico, ¿por que llevaste a todos tus caballeros más brutos a buscarme?— Gilgamesh preguntó sin más dejando a Bedivere algo sorprendido por su hablar tan despreocupado frente al monarca. Ganando centímetros de más, al fin pudo colocar sus manos sobre la mesa.

— Bedivere, al fin puedo verte, disculpa por no haberte dado las gracias de inmediato apenas llegue, pero sabes lo que sucedido en el camino...— Arthur ni hizo el gesto de levantarse para darle la mano a su caballero, sinceramente, le estaba doliendo la pierna un poco. Tampoco tomo en cuenta lo dicho por Gilgamesh, eso había sido algo grosero por Gawain y Gareth quien se esforzaron de sobremanera en cuidar el grupo. — Te presento a mi visita, es...—.

— Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk, un gusto — Habló antes que Arthur, no necesitaba ser presentado uno por uno a sus caballeros, tenía lengua aun.

¿Estaba enojado un poco?, si, bastante. Estaba vestido de mujer y ya de por si el chico lo había visto raro por estar al lado de rey, debía dejar su posición en claro, tampoco quería que estos caballeros se pasaran de listo con el.

—... ¿Rey? — El caballero sinceramente casi se iba de espaldas al ver un rey tan pequeño y vestido de forma femenina, ¿cuando se había anunciado la visita de un rey?, se sentía algo fuera de lugar vistiendo su armadura y no una ropa más acorde a la situacion.

— Sir Bedivere, puede tomar mi lugar si gusta, yo me sentaré al lado de nuestra visita — La maga lo sorprendió al fin hablar, yendo al otro lado de la mesa para quedar de pie. Si, debían estar de pie hasta que todos se presentaran, pero por obvios motivos Arthur no podía y Gilgamesh de seguro no podría subir por su cuenta después... Mordred de rebelde ya estaba sentado, con los codos sobre la mesa.

— Oh yo... Muchas gracias Merlín... Es un gusto conocerlo rey Gilgamesh, no esperábamos su visita, espero que se sienta cómodo en Camelot — Sonrió nervioso recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Arthur, le agradaba lo educado de Bedivere. — Si me permite señor, tomaré asiento a su otro lado —.

— Tranquilo, no me molesta, después de todo, comer a mi lado es lo mínimo que debo darte como agradecimiento por cuidar a mi rebelde hijo todos estos meses — El rey sonrió mientras su prometida le daba una pequeña sonrisa también al caballero. Parecía haber encontrado al hombre de confianza de Arthur, aparte de Merlín.

— ¡Oye!— Mordred del otro extremo se quejó. — ¡Hmp, y pensar que iba a abandonar mi puesto para ir a verte cuando supe de tu accidente!, ¡Si no fuera por Bedivere al menos hubiera podido ayudarte en el viaje!— Recrimino al caballero de confianza de su padre, este siempre le colmaba su paz diciéndole sus obligaciones.

— Mordred, silencio, no tienes nada que decir respecto a tus tutores, ya hablamos sobre esto — Arthur lo reprendió de inmediato mientras Bedivere se quedaba a un lado de su rey.

— Tsh... — Mordred se quería ir a su cuarto, y aun no empezaban la cena.

— Espero conocer a más caballeros como tu, mi estadía en Camelot será muy larga — Gilgamesh habló con el chico, quien se quedo algo curioso al escuchar eso.  
Arthur sonrió al escuchar a su prometida ya aceptar su estadía en el reino, ya esperaba verlo vestido para la boda.

  
El siguiente en llegar fue el callado Tristán, quien dudo un poco en donde debía colocarse, ya que Bedivere había cambiado de sitio, por lo que solo tomo el puesto continuo donde debía ir Gawain, los asientos se habían mezclado.

— Perdón por la tardanza — Fue lo único que dijo el caballero de cabellos rojos, era de pocas palabras después de todo. — Me alegra que haya llegado bien, Rey Arthur... Y que su visita inesperada también este bien — Claramente no podía pasarse de silencioso al tener a una visita del rey, mínimo debía seguir la etiqueta aunque ya estuviera fuera de sus horas de trabajo.

— Gracias Sir Tristán... — Arthur no hablaba mucho con este, en si, siempre le parecía que estuviera durmiendo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra.

—¿...?— Gilgamesh no entendía como alguien podía ver con los ojos cerrados, ese chico tenía un aura tan... ¿tranquila?, más que eso, también le parecía alguien muy reservado, no dijo mucho, solo lo necesario. — Buenas noches.. Gracias por asistir — Suspiró, sinceramente, ya quería comer, no había probado bocado desde la mañana.

Merlín estaba algo callada, pues faltaban aun caballeros y solo la saludaban cuando la cena finalizaba, no todos podían hablar a sus anchas con la ocupada maga.

  
Los siguientes en llegar fueron Lancelot, para pesar de Arthur, y su hijo, Galahad. Los dos se vieron claramente confundidos por la posición de asientos, aunque el menor decidió tomar asiento a un lado de la maga y el otro no tuvo mayor opción que sentarse en el puesto de Gareth, no comían los dos a un lado del otro, Galahad había dejado en claro que prefería tener a Mordred a su lado que a su padre.

Y aun así, muchos no saludan a Mordred quien tenía cara de estar a punto de explotar, por lo que, nadie quiso dirigirle palabra, todos conocían la forma de ser del chico.

— Buenas noches Rey Arthur, es inesperado verlo aun despierto teniendo en cuenta su largo día — El chico habló primero. — No se nos informó que también habría una visita, realmente perdone mi falta de etiqueta — Todos andaban con sus armaduras, luego de cumplir horas extras, no pudieron cambiarse. 

— Tranquilo Sir Galahad, realmente como vengan vestidos a esta cena no es de gran importancia — El rey lo tranquilizo, le agradaba el chiquillo y jamás le molestaría algo tan sencillo como las armaduras.

— Siento que estoy comiendo con tu ejército presente — Gilgamesh soltó, no estaba de acuerdo con tener a los hombres de Arthur con sus armaduras. — Me siento amenazado con tanto metal presente en la mesa, ¿no pueden vivir sin usar sus armaduras?— Los presentes que estaban ahí quedaron mudos, ni Lancelot pudo dar su saludo al rey ante la molestia palpable de la desconocida visita.

— Las armaduras son difíciles de retirar de forma inmediata, por lo que no me molesta que por esta ocasión las traigan puestas — Arthur le habló al menor. — Por cierto, buenas noches Lancelot — El nombrado miro nervioso a su rey, siempre había tensión entre ellos dos. — Les presento a mi visita de esta noche es...— A pesar de faltar gente aun, debía al menos decirles el nombre de este a quienes no habían escuchado.

— Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk, y detesto las armaduras en la mesa, tomense su tiempo de llegar tarde si quieren, pero al menos lleguen sin estas, por favor — Arthur lo miró algo molesto, pedirle más esfuerzo a sus hombres era algo que no podía permitirse. — ¿Qué? —.

— No puedes obligarlos a más, ya de por si debimos atrasar la cena para que tú y Mordred llegaran —.

— Si la cena se atraso una vez, no me importaría que se atrasara otro poco, ¡Odio el metal, y te lo he dicho muchas veces!— Gilgamesh subió su tono de voz, dejando a los presentes más que desconcertados por la actitud tan... ¿Fuerte?, de este ante su rey, quien era conocido por no dar su brazo a torcer ni ante su propio hijo.

— ¡Se que los odias pero por esta ocasión tendrás que aguantarlo!—.

— ¿¡Ah y por que!?, ¡Si quiero me puedo ir sin cenar!, ¡Solo digo lo que pienso, y si me vas a tener todos los putos días comiendo con ellos y sus armaduras, creeme que me iré sin decirte algo!— Gilgamesh coloco un puño en su mesa y miró a Arthur, claramente molesto. — Vine aquí a conocer a tus hombres, no a sus armaduras, y creeme que me da igual la impresión que se lleven de mi —.

—...— Arthur sintió un burbujeo en su pecho, estaba... Feliz de ver que Gilgamesh estaba mostrando su posición de respeto ante el, fue maravilloso ver como su actitud lograba mostrar una potencia tan fuerte a pesar de estar en desventaja. — Claro... Lo tendré en cuenta —.

— Ah, ni se casan aun y ya están discutiendo — Mordred soltó desde el otro extremo, maravillado ante esa personalidad tan fuerte que tenia Gilgamesh, siendo capaz de doblegar a su padre.

—... ¿Casarse?— Lancelot habló por fin viendo todos sorprendidos al rey, quien molesto se encontró otra vez, Mordred había hablado de más, el anuncio debía darse en la cena, ¡no antes!.

  
— ¿A que se debe el escándalo?— El silencio se volvió más de ultratumba cuando Agravain llego junto a Gawain y Gareth que apenas se mantenían de pie del cansancio que cargaban. — ¿Y por que están cambiados de lugar?—.

— Tenemos visita, asi que los puestos se vieron afectados, Sir Agravain — Merlín respondió viendo un poco nerviosa al serio hombre que camino hacia la pequeña visita que había afectado todo el orden de la mesa.

— No sabíamos que contábamos con un invitado tan ruidoso — El de cabellos negros habló, sinceramente, se había escuchado todo desde afuera, hasta los sirvientes habían dudado en entrar. Y si, se había escuchado que Arthur desposaría al menor. — Aunque no me sorprende de un niño, su majestad, ¿cuando decidió tenerlo como esposa?—.

— Hola señor armadura, un gusto, soy Gilgamesh y te debería importar poco cuando tu rey me eligió como su esposa, toma tu asiento y empecemos con esta función llamada cena, que se que todos estamos hambrientos como para escuchar más conversa —.

El silencio ahora era tan palpable, había ordenado a alguien como Agravain tomar asiento y callarse, decir que el mismo caballero se había sorprendido, era poco. Ni Arthur era capaz de decirle algo tan conciso a su sobrino, era el caballero más... Preocupante de su grupo, junto a Mordred, claro.

— Sinceramente, muero de hambre — Gawain rompió el silencio mientras tomaba un asiento al azar, ya el orden se había roto hace bastante.

—...Pfff — Mordred empezó a reír al ver la cara de todos, ¿mucho tiempo sin ver que alguien le reprochara algo a Agravain?, pues si, y eso había sido épico. — ¡Jaja, sus caras, deberían verlas!—.

— Mordred comportarte — Arthur tuvo que dar un golpe en la mesa para callar a su hijo y luego ver a Gilgamesh con un poco de molestia y sorpresa. — Bien... Como ya sabrán, gracias al joven que no puede callar su risa... Gilgamesh será la reina de Camelot en unos meses, quería dar la noticia antes, pero bueno... Por si se preguntaban la posición que Gilgamesh ha tomado con ustedes yo...—.

— ¿Posición de que?, ser tu prometida o no, no evitara que me calle — Otra vez el menor le interrumpió, tendría que decirle que no hiciera eso seguido o le perderían respeto. — Tengo hambre... Y frío, ¿podríamos empezar ya? — Se quejó mientras Merlín le arreglaba la capa de pieles para cubrirlo mejor.

Arthur suspiró intentando volver a su monólogo de presentación a su prometida, viendo a Agravain tomar un asiento estando bastante callado... Dar una explicación era lo mínimo que podía hacer en estos momentos.

Vaya inicio de la cena se había dado y aun los alimentos ni estaban servidos. 

Sería una larga noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar qwq, tardaré otros días en traer otra actualización ya que me he quedado sin capítulos ahorrados, me gusta tener cuatro capítulos más que lo que se lleva en la historia.  
> Por lo que apenas tenga un ahorro notable, volverán las actualizaciones diarias <3.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la versión en ingles de esta historia también esta en proceso por si a alguien le interesa <3.  
> Recuerde dejar su comentario que ayuda como apoyo a la historia. UwU


	21. 21- La cena real y un príncipe ilusionado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cena transcurre como debe ser, mientras se ve que claramente Gilgamesh tiene dificultades para comer, Mordred siente que esta pasando la peor tragedia al mirar como su padre y el menor se ven muy enamorados.

La cena había empezado, y Gilgamesh sentía que toda la sorpresa se había arruinado.  
Los caballeros de la mesa redonda escuchaban a su rey, sin hablar o susurrar entre si, realmente el tema vigente los tenía demasiado impactados, en especial a Agravain que lo habían callado a pesar de ser el más terrorífico de los caballeros, hasta Arthur le tenía cierto respeto, pero ahora mismo, el caballero prefirió tomar la posición de espectador.

— Bueno, como sabrán, soy viudo — El rey dijo viendo de reojo a Lancelot, quien se hundió en su lugar intentando desaparecer en estos momentos. Su hijo, Galahad, negó con su cabeza ante esto, realmente era vergonzoso recordar eso. — Y hace poco acabo de llegar de este viaje... Bastante extenso, donde mis verdaderas intenciones fueron siempre buscar a Gilgamesh, motivado especialmente por los relatos que se contaban de él... Apenas me dieron la ubicación de su reino, fue inevitable no ir a comprobar verdades — Era tan fantástico e irreal escuchar como el rey contaba su viaje de más de cinco meses movido por una leyenda fantasiosa, que quizás pudo ser mentira, para luego llegar con un niño en su poder.  
Aunque era difícil creerle al rey, Gilgamesh no se veía como un niño normal, algo debía tener, quizás era una hada... Muchos no sabían del relato antiguo.

Varios de la mesa pensaron que Arthur ya estaba teniendo demencia senil por haber enviudado tan joven.

  
Luego de explicar su épico viaje, con Gawain intentando no dormirse ante la abrumadora historia, finalizó el relato acariciando la cabeza de su futura prometida, quien se sonrojó levemente por los leves alagos que le dijo mientras narraba.

— Y pues, aquí esta mi prometida... Pensábamos que la boda podría ser en tres meses más... Ah, y si, esta forma es temporal, así que no se asusten si de verdad están pensando que me casare con un niño — El rey no dio muchos detalles más, solo que su futura esposa era una milenaria reliquia de años, extranjera, un semi dios por asi decirlo, cosa que era... ¿Preocupante?... Y que pensaba colocarla como reina de Camelot.

¿Debían alarmarse?, escuchando todo eso, realmente Mordred no sonaba mal como nuevo rey.

—... Pero es precisamente lo que harás — Mordred se quejó en su extremo, viendo a su padre mirarlo desconcertado. — Te estas casando con un niño, ¿¡y que nos dice que volverá a la normalidad!?, ¿Hay fecha para eso?— El joven hizo las preguntas que varios se hicieron y estaban tan desconcertados que no podían formular palabras coherentes que no hiciera dudar la salud mental de su rey. 

Bedivere se estaba mordiendo el labio intentando no soltar sus dudas ansiosas, Gawain seguía con sus párpados algo pesados y tenía a su hermana verificando que no se durmiera en la mesa, Lancelot y Galahad simplemente miraban expectantes al rey esperando a que dijera que esto era una broma de mal gusto, Merlín solo estaba con su típica sonrisa dándole la razón a Arthur, Tristán no parecía interesarle el tema, y por último, Agravain realmente estaba demasiado serio esperando a que le explicaran por que permitieron ese desvarió del rey. 

—... Pues yo cuando salí de Uruk era más pequeño... — Gilgamesh habló, no les iba a decir directamente que Arthur anduvo de pervertido todo el viaje, Gawain y Gareth ya lo sabían, pero por el momento, intentar no dormirse era una opción mejor. — Arthur... El rey, ya sabe como romper mi maldición de juventud eterna, al menos sabemos que luego de casados, no durara tanto esta forma — Explicó lento, esperando a que los caballeros de Arthur entendieran que sería la nueva reina, y que a pesar de verse como un niño, tenía más cerebro de lo que estaban pensando.

—... ¿Y de que edad quedara cuando la Maldición se rompa? — Ahora Bedivere intentó ser voz de la razón, el rey podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero si era muy cuestionable que este aun fuera más menor que el heredero. — No es por juzgarlo o algo así... — El nerviosismo le atacó levemente, pensaba que el rey no le gustaría su pregunta.

— Creo que... — Arthur calló repentinamente, siempre le preguntó cuanto años tenía a Gilgamesh, y este le decía que mínimo unos miles, ¿pero cuantos años tendría en realidad cuando lograra volver a la normalidad?... Tampoco quería acabar con cadáver, esas preguntas las debió pensar antes de secuestrar a Gilgamesh.

— Quedé maldito a los treinta y cinco años, supongo que tendré esa edad cuando se rompa el mal puesto por Ishtar... Espero — El menor habló.  
Si, era mayor que Arthur, e incluso estaba seguro que más alto, no por tanto pero ya estaba ansioso de ver la cara del otro cuando volviera a la normalidad, tan reina no era después de todo.

— Ah, eres mayor que el rey — Merlín habló ahora, confirmando el hecho que Gilgamesh niño por dentro no era, quizás ahora se estaba comportando algo más infantil, pero en la situación que estaba, fuera de su época y limitado por su cuerpo, mucho no podía hacer. — Que sorpresa —.

— No me lo esperaba... Pero es lo de menos, de todas formas, tampoco me interesaba tu edad — Arthur se ganó algunas miradas al decir esto, el rey estaba teniendo un actuar cuestionable después de todo... ¿Como pensaba controlar a Mordred si andaba detrás de un niño?.   
Y hablando del heredero, este estaba cada vez más molesto, seguía pensando que su padre estaba cometiendo una locura en casarse con Gilgamesh, realmente sentía que lo estaba forzando.

— Si, si... ¿Podemos comer?, insisto que muero de hambre y necesito recuperar energías, mis visiones se vuelven inestables si estoy débil — El niño rogó intentando arreglar su velo que ya era incómodo de usar. ¡Como deseaba dejar de usar esas ropas!, apenas volviera a ser un hombre, obligaría a Arthur que mandara a hacerle ropa decente de un rey, ¡y nada de armaduras!, el prefería la seda en vez de metal.

— Yo también tengo hambre — Mordred estaba como un espectador odioso, gritando desde su extremo.  
Los caballeros de Arthur mucho no podían hacer ante sus decisiones y solo les quedaba acatar a la reina nueva, aunque este apenas mostrara algo de confianza hacia ellos.  
Ya decirles que odiaba sus armaduras, era algo preocupante en su actuar, el vestir metal sobre los cuerpos, era algo común en Camelot.

— Pienso que esto bien visto no será por todos, aunque mejor pasemos a la cena en vez de discutir sandeses — Agravain al fin habló luego de estar con una cara de ultratumba viendo al niño sentado a un lado del rey, jugando con su velo e intentando alejar las manos de Merlín quien buscaba ayudarlo a no caer de la silla.

— Mejor cumplir el cometido de esta cena en primer lugar, y era darle la bienvenida al rey — Galahad dijo en un susurro leve, mucho que aportar no tenía, pero ahora realmente pasar a los alimentos podría evitar que se empezara a cuestionar lo dicho por el monarca.

— ¿Ah?— Gawain levantó su cabeza bastante perdido en su lugar, Gareth se había apoyado en su hombro intentando darse un descanso también. — ¿Ya comimos?— Preguntó algo desconcertado y apenado pensando que se había pasado toda la velada durmiendo.

—... Mejor llamemos a que sirvan, o Sir Gawain y Gareth se irán a descansar sin cenar — Bedivere le aconsejo al rey quien levantó la mano para llamar a uno de los sirvientes y decirle que empezaran a traer la comida, sus caballeros estaban cansados y hambrientos, no podía torturarlos seguir escuchando sus relatos extraños de como trajo Gilgamesh al castillo.

— Entonces... ¿Debemos referirnos a su prometida como señorita o Sir?— Lancelot soltó de la nada, aunque era necesario saberlo, nadie quería problemas con el explosivo niños con aires de grandeza.

— Umm, a decir verdad me molesta mucho que me traten de mujer aquí, así que Sir estaría bien, soy de la nobleza también — Gilgamesh le dijo al otro viendo a Arthur mirar al caballero de vez en cuando, con molestia escondida, lo notaba...  
Ese hombre no le agradaba a Arthur.

— L-lo siento por lo de la mañana entonces — Mordred se disculpó a la distancia, vaya que debió parecer un idiota a las primeras horas del día tratando al otro como si fuera una mujer.

Algunos presentes soltaron una pequeña risa por el actuar del heredero, ahora mismo tenía una cara de cachorro arrepentido, se notaba que ya debió conocer mejor a la futura prometida de su padre.

Luego de unos minutos más, el primer plato se presento con expectación junto con los cubiertos y jarras de hidromiel y licores varios para la velada, que ya no tan importante había pasado cuando el aire de incomodidad se corto al ser reemplazado por una cálida bienvenida a su rey, además de preguntar sobre el estado de su pierna.

—... ¿Qué es esto?— Gilgamesh preguntó al ver el cubierto filoso aun lado de una cuchara grande y otra pequeña. El primer plato era una sopa humeante de gallina y brotes dados en Camelot, el menor vió a los comensales usar la cuchara con cuidado, soplando el liquido para digerirlo luego.

Nunca había usado una cuchara.  
Estas en su tiempo eran solo para la medicina y ritos a los dioses, ¿para la comida?, era algo nuevo, realmente nunca se le cuestionó, a nadie más bien, por comer con las manos y tomar desde el cuenco los caldos.

— ¿Necesita ayuda, Sir Gilgamesh? — Merlín lo molestó de inmediato al ver que intentaba tomar la cuchara, con su mano no dominante y temblarle notablemente esta al tratar de imitar los movimientos, era sencillo, si, podía dominar el cubierto rápidamente.

— Ah.. — El niño vió como el cubierto se escapó de sus manos y cayó ruidosamente dentro del caldo humeante. Los caballeros y el rey miraron al menor quien se sonrojo notablemente al ver que habían descubierto su poca destreza en la mesa. —...— El puchero en sus labios fue inevitable, ¿¡Por que debía hacer el ridículo ahora!?, era el primer plato, el primero y ya había fallado de forma espectacular. Merlín aguantó una leve risa al ver la cara de Gilgamesh alejando el plato para intentar desviar la atención.

Recuperar el cubierto arriesgaba a quemarse los dedos, por lo que tomo un mullido panecillo y disimulo la situación. Al menos el pan estaba delicioso, eran pequeños y blandos, incluso aun estaban calientes en sus manos.

Se ahogaría en pan hasta que retiraran ese cuenco que lo había avergonzado.

— Es muy desconsiderado de mi parte esperar a que comieras como nosotros cuando sabía que no eres de nuestra misma época — Arthur dijo, usando su cuchara para sacar la de su prometida y pasar a dejarla sobre la servilleta de tela que disponían. — ¿Como bebías los caldos en Uruk?— Preguntó de forma interesada, queriendo saber más de Gilgamesh.  
En el viaje siempre le dieron fruta o panes, nunca un plato como tal para comprobar su habilidad en la mesa.

—... No era común comer algo tan caliente en Uruk, el calor era bastante insoportable como para disponer de esto — Gilgamesh le decía al otro mientras tomaba el cuenco con ambas manos. — Pero en invierno, solo se servían cuencos pequeños para solo tomarlos con las manos y beber directamente, no teníamos artefactos como los que usan ustedes ahora en la mesa —.

La impresión del resto fue notable, realmente se podía comprobar desde ahora que Gilgamesh era alguien fuera de su siglo.

— Cuidado, no te vayas a quemar — Merlín le dijo al ver que pasaba a beber el caldo como lo bebía en sus tierras, podían permitirle ese actuar ya que... ¿Como le iban a negar la comida si no sabia usar los cubiertos?. En Camelot también era permitido comer con las manos, mas había etiquetas para esto, usar solo los tres dedos y el cuchillo para cortar las carnes y el pescado, habían solo dos implementos en la mesa, además de sus variantes, la cuchara y el cuchillo, luego venía la cuchara para los caldos y postres, y en el caso del cubierto con filo, las variantes era más para la nobleza, desde un cuchillo para el pescado hasta para el queso.

Instruir a Gilgamesh en eso sería complejo.

— Será necesario enseñarle modales en la mesa, mi rey — Agravain comentó, viendo a Arthur mirarlo de forma neutral. — Ya sabe que las etiquetas en la mesa deja mucho que hablar, en su boda quizás no vean bien que su prometida disponga de los alimentos así — El rey le encontró razón a su sobrino, deberían enseñarle a Gilgamesh a comer. 

— Claramente, yo mismo le enseñaré a disponer de los alimentos de forma adecuada — Arthur sonrió viendo a Gilgamesh mirarlo, podían tener un buen rato aprendiendo a comer, de paso, a enseñarle la variedad de alimentos que tenían. — También tendré que enseñarle al joven de al fondo, al parecer — El rey suspiró.

— ¿Ah?— Mordred estaba inclinado sobre su asiento, con ambos codos sobre la mesa, sorbiendo ruidosamente el liquido mientras le escurría un poco por la boca. Su prometida quien no sabía comer con cubiertos, era muchísimo más educada que su propio hijo. 

Los presentes rieron otra vez al ver a Mordred confundido, siendo corregida su postura por Agravain quien le colocó la mano en su columna y empujo esta hasta dejar erguido en su asiento al heredero.

Al menos parecía que el ambiente del lugar ya estaba muchísimo mejor que antes, y eso Arthur lo agradecía.

— ¿Qué es esto?— El rey miró a su prometida tomar su copa de vino, sin preguntarle antes si podía disponer a quitarle su copa de metal antes de llevar sus labios para beber el licor. —... ¡Ugh!— Tragó duro sintiendo el amargo sabor quemarle la garganta, llegando a tener sus ojos llorosos viendo a su prometido reaccionar a tomar su copa de vuelta y alejarla de el. — ¿Por que bebes esto?—.

— Es vino — Arthur le respondió mientras acariciaba su espalda para calmarme el malestar. — No deberías beber este, menos con el cuerpo que cargas, podría sentarte mal — Sentía que el menor nunca debió beber licores en su vida, por su reacción tan reacia.

— ¿¡Vino!?— Exclamó. — Esa cosa no es vino, es muerte liquida, el vino debería ser dulce — Se quejó viendo a los caballeros de Arthur beber como si fuera agua esa cosa ácida, ¿como podían ingerir eso?, no era dulce y ni tenía un toque de parecer ser buena calidad. — En Uruk yo bebía seguido los vinos más dulces y la cerveza mejor fermentada... Deberías comprobar la formulación de tus bebidas — Arthur solo río un poco ante esto.

A decir verdad, ya todos estaban acostumbrados al sabor y no les parecía horrible como lo mostraba Gilgamesh, incluso ignoraron el comentario, al ser un niño, normal que no le encontrara un buen sabor.  
Aunque Mordred también bebía de forma casual y eso que era bastante joven para eso, pero Arthur solo le permitía tomar de forma controlada.

— Lo tendré en cuanta — El rey solo aceptó la queja de su prometida, quien siguió tomando su caldo, hasta que los cuencos fueron retirados y pronto llego el plato fuerte.  
El cordero era la carne mejor aceptada en la dieta de Camelot, y para la estación del año, era lo más cotizado para comer junto a laa hiervas verdes que disponían en sus territorios.

Gilgamesh vio el plato y supuso que para en estos casos, la pieza con filo debía ser usada, mas su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que le colocaban más cubierta, dos cuchillos, ¡Dos!, de un tamaño considerable y luego uno pequeño.  
Frente a el le colocaron un cuenco de agua para lavar sus manos luego de comer, y también le extendieron en sus piernas una tela para evitar que su ropa se manchara.

La carne cocida tenía una buena imagen y ya le daba ganas de poder probarla, pero estaba claro que apenas sabía usar los utensilios que le habían proporcionado para comer.

Arthur al notar esto, llamo a una de las sirvientes cercanas que estaban colocando la canasta de panecillos repuesta en uno de los lados de la mesa.

— ¿Pueden traer la carne de mi invitada ya cortada?, y algo de beber— Preguntó, viendo a la mujer tomar el plato del menor y aceptar el pedido, pasando a ir de nuevo a la cocina. Gilgamesh sentía que lo estaban consintiendo demasiado y lo notó aun más cuando le trajeron una bebida dulce para el, jugo de uvas... Realmente Arthur tenía en cuenta cada cosa que decía. El rey sonrió al ver a su prometida feliz, pasando su mirada por la mesa, notando algo. — Modred, deja de beber — Reprendió de inmediato a su hijo el cual ya iba por la segunda jarra de vino, dejando a sus dos compañeros de lado, Gawain y Agravain, sin mucho que tomar.

— Parece que alguien quiere pasar un mal trago — Gawain comentó, ya más despierto luego de beber lo poco que le ofrecieron y dejado por Mordred. — ¡Vamos suelta la jarra!— El heredero parecía haberse apropiado de la nueva jarra repuesta en la mesa, el resto apenas iba por la copa y media.

— ¡Hey que tu igual ya has tomado mucho!— Mordred se quejó sin escuchar a su padre, nadie le quitaría ese mal sabor de ver al menor tan feliz por unos mimos míseros por parte del rey, ¡Lo estaba convenciendo que era atento con él!.  
Realmente sentía una acidez terrible bajarle por la garganta y el vino era lo único que parecía calmarle.

—...— Arthur negó con su cabeza, siempre dejando en vergüenza el nombre de la familia.

El joven heredero no duró mucho abrazado a la jarra hasta que Agravain le arrebato esta y la alejó notablemente de sus manos, para mala suerte de Gawain también. Ya era muy reprochable el actuar del chico y se notaba que estaba molesto con la decisión de su padre.  
Nadie era tan idiota para no notar como miraba a la prometida del rey, parecía que alguien se había ilusionado de forma equivocada.

  
Cuando trajeron el plato con el trozo de cordero desmenuzado para el menor, se lo colocaron delante de el. Gilgamesh tomo un trozo con sus pequeños dedos y fue probando con bocados diminutos, mas luego de encontrarle un buen sabor, paso a comer con normalidad.

— Mi rey, esto tiene muy buen sabor, debo felicitarlo en este caso — Gilgamesh y Arthur parecían ignorar al niño que hervía de celos y rabia. Estaban hablando de la comida, y el rey parecía estar mimando dulcemente al otro con caricias en sus mejillas, limpiando algunas manchas que el jugoso trozo de carne dejaba impresas en su cara, acariciando la piel con la tela.  
Mordred comía el trozo entero sin cortar, siendo altamente desagradable para su compañero de al lado que intentaba al menos tener una cena tranquila, parecía que buscaba que su padre le prestara atención y dejara a Gilgamesh tranquilo.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, lo tendré en cuenta como platillo para la fiesta de la boda — Le comentaba, atento a todas las necesidades que le surgía a la pequeña joya de Uruk. Las comidas serían a sus gustos, las flores, las bebidas. Ya quería ver a Gilgamesh diciéndole todos sus planes para esta.

— Mmm suena bien, aparte de eso... Me gustaría saber cuantos días es usual la celebración de una boda aquí en Camelot — Gilgamesh preguntó mientras seguía comiendo, masticando lentamente y tomando tiempos para hablar, pasando a tomar un trago del dulce jugo.  
Hoy Arthur se merecía un gracias en privado, realmente se había lucido con el.

— Pues de unos tres días a una semana — Arthur recordó su primera boda, fueron tantos días que estuvo la fiesta que llegó un punto donde se quedo dormido en la recepción... Ginebra lo tuvo que despertar luego de estar cuatro horas durmiendo, fue una vergüenza total para el aquello, su esposa tuvo que salir del cuarto donde debían consumar para buscarlo junto a Merlín. Sus caballeros estaban tan borrachos que ni se dieron cuenta que estaba dormido, sentado y con la copa en la mano.   
Algo que no quería repetir, ya estaba viejo para una celebración extensa.

— Mmm... En mi reino, las bodas de la realeza duraban tres semanas, el mínimo era una — Gilgamesh vio la cara de su prometido torcerse en tragedia, no iba a sobrevivir a una fiesta de más de tres días. — Pero me gustaría que la nuestra fuera de dos días, no tengo edad para celebrar una fiesta tan extensa — Arthur suspiró aliviado, algo que estaban de acuerdo.

— Parece que será una celebración pequeña — Merlín opinó viendo a los caballeros de Arthur parecer un poco reacios a las opciones de su rey. Claramente siendo una fiesta de la nobleza, debería ser extensas y numerosas.

— Si, de todas formas es algo que debemos hablar más en privado, igual todos están invitados, por cierto — Arthur dejo en claro desde ya que todos sus caballeros podrían estar en la boda y ceremonia. 

Gilgamesh no dijo mucho, de todas formas el no tenía invitados, familiares o amigos vivos, nunca tuvo nada de esto su vida en Uruk, menos tendría cinco mil años después... Es algo que lo dejaba pensando bastante.

Siempre estuvo solo, toda su vida, mas ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperar su estatus de rey y tener un compañero amoroso que le daría todo lo necesario para su nueva vida, ¿de que se tendría que quejar?.

Realmente ni siquiera estar triste debería estar... Pero aun así, sentía una extraña angustia en su corazon, sus visiones ya le habían mostrado una vida con Arthur, con dolores de la realidad común...

¿Entonces por que se sentía tan triste?.

Quizás las visiones del futuro de Mordred le había hecho decaer internamente sin que se diera cuenta.

...

  
La cena transcurrió con normalidad, algunas charlas con leve intervención de Gilgamesh, que iba cayendo lentamente dormido, ¿las cenas de Camelot duraban tanto?, sentía que ya habían pasado horas. Ya veía la luz pasando por las ventanas cubiertas de cortinas gruesas.

Luego de que sirvieran la tarta dulce de manzana como postre y que Gawain y su hermana se retiraran, Gilgamesh apenas tenía sus ojos abiertos, apoyado levemente en Merlín, ya llevaban tres horas hablando, el postre apenas duro quince minutos y aun seguían conversando de todas las situaciones del viaje.

Aun así después que el rey ya había terminado sus alimentos, seguían hablando como si nunca se hubieran visto en décadas, y eso irritaba un poco a Gilgamesh, que apenas tenía fuerzas para aportar un mínimo al diálogo. 

Llego un punto en que Arthur miró a su prometida, y esta estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a un brazo de Merlín... Tan adorable e indefenso.

— Bueno mis estimados, creo que ya es tiempo de retirarme, mi prometida ya ha decidido descansar — El rey sonrió viendo a Merlín acariciar la cabeza del menor, la maga no hablaba demasiado en las conversas de la mesa redonda, por lo que cuidar el sueño de Gilgamesh, sonaba más apetecible, hace tiempo había decidido ser solo un escucha de Arthur, aunque esperaba que con la influencia de Gilgamesh en la corte real, al fin su palabra podría volver a ser escuchada.

— Descanse mi rey — Bedivere fue el primero en desearle las buenas noches, ya varios se les notaba agotado y querían ya irse a sus aposentos a dormir. 

Mordred aun seguía ahí, callado y solo por compromiso como principe, mas apenas vió que era hora de marcharse, se levantó y se negó a desearle las buenas noches a su padre, ni tampoco a los caballeros de la mesa redonda.  
Estaba enojado y al menos el circo había acabado por fin, necesitaba demasiado que pensar, además de intentar descubrir de donde provenía ese pequeño dolor en su pecho que había crecido cuando vió a su padre y a Gilgamesh tan melosos.

No podía aceptar a un que se había creado una fantasía que estuvo a punto de creerla... O bien, eso fue lo que ocurrió, realmente esperó a que su padre confirmara sus ideas, lamentablemente solo quedaba mirar... Le costaría demasiado aceptar todo lo que vendría.

  
— Mi rey, sabe que esta en una edad complicada — Merlín le hablaba al rey mientras veía a los sirvientes bajando las llamas de las lámparas de aceite de la sala, pronto se tenían que apagar.— Hay que darle tiempo —.

— Lo se, y se lo daré, pero tampoco aceptare que se comporte como quiera — Arthur recibió a Gilgamesh en sus brazos, seria una crueldad despertarlo y parecía tener un sueño un poco pesado, Merlín lo cargo y se lo paso de forma tan sencilla que realmente le sorprendió lo dormido que estaba.

— Puedo ayudar un poco en eso, si desea mi rey — Bedivere seguía ahí, el resto ya se había marchado luego de desear las buenas noches. El cansancio y las armaduras ya estaban pesadas como para cargar con este un poco más. 

— Me ayudaría bastantes que hicieras eso, Bedivere — Arthur aceptó la ayuda del caballero, Mordred había sido un caso complicado desde muy niño y siempre necesito ayuda para criarlo, en especial por parte del otro y Merlín, nunca fue un padre muy responsable que digamos. — Gracias por tu oferta, descansa, y también tienes algunos días libres, te los mereces — Bedivere iba a objetar ante esto, ya que nunca le había gustado tomar descansos por su trabajo, era su deber y no un favor, pero el rey habló antes que él. — Es una orden — A veces debía usar su puesto como rey para que el otro aceptara sus gracias.

— Entiendo... Mi rey — Bedivere hizo una reverencia y simplemente vió a su rey retirarse lentamente con bastón en mano y su prometida usando su hombro para dormir.

Tenía trabajo que hacer con Mordred, bien sabia que este debió hacerse una idea errónea respecto al deber que tenía Gilgamesh en Camelot y eso lo había notado durante toda la cena.

Tratar con adolescente era tan complicado, pero no quedaba de otra. Tendría que hacer entrar en razón al chico y entender que el menor estaba ahí como su madrastra o bien habrían problemas a futuro en la familia de los Pendragon.

Que muy pronto tendría un nuevo integrante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, pronto se veran actualización seguida pero aun estoy juntando capítulos, más aun que voy a trabajar para navidad qwq.
> 
> Espero les hay a gustado, recuerden dejar sus comentarios como apoyo a la historia <3.


	22. 22- Agradar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo día de la pequeña joya de Uruk en Camelot, donde a pesar de la mala recepción de Mordred por la noticia de la boda, aun busca agregarle a Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh fue desvestido y acostado por el mismo rey, compartiendo la enorme cama que Camelot disponía para el monarca, suave, caliente y claramente hecha para dos personas.

El menor sintió que durmió sobre una nube, abrazado a su calor más cercana, sin darse cuenta que apenas tenía prenda encima de el, Arthur se sintió bastante cómodo y feliz al tener a su prometida pegado a su pecho, respirando tan tranquilo como lo hacía cuando aun estaban en el carruaje camino al reino.

Por primera vez, el rey estuvo feliz que su cama se viera compartida por alguien a quien apreciaba. Ginebra fue una de estas, pero nunca pareció satisfecha con esto... En cambio Gilgamesh, mostraba su clara comodidad en su cama con el al lado... Su anterior esposa siempre parecía de piedra cuando dormía a su lado y eso siempre lo incómodo.

Arthur durmió tranquilo, sabiendo que Gilgamesh estaba ahí, dándole su calor como el deber de esposa que pronto cumpliría.

....

Gilgamesh despertó con un ronco sonido a un lado de su oído, era tan ruidoso que apenas pudo durar más de dos minutos escuchando este luego de despertar. Apenas abrió los ojos, buscó la fuente de ese terrible y desgraciado sonido que había interrumpido su sueño.

Era Arthur, quien roncaba fuertemente. Gilgamesh pudo escuchar como el sonido vibrante salía de su boca, haciendo que su manzana de Adán se moviera un poco. Intento cubrir su nariz esperando a que despertara por la molestia, pero el sonido que emitía su prometido fue aun peor.  
Tomó una almohada y le dio un golpe directo en la cara, viendo a Arthur gruñir molesto para darse la vuelta y dormir al fin en silencio, sin despertar aun, era impresionante el sueño pesado que tenía.

— Tsh... Maldito ruidoso — Luego de callarlo al fin, se dispuso a dormir otra vez, viendo por las ventanas del cuarto que apenas debían ser las diez de la mañana. Un rey debía madrugar por su pueblo, pero por esta vez, dormir era necesario para ambos. Cuando colocó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño otra vez, el sonido irritante otra vez volvió, ¡Incluso más fuerte que antes!.

Gilgamesh miró a su prometido con ira, pero recordando que este había sido bastante amable con el ayer, además de dejarlo compartir cama, desvertirlo y dado cada detalle especial en la cena... Merecía unas horas más de sueño, por lo que, tomando algunas de las mantas que disponía la cama, se dispuso a irse al otro cuarto, aunque este de seguro estaría congelado.

Envolvió su cuerpo en la manta tibia y piso el suelo frío con sus pequeños pies para salir de ahí, dejando a su ruidoso prometido dormir.

— Lo que tengo que hacer por este idiota — Suspiró agotado, pasando a tomar el pesado pomo de la puerta, viendo esta por unos momentos, supuestamente debía empujar la puerta y abrirla, era de madera, entonces no debería costar tanto, mas al intentar hacerlo, nada consiguió. — ¡Hmp!— Se enojó al notar esto, ¿tan difícil era abrir una sencilla puerta?. Claramente era muy pesada para el.

Lo volvió a intentar unas cuentas veces, hasta que sus pies dolieron por el frío, volver a la cama con su ruidoso futuro marido sería lo mejor, quizás molestarlo con sus pies fríos para despertarlo podría ayudar a que dejara de roncar, a pesar de que había decidido no interrumpir su sueño.  
Mientras pensaba en despertar a Arthur, notó como la desgraciada puerta fue abierta lentamente, notando así un olor a flores y ropa blanca asomando por la rendija que se había formado entre la puerta y el concreto de la pared.

— ¿Merlín? — Preguntó, viendo a la maga sonreír un poco al notar que el rey estaba en un profundo sueño aun. — Merlín, haz que se calle, joder que no se puede dormir — No le dijo ni los buenos días o agradeció que abriera la puerta, solo tenía intensión de volver a la caliente cama y abrazar a Arthur solo para conseguir su calor corporal hasta que fuera irritable estar abrazados hasta cierta horas de la tarde. — Un rey debería estar despierto a esta hora, ¿Arthur no tiene responsabilidades?— Si en Camelot eran más flexibles con eso, podría dormir con Arthur hasta tarde, si no, le gustaría ver como su prometido gestionaba su día a día.

— Solo vine a comprobar si estaba durmiendo jeje, por este día, Arthur puede limitarse a dormir hasta tarde, ya sabes, su pierna no esta en condiciones para estar todo el día de pie — La maga le dijo al menor, notando que estaba desnudo, apenas sosteniendo una manta y con sus pies algo rojos por el frio. — ¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte?, puedo llamar a unas sirvientes para que alisten un baño caliente para ti — Ofreció, Arthur necesitaba descansar, y dudaba que el otro quisiera quedarse en ese cuarto con el rey roncando tan libremente, la vejez lo había hecho más ruidoso en la cama.

—... Si, mejor, dudo poder dormir ya... ¡Pero espero que no me vistan de mujer otra vez!— Advirtió viendo a Merlín llevar uno de sus dedos a sus labios y decir un "shh" ante la posibilidad de despertar al rey con sus gritos. — Tsh... Ya te lo advertí, prefiero estar desnudo que usando vestido—.

— Mm, veré que puedo hacer, no tenemos nada de tu... Talla, que no sean vestidos— Dijo, los vestido habían sido dados por el guarda ropa de la reina anterior y las dos media hermanas de Arthur, que en paz descansaran las tres... Fue fácil encontrar las prendas, sus pertenencias habían sido guardadas después de todo.

Si, Arthur había mandado hacer solo una pieza de vestir para Gilgamesh que ahora mismo se estaba lavando, el otro que uso... Fue tomado prestado del viejo y guardado guarda ropas de la difunta reina Ginebra.  
Gilgamesh se le había dado el cuarto de esta también, pero este aun no lo sabia.

  
La maga notó la ropa que había usado el menor en la noche, bien doblada y colocado sobre una silla, Arthur se había tomado la molestia de darle un trato digno a esta. 

— Mm, hasta que lleguen tus cosas, no podrás usar otra cosa que no sean vestidos, lo siento, es lo único hecho a tu medida más aproximada y además que están hechos para estar en Camelot — Merlín saco al menor del cuarto para que hiciera su rabieta en el cuarto continuo, así Arthur podía dormir tranquilo hasta tarde.

— ¡¿Y Mordred no tiene ropa que me preste?!, ¡Debería al menos tener alguna que ya no le quede! — Entró a su cuarto para ir a sentarse en la cama, molesto y cero dispuesto a usar ropa de mujer otra vez, ¡Maldito el día en que sus medidas fueron similares a la de una niña!.  
Bajo de el se sintió la dureza de la cama, no era para nada grato dormir ahí, realmente compartir cama con Arthur no sonaba mal hasta este punto.

— Mordred no se crió toda su vida en el castillo, así que él tampoco tiene ropa que te pueda prestar... Insisto, hasta que tu ropa llegue, deberás conformarte con los vestidos — Gilgamesh se colocó rojo de rabia tan solo escuchar eso, ¡se negaba a humillarse una vez más!. — ¡Vamos que si aceptas, podrás moverte por el castillo desde temprano!, ¿no quieres ver la sala del trono o algún otro lugar?— Merlín intentó negociar con el obstinado niño, no había de otra, vestidos o nada.

—... Bien, ¡Pero esta es la última vez, para la otra me vestiré con sábanas! — Moriría de frío pero pediría quedarse en su cuarto hasta que le trajeran ropa que pudiera usar al fin... Pero ahora mismo, quería conocer mejor el castillo, Mordred ya le había mostrado un lugar de Camelot, por lo que siendo tan temprano para que el rey este despierto, podría darse el lujo de investigar por su cuenta. — ¡Y nada de ropa apretada, quiero algo suelto... Y que sea rojo!—.

—... Claro mi reina, lo que usted diga — Merlín vio a la ruidosa reina ordenar esto sentado y envuelto en una manta, temblando de frío e intentando verse firme, vaya que costaría hacerle caso con esa forma. — ¡Chicas, las necesito aquí!— La maga se asomó de la puerta no cerrada del cuarto de la ex reina y ahora lugar donde Gilgamesh estaba, llamando a las sirvientas que siempre estaban a disposición en ese pasillo, era dos jóvenes que habían aguanto el temperamento de Gilgamesh bastante bien. 

— ¿Desea algo señorita Merlín? — Preguntó la más joven, la maga era alguien que siempre recurría a ellas cuando se trataba de la visita del rey, quizás por que ellas tenían hijos y no les molestaba en absoluto el actuar del niño.

— Sir Gilgamesh necesitaba un baño caliente, ah, y un cambio de ropa, se los dejare disponible para que se lo coloquen... Y ya saben, es algo complicado, les pagare un extra por esto — La amable mujer ofreció, viendo a las chicas asentir, unas monedas más siempre sentaba bien.

  
Gilgamesh se acostó en la fría cama esperando a que llegaran con lo necesario para bañarlo y vestirlo, mientras Merlín volvía adentro del cuarto para adentrarse a un ropero que había ahí, sin entender que buscaba. Solo suspiró y se dispuso a mirar el techo.

Hoy seria su segundo día en Camelot.

  
...

Luego del baño caliente con flores de vainilla, le colocaron un vestido relativamente sencillo, rojo algo más intenso que el anterior que uso anoche, esta vez sin esa cosa horrible que casi le quito el aire, apenas pudo respirar con eso puesto y con suerte comer. 

La falda larga de su vestido que cubria sus pies, tenía un delicado bordado de flores, las mangas igual presentaban este detalle y en su cintura le anudaron un lazo negro. Le colocaron medias esta vez, no podría estar sin nada abajo, menos si quería detener el frío en su cuerpo. Para finalizar, le calzaron las mismas zapatillas pequeñas que había usado la noche anterior, y esta vez no aceptó el velo, realmente no quería cubrir su cara hoy.

Aun Arthur no daba el anuncio el castillo, primero paso por sus caballeros de confianza, hoy sería al castillo y sirvientes, y mañana se daría una noticia pública al pueblo de su llegada, por lo que usar velo ahora era algo que Gilgamesh encontraba absurdo, de todas formas le verían la cara.

Luego de estar listo para salir, Merlín lo llevó hacia abajo, sin antes agradecer a las pacientes jóvenes que felizmente aceptaron las siete monedas extras que la maga les dio, hoy podrían llevar pan fresco a sus casas.

  
— Bueno señorito, lo dejo investigar el castillo, aunque límite un poco este con algunos sirvientes, por si no te dejan pasar a todos los cuartos — La maga le advirtió al niño mientras bajaban por las escaleras del castillo. — Es temporal, las zonas que no puedes pasar las podrás ver luego —.

— Es justo, de todas formas mi intensión no es perderme en este lugar— El niño aceptó el límite, viendo donde pisaba para no caer por esas largas escaleras que debía subir y bajar para moverse de planta, al menos no eran tan angostas y sus pequeños pies cabían a la perfección en cada peldaño.  
La maga en cambio usaba su bastón para advertirle algunos escalones antes que sus pies los tocaran.

Ahí Gilgamesh notó algo que no había visto durante todo el viaje de ida a Camelot, apenas levantó su vista del suelo, vió el ojo izquierdo algo blanquecino de la maga... ¿Podría ver con el?, La mujer tenía un color curioso como iris, un rosa medio rojizo que le daba un aspecto algo escalofriante en cierto punto, mas ahora con la luz de la mañana, pudo ver como uno de sus ojos no tenía un color parejo.

¿La vejez habría hecho ese estrago? 

— Mirarme de forma tan intensa mientras bajamos las escaleras podría ser peligroso, Sir Gilgamesh — La maga le advirtió, sonriendo al notar que quizás se había dado cuenta de su pequeño defecto ocular. — ¿Sucede algo?—.

— ¿Eres ciega?— Preguntó directamente, tocaba que no solo fuera un defecto visual leve, si no uno más grave. No se limito a decirlo de forma más suave, realmente sentía bastante curiosidad.

—...— Merlín cerró justo ese ojo cuando le preguntó el menor, casi de forma inmediata y por inercia, no esperaba a que lo notara tan pronto. Aun manteniendo su sonrisa, vió a Gilgamesh con tranquilidad. — Mmm, más o menos, solo veo un poco con este, ya sabes, tan joven no soy ya — Sonrió con tranquilidad, mintiendo ampliamente, ese globo ocular solo era un peso muerto en su cuenca.

Era una verdad que aun no debía ser dicha por ella.

— No mientas, notó que te cuesta notar la profundidad de ciertas cosas, de seguro lo debes tener totalmente ciego — Gilgamesh la confronto, aunque entendía que quizás la otra no le gustaba hablar de eso, ya que se veía algo nerviosa. — ¿No lo puedes curar con tu magia? — Sabia que la maga tenía un alto control de su magia, el en cambio al ser tan pequeño con un flujo limitado, apenas podía usarla.

—... Es algo que no se puede curar con magia — La maga habló algo despacio mientras bajaba con el otro, intentando que no se notara que tambien le fallaba el otro. Tuvo suerte de no quedar ciega total cuando el accidente ocurrió, pero simplemente quejarse de una ceguera permanente a este punto, era algo que no cabía en su cabeza... Aun veía y eso era lo único que interesaba. — Como dije, simplemente es la vejez, no debes preocuparte—.

—...— Gilgamesh solo desvío la mirada, cuando por fin llegaron a la planta baja, miró otra vez a la maga, quien le guiño uno de sus ojos antes de alejarse a hacer vaya sabe que por el castillo, debía tener responsabilidades ya como para hablar de sus problemas con el.

Solo era un extranjero, niño, quien apenas sabia de las realidades de Camelot, no era alguien que podría juzgar a Merlín por seguir trabajando con el rey a pesar de estar fallando su vista ya por la vejez... Aunque realmente no fuera por esta en realidad.  
A diferencia de Merlín quien lo creía ingenuo, el si notó la pequeña cicatriz en su iris rosa desteñido.

  
...

Ahora que estaba solo y sin nadie con quien hablar, paso a buscar la cocina, moría de hambre y se preguntaba cuando servían el desayuno en ese lugar. Quizás podría pedir algo sencillo para poder pasar el hambre que lo atacaba hasta que Arthur despertara.

  
Se sentía un poco arrepentido por haber preguntado algo tan delicado a Merlín, últimamente un pequeño dolor había estado aflorando dentro de su pecho con cada cosa que hacia o pensaba de más. Se sentía tan ajeno a la realidad que estaba viviendo ahora.

Libre, con alguien cumpliendo sus caprichos, un cuerpo infantil y joven, sin estragos del cansancio por los años, sin responsabilidades aun como rey... Era libre de poder disfrutar esos meses de libertas antes de enfrentar a Camelot. Pero realmente estaba muy preocupado respecto a esto, no sabia nada del reino donde estaría, por lo cual, darse el lujo de disfrutar la nueva vida que le estaban dando... No era una opción.

No podía comportarse como un niño, se casaría, debía aprender del reino, de Arthur, de Merlín y sus secretos, de Mordred y sus complejos, de los caballeros y sus reglas... Tanto que hacer.

  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un rato cuando un agradable olor inundo sus fosas nasales, el olor a pan dulce lo estaba llamando.

La cocina era un lugar con ventanas sin vidrios de colores o cortinas gruesas, alejado del jardin y cerca donde estaba la mesa real. Salia un olor agradable por cada rendija libre que había en el lugar, además de haber unos dos sirvientes vestido de blanco, con harinas en las manos y olor a dulces recién horneados, saliendo de vez en cuando del cuarto tibio, pasando a caminar por un largo pasillo cargando charolas con teteras y panecillos.

No habían notado su presencia, se había ocultado tres un pilar grueso que servía como soporte de algunos arcos de concreto que contaba el castillo, quizás exigir un té estando estos ocupados no sería muy amigable de su parte.

Tal vez podría sacar algo sin que lo notaran, no era robar, simplemente tomaría prestado algunos de los panecillos recién horneados, con azúcar y una sustancia roja como decoración central, quizás mermelada.

Vió la puerta de la cocina abierta, por lo que se acerco lentamente hasta ver lo que pasaba ahí adentro. Un cocinero cortando la masa con un cuchillo enorme, otro moviendo teteras con liquido hirviendo sobre una cocinilla, y un chico acumulando panecillos en varias bandejas, para meterlas y sacarlas del horno, para acto seguido llevarse de a dos estas.  
Estaba tibio el lugar, quizás por los hornos en funcionamiento. 

Tragó duro al escuchar como el hombre obeso del lugar, quizás el jefe de la cocina, azotaba la masa y la cortaba con rapidez con ese cuchillo enorme, daba miedo.

  
Gilgamesh fijo su vista en un solo objetivo, si recién estaban preparando las cosas, faltaba bastante para el desayuno aun, y dudaba que lo dejaran comer antes, no quería desayunar solo además, por lo que, aprovechando que los únicos dos cocineros del lugar se fueron a reponer algo de harina, el chico encargando de los hornos también se había ido, la cocina había quedado libre.

Gilgamesh entró del todo a esta y con rapidez, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los humeantes panes dulces sacando con sus manos unos tres. Agradecía haber podido alcanzando la mesa.

Llevando uno a su boca, salio de ahí cual ratón luego de tomar su queso, esperando no ser atrapado por esos tres hombres, pensaba correr al jardin, claramente dudaba que lo siguieran si ni siquiera lo habían visto.

  
Moría de hambre y tomar algo que luego le darían más tarde, era una opción que el menor no había elegido.

Salió corriendo, mas su escapada exitosa se vió interrumpida abruptamente cuando chocó de lleno contra alguien. No había visto hacia al frente por estar asegurando sus espaldas, terminando por casi atragantarse con el trozo de pan dulce que llevaba en la boca. Nunca había hecho una travesura en su vida como las de ahora, pero estando en un reino extranjero y sin necesidad de ser visto como un rey, la tentación fue mayor... Pero tuvo que fallar otra vez.

— ¡MMG!— Se quejó molesto, sentado en el piso, había caído por el repentino choque. Levantando la mirada, furioso, vió con una vergüenza instantánea a... Mordred, quien también lo estaba mirando. Estaba despeinado y rascando su nuca, parecía haber recién despertado. —...— El panecillo de su boca cayo sobre su falda, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas subirle de forma abrupta.

¡¿Por que de todas las personas del castillo tenía que encontrarlo a él?!, debía comportarse como alguien maduro frente a este, sería su madrastra, ¡Sería su madrastra y este ya lo había visto robar de forma tan humillante unos cuantos panecillos!. Si, tal vez hubiera sido mejor chocar con un caballero de Arthur, ¡pero no con su hijo!.

El azúcar se le había pegado en los labios, y la mermelada del centro manchado su nariz, su sonrojo era tan notable que hasta le hacía juego con su vestido, algo manchado por el azúcar también.

—... — Mordred estaba de piedra, vestido con su ropa de siempre, sin armadura ni corona, viendo a la pequeña joya de Uruk haber estado a punto de llevarse un pequeño botín de la cocina. —... Pfff — Empezó a sentir el cosquilleo de la risa en su cuerpo, ¡Por los dioses que creía!, ¿Como podía ser tan divertido?, nunca pensó que alguien de la realeza pudiera comportarse así, eso le daba ternura y gracia. — ¿Desayunando?— Preguntó, riendo un poco mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

— S-si... ¡No te rías, no tenía opción, moría de hambre!— Se quejó de inmediato al ver a este a punto de estar en risa, robándole el panecillo que debió traer en su boca. El chico parecía relajado a pesar de haberlo visto haciendo el ridículo, pensaba que lo odiaba, pero su actitud estaba muchísimo más relajada que en la noche de ayer. — ¡Oye, eso es mío! — Hizo un puchero, viendo al chico más alto comer su tesoro mullido. Debía ser maduro con el, responsable, mostrar una imagen decente, limpia y respetable.

¡Pero ese era puto panecillo!, lo había sacado el, no importaba los modales ahora, cuando se tenía hambre, no podía mantener etiquetas.

— ¡Jajaja!, Vamos, vamos, el ladrón que roba lo robado por otro, tiene mil años de perdón — Se río viendo al menor enojarse a un más, rojo de vergüenza e ira. — ¿A que se debe su actuar?, Sir Gilgamesh, rebajarse por un dulce no debería ser posible — Lo molestó otro poco.

— N-no pude comer bien anoche, y tenía hambre, ¡por eso solo saque algunos antes de desayunar!— Vio a Mordred morder el dulce, haciendo que se enojara aun más, ¡si tan solo fuera más alto!. — ¡Damelo!— Ordenó.

Mordred en vez de devolverle aun el pequeño dulce, paso su lengua por toda la corteza cubierta de azúcar de este, ahora era de el. Una táctica sucia, pero efectiva.

—...Iugh, eso fue injusto — El menor se quejó viendo al otro reír otra vez, bueno, un panecillo menos para el, pero al menos aun tenía dos. 

— Tenía un poco de hambre, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?, parece que papá dormirá hasta tarde y no creo que quieras estar robando de la cocina todo el día — Ofreció mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse, otra vez vestido de mujer, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba como se veía, realmente al otro le sentaba muy bien el rojo.

—... ¿Puedo?, pensé que quizás querrías estar solo — Preguntó mientras pasaba a mirar al otro algo preocupado, le sorprendía que no estuviera enojado con el aun, literalmente había entrado a su vida de forma forzada y pronto pasaría a ser su madrastra, quizás el plan de seguir conociéndose un poco más, seguia en pie. 

— No estoy enojado contigo, yo estoy molesto con mi padre, tu no has hecho nada, no pienses que te voy a odiar — Le acarició la cabeza viendo a este sonreír un poco, feliz de saber que al menos no era una molestia para el otro. — Bien, ¿vamos al jardin?, podríamos pedir algo de té y tarta — Estaba con un poco de resaca, pero al menos no una tan desagradable como para negarse a la compañía.

— Me encantaría — Sus animos se notaron de inmediato, podía estar con el hijo de Arthur y conocerlo un poco más antes de convertirse en su madrastra, también, podría pedirle a Mordred que lo llevara a conocer el castillo, plan inicial que tenía.

Tomando la mano desnuda de Mordred, que estaba gratamente tibia, pasaron a caminar juntos al jardin para poder disponer del desayuno.  
El joven se veía feliz de poder seguir hablando con el otro, esperaba al menos convencerlo que su padre no era un gran partido como pensaba... Quería salvarlo de ese hombre que aun estaba cubierto con una armadura demasiado reluciente para lo que era en realidad.

—... Jum — Bedivere había visto a los dos jóvenes caminar por el largo pasillo hacia los jardines reales, pensando seriamente en que hacer en estos casos... Sabia que Mordred parecía algo "interesado" en la prometida del rey, y eso no era una buena opción para el joven, menos con el historial del rey con su relación fallida.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto, Sir Bedivere? — Merlín estaba con el tomando el té, se habían fijado en los menores luego de escuchar su conversación afuera de la cocina. — Suena algo que posiblemente escale a ser peligroso para el rey... Deberíamos informarle, aunque Modred parece estar viviendo la primavera de su juventud — La maga le hablaba mientras restregaba su ojo no vidente.

—... Veré que puedo hacer, quizás si habló con él... Espero que esto solo sea un interés pasajero, ¿quien podría interesarse en su futura madrastra? — El caballero de prótesis de metal pensaba un poco nervioso lo que tendría que hacer, al ser un día libre para el, podría hablar con Mordred en privado y por bastante tiempo, era mejor evitar que se metiera en problemas con su padre... Unos muy serios. 

— Alguien que le ha faltado amor en su vida quizás... Entonces se lo dejo en sus manos — La maga sonrió, bebiendo de su taza. — Bueno, me retiro, recuerde que mi taller esta abierto a usted si tiene problema con su brazo otra vez — Merlín le dijo antes de llevarse la charola con la tetera y su taza, había sido una conversa agradable. No tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con el otro, pero sentía que era sensato y podría resolver sus dudas solo, aunque esperaba también que le avisara si hablaba con Arthur, era un tema muy complicado como para tratarlo rápido.

— Lo tendré en cuanta — Le respondió a la maga algo nervioso al ver como le guiñaba uno de sus ojos antes de irse, una mujer algo extraña para sus gustos, no seria muy inteligente andar con la consejera del rey, por lo que por ese camino era mejor no pasar.  
Al menos hacía un buen trabajo para aliviar el dolor de su brazo metálico y a cambio, escuchar sus lamentos del preocupante problema que crecía en Camelot.

Los dos tenían grandes problemas que resolver, pero por el momento, darse un tiempo para arreglarlos seria lo mejor, hasta entonces, el iría a por Mordred, quien de seguro estaría algo ocupado con la pequeña joya de Uruk en su desayuno.

Un día ocupado para el, al parecer, al menos tendría días libres forzados gracias a las ordenes de su rey.

Sentía que debía decirle su observación... Pero, ¿era lo correcto?, temía que se repitiera la tragedia de la reina anterior.

Tal vez... Resolver de inmediato las dudas seria lo mejor, tenía que informarle al rey sobre esto.

Lo antes posible.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón la tardanza, no se como lograr que las actualizaciones sean automáticas qwq.
> 
> Recuerden dejar sus comentarios que sirve como apoyo a la historia uwu.


	23. 23- ¿Distraer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido problemas con la aplicación donde guardaba mis capítulos de otras historias, si esta semana no presento actualización, es por que varios capítulos se borraron por la falla masiva que presento la app qwq.

Mordred sonrió un poco al ver al menor intentar servirse una taza de té, parecía algo complicado con la pequeña tetera con agua hirviendo, Gilgamesh parecía no comprender como se creaba la bebida caliente que se disponía como desayuno en el reino de Camelot.

—... Maldición — Gilgamesh se quejó al ver la tapa de la tetera de hierro caer de forma abrupta dentro de su pequeña taza de té, haciendo que el agua ya servida desbordara y cayera un poco en el mantel blanco bordado.  
Estaban en unas de las mesas que habían en el jardin, Mordred lo había llevado ahí para desayunar té y tarta, ordenando a los sirvientes presentes traerlos.  
Ver las flores blancas era bastante lindo, lo malo es que ya algunas de estas ya se habían quemado por el frío.

Cuando trajeron estos, vino la compleja tarea de servirse el mismo su taza, cosa que lo hizo sentir altamente independiente, y eso el heredero al trono lo hace notado, permitiendo que Gilgamesh se sirviera solo su taza de té.  
Aunque pronto notó que era terrible en eso.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?, puedes quemarte — Ofreció al ver el agua caliente mojar el mantel, pudo haber ocurrido un accidente, y no quería que eso le pasara a la prometida de su padre... No le gustaba pensar que Gilgamesh era eso, prefería seguir tratándolo como una visita real.

— Mmm, mejor, estas cosas me sobre pasan — Admitió, dejando la tetera a manos de Mordred, quien tomo su taza desbordada y sacó la tapa para tapar la peligrosa tetera de hierro, llena de agua hirviendo y que prontamente se iba enfriando por el clima que había afuera.  
Debía admitir que ya estaba teniendo algunos estragos por andar con un poco de ropa abrigada encima de su piel.

  
Mordred no tardó mucho en servirle como se debía una taza de té, enseñándole como usar la cuchara y de paso, tomar esta sin quemarse. Realmente agradecía su paciencia con el, sabia que Mordred, o al menos eso había visto, era alguien impulsivo que no parecía tener tanto tiempo para alguien o para el mismo... Pero notaba que era diferente con el.

Cada vez más le preocupaba recordar las borrosas visiones que había visto de su vida futuro, esperaba al menos que esa sensación se fuera con el paso del tiempo...

— Cuando terminemos, me gustaría llevarte a ver los vitrales del castillo, te lo debo, después de todo — El joven habló, debía admitir que le había costado encontrar cada vitral que contaba el castillo, pero al menos pudo ubicarlos luego de mandar a uno de sus sirvientes a contabilizar estos. Asi podría hablar con Gilgamesh por un largo rato mientras veían esas curiosas ventanas.

— Oh, eso suena genial — El menor sonrió ante esto, asi podría gastar tiempo hasta que Arthur despertara, de seguro luego de desayunar, lo presentaría a todo el castillo... Estaba un poco nervioso, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. También queria ver su dinámica como rey, y claro, saber los datos importantes que le había pedido ayer. — Acepto — Sonrió, a decir verdad, ya le salia tan natural fruncir sus labios en una sonrisa que... Se sentía bien, nunca había usado sus músculos de la cara tan seguido, pero no era incómodo.

Además, notaba como a Arthur o Mordred les cambiaba el rostro de inmediato ante tan poco... Era agradable, eran muy faciles de leer con pocos gestos faciales.  
Al menos le servía para descifrar un poco su actuar.

—... — Mordred sintió su pequeño molestia por tener que recordar que ese chico seria el prometido de su padre... Se calmaba lentamente por su sonrisa, le daba calma, una que no había sentido desde niño. Todos en el reino parecían tan serios y falsos, que no sabia cuando le estaban mintiendo o no... En cambio Gilgamesh parecía muy sincero en sus expresiones.

¿Por que su padre debía acaparar una joya tan preciosa solo por su egoísta deseo?.

Era algo que aun no entendía.

Luego del desayuno y que Gilgamesh tomara dos tazas de té más, pasaron a retirarse a seguir la pequeña ruta trazada por Mordred, quien estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a Gilgamesh un lado interesante de Camelot, donde los vitrales eran la principal obra de arte que destacaba entre el concreto.

—... ¿Y en Uruk erra muy difícil reinar?— Preguntó Mordred mientras caminaba a un lado de su pequeño acompañante, le costaba mantener el ritmo de Gilgamesh... No daba pasos muy largos que digamos.

—... Bueno, en su momento fue bastante difícil, pero luego de aprender a dominar mi don de los dioses, pude guiar el reino con facilidad, mi único problema era el concejo de sabios y los mismos dioses — Le comentaba al otro, hablar en el trayecto era bastante relajante. 

— ¿Concejos de sabios?— Mordred preguntó, en Camelot tenían algo similar pero sin demasiado importancia como la palabra del rey, ellos simplemente le daban su opinión a su padre, pero el era siempre quien decía al final, sin antes consultar a Merlín... Aunque hace ya unos años que la palabra de Merlín ya no era algo relevante para el rey. La maga solo seguía ahí como apoyo para su padre y ayuda externa en la corte real. — Suena como unos ancianos muy irritantes — Agregó, esperando no haber ofendido a alguien.

— Ufff, si supieras, se quejaban de todo, y claro, me debían dar a diario los conteos de los suministros de Uruk, los tratos, población, casas construidas, estados de las murallas... Al menos mi clarividencia me ayudo bastante para saber cuando serían estaciones secas o abundantes, o si el caudal del río aumentaba, si la natalidad bajaba — Le hablaba a Mordred quien miraba al menor con bastante intriga, parecía que Gilgamesh era alguien muy ordenado en su reino. — Al final del día todos tenían su utilidad en ese concejo, llevar esos conteos son importantes para la estabilidad del reino —.

Mordred estaba altamente impresionado al saber eso, en Camelot el conteo de habitantes se había dejado de hacer hace años. Las casas se construían de forma ilegal todos los meses, nadie sabia si había más bebés o ancianos, ni tampoco les preocupaba el estado de las murallas de concreto que los rodeaba.

— Wow... Eso suena como mucho trabajo... Pero se nota que eras un muy buen rey — Lo alagó, tanto trabajo debía ser aplaudido, esperaba a que Gilgamesh colocara orden en el castillo, se veía que era alguien muy organizado y tenía muchísimos conocimientos que serían de utilidad en el reino.

— Si, suena a mucho trabajo, pero es el básico, ¿sabes?, ya es la segunda vez que le pido a tu padre los datos de Camelot para al menos saber cuantos habitantes hay en el reino... También los fondos económicos, contratar a servidumbre calificada para limpiar un poquito las calles no vendría mal — Mordred se estaba abrumando al escuchar lo que decía el otro ya... Tanta responsabilidad era lo que buscaba Gilgamesh y Camelot apenas cumplía con lo básico, le daba lastima saber el enorme trabajo que le esperaba a el menor y a su padre... Y a el también, claramente.

— Si... Quizás hoy papá quiera darte esos datos... — Sonrió nervioso, Gilgamesh se estaba perdiendo en este reino, era demasiado bueno como para el caos de este lugar. — En fin... ¿Tenías a alguien más en tu corte?, ¿Algún asistente? — Prefería desviar el tema rápidamente para no parecer nervioso, sabia que le debía decir la verdad a Gilgamesh, quizás eso ayudaría a que se alejara de Camelot y su caos pero...

Realmente no quería que se fuera del todo... Quizás si del lado de su padre, pero también esa culpa de mal gestión del reino caería sobre el, quería contarle este detalle cuando estuvieran más en privado, sentía que alguien estaba a sus espaldas.

— Claro que tuve una ayudante... Siduri se llamaba, fue una gran chica, me ayudo por bastante años antes de la caída de Uruk — Gilgamesh suspiró nostálgico al recordar a la chica que siempre lo ayudo en el reino, fue una gran confidente, una segunda madre... Una amiga.— Me hubiera gustado haberle dado un final mejor... —.

—... ¿Murío?—

— Todos mis conocidos están muertos, Mordred... Solo que Siduri fue asesinada antes de mi caída, nunca supe quien fue el desgraciado que le quitó la vida —.

El menor se lamentó, deteniendo su paso lentamente, recordando esos momentos en las calientes arenas de su reino. Todos, todo, Siduri, su madre... Estaban muertos ya, no quedaba vestigio de alguien en esta época, ni de los dioses, ni de Ishtar.  
Era solo el, único superviviente de mesopotamia, completamente abandonado, otra vez.

Ahora solo tenía a esta nueva familia, a nadie más...  
¿Esa era la tristeza que inundaba su pecho constantemente?, al parecer si, aunque quisiera demostrar su felicidad, aun la herida estaba fresca... Y costaría mucho en sanarla.

  
— Lo lamento muchísimo entonces... — Mordred se disculpó algo apenado, realmente consideraba que Gilgamesh era fuerte, emocionalmente hablando, vivir en una etapa diferente, sin tus familiares ya vivos, sin conocimiento del nuevo mundo, solo y obligado a depender de quien lo rescato... En cierto punto, en eso había hecho bien su padre, en liberarlo, pero para tenerlo ahora encerrado en Camelot. —... Siempre me he preguntado por que la vieja de Merlín sigue con el idiota de mi padre, ya tiene edad para retirarse y aun así sigue aquí — Comentó.

— Es lo raro de las ayudantes del rey supongo, siempre están ahí y nunca piensan dejarte aunque tu se los ordenes... Ni eso, realmente piensan estar a tu lado, cueste lo que cueste y no necesariamente deben estar enamoradas de ti para que hagan eso — Gilgamesh respondió, Siduri siempre se mantuvo a su lado a pesar de los años y las veces que le dijo que podía retirarse, mas la otra se negó siempre... Hasta el día de su muerte. — Aunque también creo que en el caso de Merlín... Creo que se queda con tu padre por que le preocupa —.

— Tal vez, pero yo pienso que también lo hace por alguien más — Mordred sabía que la maga y el caballero de confianza de su padre, tenían un tipo de vinculo de confidentes algo extraño, Bevidere y Merlín estuvieron conviviendo juntos desde el primer momento en que su padre entro al reino, los dos lo apoyaron y lo siguen haciendo... Aun recordaba como el caballero le pregunto de forma tímida si habían noticias de ella en todas las cartas que le mandaron en laa últimas semanas de viaje de su rey, se le notaba preocupado.

— Tendrá sus motivos para hacerlo — A decir verdad más de una vez se pregunto por que Merlín ayudaba a Arthur. En el viaje de Uruk a Camelot ella lo ayudo lo mejor posible para escapar hasta que atentó contra la vida del rey, suponía que era normal.. recordaba que ella no parecía reclinarse a ni un lado, intentaba ser igual de neutral, pero de seguro no era solo eso... Quizás un aprecio incondicional al rey. — Lo mismo que sus caballeros, realmente cada uno debe tener una gran motivación para estar al lado del rey —.

—... ¿Y puedo saber cual es la tuya?, digo... Aceptaste casarte con mi padre por algo después de todo — Preguntó, quería saber como era posible que alguien como su padre pudiera a un tener en su cabeza como conquistar a alguien... Si es que lo hizo, tal vez había un medio material para que Gilgamesh estuviera aquí.

—...— El menor guardó silencio, retomando el paso junto al joven, quien lo miro extrañado.

Motivos... ¿Qué motivos tenía para estar ahi?.  
¿Buscar su libertad?, pasaría encerrado como reina de ese castillo, ¿Amor?, realmente algo desconocido para el y que dudaba un poco en asegurar que era solo eso, Arthur era atractivo, y había sido muy amable, pero su corazón aun no sentía algo en especial por él... Nunca se enamoró realmente, así que desconocía como era ese sentimiento.

¿Poder?, posiblemente, sería un monarca otra vez, con un puesto bastante decente en la corte de Camelot.   
¿Placer?, Arthur le juró que lo haría conocer cada placer humano posible para convertirlo en un ser mortal común, libre, feliz y acompañado...

¿Dejar de estar solo?... Si, si era eso, quería seguir con Arthur solo para creerle en sus promesas, de alimentar su placer inexistente y lograr pervertir su cuerpo hasta por fin liberarlo de sus maldiciones y vivir una vida común y corriente... Era su deseo, su motivación.

El vivir acompañado y siendo solo el, sin ninguna maldición de por medio, sin dones de dioses, sin algo que cuidar más que su propia vida.  
Dejar de ser usado como un objeto, vivir como un humano, con errores y decisiones, con placeres y dolores, experimentado el día a día sin tener presente el tormento del fin de su vida o de otros.

— Supongo que... Vivir como un ser mortal... — Respondió, viendo al otro. — Sin maldiciones, restricciones, obligaciones más allá de las que tenemos ya, saber que dejare este don que me condenó para por fin sentir la libertad de ser un humano, algo que yo mismo me negué a vivir... Si tu padre rompe mi maldición, al fin podré de dejar ser un objeto en este mundo, pasaría a ser solo un humano corriente, algo que siempre quise ser — Sonrió viendo al heredero al trono intentar comprender sus palabras, Gilgamesh estaba con el rey por que este le prometió una vida muchísimo mejor de la que había tenido... 

Tenía que advertirle o si no, la decepción que se llevaría seria mayúscula.

— Ya veo... — Mordred apenas tuviera el tiempo de decirle al otro sobre el desastre que era Camelot, feliz le ofrecía un caballo y algunos sirvientes para alejarse de Camelot, habían muchísimos reinos mejores que este... Aunque si de todas formas quería quedarse, el podría cuidarlo de su padre, solo necesitaba su decisión. — Mira, no recordaba que existía ese vitral, pero al menos ya recordé a que se debía su creación — Desvío otra vez el tema, apuntando una ventana fabricada con pequeños trozos de vidrio teñido.

— ¡Waa, es enorme!— Exclamó el menor al ver el enorme ventanal que casi abarcaba una altura similar a las paredes de concreto de algunos cuartos. La imagen que mostraba era al parecer un niño, al lado de una piedra tomando una espada, cada detalle, sombra, luz, estaba finamente detallado por los trozos de vidrio colorido. — ¿Quien es?— Pregunto, tocando la ventana, notando como la Luz que filtraba por esta, se teñia de los colores por donde pasaba la luz solar.  
Era un efecto increíble, quería conocer al creador de esas obras, además de conseguir esos trozos de vidrio coloridos.

— Es mi padre — Gilgamesh lo miró sorprendido, no podía creer que ese niño fuera Arthur.— Cuando sacó la espada de selección, desde ese día, se volvió rey de Camelot — Ahora la mirada de Gilgamesh fue incrédula, ¿¡Como te volvías rey por sacar una espada de una piedra!?. 

—... Que manera más peculiar de ser elegido como rey... No sabia que no venían de linaje noble — Esperó a no ofender al otro al decir esto, pero realmente eso había sido bastante a la azar la elección. — ¿En que consistía el reto para ser rey?, ¿quien sacaba la espada primero? — Parecía más un reto de fuerza, aunque de seguro debía haber truco en este.

— Realmente no era un reto, era más una predicción, hecha por Merlín, quien sacara la espada de la piedra, se volvería el nuevo rey de Camelot, cuando mi abuelo Uther Pendragon murió, mi padre se convirtió en el heredero... Aunque no de forma común... Merlín lo crió hasta que tuvo edad para un día sacar la espada de la piedra — Suspiró, se sabia la historia al derecho y al revez, pero realmente lo que menos quería era hablar de su padre en estos momentos.

— Wow... No sabía eso de tu padre, si que debió vivir una travesía — Comentó, viendo a Mordred tomar con cuidado su mano para caminar hacia otro vitral enorme que estaba al lado del otro. Este tenía a Arthur ya siendo coronado, sentado en el trono y con Merlín a su lado al parecer... Tan joven siendo coronado, de seguro no la debió tener fácil.

A pesar de los bellos colores de los vidrios teñidos, sentía que en esa cara formada por pequeños trozos del material delicado, estaba concentrado un montón de emociones que de seguro debió sentir en esos momentos Arthur... Lo compadeció enormemente, el tambien había tenido bajo su poder un reino entero desde muy joven.  
Al menos compartían una similitud.

  
Mordred notó como la mirada de Gilgamesh se llenaba de angustia al ver los retratos de los ventanales, ni quería saber como se colocaría cuando viera pinturas de él. Había llevado sus manos a su pecho y lo miraba con tanta pena, llegando a decir un "Pobre" de vez en cuando.  
Prefirió hacerlo avanzar para ver los otros vitrales del reino, un ciervo, algún conejo, al menos para evitar que volviera a sentir algo de angustia por su padre.

No merecía generar esos sentimientos en Gilgamesh, pudo haber tenido una vida dura, pero por sus actos, llegar a compadecerlo era algo inesperado por todos los que alguna vez conocieron al rey de Camelot y sus fechorías...

Caminaron otro buen rato para ver otros vitrales a lo largo del todo el pasillo, antes de llegar a la sala del trono. Gilgamesh se detuvo por unos momentos al ver algo diferente a los animales que Mordred le mostró.

— ¿Umm?, ¿Y de que trata este vitral?— Preguntó, ya su impresión por la bella forma de retratar hechos o cosas en vidrio, había bajado lentamente, mas no quitaba el hecho que quería algunas muestras de vidrio teñido para su tesoro personal. —... — El menor ladeó un poco la cabeza intentando comprender lo que veía, ¿otra etapa de la vida de Arthur tal vez?.

Reconoció a Arthur junto a Merlín y una mujer que nunca vió en ningún otro vitral del camino, ¿seria su esposa anterior?, era extraño, se parecía un poco a Arthur, mas sentía que el arte en vidrio no pudo captar bien las facciones de la mujer.   
Miró a Mordred buscando respuestas, pero este estaba algo callado viendo el rostro mal retratado de la mujer, habían intentando formar una cara preciosa, pero el vidrio estaba extrañamente oscurecido, quizás por los años que debía tener ya en el castillo.

— ¿Mordred?— Gilgamesh lo llamó esperando a que despertara de sus pensamientos, viendo a este mirarlo de inmediato al ser llamado. — ¿Estas bien?— El joven borró de su cara la seriedad que lo había abordado y solo formo una sonrisa pequeña.

— Si, solo... Había olvidado como lucia la cara de mi madre... No suelo mirar esta ventana seguido, usualmente, siempre esta cubierta por cortinas — Confesó, viendo a Gilgamesh mirar otra vez la ventana, de seguro Debía estar confundido. 

— Ya veo... ¿Como se llamaba?— Las joya de Uruk preguntó con inocencia, saber el nombre de la antigua reina podría ayudarlo un poco a ubicarse.

— Morgan... Morgan Le Fay — Dijo ese forma lenta y dificultosa, casi teniendo cuidado de decir ese nombre, a pesar de ser su madre de quien se trataba.

—... Morgan — Algo no le calzó del todo a Gilgamesh escuchar eso, sintió una leve duda crecer en su pecho, pero supuso que debió ser algo ajeno a la que hablaban.

Mientras miraban el vitral algo sucio donde estaba esa mujer mirando a Arthur de forma extraña, sintieron el traqueteo de un bastón golpear el piso, viendo los dos al mismo tiempo el inicio del pasillo, para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de que el rey había despertado.

Estaba siendo seguido por Bedivere y Merlín, quienes no parecían estar tranquilos, se les notaba el nerviosisno en la mirada.

Arthur se acerco rápidamente, estaba con el ceño levemente fruncido viendo a Mordred, quien quedo con una cara de confusión al no saber que cosa debía estar irritando a su padre.

— Buenos días mi rey, ¿pudo dormir con todo el ruido que hacia usted al respirar?— Gilgamesh supuso que los había ido a buscar para desayunar y que los otros dos que venían lo siguiendo, estaban ahí más por la seguridad de Arthur que por otra cosa.

— Buenos días, perdón si moleste un poco su sueño en la mañana — Saludó a su reina, viendo a Mordred fruncir rápidamente su ceño al verlo, parecía estar permanentemente enojado con el. — Se que debe estar hambrienta en estos momentos, pero necesito hablar con usted de forma urgente — El rey parecía algo agitado, necesitaba confirmar algo rápidamente. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de saludar a su hijo, quien ahora mismo estaba teniendo ideas vagas de lo que debió pasar en la mañana.

¿Habían dormido juntos?, eso era lo único que estaba en la cabeza de Mordred en estos momentos, ¿no que debían esperar hasta la boda?, realmente prefirió haber llevado a Gilgamesh más lejos que dentro del castillo, asi hubieran pasado una mañana agradable y no una situación confusa que estaba pasando en estos mismos instantes.

— ¿Podemos hablar eso después?, yo ya desayune con Mordred — El menor habló, viendo a Arthur algo confundido por su leve actitud alterada. — Aunque puedo hacerle compañía en la mesa si desea — Sentía que el rey algo le debía estar pasando, además, tenían muchos temas pendientes por hablar aun. Notaba como Arthur miraba de vez en cuando el vitral a un lado de ellos, pero su vista se apartaba de inmediato, lo mismo pasaba con Merlín, solo que ella miraba de forma fija a la "primera reina" de Arthur.

— Mm, no me molesta esa opción — El mayor aceptó. — Mordred, perdón por no saludarte, buenos días — Dijo algo apenado el rey, quería resolver el tema de Gilgamesh primero, necesitaba hablar de forma urgente y en privado, por lo que en la mesa del desayuno seria la mejor opción. — Por cierto, tus clases del día fueron adelantadas por el momento, espero que no te moleste—.

La cara de su hijo se deformó en un enojo muy marcado, sabia que odiaba sus clases de escritura e historia, pero debía tener una excusa para que se ausentara por el momento.

— ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Por que!?— El joven se quejó de inmediato, usualmente tomaba sus estudios a las una de la tarde, recién debían ser las once o doce, el cambio de horario era mínimo, pero de igual forma, detestaba los cambios no avisados con anticipación.

— Vamos joven príncipe, luego de cinco meses sin tenerme como su maestra, dudo que haya practicado su caligrafía y escritura por su cuenta — La maga respondió viendo a Mordred sudar frío, apenas había tomado un lápiz esos últimos meses. Bedivere intentó que retomara sus clases, pero con todas las responsabilidad que tenía, el menor pudo saltarse ese pedido. — A pesar de haber llegado ayer, es mejor retomar sus estudios de inmediato —.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Merlín, quiero que en una semana tengas ya un nivel medio en caligrafía, necesito que redactes tus palabras de honor para retomar otra vez tu puesto como caballero y principe... A no ser que desees mantener un cargo neutro en estos momentos — Arthur vio a su hijo en serios aprietos, debía redactar un pedido para retomar su puesto como príncipe y caballero, al ser un caso especial en que disfrutaba los labores de la mesa redonda, debía pedirle a su padre que leyera sus deseos... Y para eso, debía escribir una carta de dos hojas con caligrafía decente y legible.

Hace cinco meses atrás, tenía un buen nivel en escritura, pero claramente esto se le fue olvidando y perdiendo habilidad luego de pasar meses sentado en el trono, manejando la espada e ignorando por completo la pluma.

—...Si, tengo que redactar eso... — Trago en seco viendo a la maga avanzar para quedar a su lado, tomando su brazo con cuidado. Como su maestra, tenía derecho a tratarlo así. — Me retiro, espero que tengan un buen desayuno — Tenía serios problemas en estos momentos, su posición debía mantenerse si quería ayudar a Gilgamesh en lo que deseara, aunque aun estaba pendiente una necesaria charla. — ¿En la tarde nos podemos permitirnos una audiencia, Sir Gilgamesh? — Preguntó de inmediato al menor que había estado callado, pensando un poco.

— ¿Oh?, claro, no tengo problema con eso...— Gilgamesh respondió de inmediato, pero fue interrumpido por Arthur.

— En realidad, dudo que tengas tiempo en la tarde, Mordred, Sir Bedivere se ofreció a darte clases de etiqueta luego de tu nefasta forma de actuar ayer, sin quejas, solo te tomara dos horas al día — Bedivere se encogió en su lugar un poco asustado, no quería que se notara que había intervenido para poder hablar de forma directa y en privado con Mordred.

—... Dos horas — No podía negarse, tampoco era algo exagerado, aunque no sabia que Merlín tenía planeado hacerle escribir bastante ese día. — Claro... No hay problema, en la noche será entonces — Debía avisarle lo antes posible, pero debía cumplir con su padre aun y no levantar sospechas.

— Bueno... — Gilgamesh también aceptó, para que luego de un rato, el joven heredero se alejara con la maga y el callado caballero que parecía estar ordenando sus ideas. — Arthur... Creo que le estoy agradando cada vez más — Sonrió, estaba teniendo unos buenos avances.

— Si... Me alegra saber eso, aunque te pediría que tomaras más distancia, tampoco podemos distraerlo de sus obligaciones — Gilgamesh miró al rey de Camelot, quien le sonrió.   
El menor sintió un escalofrío en su espalda... Esa sonrisa no era normal, le dio un poco de miedo, parecía ser bastante falsa y conveniente para la situación. Sabia que no debía distraer a Mordred... Tal vez solo dedicarse a su futuro puesto como reina seria lo mejor.

Además de que había notado un detalle importante.

— Claro, tomaré en cuenta eso, sinceramente, creo que debo pasar más tiempo contigo, aun tenemos muchos que hablar, de la boda y el reino, además, aun me debes una audiencia para hablar de los datos del reino — Arthur asintió, sintiendo el bilis del temor subirle por la garganta, ¿como le iba a explicar que Camelot tenía demasiados problemas?.  
Mejor era decirle la verdad desde ya, asi podía apaciguar su furia por los tres meses que aun tenían antes de la boda.

— Efectivamente, hablaremos de eso ahora, mientras desayuno, claro — Arthur ofreció su mano a su reina, la cual la acepto para ser encaminado hacia donde su rey quisiera.

  
— Por cierto, creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo — Le dijo, viendo los vitrales que había visto antes.

Arthur lo miró, aun sonriendo a al estar feliz de tener a Gilgamesh disponible solo para el en el desayuno, además de lograr convencerlo de que tuviera un límite de cercania con Mordred, luego de escuchar lo dicho por Bedivere, sintió que era muy necesario hablar con Gilgamesh.

— ¿Mmm?, ¿de que cosa mi reina?—.

— Creo que... No se leer o escribir en estos instantes... —.

El rey se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso, teniendo en cuanta que si era posible que Gilgamesh pasara a ser un analfabeta en estos momentos, las letras, escritura e incluso el modo de leer debían ser muy diferentes a lo que recordaba en sus tiempos.

— Por que lo que... Pensaba que tomar clases con Mordred también es una muy buena opción — La futura reina sonrió, viendo la cara neutra de Arthur quien se lamentaba por dentro en estos instantes, su avance se había visto arruinado casi al segundo de haberlo logrado.

Parece que tendría que vigilar muy de cerca esas clases, aun sabiendo lo que Bedivere le advirtió.  
Que su hijo había llegado a la primeravera mucho antes que Camelot, con la llegada de Gilgamesh, tal vez solo eran paranoias de el, pero luego de haber perdido una esposa, el mínimo interés anormal hacia Gilgamesh, era preocupante para el.

Esperaba que su hijo estuviera buscando más una atención maternal que amorosa.

  
...

En la calientes arenas del desierto, donde Camelot era un reino inexistente y lejano para cualquiera aue estuviera habitando sobre la brillante arena que estaban a sus pies.  
Muchos habían sido enviados a investigar las zonas desconocidas y ya habían vuelto del viaje, listos para decirle a su mandamás lo que habían visto sus ojos.

— Hemos visto reinos con murallas, gente que nos temió y atacó, mas conseguimos suficiente información... — Narraba el jefe del último grupo que había sido enviado y había logrado volver vivos... El resto, vaya a saber que le paso. — Luego de varias semanas, al fin pudimos ubicar al ladrón de la joya, Faraón —.

El hombre moreno sentado en su trono, miró con interés al explorador que al fin le había dado buenas noticias, escucho sonriendo, mientras acariciaba a su curioso gato.

— Habla — Fue al punto, meses estuvo esperando por respuestas claras de que había pasado en Uruk, y no estaba de humor para datos innecesarios. — Dime lo que has visto fueras de mis tierras en estos últimos meses, ¡Explicame quienes son los invasores y ladrones de este nuevo mundo! — Exigió, viendo a su gato saltar de su regazo para huir, harto estaba de la espera.

¡Solo una cosa le interesaba!.

Y era el paradero de la joya de Uruk, que luego de años buscando encontrar el reino otra vez... Cuando lograron llegar, este había perdido todos sus tesoros y arrancado la joya principal del reino.  
Las cadenas abandonas en el trono había confirmado la tragedia más grande de su vida.

Gilgamesh ya había sido robado.

El rey escuchó atentó, formulando su siguiente movimiento en su cabeza, listo para dar las ordenes necesarias y asi conseguir lo que había buscado por años...  
Al fin tener a Gilgamesh en sus manos para cumplir su ansiado deseo.

  
Un faraón ambicioso que de forma inexplicable había aparecido en la época actual, de reinos de concreto y caballeros de metal, fuera de su mundo luego de haber encontrado el reino de Gilgamesh, pero nunca a este, dando la vuelta a su reino, todo el terreno se había visto cambiado, lejos de sus territorios, en un mundo desconocido...

Y no era el único desafortunado que había sufrido lo estragos de la maldición que aun acechaban el reino de la joya de Uruk.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto vienen loa trabajos de navidad y en este año me a tocado un puesto algo complejo donde requiere varias horas, intentare tenerlos informados por la falla de la app :/ he perdido unos dos capítulos y el resto ha quedado incompletos, el guardado fallo también, asi que tomara algo de tiempo arreglar el desastre.
> 
> Recuerde dejar sus comentarios como apoyo a la historia uwu.


	24. 24- ¿Autoridad?, para nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay resumen en este capitulo.
> 
> !LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA TARDANZA!, tuve fallas terribles con la app donde guardaba mis archivos y se perdieron MUCHOS capítulos, a día de hoy ya estoy recuperando la mitad de estos qwq.
> 
> Intentare escribir seguido esta historia, ya que es la que más capítulos pude salvar.

Arthur estaba tomando una taza de té aromático, viendo a su pequeña reina sentado a su lado, de brazos cruzados y notablemente molesta. 

— ¿Cómo que no tienes datos actuales de tu reino? — Preguntó, bastante confundido e irritado el menor, luego de dos días esperando los informes básicos del reino, Arthur le soltó en pleno desayuno que llevaban más de siete años sin registrar datos de Camelot. — ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo luego de decirme eso!?—.

Arthur estaba totalmente relajado, tomando de su taza, comiendo alguna galleta y pasando a tomar unas de las manos de Gilgamesh para acariciarla un poco.

— Es lo de menos no tener esos informes, puedo ordenar a que los evalúen de inmediato para que los tengas lo antes posible — Lo tranquilizo mientras besaba su pequeña mano, se veía tan hermoso recriminando sus descuidos, de todas formas, para el era algo sencillo mandar a algunos de sus caballeros a que hagan un conteo al reino y pueblo, lo que si le preocupaba, era la terrible realidad que se vería reflejada en esos papeles. Debía hablar con su futura esposa sobre eso. — Aun así, deberías aprender a leer primero, si no, no sirve demasiado tener los informes más actuales si tardas unos seis meses en comprender nuestras letras —.

El rey vió como su reina sonreir de forma molesta, casi como si le hubiera dañado el orgullo.

— ¿Disculpa?, ¿Crees que tardaré seis meses en aprender a leer y escribir?, ¡Ja, si supieras que yo a los seis años ya sabia tallar mis observaciones en tablillas de arcilla! — Dijo de forma segura, quería saber la verdad de Camelot y si eso significaba pasar horas practicando y estudiando, lo haría, sin dudas. — Dile a Merlín que desde mañana ella me dará clases de lectura y escritura — Ordenó. — Mientras tanto, quiero lo antes posible esos informes, ¡sin peros!, si llegan antes de que comprenda su escritura, no importa, no pienso tardar más de un mes en aprender — El mayor miró a Gilgamesh con nerviosismo, estaba muy decidido en tomar sus clases... Se estaba metiendo en un aprieto.

— Bien... Aunque preferiría que te enseñara un especialista en vez de Merlín, sus métodos podrían ser algo complejos para ti — Arthur tenía planeado colocarle un escriba de maestro a su futura esposa, su maga ya estaba demasiado ocupada con Mordred, además de no querer que compartieran clases.

— Oh, ¿Y quien sería ese especialista? —.

— Un escriba de la iglesia, te enseñaran todo lo que necesites para...—.

El rey se vio interrumpido por el menor, quien rápidamente le recriminó su decisión.

— ¿¡Es una broma!?, ¡No quiero a esos tipos cerca de mi!, ¡estudiaré con los métodos de Merlín! — Gritó, viendo al mayor callar de forma instantánea para escucharlo. — Tomaré clases con Mordred, no lo pienso distraer, solo quiero aprender lo necesario para que al menos tenga motivos para enojarme contigo... Se que tienes en la mierda este reino, ¡Y eso me enoja muchísimo!— El rey de Camelot se encontró ampliamente sorprendido al escuchar eso, ¿realmente sabia que su reino estaba en la cuerda floja?. — Quiero ayudarte, pero si me colocas excusas para evitar que vea el desastre que tienes, temo decirte que me niego a casarme con alguien que esconde sus problemas bajo la alfombra y finge que no están ahí — Se cruzó de brazos esperando respuestas por parte de Arthur.

Sabia que debían tener una pobreza y sobre población con falta de infraestructura notable, así como también falta de paga de impuesto, lo notó cuando se asomó por solo unos minutos por la ventana del carruaje, ver tanta gente en la ruina le dio una idea a lo que se enfrentaba.

Un reino con un rey ciego que no tenía a nadie que le dijera sus verdades, no sabia que debió hacer Arthur para que le temieran tanto como para evitar decirle sus buenas palabras en la cara.  
No iba a permitir que su esposo fuera un patán con su reino ni un día más.

—...— El rey miró a su prometida, tomó su taza, dio un sorbo y luego habló. — De verdad eres la mejor persona que pude elegir como mi esposa — Confesó, dejando a Gilgamesh más que sorprendido y molesto por la vaga respuesta. — Tienes razón en varias cosas, este reino esta bastante ahogado en la ruina, y es por que nunca supe reinar como se debía, cuando me di cuenta en que fallaba, ya había perdido los ánimos de arreglarlo, nadie me decía que necesitaba y nunca pude adivinar de forma rápida cuales eran los problemas más notables — Relataba, después de sus quince años, Intentó con Merlín mejorar sus decisiones, pero siempre fallaba en algo, siempre. — Por algo deje de pedir informes actuales y deje que el pueblo se las arreglara solos, los impuestos subieron, la pobreza aumentó... Luego vinieron las guerras, y pues...—.

— Empezó la escasez, la pobreza se disparo el doble y empezaste a tener problemas para sustentar tu ejército, ¿Me equivoco?— El menor acarició la mano del otro, casi esperando a que se sincerara con el, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo de todos modos.  
Vaya mierda, había llegado a un lugar que necesitaba mínimo un año o dos para volverlo próspero como el suyo.

¿Estaba enojado?, si, aunque agradecía que Arthur le confesara desde ya los problemas de Camelot y no después de la boda, podría arreglarlo, pero necesitaba que Arthur cooperara después, a su parecer, si los dos trabajaban juntos, Camelot podría salir adelante.  
Aunque en realidad, las cosas no serían tan sencillas como pensaba.

— No te equivocas, incluso no teníamos suficientes insumos para ir a tu reino, fue cosa se suerte no morir de hambre en este... Ya ni los reinos aliados quieren invertir en nosotros, por lo que usamos lo poco que quedaba para ir a Uruk — Suspiró viendo a Gilgamesh con angustia, estaban solos en el comedor, ni sirvientes habían cerca, por lo que pudo hablar con bastante sinceridad a su prometida, sin intentar mantener una imagen. — Perdón si es demasiado para ti, pero cuando dije que necesitaba una reina, no mentía, no buscaba mujer que me hiciera compañía del todo, si no que me ayudara con el desastre que hay aquí... Y lo que me he convertido —.

— Es demasiado trabajo a decir verdad, creeme que si me lo hubieras dicho antes de llegar a Camelot, hubiera intentado saltar del carruaje otra vez — Suspiró, aunque le hubieran prometido una buena vida, libre y siendo amado, además de gobernar otra vez, lo más seguro era que se hubiera negado, no iría a limpiar desastres de otros... — Aun a si... Creo que puedo lidiar con eso, ¡Pero tendrás que obedecerme en lo que te ordene!, ¿¡Me escuchas!? — Pero era Arthur quien se lo estaba pidiendo, dependía de el después de todo, además de que era mucho mejor arreglar un desastre en un reino, que convertirse en el tesoro enjaulado, oráculo o puta de un rey que solo lo hubiera buscado por uso y no por lo que fue.

— Esta bien... Mi reina — El mayor acarició la mejilla de su pequeña prometida, sintió una felicidad enorme crecer en su pecho. Esto era lo que buscaba desde un inicio, sentía la seguridad de Gilgamesh en su mirada, le daba la confianza suficiente que con sus ideas y autoridad hacia el, podrían arreglar Camelot.  
Quizás pudo haberlo hecho solo desde un inicio, pero tras todos sus errores en el mandato, la confianza era lo que menos tenía, tan solo ordenaba y se cumplía... Y eso conllevaba demasiados fallos.  
Pronto se ahogó en su autoridad y dejo de escuchar a Merlín, que lentamente se fue desplazando su palabra a nada en el consejo real, al perder el mayor apoyo del rey como consejera personal de este, prontamente el resto del consejo la fue ignorando.

Nadie escucharía a una mujer que no fuera la reina, por lo que la ayuda de Merlín fue totalmente rechazada y Arthur se guió solo al agujero en el que estaba.

Pero Gilgamesh podía arreglar eso, dudaba que se dejara callar por el consejo real, aunque debía presentarlo primero, de seguro su prometida dejaría en claro su actual posición ordenando todo lo que le pidió antes para saber el estado del reino.

Le emocionaba pensar que sorpresa le daría Gilgamesh en unos meses.

— Bueno... ¿Cuando piensas presentarme al reino?, quiero poder entrar en la cocina sin el temor de que piensen que soy un ladrón — Arthur vio al menor con sorpresa leve, ¿había entrado a la cocina?. —... Solo saque algunos panecillos de forma discreta, no es lo que piensas —.

— Si quieres, puedo presentarte en la tarde, ahora mismo quiero pasar tiempo contigo — El rey se fue acercando poco a poco a su prometida, quien no rechazo en absoluto la cercanía. — También debo hablar con Merlín para acordar tus clases... ¿Estas seguro que quieres compartirlas con Mordred?, él ya puede estar en un nivel más avanzando, y sin ofender querida, no quiero que se atrase en sus estudios — Fue algo cruel, pero esperaba a que Gilgamesh entendiera, no lo quería cerca de Mordred, pero la excusa antes dada de no distraerlo, era perfecta en estos momentos.

—... Jum... Quizás pueda tener clases en la tarde y Mordred en las mañanas, así no chocamos en horarios — Ofreció, viendo a Arthur asentir levemente, le había gustado esa idea. El menor sintió algo extraño, parecía que él otro no quería que pasara tanto tiempo con su hijo, aunque era raro, ya que ayer le había dicho que lo hiciera...

Arthur era tan confuso.

— Me parece correcto esa idea... Entonces, hablare con Merlín y luego de un rato haré el anuncio oficial de tu posición, después en la noche podríamos ir con la corte real para que te conozca también, asi a ellos les puedes exigir que recopilen los datos necesarios que necesitas — Arthur sonrió al ver que tenía el día perfectamente distribuido. — Ah, y quiero que estes conmigo en las audiencias de hoy, vendrán algunas personas del pueblo —.

— Perfecto, me gusta la idea — Gilgamesh respondió a lo primero y a lo segundo... Lo pensó un poco, sentía que primero debía hacerse pública su llegada en el pueblo antes de presentarse a este en un auditoría donde el rey debía escuchar la voz de su pueblo, era un asunto real que aun no tenía pensado presenciar, primero debía ordenar sus ideas, conocer los números problemáticos de Camelot y luego escuchar al pueblo, no podía dar soluciones si no sabia que disponía el reino. —... Prefiero pasar la tarde con Mordred, después de sus clases, aun tiene mucho que mostrarme del castillo, además que me pidió una reunión para hablar, espero que no te moleste —.

El menor vio como la cara de Arthur se formaba en enojo, no comprendía el por que de este, ni menor el actuar del mayor.

— No, pasaras la tarde conmigo — Fue claro, a veces se le olvidaba el hecho que quería que Gilgamesh tuviera poder sobre el, pero simplemente no podía controlar su actuar cuando se molestaba. — Mordred esta muy ocupado con sus estudios, mañana hablarás con él — Estaría presente cuando eso pasara eso si.

— He dicho que prefiero pasar la tarde con él, Arthur, no puedo presentarme en una auditoría cuando tu gente aun no sabe sobre mi, ¿de que serviría?, ¿Mirar como están esas pobres personas?, no gracias... Prefiero hacerlo cuando sepa cuanto dispones para resolver sus problemas — El menor hablo, pero el rey no parecía querer ceder.

— He dicho... — Empezó su monólogo, mas apenas dijo dos palabras antes que su prometida lo callara.

— Tu no me vas a dar ordenes, soy tu prometida, no un súbdito — Gilgamesh fruncio se ceño viendo a Arthur molestarse aun más. — Si quiero pasar la tarde con tu hijo, lo haré, agradezco que no se haya enojado conmigo por tu estúpido actuar en la cena de ayer, ¡Maldición Arthur, tu mismo dijiste que pasara más tiempo con el!, ¿por que ahora deseas lo contrario?—.

— No deseo lo contrario, tienes años para hacer eso con Mordred, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo... Aun tenemos mucho que hablar — El rey miro a su prometida, acercando su mano a su cara, levanto su mentón para que viera directo a sus ojos. — Nos casaremos en tres meses, quiero que nos conozcamos un poco más... Además, yo puedo mostrarte el castillo —.

— Un rey tiene sus obligaciones, aunque yo también quiera estar más tiempo contigo, aun tengo mis límites y tu los tuyos, ya pase un mal rato pensando que aquí respetarían mi posición... Hasta que no nos casemos, tu sigues siendo el rey de Camelot, y yo un simple consorte, quiero aprovechar el tiempo sin obligaciones para averiguar por mi cuenta los problemas de Camelot y pasar tiempo con el heredero al trono, quien pronto será mi hijastro, ¿es mucho pedir?— Preguntó, sintiendo el dolor de su cuello ante la exigente posición que Arthur le imponía.

—...— El mayor lo miró serio un rato, antes de besar suavemente sus labios, separarse, tomar su distancia apropiada para volver a una cómoda posición en su silla y finalmente, sonreirle a su futura reina. — He dicho que no, amare tu forma de ser, pero debes respetar mis ordenes como futuro esposo — Gilgamesh quedo boquiabierto al escuchar eso, ¡¿Como podía ignorar su pedido coherente de esa forma?!.

— ¿Perdón?, ¿cuanto acepte que tu posición como mi esposo podía darte derechos sobre mi?— Estaba muy ofendido ante ese actuar de Arthur, ¿desde cuando era su dueño?. — Tengo elecciones y yo elijo pasar la tarde haciendo lo que se me antoje mientras que tu sigues con tus obligaciones de rey — Su ira fue escalando a más cuando vio a Arthur tomar su bastón y levantarse de su lugar. — ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?—.

— Si, aunque no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, puedes salirte con la tuya en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez, es una orden lo que te doy — Arthur espero a que Gilgamesh se levantara, había cosas que discutir. — Si vamos a discutir como futura pareja, mejor hacerlo en la privacidad de mis aposentos, tenemos distintas opiniones y entiendo tu molestia, pero también debemos guardar apariencias, si no, me perderán respeto — Si declinaba a una rabieta de Gilgamesh, los sirvientes presentes que de vez en cuando pasaban fuera del lugar, pensarían que el menor tenía un amplio dominio sobre el.

Hasta que no estuviera casado, debía mantener su apariencia.

— ¡Bien, si quieres discutir, hagamoslo como se debe! — Se levantó de su lugar cayendo de su alto asiento, casi perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. — ¡Pero después de eso igual tengo planeado pasar la tarde con tu hijo!, ¡No puedes ordenarme con quien pasar mi tiempo y con quien no, y...!— Arthur empezó a caminar, de seguro con dirección a su cuarto para empezar la discusión con su prometida en privado. — ¡Escucha cuando te habló!—.

Gilgamesh tuvo que seguir a su prometido todo el camino de regreso al cuarto real, gritándole con bastante enojo su descontento, pero luego de un rato, decidió acatar la orden de Arthur de que discutieran en privado sus desacuerdos.  
Los problemas en pareja debían resolverse hablando y los dos solos, tampoco quería que se generaran rumores en torno a el por su clara falta de control de la ira ante el comportamiento del rey.

Debía aprender algunas cosas, aparte de leer y escribir, también queria aprender sobre las costumbres del reino, quizás Arthur era así con el por su cultura... Aunque en la suya igual la esposa muchas opciones de contradecir a su esposo tenía... Quizás si se estaba pasando un poco con los límites de su nueva posición, debería hablar con Arthur para saber si solo sería reina de nombre, tocaba que realmente terminara como la mujer de la relación.

Y eso le preocupaba, sabia que Arthur quería hijos también, cosa que no entendía como se lograría en primer lugar. Temió por su integridad, quizás debería acatar como una mujer más en ese reino, y no como un rey... Debía despejar esas dudas desde ya, seria una extensa conversación para dejar en claro varias preguntas que lo atacaron en todo el camino al cuarto del rey.

  
Arthur en cambio iba mentalizado en dejarle en claro a Gilgamesh que lo quería pegado a el ese día y el otro... Y el siguiente, con sus visitas controladas con Mordred hasta que su hijo le quedara en claro la función del menor en Camelot.

Luego de escuchar lo que dijo Bedivere, supo que debía actuar rápido antes que el problema fuera creciendo, la excusa de discutir en privado con Gilgamesh, era más para hacerlo perder tiempo hasta que llegara las horas acordadas por ellos antes... Además de convencerlo de que pasaran tiempo juntos.

Tal vez hasta podían incluir a Mordred con ellos, estaba abierto a escuchar acuerdos, solo debían ser satisfactorios para ambos lados.  
Un poco favorecidos por su parte.

  
Mientras eso ocurría, Bedivere y Merlín le comprobaría los pensamientos de su hijo hacia Gilgamesh.  
Estaba todo perfectamente calculado esta vez, tuvo que pensar rápido luego de la preocupante observación que le dio su caballero de confianza minutos después de despertar...

  
...

  
— ¿Como que se llevan muy bien?... Eso es bueno, ¿no? — Arthur le preguntó a Bedivere mientras este esperaba a que su rey terminara de ser vestido luego de despertar, no pudo seguir en cama despues de sentir que Gilgamesh no estaba a su lado para darle un poco de su calor. — Después de todo, yo mismo les pedí a Gilgamesh y a Mordred que se llevaran bien... —.

— C-claro su majestad, lo que pasa, es que pude notar un compartimiento... Anormal en Mordred — El chico trago saliva antes de seguir hablando, ¿era buena idea decirle esto al rey desde ya?, aunque solo eran sospechas, sentía que mínimo debía estar informado.— Ha estado... Muy confiado con su prometida, incluso los vi desayunar juntos... Se que Mordred no le gusta disponer del alimento inicial de la mañana, se levanta muy tarde para este, además de desagradarle el jardin real —.

— ¿Y los viste temprano y desayunando en el jardin real?... Mm — Eso ers muy raro por parte de su hijo, tomando en cuenta que conocía poco a Gilgamesh, se había abierto muy fácil y rápido hacia este. No sabia aun que Mordred buscaba ayudar a Gilgamesh antes de que se hundiera demasiado en el desastre que tenía Camelot... Aunque tambien era un poco obvio su apego instantáneo al menor. — Tal vez solo quiere agradarle, aunque es inusual en él eso, casi siempre intenta llevarse horrible con toda mi gente de confianza — Era como una forma de molestarlo.

Pero con Gilgamesh no paso eso.

— Pienso que quizás el príncipe debió confundir algunas cosas, mi rey... Y tal vez aun sigue demasiado confundido — Los sirvientes que vestían al rey finalizaron su trabajo luego de abrochar perfectamente cada botón de la camisa de Arthur, quien agradeció la ayuda, seguía adormilado y su pierna no ayudaba mucho para intentar depender de si mismo para vestirse. 

— Se más claro Bedivere, ¿a que te refieres con que esta confundido? — El rey exigió claridad, esperando una respuesta rápida. — Recién estoy despertando y no entiendo del todo lo que dices —.

— Tengo la leve sospecha que su hijo parece interesado en su prometida... Mi rey — El caballero con prótesis apretó levemente sus puños algo temeroso, era una acusación grave la que hacia, pero después de todo era su trabajo informarle a su rey lo que pasaba... Luego del suceso de su anterior esposa, prevenir algún comportamiento extraño podría prevenir algún problema mayor a futuro.

—... ¿Estas consiente de lo que dices?— Ahora que estaban los dos solos, había soltado un golpe de la situación. Se sentó en su cama y vio a su caballero de confianza con seriedad. — ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso a Morgan por decir algo similar...?— El rey hablo viendo a Bedivere encogerse lentamente en su lugar al escuchar eso.

— Su majestad yo... Estoy seguro de lo que pienso, solo le aviso de la observación que hice de esta mañana, le tengo mucha estima y no quiero que pase otra situación similar a la de Lady Ginebra — Claramente estaba asustado, todos eran consientes de lo que le había pasado a la hermana del rey por encender la chispa del caos por la infidelidad de la reina, aunque solo Arthur y Merlín sabían lo otro, todo junto había acabado con la ejecución de la mujer. — Quizás este equivocado, pero nunca esta mal prevenir —.

—... Si he sentido que Mordred ha estado demasiado feliz con la llegada de Gilgamesh — Arthur lo pensó mejor, viendo a su caballero, tal vez Bedivere no estaba equivocado, y eso lo hacia tener una leve paranoia al sentir ese temor que le quitaran a su nueva esposa, ya había perdido a una y de paso, a su hermana... No quería vivir una situación similar. — Pido que hables con Mordred, así compruebas que tan cierto es lo que dices — Ordenó, llevando una mano a su menton mientras pensaba.

Tendría que alejar a Gilgamesh de su hijo un tiempo, así Bedivere podía hablar con el... Y así también no sospechaba o se enterara que estaba teniendo un leve deje de paranoia a que le fueran infiel otra vez, pensaría mal de el y era lo último que quería.

— A la orden mi rey, me alegra que siga confiando en mi — El chico suspiro tranquilo al escuchar que su rey aun tenía confianza en el para seguir tratando el tema de Mordred, así se aseguraban desde ya evitar cualquier actuar cuestionable por parte del príncipe. 

— Confió en ti, pero temporalmente, Merlín comprobara si tus palabras son ciertas... Si no es así y solo has hecho una acusación sin fundamentos, temo decirte que tu puesto como caballero puedo peligrar — Seria incapaz de acusar a Bedivere de calumnia, le arruinaría la vida, mejor removerlo de su puesto como castigo era lo mejor. A pesar de no estar del todo asegurada las palabras de este, la desconfianza hacía su hijo fue creciendo casi de forma inmediata. 

Mordred era alguien joven, de seguro con su mismo problema de enamorarse a primera vista... Debía actuar rápido si era así.

  
— Entiendo... Acepto sus condiciones — Bedivere agacho su cabeza algo preocupado... Tenía a la maga de su lado después de todo, dudaba que dijera algo contra el. Le daba un mal sabor de boca estar beneficiado de cierto modo, pero de todas formas evitaría así perder su puesto por un pensamiento erróneo hacia el joven heredero, además, nadie sabia que Llegó a tener una relación con la maga, por lo que en cierto modo, no tenía nada que perder. — Me preguntaba si puedo disponer de Mordred hoy en la noche para poder hablar del tema —.

— Lo harás de inmediato, le comente a Merlín que quería que las clases de Mordred empezaran lo antes posible, usa ese tiempo con ella para hablar con el — Dijo. — Así de paso tengo a Gilgamesh alejado, evita que el se entere de esto, no quiero que piense algo mal de mi — Debía cuidar su apariencia, si desconfiaba de la fidelidad de su esposa a largo plazo, quizás que diría Gilgamesh.

— Haré todo lo posible para evitar que se entere entonces... — Vio al rey levantarse y tomar su bastón para dirigirse a la salida de su cuarto. — ¿Donde va mi rey?— Preguntó algo confundido, no esperaba a que pasara a irse luego de esa charla. 

— Donde Merlín, vienes conmigo, cuando dije que hablarás de inmediato con Mordred, no era broma — El rey le respondió al caballero mientras salia de su cuarto, siendo seguido por este, quien se le notó rápidamente el nerviosismo, no esperaba a que actuara tan luego. 

Se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de hablar con el rey, pero realmente sintió el deber moral de hacerlo, no por algo era su caballero de confianza.

  
Arthur fue levemente ayudado por Bedivere para ir al taller de la maga, se le notaba aun complicado de la pierna pero estaba decidido a arreglar las sospechas que tenía hacia su hijo de inmediato, mandar a sus dos personas de alta estima a confirmar sus temores le daría una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de este.

Tal vez era mejor que fuera el directamente, pero siempre le había costado hablar con su hijo, por algo dependía de Merlín y Bedivere para que trataran con él, si no posiblemente su hijo acabaria con una rabieta y terminaría ignorando su presencia por semanas, ya lo había hecho varias veces, y estando Gilgamesh ahora en el castillo, no quería tener problemas con Mordred.

Ya tenía suficiente con pensar en la boda.

  
Cuando llegaron los dos donde la maga, quien parecía estar trabajando arduamente, el rey entro luego de golpear tres veces la puerta.

Ahí estaba Merlín, con un gotero en mano, y echando pequeñas gotas sobre una gallina que estaba cómodamente colocada en un canasto, realmente no entendía en que gastaba su tiempo libre ella, como ya no era gran importancia en la corte real, a veces se divertía descubriendo nuevas formas para sacarlo de quicio.

— Amm... ¿Si?— La mujer pregunto intentando seguir con su delicada tarea, viendo a Bedivere ayudar a Arthur a entrar por completo al taller, no esperaba visitas aparte del caballero con protesis, por lo que teñir a una gallina blanca ocupaba gran parte de su interés.

Había notado que Gilgamesh le gustaba mucho el color, y por lo que vio en sus ropas y equipaje dejado en el bosque, las plumas de colores podrían ser un buen regalo de consuelo por obligarlo a vestir la ropa de la reina anterior.

— ¿Por que cada vez que entro estas haciendo algo extraño? — Arthur pregunto mientras se sobaba un poco la sien, era increíble la capacidad de la maga en hacer de todo, menos lo que le pedía.

— ¿A que se debe su visita, mi rey?, estaba haciendo un regalo para su prometida — La gallina estaba cómoda en el nido que le había hecho, ya llevaba dos colores puestos en sus plumas, por lo que en la noche estaría lista para quitarle su plumaje y dárselo a Gilgamesh.

— No le vas a dar una gallina a la reina — Arthur pensó que sería una jugarreta de mal gusto, mas al ver que estaba perdiendo tiempo solo por una gallina semi colorida, prefirió ignorar ese hecho por mientras. — Dejemos eso de lado, necesito que adelantes tus clases con Mordred, así Bedivere podrá hablar con el sin que Gilgamesh este presente, ¿comprendes?—.

— Entendí la mitad, puedo adelantar su clase de escritura, ¿pero a que se debe el apuro?, además, no sabia que Sir Bedivere estaría presente — La maga respondió mientras tapaba los frascos que había estado usando para su pequeño regalo. 

— Acaba de hacer una acusación contra Mordred y necesito que estés presente para comprobar la veracidad de este, pero también tiene que haber un escusa factible para que Gilgamesh no sospeche... No quiero que piense mal de mi — Merlín llevo una mano a su mentón e intento comprender lo que decía su rey, mirando a Bedivere con duda también, ¿una acusación?, no era algo propio de él.

— P-puedo explicarle la situación a Merlín, mi rey... — Necesitaba dejar en claro algunas cosas a la maga o bien si realmente se hubiera equivocado en sus palabras, salvación no tendría de ser sacado de su cargo. — Veras... Lo que sucede es que... — No pudo decirle mucho a la mujer antes que el rey hablara.

— Bedivere piensa que Mordred esta teniendo un interés en Gilgamesh, uno que me preocupa bastante si llega a ser cierto — La maga abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar eso, pero se mantuvo neutra a esto, no pensaba que el caballero hablaría de inmediato con Arthur. — Temo que mi prometida pienso que desconfió de su fidelidad, por eso prefiero que ustedes dos hablen en privado con Mordred para aclarar la duda lo antes posible, yo me encargaré de Gilgamesh, ¿puedo dejar esto en tus manos?— Preguntó viendo a su consejera pensar un poco.

— Claro... Veremos que podemos hacer — Sinceramente, aun era muy precipitado interrogar a Mordred, debía buscar las palabras indicadas para que no se cerrara a la conversa.

Viendo a Bedivere, sintió el deber de ayudarlo, parecía solo haber cumplido su palabra como persona de confianza del rey, asi que... Mucho no pudo decir más que aceptar.

Debían hablar con el príncipe y asi evitar que el problema escalara a mayores.

O la tragedia de Camelot podría suceder otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR PARA APOYAR A LA HISTORIA. <3
> 
> ¿Como encuentran la historia hasta el momento?, voy a actualizar seguido y en si me gustaría saber como están tomando los sucesos que estan sucediendo.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto uwu.

**Author's Note:**

> No habrá nada ilegal aun en esta historia (?, cuando pase, las categorías podrían cambiar.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este inicio. <3


End file.
